Yoko no Konoha
by Azteka
Summary: Naruto smiled brighter than the sun as he hugged himself, imagining he was hugging Ka'a, the Kitsune. The big, fluffy blanket-feeling returned the sentiment. Naruto knew that he should fear and hate the fox-demon just like the way the villagers hated and
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Disclaimer: **

**Naruto is a trademark of Shonen Jump Graphic Novels and Viz Media. The characters and storyline belong to Masashi Kishimoto. There are a few minor differences between the mainstream storyline and my own. Please, read and enjoy my version of "Naruto", and remember constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**-Azteka**

The nurses fretted and fussed over the injured ninja and yet all the while shot dark and venomous glares at the unusually quiet blonde ninja. The blonde was barely aware of the hateful glares for all his concentration and concerns were on the injured brown haired man, who was his sensei… _No, he's much more than that._ The petite blonde thought, _He's my otousan._

As the med-nin began to roll Iruka away, Naruto took a subconscious step forward but immediately jumped back as a senbon was thrown at him. The castor did not care if the young teen had dodged or not. Naruto cast his large pure sapphire blue eyes at the ugly woman, the owner of the senbon.

"You've done enough, Demon!" She hissed loudly.

Soon all eyes were on him, and the hospital echoed with loud murmurings that were equally hateful and venomous.

Scared and confused, Naruto ran. A part of him knew he should not have and yet the majority of him understood that he could do no more for his teacher-father. Thus he ran. He ran until his lungs burned and then he ran some more. The young blonde could not remember when or how he managed to hide in his apartment, but he did. The petite teen curled into a tight ball in a corner and whimpered in pain.

Now he understood. Now he knew. He understood and knew why the village hated him. He bore a curse that was not his fault. Sealed within his own soul was the soul of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that had attacked twelve years prior! He was the Nine-Tail Fox-Demon…

~You are who you are.~ A calm voice whispered. The already scared child shoot up to his feet with a weapon drawn. It would not be the first time that someone had come into his home to attack him, and now he knew why…

However, standing in the middle of his tiny apartment was not someone from the village that the tiny blonde recognized. The man before him was… Beautiful. There was no other word to describe him and yet 'beautiful' did not seem adequate enough. The stranger was tall; taller than most people that the blonde knew. The other male had pale complexion that looked paler against his dark clothing. He wore a dark blue yet almost black loose pants that were tucked into a pair of soft looking boots, and he wore also a long black with red trimming surcoat with slits on both sides reaching to the man's hips; a style Naruto had seen popular in the lands far, far West. The older male had a pair of fingerless gloves; made out of leather and of course black. The man's hair was the deepest shades of red that Naruto could not help but compare it to blood. His hair was cut short, but his bangs were long and wild. And his eyes! Naruto seemed to have lost himself in those pools of deep crimson that were surrounded by thick black eyeliner that extended out from the corner of his eyes.

Naruto immediately dropped his weapon in shame of threatening such a beautiful creature. He averted his eyes as well to look at anything else than the other man.

~Am I so repulsive that you look elsewhere?~ His voice was closer.

Naruto's eyes snapped wide as he looked at the other male again, shaking his head violently.

"N-n-no!"

~Then why do you avert your eyes?~

Naruto was surprised at how silently the other walked toward him.

"'C-c-cause." Naruto replied lamely, which caused a faint pink hue kissing his cheeks and nose.

~That be no answer, Kit.~

Naruto's blush deepen at the gentle chide.

"D-don't wanna answer!" The poor troubled teen mumbled then let out a soft gasp of surprise at the warm and gentle touch of the man's long fingers. The feeling sent delicious shivers down Naruto's spine as he attempted to bit back a moan. The other man, however, had no reservations about keeping quiet. A low rumbling moan escaped his lips as he leaned down closer to Naruto's cherubic face.

~Very well, my Kit, do not speak your thoughts, but I must confess for I already know why you avert those beautiful crystal orbs of yours.~

"Y-y-you do?"

~Mm… Yes, but you are mistaken.~

"M-mistaken? 'Bout what?"

~It is _you_ who are beautiful. Not I, Uzumaki Naruto.~

"Y-y-you know my name?" Naruto gasped in surprise. Then berated himself for his stupidity. Of course, this beautiful male knew his name. Everyone knew his name and cursed it.

~I do not.~

"Hunh?" Naruto blinked; his trance momentarily broken. Slowly his nose scrunched up cutely, which caused the other to lightly chuckle at the adorable sight. Naruto shivered as he thought of this man's voice was like smooth, rich chocolate. Another blush kissed the petite teen's cheeks.

The other man gently smiled and took pity on the poor confused angel before him.

~I do not curse your name, my Beautiful.~ The red-haired man clarified then took a small step back and knelt before the blonde teen. A large hand gently held onto the tiny mortal's hand. Crimson orbs never wavered from the sea of sapphire as the older male brought the small hand to his lips. Slowly turning the hand over, the older male nuzzled his face against the strangely soft hands of the young ninja.

~In fact, my Kit, I praise your name to my Goddess, Inari, each and very night and morn.~ The red-haired beauty murmured between each kiss he placed on Naruto's pulse line.

Chills rushed over the teen's warming body. Unaccustomed to such intimacy, Naruto's cheeks flushed deeply to resemble rosy red apples. The younger shuffled a bit to fight off the nervousness that seemed to have taken hold of him.

Sensing the other's discomfort, the elder released his hold and sat back.

~My apologies, Naruto-dono, for taking such liberties.~

"Hunh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

The younger teen had heard of honorifics before, but he had not heard of -dono before. However, he suspected it to be something of a special honor to be referred to as -dono, but he was afraid to ask and reveal his ignorance.

The other's eyes sparkled with bemusement, which caused a breath to be caught in Naruto's throat. To the undernourished teen, those sparkling rubies seemed to be glowing under the moonlight.

"I-it's okay." Naruto was beginning to hate his stuttering, "Everyone else usually hits me. This… this is nice."

The red-head frowned at the blonde's comment. It went against his kind's way to harm the young. He cannot understand how it was possible for the villagers to harm this child, especially _this _child for he had tasted this one's power. It was nothing like he had ever tasted. It was pure, untainted and raw, not to forget also addictive. It was taking every amount of self-control to keep him from ravishing the petite shy angel. Bloody pools focused on the tiny beauty as he took a shy step forward.

Naruto subconsciously licked his lips as he moved closer. He was being rude. He knew it, but he did not know this stranger's name, and he wanted to touch him to see if he was truly real and not some figment of his imagination, like so many apparitions before. Tentatively fingertips caressed smooth and soft cheeks, unknowingly causing waves of shivers and sparks down the elder's spine. A soft moan escaped pass the elder's lips, causing Naruto to draw back but an iron grip prevented him. He tensed then relaxed as he saw the other nuzzle his face into his palm.

"What's your name?" Naruto quietly asked.

~You know who I am but not my name.~ The other softly whispered then leaned closer, causing their noses to touch and their breaths to mingle.

"I do?" Naruto's timid voice laced with confusion.

~Yes, my Beautiful Jailer, for I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Ka'a.~ Ka'a whispered so softly and seductively…

Sapphire blue orbs snapped wide open.

Light blared into the small, rundown apartment.

All was as the night before, including himself curled in his little nest in the corner.

Slowly standing up, Naruto looked around and wondered if it was all a dream. Stealing the forbidden scroll, Iruka's injuries, mastering the shadow clone jutsu, Mizuki's words, learning the truth and actually seeing the so-called demon, who shown him more kindness, aside from Iruka-tousan, than all the villagers combined. Was it all a dream?

Suddenly blonde tensed as he felt himself being wrapped around by what could be described as a big, fluffy blanket. Slowly he relaxed as he realized who it was and realized that last night was not a dream.

Naruto smiled brighter than the sun as he hugged himself, imagining he was hugging Ka'a, the Kitsune. The big, fluffy blanket-feeling returned the sentiment. Naruto knew that he should fear and hate the fox-demon just like the way the villagers hated and feared him, but he could not bring himself to hate the entrapped fox. Call him stupid and what not, but his instincts were telling him that Ka'a was not truly evil. There was more to the story, but what it was he did not know but knew in time he would. As he also knew that from here on out, his life was never going to be the same…


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Scroll 1~**_

"What are you doing here, Naruto?!"

"Yeah, this is for those who haven't failed!"

Naruto grinned at his two former classmates as he subtly and tenderly caressed his hitai-ate, the one his Iruka-tousan gave him as a sign of graduating.

"What do you call this?" Naruto challenged back.

In the back of his mind, the blonde teen sensed his demonic companion stirring.

~Sorry, Ka'a, didn't mean to wake you.~ Naruto send; ignoring the other two's remarks.

~No need for apologies, Naruto-dono.~ Ka'a replied bemusedly. The imprisoned demon found it odd that his jailer was more concern of his captive's well-being than his own. It made the Kyuubi wonder if it was due to the blonde's upbringing - just being grateful that he had a companion albeit a bit reluctant one, or if Naruto's concern for the demon stemmed from that unknown power that hummed through the teen's veins.

~Did you sleep well?~ Naruto asked while tilting his head to the side, ignoring a certain pink-haired female screeching at him.

Ka'a chuckled.

~Yes, my Beautiful Jailer, but should you not be more observant of your surroundings?~

~Hunh?~

"**NARUTO! MOVE! YOU'RE IN MY WAY!**" Shouted the pink-haired female, startling the blonde male, who suddenly blushed at his lack of attentiveness. However, the young girl mistook the blush and violently pushed the shy teen out of his seat.

Suddenly Ka'a was not amused. Deep within their shared soul, the fox-demon growled in anger. While the blonde angel attempted to calm the suddenly angry demon, he watched his classmate with interest as she gushed over a silent raven-haired teen. Looking around her, the blonde spotted who the raven-haired teen was. It was Uchiha Sasuke. This made Naruto curious about what made the Uchiha so special that all who saw him would practically bow to the teen's whims. Without thinking, Naruto crawled onto the tabletop. Silently on all fours, Naruto moved closer to the brooding teen, much like a skittish cat approaching something new.

Onyx eyes glared into a pair of curious sapphire blue.

Neither was aware of the pink-haired girl yelling at the blonde to leave the raven-haired alone.

~Naruto-dono?~ Ka'a send, curious at his Jailer's sudden interest in the other teen.

~There something… something dark in his heart… what is it, Ka'a?~ Naruto asked his new friend.

~I don't understand ---~ Ka'a's words died as he suddenly felt his cage being jolted forward. Looking through his angelic host's eyes, Ka'a immediately saw red.

Sitting in his seat with the expression of utter shock and horror, the raven-haired teen was attempting to understand what had happened. One moment he was sitting by himself, trying to ignore the giggle females, who were trying to get his attention. The next he felt as if his soul was being search and examined by a pair of sapphire blue gems. He had never noticed that the blonde idiot's eyes were so blue and pure before. Then some moron had accidentally pushed said blonde idiot forward, causing the two to kiss! The mere act of kissing was a shock to the raven-haired teen. But what _really _shocked the teen was how soft the smaller teen's lips were. An oddity considered that the teen in question was a boy! Pushing the blonde boy away, the raven-haired teen proceeded to gag in revulsion, thankfully oblivious to an unseen threat of which the young blonde was attempting to calm down.

~There shall be something dark in his heart!~ Ka'a hissed. ~How dare he!~

~Ka'a! Please! It was an accident!~

~Accident or not! How dare he touch you in such manner!~ Ka'a continued.

~Please! Ka'a! _{Calm Down!}_~ Naruto all but shouted and immediately the enraged demon calmed.

Naruto closed his eyes and quickly found himself before the demon's cage. Naruto frowned at the glazed expression he saw in the overprotective demon's eyes. Paying no attention to the bars that separated the unlikely pair, Naruto walked forward and approached the great demon that have caused great terror twelve years back. Naruto noted Ka'a's massive tails were gently swaying back and forth while a soft rumbled vibrated through the air. With an outstretched hand, Naruto proceeded to scratch Ka'a behind his large triangular ears, causing the soft rumble to intensify and causing Naruto to happily giggle.

~Ka'a, it was an accident. It meant nothing so please calm down. I don't want to loose you now that I have you. Please?~

Ka'a, now calm, sighed as he wrapped his tails around the teen's lithe form and sat up, causing Naruto to look up.

~Very well, my Beautiful Jailer, I will let this transgression pass, but next time I fear I cannot ignore such actions, especially if it is against your will.~

Naruto frowned.

~Why would he want to do it again? We just accidentally touched mouths.~

This made Ka'a blink. Although it was an accident and unintentional, it was still a kiss and as far as he knew, it was also Naruto's first kiss. Did the youth not know what a kiss was? Before Ka'a could ask, Naruto gasped and quickly slipped away to the realm of wakefulness but not before giving the confused demon-spirit a quick hug.

_**/**_

"And Team Seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…"

"Oh god no!" Said-girl cried.

Naruto kindly smiled.

"… Uchiha Sasuke."

"**YES!**" The girl cheered, which caused Naruto to look thoughtful as he sensed Ka'a's displeasure.

The young blonde was confused about Ka'a's behavior toward the raven-haired teen but decided to ask the demon later and instead asked his Iruka-tousan why paired them on the same team.

Iruka-tousan smiled at the mature question and proceeded to explain, "It is often best to organize a team based on weaknesses and strengths to balance out the team. While Sasuke is the top of the class, you sadly are the bottom of the class."

Naruto suddenly chewed his lower lip at the sense of having disappointed his otousan, who seemed to have sense the young one's emotion.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm pretty sure that while Sasuke can teach you much, I know you can teach him just as much…" _If not more._ Iruka said with conviction. This caused Naruto to smile brightly, which made the entire class do a double take at the beautiful smile. They had never before taken notice of the blonde, but now they could not help but stare at the tiny angel. A few even showed hints of jealousy that the petite was not on _their _team.

"Okay, are there any more questions?" Iruka asked, ignoring the Uchiha's sudden glares at the class but was not oblivious to it, "Graduates, you are dismissed until this afternoon to meet with your Jounin-sensei."

The newly graduates rushed out to meet old friends or new ones. Naruto did not care as he lingered behind. All he cared about at that moment was to spend more time with his favorite sensei. When members of his own team had left, even though the raven-haired looked back, Naruto came up to his Iruka-tousan. Iruka had just finished gathering his things when he looked up to see the young blonde wearing his hitai-ate proudly on his forehead.

"Hello, Naruto! Are you excited?" Iruka-tousan asked.

"Yea, and a little scared."

"That's normal." Iruka reassured his little blonde, "I remember that I was so terrified when I graduated that I was ill."

"Really?"

"Mm."

"Were you afraid of messing up or even failing on a mission?" Naruto asked as they walked out of the classroom.

"Of course, I was. Remember, you and I aren't that different -- academically speaking."

"Hunh?! _You _did badly in school?! But you're a sensei?!" Naruto exclaimed his shock, which caused Iruka to laugh.

"I guess that's why I became a teacher. To show other students that even a dead last student can be something."

"Hunh… I guess, you're right." Naruto thoughtful replied.

Iruka smiled.

~Ka'a?~ Naruto send.

~Yes, Naruto-dono.~

~I-I-I wanna tell him about you. Can I?~ Naruto asked.

Ka'a was silent. He was surprised that the youth would ask _him_ permission to do what his heart was telling him. Such an act made Ka'a again wonder about his caring Jailer.

~The decision is yours, Naruto-dono, and I'll support you.~ Ka'a replied and was rewarded with a beautiful smile.

Iruka noticed the sudden silence coming from the small blonde. Looking at his favorite pupil, who had become a son to him, Iruka did not fail to notice the glazed sheen in the blonde's usually vibrant eyes. This made Iruka worried as he immediately crouched before his unofficial son.

"Naruto?"

Suddenly Naruto blinked and saw his otousan-sensei looking at him with worry etched across his face.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

"Hai! Sorry, didn't mean to worry ya." Naruto smiled, which relaxed the overly concerned sensei. Then the teen leaned closer and conspiratorially whispered, "Was just talking to Ka'a."

Iruka blinked.

"Ka'a?" Iruka asked, Naruto nodded, "Who's Ka'a?"

This time Naruto did not immediately respond but took on a very thoughtful and older look that Iruka rarely had seen on the blonde. It was a look that Iruka immediately hated. It was a look that reflected the loneliness and uncertainty which plagued the child and a level of wisdom that no child should ever possess.

"Naruto?" Iruka called as he cupped the teen's cheeks that were still full with baby fat. "Who is Ka'a?"

"Iruka-to… sensei, would you still respect me, and acknowledge me even though I carry your parents' murderer?" Naruto quietly whispered.

~Naruto-dono?~ Ka'a was confused at what his vessel was doing.

"Would you still respect me and acknowledge me now that I know the truth. Now that I can speak with the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked with eyes so wide and pure with tears and pleading with emotions and fear.

"W-what did you say?" Iruka's voice was barely above a whisper. "Naruto, what did you just say?" Iruka asked again, this time holding firm onto the child's face with both hands.

Of all the people that Naruto feared knowing the truth, it was Iruka he feared the most and yet the young teen knew that he would never resist as he had done against others, who had caused him so much harm in the past. Gazing with deep blue oceanic eyes, Naruto stared into Iruka's chocolate brown orbs and felt Ka'a wrapping himself with his nine-tails in attempts to protect the blonde youth from the pain that would come.

"Ka'a is the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto began slowly, "And thanks to Mizuki, I am aware of him. And with that awareness, we can communicate with one another."

A silence fell over them. Iruka did not know what to do. Here was the child he loved so dearly and respected more than his own peers, and yet within the child was the thing he hated so much. He did not know if he wanted to gather the child into his arms in attempts to protect him or run away. His emotions were in conflict and visible even to Naruto's eyes.

It pained the little teen greatly to see his teacher in such distress; however, he understood. The understanding must have reflected in the teen's eyes, for one moment the teen was held by his face and the next, he was held in a rib-crushing hug.

"Naruto… Naruto…" Iruka murmured as he held onto the teen as if afraid he would disappear.

"I-Iruka-tousan?" Naruto whispered back. This time not caring if the older man heard the honorific, but Iruka did.

The older shinobi gasped in shock and pure unadulterated joy that he crushed his child into another deep hug.

"I-Iruka-tousan… can't…. breathe..!" Naruto squirmed.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! But… But you have no idea how beautiful it sounds to hear you… to hear you call me… call me 'father'!" Iruka's joy was evident in his entire presence then immediately sobered at remembering what they were discussing earlier, "As for this Ka'a… you tell him if he hurts you any shape or form, he'll answer to me. Understood?"

~Perfectly.~ Ka'a replied, knowing that his charge would convey his words.

"Good… now, how about some lunch?" Iruka smiled, which elicited a squeal of delight from the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Scroll 2~**

"_Recess's over." Muttered the raven-haired teen, "Where's that dick, Naruto?"_

"_Why?" Asked the teen's female teammate, who had been trying to gain his 'attention' since recess had begun. "Can't we get away from Naruto just for a second?"_

_Sasuke sneered at the oblivious girl. The raven-haired teen could not get away from the dobe any more than he can get away from __her_. In his opinion, both of them were useless to him and to his goals. They both were no better than the bugs beneath his feet. He continued in his search for the missing blonde, ignoring the girl's comment about the blonde coming between them. _As if…_ Sasuke darkly thought.

"It's because he was badly brought up." Sakura stated which caught Sasuke's attention.

He did not know much about his other teammate. In fact, he did not really care, but something kindled in his cold heart that gave him pause. A long forgotten and deeply buried sense of kinship, perhaps.

"You know, he never had any parents." Sakura continued her lecture of all of Naruto's faults.

Sasuke looked away as he thought about that information. It surprised him. The idiot that always was smiling, playing jokes and pranks on others, and had a carefree laugh was an orphan like himself, and yet they could not be anything more alike than fire and ice.

"He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever," Sakura's voice brought Sasuke out of his musings, "and if _I _tried half the stuff he gets away with, my parents would freak!"

"Don't you envy him?" Sasuke was surprised to hear those words coming from his mouth. "Not having parents nag at you at every moment possible?"

Sakura shrugged and waved a knowing finger at the brooding boy.

"Kids without parents grow up selfish!" Apparently forgetting that Sasuke too had no parents.

"That, or lonely…" Sasuke replied so softly that the other teen did not hear him.

"What was that?"

Sasuke suddenly sneered at the girl, who was oblivious of her own callousness.

"You…" Sasuke began as he walked away.

"Yes?" Sakura's voice became breathless in thinking that Sasuke would suddenly profess his love for her.

"You make me sick." The raven-haired shinobi growled then disappeared.

Sakura stood there in shock. She had no idea what she had done to make the man of her dreams to hate her! She just stood there; trying to analyze everything they did and said… _Oh no!_ Sakura gasped. She had forgotten. She had forgotten that Sasuke too had no one to answer to. She suddenly felt horrible for what she had said. She did not mean to imply that Sasuke was selfish. To her, it was easy for her to forget that Sasuke was an orphan. Compared to Naruto, Sasuke was mature beyond his years. While Naruto was loud and rambunctious, Sasuke was quiet and reserved. While Naruto was an idiot, Sasuke was a genius. While Naruto was friendly and always willing to share a smile, Sasuke was… cold and distant… Sakura thought for a moment. Did being quiet and reserved make one mature? Did being a genius make one mature? Did being cold and distant make one mature? She wanted to believe 'yes' to all her questions. She wanted to believe in the ideology that her parents and the entire village have about the last Uchiha heir, but something about Naruto's personality was sparking within her. There was something warm, inviting and definitely human about the blonde's persona that was far more inviting than the icy, stone personality that Sasuke portrayed.

"I guess I could be a little nicer…" The pink-haired teen commented to no one. Then left to find her teammate and to apologize.

_**/**_

"**HEY!** What are you up to, Naruto?!" Sakura asked as she watched Naruto fiddle with a chalkboard eraser. She narrowed her eyes when she noted that Naruto had coated the eraser with a variety of powders, one being a bright fluorescent green powder.

Naruto looked up at her and gave her a conspiratorial wink. Then he proceeded to the sliding door and lodged the loaded eraser high above the sliding door. It was a simple trap. Nothing like his more elaborate pranks he had pulled, but the young teen knew that it would suffice for the time being.

~And what trap have you laid out for your tardy Jounin leader, Naruto-dono?~ A tired voice mumbled.

~Ka'a!~ Naruto chirped, ~Sorry, did I wake you?~

~Do not concern yourself, my kind Jailer. I was just waking myself.~ Ka'a explained while Naruto had the mental image that the entrapped fox-spirit was stretching. Naruto matched the kitsune's movement in real life before nestling his head into the nook of his arm. Ka'a chuckled lightly. Naruto, luckily, hid his blush when he sensed Ka'a parental pride. Naruto's eyes then drooped half way, ignoring his raven-haired teammate's comment about Jounin and simple booby traps. Not really caring what the moody teen was muttering about, Naruto slowly slipped into his mind.

Naruto had found it easier for him to imagine his "mind-world" being the same as wherever he was currently. For example, if he was in his apartment then his "mind-world" was that of his apartment. Or if he was on top of Hokage Mountain then his "mind-world" was that of Hokage Mountain. Or if he was in his classroom waiting for a tardy sensei then his "mind-world" was the same. However, in Naruto's "mind-world", no one else existed save for Naruto himself and his constant companion, Ka'a, who was sitting in the seat before him.

Naruto spied on Ka'a to see the great demon casually sitting in the seat. To the young teen, who have heard nothing but horrible things about the auburn-haired demon, Ka'a looked surprisingly human as he sat there and observing his surroundings. Ka'a then turned to look at him with an arched eyebrow… _Oops!_ Naruto thought. He had forgotten that his companion could hear his thoughts. Ka'a gently smiled. He was pleased that his young human friend could find him to be so… approachable. It made the connection between them stronger.

~You did not answer my question, Naruto-dono.~ Ka'a mercifully changed subjects.

~Hunh? Oh..! Nothing harmful!~ Naruto immediately assured the demon, who then frowned.

~There is no need for such assurances, my Beautiful One.~ Ka'a stated, ~I can see it as nothing more but a simple trap.~

~Oh… Sorry, 'bout that… Heh… guess, it's a habit.~ Naruto attempted to be nonchalant.

~A habit, which the villagers have instilled into you, Naruto-dono.~ Ka'a replied with a frown.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as if in thought then shrugged.

~Probably.~

Ka'a sighed then mimicked Naruto's former position. With his head nestled in the nook of his arm, Ka'a hid a bemused smile as he noted Naruto returning to his original position. The pair just looked at one another, and soon they fell into a comfortable silence. Although at ease, Ka'a could sense the teen's growing irritation; it never failed. Regardless of species, impatience was the curse of the young. But then Ka'a perked an eyebrow when irritation flickered to anger.

~What troubles you, Young One?~ Ka'a finally broke the silence; however, the fox-spirit had already guessed the cause of the teen's irritation.

~He's late.~

A shoulder moved to indicate the barest of shrugs.

~Perhaps this teacher is attempting to be fashionable?~

~Three hours?!~ Naruto's tone was doubtful. ~He's being rude… And inconsiderate… What if Sakura-chan and the Teme have other things to do? Plus, I won't get enough time to spend with Iruka-tousan!~

Ka'a sat up, resting his chin in hand, with a pleased smile at the mention of Naruto's former teacher, now father. Ka'a was pleased to know that the older human still accepted the young kit even though now the child spoke on a frequent basis with a 'monster'. Umino-san was wise for one his age, and Ka'a knew that the teacher could be much more; achieve more than what he had currently. However, the fox-spirit was impressed that Umino-san _choose_ to remain as he was because he _loved_ it; despite the opinions of others.

~Umino-san is a good person. I am glad he continues his path as your father.~ Ka'a commented unexpectedly, which caused Naruto to grin with impish glee. Naruto was happy that his father and the fox could get along. He did not know what he would have done if they did not. Suddenly Naruto's grin disappeared as soon as the blonde youth noted Ka'a's thoughtful expression.

~Is something wrong, Ka'a?~ Naruto asked as he leaned closer; pressing their foreheads together.

Ka'a knew this behavior. It was a kit's way to comfort its parent…

~I had hoped to discuss this sooner. Forgive me for not broaching the subject earlier.~ Ka'a sighed as he subconsciously caressed Naruto's soft locks.

~Discuss what?~ Naruto was worried.

Did Ka'a believe that he would fail? Did the demon believe that it was pointless of him to have graduate?

Ka'a placed a calming hand on the boy's cheek, which immediately calmed the teen. Regardless of how out-going his blonde Jailer appeared to be, the child still longed for approval; approval from any adult-figure.

~Shush, Little One,~ Ka'a gently began, ~I did not mean to cause such distress. I merely wished to speak with you on what you wish to accomplish. I wished to speak with you on your dreams and aspirations.~

Large sapphire orbs slowly blinked as his thin frame was wrapped in a blanket of warmth, affection and pride. Naruto leaned into the gentle touch and found himself relaxing in the warm embrace while he thought about what Ka'a had said. True, this subject was something discussed between a parent and child; however, Iruka-tousan was only recently released from the hospital and during his father's stay in the hospital, Naruto had stayed away and hidden from the angry glares of the villagers. And while the young blonde was hidden way, he spent many hours speaking with the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune, Ka'a, and knew that Ka'a would never speak any falsehood to him. How he knew, he did not know, but he trusted that knowledge. Naruto sighed deeply as he nuzzled his face into Ka'a strong chest and returned his thoughts to Ka'a's words. What were the teen's dreams and aspiration?

~My dreams and aspirations..?~ Naruto began to mumble.

~Mmhm.~ Ka'a murmured in encouragement.

~I want to be the next Hokage so that the villagers will have to acknowledge me… Acknowledge my right to exist… Acknowledge my right to live…~

Naruto's voice trailed off into silence.

At Naruto's confession, Ka'a frowned. The demon's discontentment for the village grew even more nor did he hide his dislike for the village from his Jailer. It was beyond the demon's comprehension as to why a village, whose leader sacrificed his own life for theirs, could be so cruel and spiteful toward an innocent child, whose hands were clean and whose soul was pure. Ka'a could not understand how a village, who prided themselves on being fair and protective of their young, could make a small child such as Naruto believe that he did not deserve the right to live or exist, and to make said child believe that only way to gain that right was to achieve a lofty dream, such as becoming Hokage.

Ka'a looked down at his tiny Jailer and noted that the blonde was gazing off into the distance. Ka'a knew that his human companion was seeing everything and nothing at all. It was a habit that the demon himself was known for; to collect his thoughts.

~Naruto-dono -- ~

~You do not approve.~ Naruto interrupted the great demon, who was momentarily intrigued by the youth's tone. There was something there that the demon could not place his finger on. However, that was for another time.

~Your dream, I approve; however, your reasoning behind it, I do not.~ Ka'a replied.

Naruto's brows knitted together in confusion then he looked at the red-haired demon. It was Ka'a's turn to gaze off to see all and yet nothing at the same time. It was as if the fox-spirit was elsewhere… Elsewhere in a long forgotten time.

~It is good to have a dream of being a leader, but there is much more to being a leader than just stating that you will become one.~ Ka'a began, ~A leader is the protector of his entire people, both the good and the bad. A leader cannot protect one person and forsake another. He or she must protect _all_. A leader must also know when to remain true to his course or when to yield for the good of his people. He or she must know when to make sacrifices, both personal and on the community level… meaning a leader must know when to sacrifice a few for the greater good. And of course, a leader is nothing if he does not have the support of his people. His people must be willing to follow him, fight along side him, and his people must be willing to die for him.

~The relationship between a leader and his people is that of one continuous circle. A leader is nothing without his people, and his people are nothing without their leader.~ A small, sad smile graced Ka'a's face as he remembered those very words being spoken to him when he was a small kit.

Naruto had been watching Ka'a as he spoke about the responsibilities and burdens of a leader. The young teen was watching for any signs of deceit but found none. He only saw pure sincerity and honesty in the demon's expression, which put him at ease and made him _really_ listen to the demon's words. Naruto understood that being a leader, that being Hokage, had many responsibilities and burdens, but he had always believed that perseverance and determination on his part would help him. The young blonde had never thought that the villagers themselves also played a key factor into him being a good Hokage, which slowly made him realize that his dream may be impossible for him to achieve. But before he could express his thoughts, something trickled into his senses.

At first, it was a change in the air. It was as if something new was being presented into the picture. Then he vaguely heard it. An unfamiliar melody that belonged to neither of his teammates and most definitely did not belong to his father. The melody, which the blonde would have normally heard when the teen was in physical contact with a person, was low, melancholy and yet had an undertone of hopefulness. Naruto turned back to his companion, who was looking at the teen curiously.

~I think my new sensei is coming.~ Naruto stated.

~Oh?!~ Ka'a replied; slipping a tendril of his consciousness into Naruto's own.

Naruto opened his eyes to find nothing had changed. His moody counterpart was still brooding in the farthest corner possible, and Sakura was alternating from a dreamy stare at Sasuke to a curious stare at Naruto's booby-trap. Naruto could sense Ka'a frowning; causing the teen to tilt his head to the side as if listening for something.

~Something wrong?~ Naruto send.

~You stated that your sensei was coming and yet I do not see him.~

~Well yeah, he's coming. Don't you hear it?~ Naruto asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Ka'a arched an eyebrow as he observed Naruto. Yes, he currently heard the faint footsteps of an adult approaching, and if he was in his original body, Ka'a knew he would have heard the footsteps at the proverbial mile away. However, as it stood, Ka'a's senses were dependent to his Jailer's sense, which were above that of a normal human but not as hypersensitive as a demon's, and they were in the "mind-world", where all senses were muted. Which posed the question, how did Naruto "hear" his sensei coming? Ka'a knew he would have to ask at a later time, for Ka'a could pick up that faint scent of Douglas Fir and crisp mountain winds that belonged to the approaching male.

The three occupants fell silent as they watched a finger-less gloved hand slid the sliding door open and in popped the head of a silver-head male.

_**PLAF!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**~Scroll 3~**

_The stunned silence was soon broken by a joyful laugh and the muttered apologizes for immature behavior that could not be stopped, and all the while, disgusted eyes observed the whole scene._

_So… This is our elite shinobi leader?_ Sasuke thought, _He looks completely worthless!_

The silver-haired man shook his head free of the powdery residue from the eraser then cleared his throat; gaining the three teens' attention.

"Based on my first impression, I'd have to say…" The stranger began, "Hmm… How shall I put this?"

"I hate you."

Naruto's back straightened at the remark. It was not the first time that Naruto had heard someone say those exact words to him. However, usually when he heard those words, the person uttering them always meant it; plus, the blonde youth could always hear and feel the hatred when those words were uttered. But with this man, Naruto did not hear nor feel the hatred. What he heard and felt was hope… _What could he be hoping for?_ Naruto wondered as he followed the man outside.

Their Jounin sensei was taller than Iruka-tousan by a couple of centimeters and looked far more muscular than Iruka-tousan as well. The man's silver hair looked as if it had never seen the business end of a hairbrush. The man's face was mostly covered by a facemask, and his hitai-ate covered his left eye; leaving only his right eye visible. At first glance, the man's eye looked black, but Naruto's eyes were far batter than an average human's. The young teen knew that his new sensei's eye was a deep shade of brown; a shade that the teen had seen in the oldest of trees that surrounded the village. And although the older man's eyes was drooped; giving him an aloof appearance, Naruto recognized the look of a haunted man. The teen had seen that look in many veteran shinobi, who survived horrors that would make any sane man insane. However, this was the first time he had seen it in some so young… Well, young in comparison to the veterans. It made Naruto wonder if the hope he sensed from the silver-haired shinobi stemmed from whatever haunted him.

The newly formed Team Seven and their instructor reached the rooftop of the Academy and made themselves comfortable even though an awkward silence hung around them.

"Now," The stranger sighed, "I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves."

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"You know. The usual. Your favorite thing… What you hate most… Dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that." The man waved dismissively as if it were not truly essential to know.

Naruto frowned; not truly understanding the purpose nor his sensei's motivation. There was hope and yet there was great fear. The petite blonde was hearing and sensing this.

"Sensei…" Naruto began.

_Surprise._ Naruto identified the tune.

"Why don't you start off first?"

"That's right! After all you are a complete stranger to us." Sakura jumped in.

~Eager, is she not, Naruto-dono?~ Ka'a commented.

~More like… Unfocused.~ Naruto replied off-handedly, which caused the great demon to arch an eyebrow.

"Oh… Me?" The man looked thoughtful, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business… But anyway, I have lots of hobbies…"

"He said a lot, but all we really got was his name." Sakura muttered.

Naruto just stared at his sensei. The teen was not really paying attention to the words that Kakashi-sensei was saying, but _how_ they were said.

~Naruto-dono?~ Ka'a called when he noticed how focused his Jailer was on the words. It made the demon wonder. He had met individuals, both human and demon, who seemed to be very keen on words, usually words put to music, but Naruto himself seemed keen on just ordinary words as if he can "see" the true meaning behind the words.

~Naruto-dono?~ The great demon called again.

~Sorry, you said something?~ Naruto replied, pulling back from his trance.

~What do you believe?~ Ka'a asked; uncertain on how to phrase his question.

~Believe?~

~Of your new sensei.~ Ka'a clarified.

~Oh…~ Naruto paused as he looked at his sensei, ~He's afraid of letting people get close to him and yet he's afraid of _not_ letting people get close to him… Does that make sense?~ Naruto asked.

~Yes, yes, it does, especially for a warrior-soldier such as he.~ Ka'a answered, ~I can sense that he is far more powerful than he appears to be. Perhaps he would make a good instructor. We shall have to see.~

Naruto smiled; knowing that Ka'a did not view humans in general to be "proficient" enough to teach… Well, at least, to teach him. Between Ka'a and Iruka-tousan, no future instructor would be good enough to teach Naruto.

"Alright." Kakashi-sensei broke the blonde's musing, "Now, it's your turn. Starting with you on the right."

Naruto froze. He felt the others stare at him. It was the first time that anyone, aside from Iruka-tousan, picked him to speak or answer anything. He did not know how to proceed.

~Begin with you name, my Nervous One.~ Ka'a chuckled, which surprisingly placed the nervous teen at ease.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto began then grinned mischievously, "I have many likes and many dislikes! My hobbies are mischievous and playful and plentiful! As for my dreams…" Naruto paused.

He then looked to the heavens for inspirations. His first dream, if he were truthful, was to have a loving family, who cared about him. That dream came true with Oji-chan and Iruka-tousan, and of course Ka'a as the big brother. His second dream was to become Hokage, but Ka'a's words made the young blonde realize something. The teen knew that Ka'a had not meant to discourage him from his dream, but the demon did bring into focus the reality of his dream. However, that did not dissuade Naruto from wanting to be the best. If he was the best then he could protect what was precious to him, and that was what he really wanted to do.

"Naru--"

"To be the best… Be it as a shinobi or as a person so I can protect what is most important and precious to me… The people I love and cherish."

_Well, hasn't he turned out interesting._ Kakashi thought; feeling strangely re-assured.

"Next." Kakashi said; observing the brooding raven-haired teen looking at his blonde counterpart with an unidentifiable expression.

The teen quickly shifted his gaze forward when Naruto looked at him. It did not escape Kakashi's attention that the blonde was listening very carefully to _his_ words, nor did it escape his attention that the blonde had teased him with his own vague answered. _Or it could have been my imagination._ Kakashi thought.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke began; glaring at no one in particular, "There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like.

"It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'… That's just a word…" Sasuke trailed off, and for a moment, he looked lost and lonely but that quickly changed when he continued with a vengeance, "But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn to kill."

_He is so cool!_ Sakura thought dreamily as a faint blush kissed her cheeks.

_I suspected as much._ Kakashi feared.

~Interesting.~ Ka'a muttered and made a mental note to keep a better eye on the brooding teen. In the demon's personal experience, he knew that those who lived solely for revenge were not only a danger to themselves but those around them, and Ka'a would rather be damned to the lowest region of Hell before he would allow the vengeful youth bring any harm to his Jailer.

~I wonder what his dream was.~ Naruto mournfully send to Ka'a, who in turn wrapped the teen with his tails as he felt a strange chill begin to seep into Naruto's soul.

_This child dies before he is allowed to harm you, Naruto-dono. This I vow._ Ka'a silently vowed.

"And finally, the young lady."

"I am Haruno Sakura." The young girl started with a wistful voice, "My favorite thing is… well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy… and that boy is…"

At that moment, she stole a glance of Sasuke before blushing like mad.

Sasuke mentally groaned. He was not oblivious to the girl's, or any other girls', attempts to flirt and woo him. However, he knew what they were really after. The girls were either after his looks, his name or his money, and they all were, in the teen's opinion, superficial, brainless dolts.

"Uh… let's move on to my dream." She stuttered only to blush violently.

Kakashi had to suppress a sigh at her behavior while Naruto watched in fascination. The blonde always noted how girls behaved around the Uchiha heir; however, he never seen it up close and personal. In his opinion, it was quite amusing and a curious thing.

"I hate Naruto!" Sakura suddenly blurted out; startling everyone save for Naruto, who just shrugged. He was use to the utterance of hate.

~Brainless Banshee!~ Ka'a snarled; the demon had not forgiven her for her earlier treatment towards Naruto.

~It doesn't matter, Ka'a.~ Naruto attempted to calm the angry demon. ~She's only repeating what she heard her family say.~

~Again Brainless Banshee.~ Ka'a stated in conviction rather than anger.

Naruto just shrugged as he noted his sensei's aspirated expression.

_It seems girls are more interested in love than ninjutsu._ Kakashi thought while he could not shake the uneasy feeling clutching at his heart when he saw the indifferent acceptance in Naruto's eyes.

Kakashi knew who Naruto really was, and the jounin sensei could only imagine the type of life that the blonde had… To be hated for something that was not his doing.

"Enough!" Kakashi quickly stated when he noted that Sakura was about to continue. The silver-haired jounin knew he would have his hands full with this team, and yet he could not wait to see what they were capable of, especially Naruto. Kakashi could not explain it, but the blonde had a presence that was otherworldly, which did not stem from what housed in his small body. All eyes were on him, and now Kakashi could see a form of clarity in Naruto's eyes that could not be explained. Clearing his throat, the silver-haired sensei continued, "I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

"**YES!**" Naruto punched the air in excitement and began to fidget with sudden renewed energy, which caught the sensei by surprise.

_This one will definitely be full of surprises._ Kakashi thought.

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell."

"Oh?!" Naruto suddenly stilled, but his eyes remained unbelievably bright and clear. Kakashi could not help but be reminded of a predator about to play with its prey. "What it is? What?"

"Survival Exercise." Kakashi's tone was solemn and dramatic.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. He could sense that there was more to it.

"But why would that be a mission?" Sakura asked, "Our school days were full of survival training."

"I'm sure you chuunin instructors taught you well, but you'll be surviving against me." Kakashi stated.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on his sensei. He did not like how the jounin stated their instructor's rank as if being a chuunin equated to being not good enough. A small growl rolled in the back of his throat. Naruto will tolerate himself being put down, but _**no one**_ will ever disrespect his Otousan in his presence.

"_{Do. Not.}_" Naruto growled with enough menace of an angry wildcat. "_{Insult. Iruka-sensei.}_"

Kakashi stopped in mid-thought when he heard Naruto's threat. The small hairs in the back of his neck rose as he sensed a primal aura of danger. Looking at the teen, Kakashi saw the protective anger screaming in those bright blue eyes. It made the jounin wonder who this Iruka-sensei was, and why did the teen felt the need to threaten him on the man's behalf? Then he remembered Naruto's dream; to be the best so he can protect what was important and precious to him, the people he loved and cherished. Whoever this Iruka-sensei was had Naruto's love and protection, even if the jounin believed the boy was in way over his head to challenge him.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed, "Don't threaten our sensei! He's a jounin! Of course, he's gonna be better than a chuunin like Iruka-sensei!"

_Well, that answers that question!_ Kakashi thought as he observed his team and half-heartedly wondered if he would be the first jounin to have his team kill each other before the first day was over with.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto warned as he narrowed his eyes on the girl, who paled at the intensity of his gaze, "Jounin or chuunin, each shinobi has worked long and hard for what they can do and their rank. One's rank and status does _not_ give him or her the right to belittle another, especially if they're too arrogant to take the time to know what their comrade is capable of."

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at the angry blonde in surprise. For one, he was surprised to hear such passion and wisdom in one so young, and he could also hear the personal pain of such experiences. To be underestimated and belittled because no one, but perhaps the Hokage and this mysterious Iruka-sensei, would take the time to see the 'hidden underneath the hidden'. Kakashi suddenly felt inadequate to teach Naruto. The boy needed someone else to train him, to be his mentor. However, until that someone arrived, Kakashi promised himself that he would try to teach the boy what he knew about being the best.

While this went on in Kakashi's mind, another took Naruto's words to be a form of reprimand and a challenge. Sasuke had _never_ been told that his behavior was inexcusable by anyone. Everyone in the village, save for Iruka-sensei and the teen's male peers, accepted his arrogant attitude as if it was his right to be so. As if it legitimized him as an Uchiha, but the blonde-haired dead-last brat was telling him otherwise. And the way the dobe had said it was as if he was stating an absolute fact; as if nothing could change that truth. _I'll show him! Let's see, what you got, Uzumaki Naruto._ Sasuke thought.

"Kakashi-sensei is a jounin!" Sakura stated as if that all the reason needed for his comment.

"Shut up, Sakura." Sasuke said quietly; startling the pink-haired teen.

"But…"

"My apologies, Naruto," Kakashi interrupted. Naruto snapped his head around. No one, save for his Otousan and Oji-chan, ever apologized to him. It made Naruto curious as to why the jounin was apologizing.

~Your… words… inspired him.~ Ka'a supplied.

~Oh!~ 

Ka'a had felt it again. That something in Naruto's voice that tickled at his senses. The demon did not know what it was, but he knew it was not only special but also very powerful, especially once they learn what it was. _Damn, if only that slumber haven't played vengeance on my memory._ The great demon thought. _I __**know **__I have sensed this once before, but where?_

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful to your previous instructor."

"Oh… S'kay…" Naruto mumbled as he blushed in embarrassment. He had not really meant to make the other man apologize.

"Be that as it may," Kakashi continued, "of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as jounin-level shinobi. The other eighteen must go back for more training… The test we are about to perform has a 66% failure rate."

"**WHAT?!**" Sakura shrieked akin to a banshee while Naruto and Sasuke looked stunned.

"Chickening out?" Kakashi asked. His tone indicated that he was grinning.

"In any event," Kakashi murmured, "We'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weakness. Bring all your weapons and tools… also don't have breakfast beforehand unless you plan on losing it."

"Losing it?!" Sakura yelped in disbelief, "How hard is the exercise going to be?!"

"The assignment is detailed on this handout. Don't be late!" Kakashi continued; ignored the girl's questions then disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Scroll 4~**_

"Naruto!" Iruka cried in relief. He had been worried about his unofficial son, and wondered why he was not yet released until so late in the day.

"'Tousan!" The blonde boy chirped and caused a full-on body collision with his father.

Iruka laughed; not realizing how _**good**_it felt to hear his former student call him 'father'. The brunette tighten his hold on the smaller boy; afraid that this reality was only a dream. But the childish laughter from the small body in his arms proved that everything that day was real. From Naruto graduating and calling him father to even knowing the Kyuubi's true name, Ka'a… Ka'a, even to Iruka, sounded foreign and exotic. Perhaps at another time, the learning-loving shinobi would have a chance to speak with the most dread creature known to man and pick his brain. Suddenly a low rumble echoed in the nicely furbished apartment; causing Iruka to stare at his blonde son, who was blushing furiously.

"Hungry, ne?" Iruka teased as he poked at Naruto ribs.

"Hai!" Naruto chirped.

"Alright! Let's get you fed!" Iruka chuckled as he led the ever-hungry teen into the kitchen to make dinner for them both.

_**/**_

Dinner was simple and yet filling, and the conversation was full of vigor and laughter as Naruto told his father about his meeting with his new sensei.

"You used _that_ powder?!" Iruka gasped then broke into a deep laugh, which made the blonde grin devilishly. Naruto loved to make his father laugh, especially now after the Mizuki incident.

"I want pictures!" Iruka requested.

"'**KAY!**" Naruto chirped proudly.

Once the dynamic duo had calmed down, Naruto continued his tale; including his conversation with Ka'a about being Hokage. True, Naruto was sad about the fact that he could not be the leader of his village, but on the other hand, the teen informed his father that he felt strangely free. It was as if the lofty dream of being Hokage had become a burden in which the teen would have had to conform into a person that he was not in order to satisfy the never-satisfied people of his village. At this, Iruka smiled proudly and held his son tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that, right?" Iruka murmured into the blonde's hair.

Naruto smiled. Yes, he knew that his father was proud of him. The small blonde knew it every time he held his father in his arms, and his head rested over his father's chest, listening to the older man's heartbeat.

"Guess what!" Naruto suddenly chirped when he looked up with pure childish delight dancing in his eyes.

"Oh? What?" Iruka asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Ka'a wants to teach me Kitsune magic! Can he, 'tousan?" Naruto was beaming with excitement.

Iruka's eyes widen in surprise.

"Kitsune magic?!" Iruka asked a bit surprised then straighten up to look Naruto directly in his eyes. It was the only way that Iruka knew of that would feel as if he was truly talking to the Kyuubi demon.

"What's kitsune magic?" Iruka asked; although his expression was schooled, his eyes spoke the same level of excitement as Naruto's.

Naruto could hear Ka'a chuckling. It surprised the demon despite his scholarly records, Naruto was an advent learner. The blonde just loved learning new things, may it be a new jutsu or a new recipe. Naruto just loved to learn, and now, Ka'a could see where the teen received that insatiable thirst for learning. It came from his father, who was starring boldly into Naruto's eyes in attempts to look into the demon's own.

~Kitsune magic,~ Ka'a began; knowing that his Jailer would explain word for word, ~is the basic ability that all Kitsune possess. Kitsune magic is primarily for defensive purposes. I would have to surmise that it is akin to shinobi genjutsu. It is illusion magic; however, it if far more potent than a mere genjutsu. While a genjutsu is similar to a dream-like state, kitsune magic can be physically touched…~ Ka'a paused then smirked as he remembered a certain little jutsu, which made the great kitsune realize that the child could perform kitsune magic. ~I believe, Naruto-dono, your Ninja Centerfold is an excellent example of kitsune magic.~

"My Ninja Center--- Wha---?!" Naruto blinked owlishly in confused surprise.

Suddenly Iruka laughed as he quickly deduced what had startled his son from his translations. He should have known that Naruto's infamous Sexy-jutsu was a form of magic, especially after he analyzed the difference between Naruto's and Konohamaru's Sexy-jutsu. Konohamaru's Sexy-jutsu was a true genjutsu, which could be dispelled by closing one's eyes prior to the genjutsu taking effect, or by disrupting the chakra flow on the intended victim or disrupting the chakra flow of the castor himself. But Naruto's Sexy-jutsu could not be dispelled in the same manner, one had to physically harm the blonde to disrupt the jutsu.

"I didn't know…" Naruto mumbled sheepishly then grinned, "That **SO **cool!"

~Yes,~ Ka'a chuckled at the kit's enthusiasm, ~it is actually fascinating to see you channel the illusion into hand seals.~

"Hand seals?" Naruto asked.

"What about them?" Iruka asked.

"Ka'a said that I channel the illusion into my hand seals."

"Oh? What do kitsune normally use?"

~Leaves.~

"Leaves."

"Leaves?" Iruka asked in disbelief.

Ka'a and Naruto both nodded their heads; one metaphysically and the other physically.

"Why leaves?" Iruka was curious.

Ka'a and Naruto both shrugged.

~Never wondered why we use leaves.~ Ka'a acknowledged, ~Many believe it is our connection to the forest and our Goddess, Inari. Others believed it is that leaves are in abundance.~

More questions came from Iruka and Naruto, in attempts to further understand, and Ka'a explained as well as he could. However, more than not Ka'a just shrugged and said that it was just accepted as such. At those times, Iruka would quickly scribe his questions and thoughts with a promise to research it later. Ka'a chuckled at the teacher's antics.

Finally, after much questioning and discussions, Iruka called it an evening when he noted how late it had become.

"Where do you think you're going?" Iruka chided the petite blonde, when said blonde tried to leave.

"My apartment?" Naruto replied uncertainly; not really understanding why his father was scolding him.

"No, you're not, young man." Iruka's tone was stern.

"I'm not?"

Iruka nodded then disappeared into the back bedroom. Naruto slowly ventured toward the back bedroom to see his father scrounging through his dresser drawers. Seeing the brunette's lips moving but not hearing what he was saying, Naruto moved closer.

"I should have a smaller one… somewhere… **AH-HA!** Found it!" Iruka muttered then cheered.

Turning around, Naruto noticed that his father held up an old nightshirt. It was obvious that it was small for the older man, and although too large for himself to wear normally, Naruto thought it was a good size for him as a nightshirt. Suddenly the blonde understood why his father was scolding him. His father wanted him to stay! A smile bright as the sun graced the tanned youth's face as he suddenly lunged himself into his father's chest. Iruka caught his son easily in his arms.

"I can stay?!" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes! You can stay as long as you like!" Iruka whispered.

Naruto squeezed his father again, took the nightshirt and ran into the bathroom to change. Iruka smiled.

Iruka had tried and tried ever since he became a chuunin instructor at the academy to adopt Naruto, but his request was denied each time; regardless of the glowing recommendation from the Hokage. His request was always denied, and now… In the eyes of the village's law, Naruto was considered an adult, and as an adult, Naruto could choose to live with Iruka as a 'roommate' or the blonde could stay in his little apartment. _Hopefully, Naruto would decide to stay._ Iruka thought.

The brunette quickly changed and waited for the teen to come out. Soon his blonde son reappeared from behind the bathroom door. Iruka resisted an uncharacteristic giggle at the sight of the blonde. The nightshirt, although small on him, was _huge_ on the undernourished teen. The short sleeves reached past his elbow while the collar revealed much of the teen's slender neck and tanned shoulders. _I'll need to get him new clothes._ Iruka thought.

"Eh… 'Tousan, where am I going to sleep?" Naruto asked after he realized that there was no room in Iruka's modest apartment for a second bed.

Iruka grinned.

"With me, of course."

Naruto smiled his soul-bright smile as he suddenly leapt onto the large and extremely comfortable bed. Iruka chuckled at his son's antics as he crawled into bed beside the teen.

Naruto immediately curled into Iruka's side, much like a cat would do with its beloved human.

Iruka's eyebrows raised high at the tiny teen's position and wondered if maybe the boy was not also part cat. With a mental shrug, Iruka settled down with one arm protectively wrapped around the already sleeping teen.

"Goodnight, Naruto, my beautiful boy." Iruka kissed the blonde gently on the forehead and soon embraced slumber.

_**/**_

"But Kakashi-sensei said no breakfast." Naruto protested. As much as his stomach protested against _not_ being fed, Naruto was going to adhere to his sensei's instructions.

"Trust me, Naruto, you're gonna wanna eat something." Iruka insisted.

~Your father is correct, Naruto-dono.~ Ka'a interjected, ~A mind functions better when receiving the proper nutrients.~

"Fine, but if I throw up, it's your fault!" Naruto pouted defiantly.

Iruka and Ka'a chuckled at their charge's behavior.

_**/**_

"Good Morning, Class!" Kakashi chirped cheerfully; ignoring several irritated glares sent at his direction.

"**YOU'RE LATE!**" Sakura shrieked; unconsciously becoming the group's spokesperson.

Sasuke glared; truly not believing that the silver-haired male was truly a Jounin.

Naruto's hackles rose in annoyance. True, the blonde was annoyed that their sensei was late… Again. _It had better not become a habit!_ Naruto mentally growled. However, his true annoyance came from the fact that his little booby-trap from yesterday did not leave its mark.

Ka'a watched everything with concealed amusement. The great demon could actually imagine the young kit with a tail twitching violently. It was an amusing mental image. However, while Naruto had thought his booby-trap had failed, Ka'a knew otherwise. Through Naruto's senses, the fox-demon knew that the silver-haired scarecrow had fallen victim to the boy's special attack.

**PING**

All eyes focused on a clock-timer, which appeared on a tree stump.

"I've set this alarm to go off at noon." Kakashi said.

The clock read eleven-ten.

"I have here two bells." Kakashi held up two silver bells on red silk cords.

Naruto and Ka'a were transfixed on the two silvery orbs.

~Ooo… Pretty…~ Naruto unconsciously send to his demonic counterpart.

Ka'a agreed.

"Your challenge is steal these from me before the timer sounds."

~Ooo… A challenge…~ Ka'a purred.

Naruto agreed.

"Anyone who fails," Kakashi brought the two kitsune out from their daze, "doesn't get any lunch. Instead, you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you."

_So that's why you wanted us to go without breakfast…_ They all thought.

_Good thing Iruka-tousan insisted on breakfast._ Naruto thanked the deities.

"All you need is just one bell apiece." Kakashi continued, "But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump. Whoever that is will be the first of you to fail. One of you is on your way back to school… Disgraced."

Naruto frowned. There was more to it than what the jounin was presenting. Two bells and three of them, plus they needed to retrieve the bell from a jounin. Regardless of appearance, Naruto sensed that this man was stronger than he appeared. Two bells, three of them and one of him… _Two, three, one… Two, three, one…_

~Naruto-dono?~ Ka'a called.

~It's about teamwork.~ Naruto slowly answered after his little trance.

Ka'a smiled.

~Yes.~ Ka'a was pleased that his Jailer figured it out. ~Now, would the other two figure it out and work with you?~

~Not likely…~ Naruto stated as a matter of fact.

Ka'a frowned; knowing it was true.

"You may, if you choose, use shuriken." Kakashi stated, "Come as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

"But…" Sakura gasped, "But that's so dangerous!"

"We are shinobi." Naruto replied as if that was all the explanation needed.

"So?" Sakura hissed.

Naruto looked at her for a moment; not really understanding her objection. They were shinobi; trained _to_ kill. How can their sensei evaluate their skills if they did not attack with the intent to kill?

"What if he gets killed?" Sakura asked in a harsh whisper.

Eyebrows raised high at the ridiculous notion.

"A jounin taken out by three newly appointed genin?" Naruto carefully asked.

"Well, it could happen!" Sakura muttered indigently.

"Only if the jounin wanted it to happen." Naruto replied back.

Kakashi stared at Naruto. He was starting to like the blonde. He was seeing a lot of potential in the boy, and he was curious as to the teen's fighting skills. But how to get the boy riled up? From previous accounts on the youth, the blonde was not the swiftest individual on the block, but the silver-haired male was beginning to see that there was more to the blonde than first realized.

"Hm… I think I'm starting to like you." Kakashi stated; causing the blonde to blink in surprise.

This caused the others to look at their instructor curiously.

"Now… Ready… Set… Go!!"

Four bodies disappeared in puffs of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Scroll 5~**_

"The basis of all shinobi arts is to become invisible… eradicate yourself…" Kakashi stated to the open field; knowing somewhere out there his students would hear him.

_All three of them are well hidden…_ The Jounin was pleased.

~Why is he talking to us?~ Naruto asked.

~As you said, Naruto-dono, he is a jounin. He has no need to hide. Plus, he is to measure _your_ skill as a shinobi; not his own.~ Ka'a replied.

~Oh… Does that mean he _knows_ where we're at?~

~A strong possibility…~

~Hm… Now, how do we get to the others?~ Naruto asked; not particularly caring if an answer came. Suddenly and slowly, a small mischievous grin crept on the blonde's face.

Ka'a arched a mental eyebrow as he sensed Naruto's playful side emerging. _This could be interesting._ The great fox thought.

~What devilish scheme are you plotting, my Beautiful One?~ Ka'a asked; letting his kinds' curious nature take control.

~They think me a fool and an idiot.~

~Yes. Yes, they do.~

~Then why not give them what they want?~ Naruto grinned as he quickly made the appropriate hand seals then whispered, "Bushin no kage…"

Leaves danced around and kneeling beside the hidden blonde was a shadow made flesh and blood. Twin pair of sapphire blue orbs looked at one another and bore twin fox-like grins. The shadow nodded; knowing what its Master desired. Then it disappeared into the brushes. The Master waited.

_**/**_

"**IT'S TIME FOR THE MATCH TO BEGIN!!**" A boisterous voice bellowed; masking the sound of a distinct 'puff' of someone disappearing.

Kakashi was stunning. The boy had shown promise of intelligence earlier, and yet here was the blonde openly confronting him like an idiot.

_**/**_

_That fool_… Sasuke growled from his hiding spot beneath lush undergrowth then he suddenly tensed. He sensed someone near. Someone good enough to get near _him_. Glancing to his side, onyx eyes widen in surprise._ But… how..?_ The raven-haired youth thought.

Slender fingers pressed to full lips; motioning silence then slowly drawing back away from the spectacle, which the shadow was creating as a distraction.

Sasuke followed; a strange sense of excited curiosity overcame him.

The pair was safely back a way where they could whisper without being heard and yet still see the clearing where Kakashi and the shadow stood.

"How did you do that, dobe." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto lightly frowned.

"We need to work together." Naruto answered instead.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He did not like being denied an answer.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you honestly think any one of us can take him on alone?" Naruto asked instead.

"Maybe you know that you can't hack it, but it doesn't mean I'm as weak as you." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto was silent as he looked at the teen then sighed. The blonde did not understand why he felt disappointed by his peer's attitude, but he was. He was disappointed and sadden. Sasuke slipped away; leaving Naruto behind to watch. While Sasuke disappeared to confront their sensei, Naruto dispelled his shadow clone, which was in a middle of fight with Kakashi.

_**/**_

The silver-haired jounin immediately leapt back into the tree as soon as 'Naruto' disappeared. _It was an actual flesh and blood clone! The art of Doppelganger, the same one he used against Mizuki… But why? Was it a distraction?_

_**/**_

~What shall you do now, Naruto-dono?~ Ka'a asked; not liking the sadness that enveloped the teen. ~Attempt to enlist the girl?~

~No.~ Naruto replied, ~She won't help unless Sasuke will help.~

~Foolish.~ Ka'a sneered in disgust.

Naruto shrugged then slowly stood up.

~Will you help me, Ka'a?~

~You need only to command me, my Young Jailer, and it shall be done.~ Ka'a vowed.

~Show me how to use Kitsune magic.~ Naruto commanded.

~Consider it done, Naruto-dono.~

_**/**_

_Aw, man! I've been on a diet so I haven't eaten anything since last night!!_ Sakura whined as she leapt through the trees. She had lost sight of Sasuke while Naruto and Kakashi were bantering. When she glanced back to the fighting pair to ensure she could safely go look for her wayward crush, the pair had disappeared. _Sasuke… where are you?_

As she leapt from tree branch to tree branch, she scanned the area for her missing lover. _Maybe Kakashi-sensei must have gotten him. __**NO!**__ I won't believe that! Not Sasuke!_ She belittled herself for doubting her love's prowess then stopped when she heard rustling nearby. Still hidden among the leaves, Sakura spotted their sensei through the leaves and branches. He just stood there and appeared to be reading some sort of orange-covered book. She quietly sighed, _Safe. He didn't see me._

"Sakura, behind you." Kakashi in the clearing said without looking up from his book.

_**WHAT?!**_ Sakura snapped around.

"Boo."

"**KYYAIH!**" Sakura screamed; not noticing the jounin making the sign of the turtle.

Suddenly a barrage of leaves assaulted her, causing her to look away to protect her eyes and yet she felt heavy… like in a dream.

As suddenly as the barrage came, it went; leaving Sakura standing in the middle of the clearing… alone.

"What?!" Sakura gasped as she looked around; expecting an attack, "What was that? And where did our teacher go?!"

"…Sakura…" A soft voice called.

_That… That sounds like…_

"…Sakura…"

"**SASUKE!**" Sakura cried as she turned around. Her flushed faced suddenly paled.

"…Sa-Sakura… he-help me…"

Sasuke weakly pleaded. The proud teen was on his knees. His left leg unnaturally twisted around. His left arm missing and bleeding profusely. His body covered in blood, kunai and shuriken. Blood oozed from his mouth.

"**YEEAAAAAAAAH!!**"

_**/**_

"Hm… was that too much?" Kakashi asked no one in particular as he watched his student collapse in a dead faint.

_**/**_

Elsewhere in the forest, two teens heard the dreadful cry of pain and denial.

_That sounded like Sakura._ The two boys thought. While one was indifferent, the other was concerned.

~Do not worry, kit.~ Ka'a purred as a tail wrapped around his form. ~The silver-haired one will not allow real harm come to the girl.~

~Okay…~ Naruto replied; still apprehensive about the scream and what could possibly cause it.

~Let's finish with this, shall we?~ Ka'a distracted the teen.

"**HAI!**" Naruto chirped then returned to the task at hand.

_**/**_

While the blonde shinobi continued his task, a certain raven-haired youth glared at the direction of the scream. Then he tensed as he sensed a presence nearby. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the silver-haired jounin leaning against a tree while reading an orange-covered book. Sasuke glared even more venomously at the realization that the silver-haired man was not taking _him_ seriously.

"A shinobi has three skills in their arsenal." Kakashi commented, "One skill is Genjutsu, the Art of Illusion, and Sakura fell for it."

Sasuke snorted at the obvious statement. _So he's been using the art of illusion… employing hypnotism to create hallucinations in others… Sakura was beaten… But…_

"I'm not like them." Sasuke growled.

"Save your boasts until you've got a bell…" Kakashi replied, not at all impressed, "Sasuke."

The pair faced each other.

"The strength of the Uchiha Clan… The most elite family in Konohagakure Village…" Kakashi murmured; giving the boy a sparing glance, "I'm looking forward to it…"

Sasuke suddenly dropped low while his hands reached into his weapon's pouch.

Shuriken flew straight and true.

"A frontal assault is a waste here." Kakashi commented as he leapt safely out of harm's way.

Shuriken continued their course; cutting a hidden rope, releasing a dozen and half tango daggers.

Kakashi leapt again. _A trap._

He felt a rush of air as he ducked down. _What - ?!_

The silver-haired man blocked in time a roundhouse kick intended for his head. Subconsciously Kakashi grabbed the teen's ankle.

Sasuke twisted; bringing his right fist forward for a punch.

The punch too was blocked; caught in Kakashi's larger hand.

Sasuke growled; twisting his right leg forward to break the jounin's collarbone.

Again the strike was blocked.

Seeing his chance, Sasuke reached for the bells.

Kakashi pushed away; throwing Sasuke away from him.

They paused to regain their breathes.

_This one's not bad! Couldn't even finish the page I was on._

_**/**_

Meanwhile Sakura had finally woken up from her faint, which had dispelled the genjutsu. Looking around, the teen girl quickly got her bearing and remembered her horrible nightmare of her beloved Sasuke dying and had been horribly mutilated.

"**SASUKE!**" Sakura cried, "Don't die! … Don't leave **ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!**"

_**/**_

~I am truly impressed.~ Ka'a stated; not bothering to hide his awe and pride in his beautiful Jailer.

The great demon was surprised at how quickly Naruto had grasped the concept of kitsune magic. Of course, Ka'a suspected that the teen's knowledge of genjutsu had helped. However, the teen was now able to use the chi, or life force, of a leaf to help sustain an illusion over an inanimate object. In Ka'a opinion, Kitsune magic was far more reliable than just a mere genjutsu. Hidden now in his beautiful Jailer's jacket pocket was a silver bell on a red silk cord.

~Now, where did Mr. Scarecrow go?~ Naruto asked as he looked around.

~Why not draw him to us?~ Ka'a suggested.

~How?~

~Expand your chakra.~ Ka'a stated then with invisible hands, the great demon pushed the essence of Naruto's chakra out; expanding it for all in the forest to feel and sense. ~Like that.~

~Cool!~

The demon chuckled and could not wait to see how his Jailer perform.

_**/**_

Meanwhile Kakashi froze as he sensed the faint trickle of foreign chakra calling him. It was immense and yet not menacing. It was in fact very calming. It soothed a throbbing pain that stung at Kakashi's heart for so long that the jounin had forgotten that the pain was there. _Who could it be?_ Kakashi asked. _There's no one here, save for us. I know it's not Sakura, and it's definitely not Sasuke… __**NARUTO!**_

Growling at the jounin, Sasuke quickly flew through a series of hand seals.

Kakashi snapped back to his present battle…

"**WHA -- AT?!**" Kakashi gasped as he saw the teen finish with tiger sign and take a deep breathe. _That still is beyond the capacity of any novice… His chakra shouldn't have developed enough yet to perform it!_

Sasuke exhaled; channeling his fire breath through his fingers. The wildfire blasted the area where Kakashi stood; leaving a carter the size of a house. Sasuke smirked; admiring his handiwork. Rushing forward to continue his attack, Sasuke skidded to a halt. _Hunh? He's gone! Where'd he go? Behind me? ... Above?_ Sasuke frantically looked around but saw nothing.

"Below." Came a calm voice.

_Wha..!_

"Earth Style! Groundhog technique: Decapitation!"

"**NO!**" Sasuke cried.

Sasuke struggled as he glared at the jounin, he presumed was grinning at him.

"The second skill in a shinobi arsenal is ninjutsu." Kakashi chirped then hummed happily as he walked away. _Now, what are you up to, Naruto?_

_**/**_

~Naruto-dono, why are we here?~ Ka'a asked.

~I thought I heard Kakashi-sensei… Here…~ Naruto pointed to the spot he was standing at.

Naruto took a deep breathe; inhaling through both the mouth and nose. With Ka'a's knowledge, Naruto was able to classify certain scents with names; thus, Naruto was able to pick up his sensei's scent.

"Okay… You're here… But where?" Naruto mumbled.

Something flashed in the sunlight. Turning around, Naruto saw…

"A bell?!" Naruto cheered as he rushed over. However, before he reached the bell, he paused. The young teen glared at the innocent ornament. Naruto folded his arms across his chest; with a slight stomp, he turned around and disappeared. As quickly as the teen disappeared, he reappeared with a thick tree branch.

Naruto slowly approached the bell with the branch in hand. With a determined expression that was childishly adorable, Naruto slowly proceeded to tap the ground around the deceptively innocent trinket. Ka'a remained silent as he looked on with abated breathe. Then all of sudden Naruto yelped in surprise as he leapt back.

The thick branch was ripped from his hands as a rope tighten around the branch. Naruto grinned rampantly as the trap meant for him was safely set off.

~Well done, Naruto-dono.~

~Heh! Thank you!~ Naruto chirped then reached for the bell.

~However…~ Ka'a's tone was teasing and mischievous.

~Hunh? … **WAAAH!**~ Naruto yelped as he felt the ground disappearing, and the world become upside down.

Folding his arms, Naruto pouted.

"Tricky bastard, setting a second trap underneath the first…" Naruto grumbled.

~Yes, very clever for a human.~ Ka'a preened, ~A single trap is excellent against simple-minded creatures, such as a squirrel or rabbit… But for a bigger game, something a bit more complex…~

~You could've told me…~ Naruto was still pouting.

~My apologies, Naruto-dono,~ Ka'a's tone was still light, ~but this is a test of _your_ skills; not mine.~

_Damn… He's right…_ Naruto grumbled.

"Heh… Heh…" A bemused voice chuckled; causing Naruto to look up and stare at his sensei, "Maa, maa, there's no need to look so put-out, Naruto-kun. You did well so far. You read the hidden meaning within the hidden meaning, but not well enough."

Naruto tried to glare, but the effect was ruined when he stuck his tongue out and gave his sensei a raspberry.

"Heh… Heh… You are interesting." Kakashi whispered. _The chakra from earlier is __**his**__, but I barely can feel it now. I wonder why. It's different from any other shinobi in the village, and it's definitely not the Nine-Tails…_

"Mou! How come your hair aien't green!" Naruto cried; startling the jounin to realize the blonde had freed himself and was almost on top of him!

_How?!_ Kakashi gasped as he leapt back. _How did I get so distracted… and what does he mean? My hair isn't green? How did he know… Unless…_

"**YOU!**" Kakashi pointed accusatively.

Naruto, at first, looked confused with wide eyes, but soon the lost expression morphed into that of a fox playing with a new toy.

"Your hair _did_ turn green; you're just hiding it!" Naruto purred.


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Scroll 6~**_

Naruto charged his sensei, who quickly regained his composure. Kakashi was surprised that the culprit to his hair sporting a neon green tint was the one charging at him. The silver-haired Jounin had to admit that the blonde teen was turning out to be quite promising, despite popular belief. Stuffing a hand in his weapon's pouch, Kakashi smirked at Naruto's quick reflex as the blonde leapt back. Kakashi arched a silver eyebrow as he noted Naruto's animalistic stance. The blonde was squatting a few feet away with both hands between his feet. _He looks almost cat-like._ Kakashi thought, shaking off the effects of those clear blue eyes.

"A shinobi is a master of three skills. Do you know what they are?" Kakashi tested.

Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Three skills..?" Naruto whispered as he slowly stood up. "Um… well, one is genjutsu. Another is ninjutsu! And the third is…"

Naruto tapped his chin as he thought about it.

"Oh yeah! Taijutsu!" Naruto chirped.

Kakashi nodded his head approvingly.

"Tai-jutsu, the art of the trained body!" Kakashi replied while his hand continued to fish through the weapon's pouch.

_Trained body… that's like hand-to-hand combat…_ Naruto thought as he tensed up. _So how come he's going for a weapon?_

Suddenly a flash of orange caught Naruto's eyes. He became focused on the object in Kakashi's hand. Soon, bit by bit, the object became clearer to Naruto. Instead of it being an orange thing, it turned out to be an orange… _Book?!_

~A book? How interesting…~ Ka'a murmured as he watched on in silence and curiosity. The demon knew of a little secret that not even the teen's father knew of, and that was Naruto actually loved to read.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked; noticing the fixed gaze on the teen's face.

It was the same fixed gaze that a predator would have when it found something interesting. Kakashi had seen it in humans and animals, but to see it on the teen's face, it was a bit unnerving. Out of curiosity, Kakashi slowly moved his book and watched as still eyes followed the book's movement closely… _O-kay, this is creepy._ The jounin thought.

"It's a book." Naruto stated; snapping out of his daze.

"Of course, it's a book." Kakashi relaxed a bit, "I've been dying to find out how this story ends… Carry on…"

Naruto stood there. He began nibbling at his lower lip and fidgeting. He knew he was supposed to fight his sensei, but his fox-like curiosity was coursing through his veins. He was curious as to why would his sensei bring a book to a training session. He was curious as to what the book was about to.

~There is only one way to satisfy your curiosity, my little Human-Fox.~ Ka'a replied.

The demon was greatly amused by how fox-like the little one was.

"Hai…" Naruto whispered and disappeared; leaving only an afterimage, which too disappeared.

Kakashi mentally sighed at the frontal assault. However, he did not state the useless of the attack to Naruto as he had done with Sasuke. _He'll learn the hard way._ Kakashi thought. Suddenly the jounin tensed as soon as Naruto disappeared again. With barely a glance skyward, Kakashi noted the blonde teen had leapt into the air and preformed a perfectly executed somersault to right himself with his right arm cocked for a punch.

Kakashi leapt back a bit.

Naruto landed in a low crouch; using momentum to push himself off of the ground, twisting in the air, attempting to use a left high kick.

_He's fast!_ Kakashi thought as he ducked and turned the page.

Naruto landed in a low crouch once again; this time with less momentum. Then the teen charged again.

Kakashi did not move.

Suddenly as Naruto was about to punch the older male, Naruto felt a strong grip on his left arm and his feet leaving the ground.

Soon the ground became the sky, and the sky the ground.

"**OOPF!**"

Naruto saw stars once the world righted itself.

Naruto still felt the strong hand on his arm; without thought, Naruto grab hold of the arm that held his. Not caring if he drew blood, the blonde Kitsune avatar dug his fingers into the man's light flesh.

Kakashi winced in pain. _Sharp nails… Definitely going to leave a mark._

Naruto pulled with all his might; pulling the silver-haired jounin forward, causing him to fall and let go of his precious book.

The orange covered book flew across the clearing.

Naruto rolled onto his sensei's back then immediately launched for the fallen object.

It took Kakashi a few seconds to understand what had happened. _He's after my book!_ Kakashi thought then realization hit him, and he began to do something he had not done since he was a genin… Panic.

"Naruto! **GET BACK HERE!**" Kakashi bellowed as he charged after the teen, who suddenly took to the trees.

Kakashi followed closely behind the teen; trying to understand why Naruto had gone after the book and not the bell. At first, Kakashi thought the teen would trade the book for a bell, but now, the jounin was unsure. If the teen looked and read a portion of that book, Kakashi knew his goose was cooked. It was not age-appropriate material for the teen, despite the fact that said teen was twelve years old and most twelve year olds were curious about that… _Still! He's too innocent for that!_ Kakashi mentally screamed. The silver-haired male knew if the Sandiame got wind of his unofficial grandson having read even a little from Kakashi's book…

There was his prey and prize. Not thinking, Kakashi only acted.

Lunging forward, Kakashi's larger body crashed into Naruto's tiny form, causing the two to tumble and wrestled. After a few minutes of grabbling on the ground, Kakashi subdued his energetic student. Holding him in place, Kakashi reached for his book that had fallen from Naruto's grasp. Inspecting his precious item, Kakashi quickly stuffed it away with a mental note of keeping a better eye on the book around the blonde. Naruto continued to squirm; trying to break free, but knew his sensei was stronger, which did not stop the stubborn teen. At last, Kakashi managed to bind the squirming teen and threw him over his shoulder.

The exercise was almost over.

The jounin needed not to worry of anymore attempts by any of the teens; more specifically the blonde teen, who too sensed that the exercise was about over.

Naruto sighed.

~You did well, little Jailer.~ Ka'a soothed.

~You think so?~ Naruto asked cautiously.

~Of course, you did exceptionally well against someone of his level and skill.~ Ka'a praised.

They both knew the true purpose of this exercise, and they both knew that Team 7 had failed that purpose. However, the duo still managed to achieve what _they _wanted to accomplish and that was the ability to use Kitsune magic.

Naruto sighed again as Kakashi tied him to the post.

Kakashi looked at the defeated teen. He did feel a little bad for his treatment of the teen; however, the jounin knew it was necessary. He was disappointed at the group, but he hoped still. He still hoped that maybe this will be the team.

Naruto shyly looked up as he sensed a change in his sensei. The disappointment was evident, but Naruto knew it was not directed at him precisely but all of them. However, among the disappointment was that tendril of hope, which Naruto was worried about because it sounded so faint compared to earlier that morning.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto quietly called.

A sad smile touched his dark eye.

"You shouldn't call me that." Kakashi replied.

"Why?"

"Did you forget what I said yesterday? This exercise has a sixty-six percent failure rate…" Kakashi trailed off.

Naruto nibbled his bottom lip. His sensei did not need to continue. The blonde knew that the outcome of their exercise did not bode well. However, he would worry about it when the time came.

"Um… well, since you doubt that you'll be our sensei," Naruto began, "will you answer a question for me?"

Kakashi looked at him and thought about the request. The jounin did not really see anything out of the ordinary about the teen's expression. No hint of trying to weasel a favorable outcome for himself. All Kakashi saw was pure curiosity.

"I don't see why not…" Kakashi replied; curious himself as to what the teen's question would be.

"What are heaving bosoms and weeping pricks?"

_**/**_

Sasuke struggled out of the hole that he was trapped in while mentally cursing the silver-haired Jounin to the lowest regions of Hell. _Damn… I thought I was so close…_ Sasuke growled then stopped when he head someone coming.

He glared at the approaching individual, who suddenly stopped.

It was Sakura.

An elegant eyebrow arched when the teen noted how quickly the pink-haired girl became wide-eyed and deathly pale.

"**EEEYAAGH..!**" Sakura shrieked, "It's Sasuke's head… It's been severed!"

She suddenly collapsed in a dead faint.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke grumbled as he mentally belittled the girl's uselessness.

_**/**_

Sasuke finally freed himself after much squirming and wiggling. He strolled over to his teammate and sneered at her unresponsive form. She was useless to him. She and the blonde dobe; he did not understand why he was paired with these two losers. Sasuke believed Iruka's explanation of balancing strength and weakness was a bunch of bullshit.

A moan drew the dark teen's attention back onto the girl. She was slowly waking up; much too slowly for the teen's taste.

"Hey." Sasuke called; hoping to arouse the girl from her faint quicker.

_That's Sasuke voice…_ Sakura's fogged-filled mind.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped as she remembered those horrible images of Sasuke. Looking around, the young girl gasped in surprise to see her beloved by her side… Alive.

"**YOU'RE ALIVE!**" Sakura bellowed as she lunged into him. She began sobbing in relief.

"Yeah… Fine… Okay… You can let go now!!" Sasuke growled as he attempted to pull the clinging girl off of him.

After a few moments later, Sakura calmed herself down, which annoyed Sasuke even more because precious time was wasted. He was so frustrated that he wanted to cry. He would not cry. He was above tears. Glaring at his teammate, Sasuke coldly stated, "It's almost noon. Time's running out. I'm off."

"Sasuke, do you honestly believe you can get one of those bells?" Sakura asked as she hurried to follow him.

Sasuke continued to glare at her. She doubted his ability as an Uchiha. She was suggesting the same thing that idiot had earlier; he just knew it. He snorted.

"_I_ got close enough to touch them. This time I'll take them."

"**WHAT?!**" Sakura gasped in awe. "Really? Wow! You're really awesome!"

All the while she cheered, she became worried. She did not know how she would be able to get a bell by herself, especially considering how much time had pass and her skills compared that of her sensei's. Plus, if Sasuke managed to get a bell, even within the time limit, Sakura feared that this would be the last time she would ever see her great love.

"Uh… I mean…" Sakura began to stutter, "There's no more time and… Even if we couldn't manage it this time… I'm sure, next time, if we give it our all…"

Sasuke snapped around and gave her his most deadliest glares.

Satisfied that he had conveyed his opinion about her ridiculous statement, Sasuke turned back around. However, not before seeing the fear and worry on her face. It was reminiscent of someone else in his former life. It was similar to his mother's often fearful and concerned expression. Sasuke had never liked seeing his mother like that but was too little to do something about it. Perhaps… Shyly glancing at her direction, Sasuke perhaps thought he could heal his mother's fear and worries by getting rid of his teammate's fear and worry… Perhaps…

"Only I can kill him…" Sasuke whispered softly.

"Who?" Sakura replied in equal tones, "You mean… Kakashi-sensei?"

"He made me… cry…"

"You cried..?" Sakura did not understand but waited to see if Sasuke would explain.

"My…" Sasuke stopped.

"What?" Sakura's voice was breathless, "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke seemed to slowly snap out of his daze.

"My only goal is to have my revenge." Sasuke stated with righteous conviction, "I have to become stronger than he is… **NOW!**"

Then Sakura remembered what the raven-haired teen had said the day earlier…

_There's someone I have sworn… to kill._

Before Sakura could comment, a high pitched ringing could be heard echoing throughout the training area.

"Damn!" Sasuke growled, "I should have saved my breath."

_**/**_

Back at the starting point, three hungry stomachs growled in protest of not being fed; despite the fact that one _did_ eat breakfast.

"Oh my! Listen to all the little stomachs growl!" Kakashi stated; oblivious to the fact that one unheard growl actually came from a very pissed-off, overprotective fox-demon, whose not-so-friendly comments could only be heard by a very wide-eyed blonde.

"By the way, you three…" Kakashi continued; thankfully oblivious to Ka'a's mental threats of painful castrations, "I have an announcement about this exercise."

This caught everyone's attention; including Ka'a's.

"None of you need to worry any more about being sent back to the Academy."

This caught everyone by surprise.

Sasuke was smug in relief that his goal did not die nor was he a failure.

Sakura was ecstatic despite her concern of her lack of fighting the sensei and fainting.

However, Naruto was suspicious. The teen knew they had failed to grasp the major component of this exercise, so why did the silver-haired jounin make that statement? Was it to build-up their hopes only to crush it soundly? Naruto was accustomed to such build-up's and let down's from the villagers, but yet again he was suspicious, nor did he bother to hide his suspicions.

Sakura could not hold-in her excitement as she began jumping up and down in joy.

"This Rocks!" Sakura shouted, "It means all three of us --"

"Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless…" Kakashi interrupted coldly, although there was a hint of a smile in his voice. "None of you will ever be shinobi!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**~Scroll 7~**

_Naruto did not need to act the shocked expression on his face at that declaration. He was truly shocked as were, he assumed, Sasuke and Sakura. None of them moved or said a word as the shock had yet worn off._

"_Give it up." Kakashi said, "Not one of you will ever be a ninja!"_

_That did it. That one little sentence woke Sasuke from his shock as he charged the silver-haired Jounin in blind rage._

"_**SASUKE!**__" Sakura screamed while Naruto watched in mild curiosity._

_Kakashi's counterattack happened too quickly for Naruto to see, but the end result was Sasuke pinned to the ground with his left arm twisted behind his back. Naruto knew, as he was certain Sasuke did as well, that if the raven-haired teen moved an inch either way then his left shoulder would be painfully dislocated._

"_What you are is a spoiled brat…" Kakashi sneered._

"_Don't step on Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, "__**GET OFF OF HIM!**__"_

_Kakashi glared; startling Sakura into silence while Naruto finally understood why the silver-haired man had an aura of hope and yet disappointment weighed heavily on him. Luckily for Naruto, being tied to the stump, prevented him from following his instincts, which was to soothe the older man._

_No matter how hard he tried to break, or at least suppress, the instinct, Naruto usually ended up in trouble because of the instinct to soothe some physical or emotional pain in others. Ka'a stirred in curiosity but remained silent._

"_Are you trying to make fun of the shinobi with your behavior? Well, are you?" Kakashi growled, "Did you even stop to wonder for one minute why you were divided into teams?"_

"_Um… Excuse me?" Sakura was utterly confused while Sasuke looked extremely pissed._

_Naruto wondered if he should mention the true purpose of this exercise._

_~If they are too blind or arrogant to see the truth then they do not deserve it.~ Ka'a stated._

_~But it's because they're blind and arrogant that they __can't _see the truth.~ Naruto retorted.

~And if the truth was given to them, what then, my patient Jailer?~ Ka'a asked; wondering if his charge would follow through with his thought.

~I… I don't know.~ Naruto whispered.

"Obviously not." Kakashi spat out. "You missed the entire point of the exercise."

"It had a point..!?" Sasuke grunted from underneath Kakashi.

"Of course, and that point determines whether or not you would succeed."

"But…" Sakura replied quietly, afraid of invoking their sensei's wrath upon her, "you haven't explained what it is!"

~"I don't believe this!"~ Ka'a and Naruto grumbled as one, although only Naruto was heard.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura hissed.

Kakashi looked at the blonde curiously.

"You think you know the answer?" Kakashi asked the blonde teen, who smiled a little.

"It's teamwork." Naruto replied.

This stunned the others, especially Sasuke, who remembered the blonde had approached him to work together, and yet he scoffed the boy off. Even after the raven-haired youth promised himself that he would meet the blonde's challenge of being a 'better man'.

"If the three of you had come at me, together, you might have been able to take the bells." Kakashi continued. He was impressed that the blonde was able to see the true purpose of the exercise, and yet he was confused as to why the blonde could not get the other two to work with him.

"If we were expected to function as a team, why do you have only _two_ bells?!" Sakura demanded; thinking she had found a flaw in the jounin's plan.

~Brainless twit!~ Ka'a growled while Naruto resisted to roll his eyes and bang his head. Was it just him, or was the solution not so obvious?

"Duh, just because there was _two_ lunches, it did not mean that the actual 'winners' couldn't share with the third person." Naruto replied slowly as if he was talking to an idiot.

~You are.~ Ka'a muttered.

~Hunh?~

~You are talking to an idiot.~ Ka'a clarified.

Naruto sighed. Apparently once the demon made up his mind about someone, there was going to be one hell of a time trying to change it. Naruto resigned himself to bare with Ka'a's disapproval of his teammates and also apparently of the silver-haired jounin.

"The situation was set up to reveal which of you would set aside your individual interest and propose to the others that you work together for the good of all. And it seems only you, Naruto, saw the true purpose of this exercise and yet did nothing. Why?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto straight on.

Naruto smiled as he stared back the silver-haired man. Unaware that his clear sapphire blue eyes seem to become clearer; unnerving the elite ninja and making him avert his eyes in a disguise of checking on his prisoner below him.

"I did." Naruto started.

"**NO! YOU DID NOT!**" Sakura shouted, but Naruto ignored her.

"I knew that Sakura would never give me the time of day if I suggested we work together. My best bet was to ask Sasuke first. I kinda thought he figured out the point as well, but I thought wrong. I knew there was no point in asking Sakura if Sasuke refused so I tried it solo… Sorry." Naruto mumbled the last word; knowing that the silver-haired jounin would understand.

Kakashi was impressed and stunned at the teen's statement. _He's all too aware of why others have shunned him and yet he still tries… Uzumaki Naruto, who are you?_ Kakashi thought.

Sasuke growled in annoyance while Sakura had the decency to look sheepish and shameful.

"You are a team!" Kakashi sighed, "Learn to act as one!"

"Then why are our weaknesses and strengths specifically picked?" Sakura asked, "Why not just have a team of strong abilities?"

"Yes, it's necessary for ninja to have individual skills, but what is even more important is teamwork!"

"Working off of each other's strengths and weaknesses… Making us stronger that way… Right?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger." Kakashi lectured as a free hand reached into his weapon's pouch.

"Here's an example…" Kakashi shifted; pinning the raven-haired teen down with a kunai. "Sakura! Kill Naruto. Or Sasuke dies."

**DEATH!**~ Ka'a immediately growled and flared his trapped youki.

Naruto gasped at the overwhelming power that swelled within him as he instinctively tried to suppress it. Naruto knew that if Ka'a's aura was felt; only the jounin and the older villagers would know the true source, and only kami knew then what would happen to him and Ka'a.

_{Onegai! Onegai! Ka'a! He didn't mean it!}_~ Naruto mentally cried as he imagined himself clutching onto the great demon; almost as if the mental image would prevent Ka'a's youki from seeping out.

Kakashi froze for a second. It was there… A faint flicker of demonic chakra that he had not felt since that day twelve years ago. Looking at Naruto, Kakashi saw that the teen was not feral in the sense of defending himself but panicking; trying to keep something… _Perhaps…_ Kakashi thought then again the teen had every right to panic. He did after all ordered the girl to kill him in order to save her crush. _Oops…_ Kakashi chided himself for not thinking about the consequences of his words.

Kakashi had studied a picture of the seal on Naruto's abdomen and knew that, although the demon's soul was sealed within the teen, it did not mean that said soul was buried deep within the recesses of the boy's mind. It meant that there was a possibility that the demon was conscious within the boy; aware of the boy's surrounding, which meant that there was a possibility that the demon heard him… A very _strong_ possibility that the demon heard him if that faint flare-up was any indication to go by.

"My apologies, Naruto, I didn't mean to give you such a fright." Kakashi quickly stated; hoping it would calm a probable very angered demon.

~See!? See, Ka'a, he didn't mean it!~ Naruto cried, ~_{Please, calm down! Onegai, calm down.}_

Ka'a growled deeper; unaware that his absolute desire to protect his young charge had protected his own consciousness from that special timbre, which Naruto subconsciously had used.

~He has exactly 3 seconds to explain himself.~ Ka'a replied suddenly beginning to feel the effects of that special timbre.

Naruto knew it was no threat.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei, what was the point of that?" Naruto pleaded.

The teen ignored the ridicule expressions on his teammate's faces. They had no idea how close they were from becoming demon kibble-bits, and Naruto would keep it that way. However, Kakashi knew. He could hear it in the boy's tone, and it confirmed his suspicions about the demon being aware. Kakashi did not know if that was a good thing or bad; however, he was certain of two things. One was the demon's chakra flared when Naruto's life was threaten and the teen was helpless in defending himself, and two that Naruto had enough control to keep the demon within.

"There will come a day when one of you may be taken hostage, and you're forced to make such a choice." Kakashi said with his hands held up to placate the unseen threat laying within the teenage boy.

Ka'a growled once more but calmed down and allowed the magic of Naruto's special timbre to ease all tension from his tense frame.

~His point has been made and is unfortunately accepted, but his action has not been forgiven.~ Ka'a stated.

Naruto sighed in profound relief. The teen had finally meet his demonic companion and cared for him like an older brother. Naruto did not know what he would do if he lost his aniki now after just meeting him. While Ka'a was protective of the petite blonde as it was in the fox's nature, Naruto was equally protective of the demon. The pair only had one another; plus Iruka.

Kakashi breathed a sigh in relief. The demonic chakra subsided, and Naruto relaxed against the ropes; meaning his point was made and accepted. Kakashi slowly walked away from Sasuke as his attention became focused on the stone monument before them.

The stone was covered with many engraved names. Some of those names were familiar to the silver-haired ninja while a majority of those names came from that day twelve years ago when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked. Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the blonde teen. Naruto and the other two were looking at Kakashi curiously. The other two could sense that there was a silent sense of communication, or at least a silent understanding, between the blonde and the silver-haired man. Kakashi's unasked question was answered by the mournful look in the blonde's eyes. Naruto knew what the stone marker was. The teen knew what it was, and why there were so many names on it.

~Naruto-dono…~ Ka'a whispered as he too realized the purpose of the marker.

~Please, Ka'a, not now…~ Was Naruto reply.

~As you wish, Naruto-dono.~ Ka'a then became silent and watched.

"Look at this marker. All the names carved in stone. Heroes of our village… Shinobi…" Kakashi spoke with reverence.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped, "How romantic!"

Sasuke snorted in disgust.

Kakashi glanced at her then looked at the blonde, who bowed his head in respect.

"How many of them did you know, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto's voice was soft and yet otherworldly older.

"Some were my best friends…" Kakashi answered then he sighed, "Pay attention! I'm giving you one last chance. One that will be far more difficult than our little game with the bells."

The teens looked hopeful; even Sasuke looked hopeful.

"If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes. But no sharing with Naruto, he goes hungry."

"Why?" Sasuke demanded. It did not escape the raven-haired teen's notice that Kakashi seemed to favor the blonde a bit. So it confused him as to why the jounin would treat the idiot that way.

"He brought it upon himself for stealing my book." Kakashi really tried to sound like he was not pouting but failed miserably.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the blonde teen in surprise. _He stole his book?!_

Naruto was grinning while Ka'a bore his fangs.

"If either of you feed him, you fail the test right there." Kakashi stated, "My word is law. Do you understand?"

Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura immediately sat down and began eating only to stop after a few bites. She was staring at Sasuke, who was looking ahead at nothing. He glanced over at Naruto, who although still tied up seemed relax against the tree stump.

"Do you think we can pass this test… together?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm?" Naruto opened his eyes and stood up straighter, "I believe we have a better chance together rather than alone."

Sasuke glared into those sapphire blue eyes. They spoke honestly. There was no deceit or hint of ulterior motives. Sasuke doubted that the teen could pull of any form of deceit. The dobe was _too_ honest. Closing his eyes, Sasuke nodded to his own mental question. Yes, he would work with the dobe. Sasuke knelt down and grabbed the second bento box.

"Open your mouth." Sasuke ordered.

"Hunh?" Naruto blinked.

"Open your mouth, dobe." Sasuke growled as he held a piece of tempura shrimp before the obviously confused blonde.

"But… But…" Sakura stuttered around a mouthful of food. "Kakashi-sensei told us --"

"We need our strength." Sasuke interrupted her as he was fighting a massive blush kissing his face when Naruto began to obey his order and he began feeding the blonde teen, "Besides he's probably miles away. I'm not going to have him be a liability because he's hungry."

Sasuke alternated from feeding the blonde and himself.

Sakura was torn at what to do. She had always followed an instructor's order without question or fail, and she would do so now but… But her Sasuke was disobeying their sensei, which could lead to his immediate failure and their subsequent separation. She could not bare the thought of leaving her beloved Sasuke. Glancing back at her teammates, she knew what she had to do. She sighed as she thrust her bento box at Naruto.

Naruto smiled.

The tone of disappointment disappeared and replaced with surprise, hope and happiness.

"What are you grinning at, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

" Oh… Nothing. Just happy, is all." Naruto replied. "Oh and bytheway…"

"What."

"Duck."

"Hunh?"

"**YOU**…"

An explosion erupted in the clearing; startling Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto continued to smile.

~Your joy is infectious, Little One.~ Ka'a chuckled.

"…**PASS!!**" Affection could be heard in his voice as Kakashi winked at them.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him stunned while Naruto giggled.

Sasuke shot the teen a glare.

"You knew?!" He accused.

"Nope," Naruto replied, "really thought there was an actual test… I really hate tests."

"Then why are you giggling, you baka!" Sakura hissed.

Naruto stopped. He took a moment to think about it. Normally to hear others' emotions occurred only when said other person was in duress or if Naruto knew what he was hearing, such as Iruka-tousan or Ji-chan. However, this man, before them, could be heard, and yet he was not in duress.

~What do you hear, Naruto-dono?~ Ka'a asked.

~Hm?~ Naruto asked; not understanding Ka'a's question.

"Maa, maa, Sakura," Kakashi stated before the girl became violent toward the blonde, "there's no need for that."

"We pass?!" Sakura questioned, "But… why?"

"You three have just taken a giant step forward." Kakashi replied as he walked toward Naruto to release him from his bonds, "Up until now, all any of you have done is listen unquestionably to everything I say, like mindless, little drones…"

"Thanks!" Naruto chirped. Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement.

"A true shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings within hidden meanings. In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage… However, those who do not care for and support their fellows are even lower than that!"

Sakura was confused for everything that their sensei had said was a contradiction to the Principles of a shinobi. The mission took priority; not the individual. If the shinobi could not continued on with the mission then the shinobi was useless.

Sasuke looked thoughtful. He too knew that what the jounin said was a contradiction; however, it made more sense to him than the Principles themselves. A mission cannot succeed if the shinobi was not at their best, and who better to look out for a shinobi than a shinobi's comrades.

Naruto stared at their sensei in awe. To Naruto, it was not the mission that mattered but the people involved that mattered. It was the people who were important and irreplaceable. He glanced back at the marker and smiled at the faint shadows surrounding the marker. Yes, missions mattered, but people mattered more.

"This exercise is concluded!" Kakashi cheered, "You all pass!! That's all for today, Team Seven. Your duties will commences tomorrow!"

The teens cheered in their special ways as they followed their sensei back into the village and back to their homes.

_**/**_

Back in the highest tower, in the highest office that overlooked the majority of the village, the Third Hokage sat behind his desk. He was finishing the day's reports and finalizing the village's Treasury report when a knock interrupted him. He looked up and saw that it was only early afternoon. There was only one person he expected at this time.

"Enter." He commanded.

Kakashi walked in and respectfully bowed before his Hokage.

"Sandiame-sama," Kakashi respectfully acknowledged, "you requested my presence after I administered my test."

"Yes, yes…" Sautobi replied with the eagerness of a proud grandfather. The old shinobi rose from his seat and motioned for Kakashi to follow.

The pair sat down in the adjoining lounge, where the elder poured a cup of tea for his younger warrior.

The Sandiame had visited the other team's jounin leaders earlier in the day to avoid suspicion of favoritism when the elder summoned Kakashi for a report. Although he was the Hokage, Sautobi had to walk a cautious path to ensure a certain someone was well-protected. He hated what his village had become, especially toward this special being, but it was still his village. He still had responsibilities to his village.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi called; bringing Sautobi out of his musings.

"How did it go, Kakashi-san?" The aged grandfather asked.

"It went well." Kakashi replied as he lowered his mask to reveal a handsome face only marred by a scar, which ended over his left cheekbone. The silver-haired man sipped at the tea, which his Leader had provided.

Sandiame smiled at the younger man's level of trust in him by revealing his face.

"And your evaluation of them?"

"The girl is nothing remarkable save for a notable control over her chakra." Kakashi stated, "The Uchiha boy is as I feared. Revenge seems to consume him…"

Sautobi frowned. That worried him a great deal.

"And your opinion of Naruto?" Immediately asking the real reason why he had summoned Kakashi.

There was no concealing the grandfatherly pride in the old shinobi's voice.

"He's…" Kakashi paused to find the right words to describe his opinion of the boy and wondered if he should make known his suspicions about the demon being aware of Naruto's surroundings. He thought about it and yet found no real need to alarm the old man about it, especially since the demon only reacted when Naruto was threaten.

"He's going to be a joy to watch grow into an excellent shinobi." Kakashi finally stated; knowing it was the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Scroll 8~**

_The day was a beautiful autumn day. The sun shone brightly. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, and the leaves where beginning to charge their colors. It was beautiful, and nothing could ruin such a glorious day…_

_**SHF! SHF!**_

_Well, save for having to work on a beautiful day rather than just simply enjoying it. That was the curse of being now a full-fledge ninja… Well, it was a curse to two of the four members of the newly formed Team Seven. The other two were already accustom to working on beautiful days, but shh… One of the two was never suppose to work before becoming a ninja nor was he suppose to work while in school and yet he had… However, that was neither here nor there._

_At the moment, Team Seven were quietly stalking their prey. It was reported that this particular prey had been caught on numerous occasions by a variety of other teams and yet this prey continued to either elude capture or just merely escape again. In fact this particular prey was this team's fifth time in capturing it. Although armed with the latest communication devices, the team moved-in in utter silence. One of their numbers had signaled seeing the prey dart into a large nearby bush. The others quickly and quietly fanned out; encircling the prey._

_A slight static in the team's earpieces startled them, but they did not betray their positions. Their prey had not noticed them yet, but they knew it was a matter of time._

_*How far away is the target?* Kakashi's voice was heard through the earpieces._

_*Five meters and closing…* Sasuke softly responded._

_*All in position?*_

_*Hai.* The teen replied._

_There was a pause. The teens tensed as they waited for the command. Suddenly the wind shifted._

_The prey stopped. Its still form gazed at the direction of the wind. Its eyes grew wide. It knew they were there._

_Shit!_ Sasuke thought.

***GO!*** Kakashi commanded as he realized from his position that the prey was about to bolt.

The wind had changed directions; carrying Sakura's scent downwind.

The teens lunged forward in attempts to tackle the prey; however, it proved to be far more agile and swift than them. The teens collided into one another while the prey ran off.

_Kuso!_ Kakashi thought, _That gotta hurt._

Kakashi was in pursuit of their prey. From the corner of his eye, the silver-haired Jounin saw a streak of orange rush ahead. Shortly afterward, he sensed his two other students catching up to him. Kakashi mentally cursed again as he lost sight of their damned prey. If it were not for the orange bundle of energy matching zig for zig and zag for zag, Kakashi knew they would have lost their prey for good, which would have meant another night of stakeout… No, thank you!

Sasuke was growling a variety of colorful oaths that would have made even the most seasoned shinobi blush. This was the fifth time they have been assigned this particular mission, and the young teen was ready to skin their prey alive. It also did not help the teen's mood that the team had nothing but menial missions for almost two months. He hated it. He was going nowhere in regards to becoming stronger to achieve his goal; however, there was nothing for him to do but become far more distasteful toward his teammates. It did not escape the brooding teen's attention that the blonde had acted as a buffer between his temper and the kunoichi's feelings. Sasuke cursed again. This time loudly as he almost lost sight of the orange ball of energy. As much of an idiot Sasuke thought the blonde was, the raven-haired youth could not deny a sense of 'need' whenever he was around the blonde. Suddenly the orange flash disappeared to be followed by a splash and a yelp.

"**NARUTO!**" Sasuke shouted in surprise.

Team Seven skidded to a halt by the River Masashi.

"**NARUTO!**" Sakura shouted, "This is no time for a swim! We're on a mission!"

Sasuke sighed. He did not know if it was in relief or annoyance.

Kakashi too breathed a sigh; however, it was in relief. The young jounin knew that if anything happened to the hyperactive teen, it would be his head on a pike; either by Iruka-sensei's hands or the Hokage himself. As Kakashi was about to reprimand the teen, he stopped as he noticed what he originally thought was the teen's infamous orange jacket was in fact… Their prey.

The poor thing looked like a drowned rat as it clung desperately on top of Naruto's bright yellow mop. Kakashi had to bit his tongue to keep from laughing at the sight the pair made.

Naruto, however, sensed his sensei's amusement, and _he_ was not amused. It was bad enough that Kakashi-sensei found enjoyment in Naruto's misery because the target's claws were painfully sharp as his scalp can attest to, but Naruto also heard his eternal companion's feeble attempts to muffle his snickers. Naruto grumbled to himself about the Powers-That-Be enjoyed making him suffer; unaware to the fact that he was pouting.

Sasuke could not help it. His eyes became completely focused on the teen's full lips as they moved silently to form inaudible words and yet the blonde's lower lip was still pouting. To Sasuke, the blonde's lower lip looked almost edible. It made the raven-haired teen wonder… Did the teen's lips have a flavor? If so, what would it be? And would the teen let him have a taste? Sasuke could vaguely recall the accidental kiss he shared with the blonde a few months back. The brooder vaguely remembered tasting something sweet… _Like strawberries…_ Sasuke vaguely thought.

"Sasuke?"

The dark teen snapped out of his thoughts. Ashamed that he would think such things, Sasuke glared at the blonde, who caused such thoughts in him. Said blonde only frowned at the other boy but turned his attention back to their sensei, who held the drowned-rat of a cat by the scruff of its neck.

"Well, is it _it_?" Sakura impatiently asked.

~It better be, or I'm gonna eat it!~ Naruto grumbled, which made Ka'a laugh out loud.

"A ribbon on its right ear that says 'Tiger'…" Kakashi mumbled, "Yep, target confirmed. Mission accomplished!"

_**/**_

Team Seven immediately returned to Hokage Tower; despite Kakashi's insistence that Naruto returned home to change into dry clothes. However, Naruto countered by stating the faster they returned with their target, the faster they could be dismissed for the day and avoid of having the off-chance that 'Tiger' would escape on them. Clearly being out voted, for Sasuke and Sakura agreed with the blonde, Kakashi lead his team to the Tower, where the jounin knew he was going to be punished if Naruto became ill. The silver-haired man did not know who he was more worried about: The Hokage or the mysterious Iruka-sensei, that he had yet to meet.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto's jovial voice rang loudly above the crowd.

Kakashi turned to see a young man with brunette hair tied in a pony tail and a scar across the bridge of his nose gently smile at his blonde student. _Ah! The mysterious Iruka-sensei revealed at last!_ Kakashi thought.

The brunette made his way from the table of assignments toward the petite blonde, who seemed to glow with excitement. Kakashi could see the teen wanted to run to the other man but remembered the fact that he was soaked. This made Kakashi a bit apprehensive. The silver-haired jounin would admit that the chuunin did not appear to be much but then again looks can be _very_ deceiving.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto!" The man replied then stopped. "You're wet! What happened?!"

This caused Naruto to speak a mile a minute while shifting from foot to foot and his hands motioning wildly during his explanation. Kakashi was in a daze. Although he was there and knew what happened, Kakashi could not follow the teen's speech. Glancing over to his other students, he noted that Sakura was not paying attention to the blonde. _No surprise there._ Kakashi thought but found it strange that Sasuke _was_. There was a curious expression on the raven-haired teen's face that Kakashi could not explain nor identify.

Sasuke had never seen the blonde so… Happy until now. As the blonde idiot talked and talked to their former sensei, Sasuke could see a new shine and sparkle in those expressive sapphire blues. It was as if this man was all that mattered to the blonde. _Must be one of his important people._ Sasuke thought.

Suddenly the brunette's laughter caught everyone's attention as the blonde grinned widely and brightly. _Baka._ Sasuke thought, but the insult had less of a bite and more of affection to it.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chirped, "This is Kakashi-sensei!"

Suddenly a heavy silence fell over the group. Kakashi tensed as he saw the brunette's warm chocolate brown eyes darken when he saw the silver-haired jounin. There was no intense intent to kill that Kakashi could sense; however, he would not put it past the brunette to put him in the hospital. The teens looked on in confusion. They knew Iruka-sensei as a kind and gentle man. Sasuke and Sakura also knew that their former sensei even favored the blonde idiot for some odd reason, and yet this man before them was hardly kind nor gentle. He looked ready to beat their new sensei into a pulp. Naruto too was confused. Why was his 'tousan suddenly so serious? Why did Kakashi look like he wanted to flee? And most importantly, why was Ka'a laughing up a storm?

"Ano… Iruka… 'tousan?" Naruto whispered the last word; Iruka heard him since he was so close to his son.

Iruka turned to Naruto and gave the blonde a warm smile.

"Maa, I'm just going to have a little chat with your sensei, Naruto, nothing to worry about."

"Oh… okay." Naruto was unsure. He trusted his father, but the way that Ka'a was laughing in the background made him wonder if he had missed something.

"Uhm… Hello!" Kakashi nervously answered.

Iruka continued to look at him coldly.

"Naruto has talked about you often, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi hoped formalities would appease the seemingly angry Academy Teacher.

"Oh? Really?" Iruka replied.

"Oh! Yes! He speaks very highly of you!" Kakashi was not ashamed. He enjoyed life, enjoyed it very much that he was willing to pile up the flattery to stay that way. Thank you, very much.

"I hope that someday he would speak of me in same regards." Kakashi added.

Iruka sighed. Exhaling an unhealthy amount of built up anger. _It's not his fault._ Iruka explained to himself. _But still…_

A hand was held out before Iruka, and Kakashi took a small step back. Surprised that the brunette was offering his hand, Kakashi looked at the other man. However, he could not read the other man's intent. Iruka's face was polite as if he did not have the intention of beating a certain jounin to an inch of his life. Kakashi relaxed; not really believing that an Academy Chuunin could truly hurt him. Kakashi clasped a large hand into Iruka's smaller.

"**OOPF!**" Kakashi gasped in shock as he felt an iron grip around his hand as he was pulled off balance.

Iruka used his body as a brace for Kakashi's.

Kakashi felt a hot breathe tickle his ear.

"If I ever catch wind that Naruto even looks at one syllable of one word in that deplorable piece of trash that you call literature, I'll make you regret of ever having heard of Icha Icha Paradise. Do I make myself clear, Hatake-san?" Iruka's voice was low; almost purring out that threat.

Kakashi nodded; afraid that his voice would betray him and reveal at how _very_ aroused he was. He had no idea how arousing it was to hear the handsome brunette threaten him. He thanked kami for the baggy trousers they had to wear as a uniform or else he would have been in some serious trouble.

"Okay, Naruto!" Iruka suddenly cheered; feeling much better now knowing that his son would not be exposed to such trash again. It was not that he was opposed to romance, in fact he enjoyed a good romance novel now and again, but in his opinion, there should be more substance to the storyline than just pure raunch.

"Hai!" Naruto chirped; still worried about his father despite Ka'a's assurance that the man was fine and only executing his 'parental right'. _Whatever that means._ The teen thought.

"When you get home, don't forget to take a hot bath, okay?"

"Yes'sir!" Naruto shouted with a salute, which caused Iruka to laugh as he returned to the table.

Naruto looked back at Kakashi, who finally gained enough control over himself that he knew would not embarrass himself.

"Are you okay, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at their sensei; surprise and disbelief were etched on their faces while they saw their sensei become nervous around their former sensei. It made the pair wonder if their sensei was really a jounin. It may be true that they respected their former sensei, but it was still hard for them to believe that a chuunin can actually be a threat to a jounin. After all, the two of them have only heard about a jounin's strength and power, which was a great deal more than that of a chuunin.

"I'm fine, Naruto." Kakashi assured the teen with a pat on his head, "It looks like we're up. Do we have everyone?"

"**HAI!**" Was the collective response.

"Ah! Team Seven!" The Hokage called; Kakashi could hear the old man's mirth. _No doubt he found that bit with the handsome dolphin amusing._ Kakashi thought.

"**POOR TIGER!**" Bellowed a plump woman as she charged toward the group; more specifically toward Sasuke as he was the one holding the unfortunate creature.

The plump woman grabbed the miserable feline from Sasuke and proceeded to smother it in hugs and kisses. The woman was oblivious to the fact that her caked-on make-up was transferring onto the once orange tabby. However, she was observant enough to know when Sasuke was about to walk away. She immediately grabbed the raven-haired teen close to her large bosom. Sasuke nearly gagged on the atrocious perfume the woman seem to be fond of bathing in.

_Who does that bitch think she is?!_ Sakura mentally growled as she stood next to their sensei. Even _she_ could smell the woman's overwhelming perfume.

Naruto's nose twitched at the scent and could feel the beginning of a headache.

~Naruto-dono…~ Ka'a gently purred, ~It's time to practice your control over your senses.~

~'Kay…~ Naruto replied as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth a bit. Ka'a had told him that taste and scent came hand-in-hand. The demon also said that it was easier to control and identify scents if he knew also the taste of it. Immediately Naruto felt tears swell in his eyes as he tasted and scent the acrid scent of the woman's perfume.

~That's it, Naruto-dono. Now, search for your father's scent. You know it already.~ Ka'a instructed.

Naruto took a deep breathe through both nose and mouth. It did not take long for the teen to find his father's scent. It was one of the first scents he learned. The brunette's scent had a base musk that identified his gender as male, what made Iruka strictly Iruka was the faint hint of chalk and sandalwood with cinnamon. Naruto visualized his father's scent was like a blanket then mentally pictured himself being cocooned in that blanket. Naruto soon began to relax as he took more of his father's scent. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. Only three people gave him curious looks: the Hokage, Iruka-tousan and Kakashi-sensei. Naruto just gave them his biggest smile, which eased the three men.

"Ahem… Lady Shijimi," Sautobi cleared his throat; catching the overly affectionate woman's attention.

"Yes? Oh!" Lady Shijimi exclaimed as she reluctantly released Sasuke and fished out money from her bosom.

Sasuke quickly retreated back to his teammates; only to have Sakura latch onto his arm. The teen sighed, and wondered which gods had he angered to warrant this abuse.


	10. Chapter 10

_**~Scroll 9~**_

"Now, the next assignment for Kakashi's team will be…" Sautobi began as he looked through his list, "Mm… to baby-sit for the council of elders… to run errands to the neighboring village… to help dig sweet potatoes…"

"No." Sasuke growled; causing all eyes to focus on the group.

"Excuse me?" Sautobi asked.

"No, no more grunt work." Sasuke demanded.

Sakura looked nervously around to gauge the adult's reaction to Sasuke's outburst. She did not mind the 'grunt work'. It was safe and in the village, which meant she could always come home at nights. Plus doing 'grunt work' gave her a chance to be closer to her beloved Sasuke. However, as she looked around, Sakura noted that only the Hokage and Iruka showed any real signs of emotion, even though she could not identify it. It was a cross of relief and anger. All the others, however, were either blank-faced or concerned as they looked at the teens or each other.

"No," A Council Elder sneered, "Team Seven is not ready for any assignments other than D-ranked missions."

"I agree." Replied the other Council Elder; causing many of Clan Elders to nod in agreement.

Sautobi's lips were drawn then; the only sign that he truly was angry.

Iruka looked ready to explode but caught sight of his son shaking his head. Iruka clutched his fist around his pencil; nearly snapping it in half.

Kakashi looked away in disgust. He knew what the Council was doing. In fact they all did, save for Sasuke and Sakura. They were purposively giving Team Seven D-ranked missions in hopes to prevent Naruto from advancing further as a shinobi. However, their plan had one major flaw. They did not count on the Uchiha heir being on the same team as Naruto. By trying to keep Naruto from advancing, they were also keeping the Uchiha heir from advancing. Kakashi was about to state this fact, of course keeping the whole Naruto thing out of it, when Sandiame dismissed them without giving them a new assignment.

Sasuke stormed out with Sakura running after him and asking for a date. Naruto quietly walked out, which worried Kakashi for he never knew the blonde to be so quiet. It was unnatural. Kakashi remained behind in the shadows. He was bound and determined to show the Council the error of their plan, and by the look on Iruka-sensei's face, so was he.

_**/**_

The next day, Team Seven met again on the old bridge. Sasuke was still fuming about not getting a higher ranked mission. He believed it was because of his two teammates. They were the cause; they were holding him back from advancing. They were useless and idiotic. He wondered if it was possible for him to be reassigned to another team.

The teen glared at Sakura, who was invading his personal space by cuddling against his side. Sasuke wondered at times of the girl's intelligence. He was not happy. He was in such an extremely foul mood that he might actually hit her. He violently shoved her away and walked to the opposite post he was leaning against. Sakura looked at her crush; confused as to what had cause such a violent reaction out of him. She was about to stand next to him again when she noticed that he was standing next to Naruto. She huffed and remained where she sat.

Although she had told herself she would try to be nicer to Naruto, years of programming by her parents could not simply be washed away, especially after what her parents had said the night before. She had not meant to eavesdrop on her parents. She was just finishing bringing in the laundry when she heard her father say Sasuke's name. Curious, she listened in since her father had never stated any interest in the affairs of the Uchiha heir before.

"It's because of that demon that Uchiha will not advance in the ranks." Her father had stated.

"They should have looked over the team pairing before announcing it." Her mother had replied, "If they had, then they would have been able to avoid teaming the demon and Uchiha together. Of course, I personally think they should have put the beast down that day."

Sakura did not remain to hear her father's reply. She had walked away and thought over what she heard. It took her awhile to understand who her parents were referring to as 'beast' and 'demon'. There was only one other person in their group that her parents could be talking about. Sakura knew it was not herself because her parents would have called her 'Princess' and it was definitely not Sasuke because her father referred to him by name. At first she thought it was her sensei when she suddenly realized it was impossible because he was a Jounin already. Thus, the remaining person had to be Naruto. Now, that she thought about it, she could remember the villagers _always_ giving Naruto dirty looks. She never thought much about it; believing it was because of his poor upbringing that made the villagers hate him, but… After hearing the names her parents had called the teen, she was beginning to wonder. Was there something about the blonde that no one, save for the adults, knew about? If so, what was it? And if it was so bad then how come Naruto can still smile?

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you okay?" Naruto asked. He was kneeling before her. His expression reminded the pinkette of a cat she once owned.

_He does seem to be very cat-like._ Sakura thought, _Maybe… Maybe that's…_

"I'm alright." Sakura replied which was awarded with a bright smile from the blonde.

"Good 'cause if not, I'll beat the Teme for ya!" Naruto chirped.

"Don't call Sasuke that, baka!" Sakura shouted as she shook her fist at him. Then she stopped and looked at him curiously, "Why would you do that anyway?"

"What? Beat the Teme up?" Sakura nodded. It was Naruto's turn to look at her curiously, "He's the only one I know that would and could hurt you and get away with it."

Sakura stiffened in shock. She had not realized… Of course, she wanted to deny that Sasuke would ever harm her, but she could not. He may not have harmed her physically but…

"If you won't look after yourself, Oneechan, then I will."

"Wha --" Sakura gasped, "What did you call me?"

Naruto blinked.

"Oneechan. Why?"

Sakura was stunned. It was strange to hear anyone call her 'big sister'. It felt… nice. It warmed her heart. _How can he be a beast or a demon?_ She asked no one.

"Nothing, it just… nice to hear." Sakura answered with a smile, "Call me Sakura-nee, okay?"

"Hai!" Naruto chirped then looked away as he grumbled, "About time!"

"Hunh?"

"Yo!" Kakashi puffed into existence.

"**YOU'RE LATE!**" Sakura growled.

Sasuke glared at the jounin in annoyance.

Naruto stood next to his teammate with a clearly un-amused expression.

~His tardiness is no longer amusing.~ Ka'a grumbled.

~If he doesn't watch it, he's gonna wake up finding something precious to him a bright neon green color… and I don't mean his book.~ Naruto threaten. Ka'a agreed.

"Maa, maa, I'm sorry I'm late," Kakashi waved, "but you see I had to show a flock of sightless crows the error of their ways…"

"**LIAR!**"

Naruto stilled as his eyes widen.

~Ka'a..?~

~I heard, Naruto-dono.~ Ka'a replied, ~Your sensei was with the council…~

~Trying to get us a better assignment!~ Naruto was excited, ~Do you think he succeeded?~

~I do not know.~

"Believe me or not, come on. Let's not be late for our assignments." Kakashi retorted as he led his team back to the Tower.

_**/**_

"Team Seven," One of the Council Elders bland-fully stated, "after much review and reluctance, it has been agreed upon for certain expectations to be met, higher missions must be assigned…"

~It would seem he had succeeded, my Patient One.~

~What do they mean by 'certain expectations'?~ Naruto asked.

~I do not know.~

~I mean the only 'certain expectations' they expect outta me is to die; preferably you with me.~

~And I highly doubt they expect much out of the female banshee… Tell me, my Kind Jailer, why did you call her 'oneechan'?~

~Eh… She's older than me and my littermate so why shouldn't I call her 'sister'?~ Naruto asked; curious as to why Ka'a was interested in what he called Sakura-nee.

Ka'a was stunned. He had not expected that explanation from the human child. He had not expected his young Jailer to equate a member of his team as a 'littermate'. It was purely a demonic trait, or so Ka'a thought, to develop a social grouping. Often times among demons, it begins among siblings or littermates. For Kitsune, the need for social/familial grouping was a genetic imprint. Kitsune were social creatures. They needed a family or a close-knit group of friends. It made Ka'a wonder of how much of his own genetic imprints had been passed onto his human host. _How much of a kitsune are you, my Little One?_ Ka'a thought to himself.

~I bet it's Sasuke.~ Naruto send; startling Ka'a from his musings.

~The Uchiha?~

~You know… The whole 'certain expectations' crap. I bet it's him.~

~It's not much of a bet if it is the _only_ logical conclusion left.~ Ka'a replied.

~Hunh… Never thought about it that way…~

"We have decided to permit Team Seven to attempt a C-rank mission…"

Sakura and Naruto gasped in surprise. While Sasuke still looked annoyed, the raven-haired teen knew he could achieve better missions on his own. Kakashi was pleased. He was pleased and disappointed that it took the threat of destroying Uchiha Sasuke's potential to give his team a chance to prove themselves; however, it was not without a condition that even _he_ refused to accept if it were not for Iruka-sensei firm belief in the blonde.

"This mission is to protect a certain someone." The Council Elder said, "Please invite him in…"

Naruto stilled as he heard something soft in the air. It was foreign from what Naruto was familiar with in his village. The tone had steady rhythm as if someone was gently beating on a drum, but it sounded a bit metallic. Another sound accompanied the metallic drum; the sound itself was vaguely familiar. Naruto tilted his head toward the closed door behind them to hear clearer when the door suddenly opened.

"What's going on here?" A gruff and aged voice demanded, "They look like a bunch of wet-nose brats…"

An old man grumbled as he took a long swig from his bottle. Naruto crinkled his nose. The man's scent was sour and heavy with sake. The man was weathered-tan with short cropped grey hair and a beard. He had the appearance of a craftsman and a fisherman. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tasted past a sour scent and the bitter scent of sake, and found the scent he was looking for… salt! Sea Salt! Naruto's eyes snapped wide in excitement! This man was from the sea! Naruto had never been to the sea. He began fidgeting from foot to foot in barely contained excitement.

"Especially…" The old man let out a crude belch, "the flat-chested blonde. She looks like she's gonna pee in her pants… It's a joke right? You kids aren't ninja, are you?"

The teens, even Sasuke, were stunned. Sasuke and Sakura glanced at Naruto, who was looking around for this 'flat-chested blonde'. Did they receive a new teammate that he had not been told about?

_Now that he mentioned it…_ The other two thought. They could see a bit of effeminate qualities in their blonde companion that they had never noticed before. Such as the teen's petite form was slender and had a feline grace, which was usually hidden behind baggy clothing. And his round, heart-shaped face had a cherub quality, which was slowly fading away to reveal high cheekbones and perfectly chiseled jaw line… All in all, the blonde's companions could see how the old man could have mistaken Naruto for a girl.

~I see no blonde girl. Do you, Ka'a?~ Naruto asked.

~I believe, my Beautiful One,~ Ka'a was fortunate and grateful for his self-control or else he feared that his amusement at the old fisherman's comment toward his host would have offended said host, ~he's referring to you.~

There was silence as Naruto snapped to attention. The blonde could hear his sensei attempt to stifle a chuckle, which broke his silence.

"**I'M A BOY! YOU ASSWIPE!**" Naruto bellowed.

"Oh really?" The old man growled, "You'd look more convincing in a dress and pigtails."

"**ASSWHOLE!**" Naruto growled back, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Wrong." Kakashi managed to recompose himself as he wrapped an arm around the teen's middle; effectively keeping the teen _away_ from the old man. "No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect."

"The cyclopes, I can believe is a ninja but the three snot-nosed brats… no." The old man griped then turned to the Council, "I want someone else."

Suddenly Naruto ceased struggling.

~Naruto-dono?~ Ka'a called. This was becoming troublesome to the great demon. One moment the teen was full of life and energy, a force to be reckoned with and then he would go completely still. It was as if the teen could hear something that not even a _demon_ could hear. Ka'a had already concluded that his Jailer was _keen_ on words… Perhaps his Beautiful One had _heard_ something that they did not.

~Naruto-dono? What is it?~ Ka'a gently whispered.

~He doesn't want us… He's scared… worried…~ Naruto's voice was soft; reflecting how much of a child he truly was.

"There is no one else." The Council Elder sneered, "Unless you wish to wait until next week."

The old man looked hesitant.

Naruto could sense the man's reluctance to accept them as his protectors. Was it because they were 'kids' or was it something else?

The man took another swig of sake, which caused Naruto to crinkle his nose. He could scent the strength of the cheap liquor. The old man then turned around to face the teens and their jounin teacher.

"I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown…" The old man declared, "until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me… Even if it costs you your lives!"

Kakashi released Naruto from his grip and glanced at his other two students. Sakura, he knew, was nervous as she kept glancing at Sasuke's direction and yet surprisingly at Naruto as well. Sasuke for the most part was expressionless, but Kakashi knew that the self-proclaimed avenger was angry that anyone would suggest that he would chicken out. Then the jounin looked down at his most unpredictable student.

Naruto was still. It was unnatural and yet it was a stillness that was still moving. Kakashi cannot help but be reminded of a big hunting cat.

Nature's beautiful killing machines. They were the epitome of absolute stillness and movement.

Then the stillness ceased.

"Do you wanna leave tonight? Or tomorrow?"


	11. Chapter 11

**~Scroll 10~**

_Early the next morning, and surprisingly Kakashi arriving on time, Team Seven and their charge met before the great gates of Konohagakure. Naruto's excitement was infectious as he bounced from foot to foot. Sakura had to giggle at her 'otouto's' antics while Sasuke continued to scowl at them. They were on a mission; not some day-time jaunt. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he noticed the blonde's lips moving. No doubt that the blonde was muttering something about 'ramen'. But in fact said blonde was really whispering, "Road-trip. Road-trip. Road-trip."_

_He had never been beyond the forest that bordered the village. Each time he tried to see what was beyond the forest, he was always chased back behind the village walls by a troop of Jounin; a few times even by an ANBU Operative or two. The teen never understood his village's logic. They hated him and yet they refused to allow him to simply leave…_

_~Not this time! __**YATTA!**__~ Naruto cheered, which roused a certain sleeping fox-demon._

_~Oops! Sorry! Didn't mean to wake you!~ Naruto apologized._

_~No need to worry, Young One. It's best that I am awake.~ Ka'a stated._

_~Hai!~ Naruto chirped as he dart to and fro; causing Sakura to giggle, Sasuke to growl and Kakashi to wonder about his blonde student's mental state._

"_Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this fool?" Tazuna grumbled._

_Naruto stopped and glanced over his shoulder. There was something about the man's tone that did not sit well with the teen. It was as if he knew something was going to happen… Something bad._

"_Maa, maa, there's no call for concern. I'm an elite ninja, and I'll be along too…"_

"_Unless there's something you forgot to tell us, Old Man?" Naruto challenged._

_His senses were on alert. He was hearing something, but he did not know if it was part of the forest or not. It sounded foreign; even more foreign than the old man, and it sounded ominous._

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about brat." Tazuna replied defensively as he marched past the teen._

_~Take his scent and tell me what you smell.~ Ka'a instructed. Naruto obeyed._

_~Sweat… Sea salt… A bit of sake… and something __really_ sour…~

~That sour scent is nervousness.~ Ka'a explained from past experience. ~He's anxious about something…~

~Could he be anxious to get home?~ Naruto asked.

Ka'a shook his head.

~That type of anxiety would have a different scent. You will understand once you scent it.~

Naruto believed the great demon.

~So that means he's worried about something… Something bad.~

~Best we remain alert.~

~Hai.~ Naruto then snapped to attention.

The foreign sound that did not belong to the forest careened again. This time louder. Did it mean that they were closer or did it mean that they were happy? Naruto tired to remember when the last time he heard louder. Was it when the villagers were closer, happy, angry, determined… He could not remember. All he could remember was when he heard louder, it was best he left quickly. Naruto hurried after his teammates but kept his senses opened to the present danger.

_**/**_

The journey was pleasant thus far. Although still on alert, Naruto continued to dart to and fro like an excited kitten. While random leaves fell from their trees, Naruto chased after them and gathered them for later practice of Kitsune magic. Even though he was quite good at it, Ka'a kept having the blonde practice. Not that Naruto minded. Ka'a always made practice fun.

The nights were even more magical to Naruto. Even though the night sky in Konoha was clear, nothing compared to the clear skies of the forest. The night was louder in the forest than in the village and yet even more beautiful. Naruto caught himself almost swaying to what he heard, but he quickly remembered himself and almost cried. He did not know why, but he thought of Ka'a… After all Ka'a was a forest creature perhaps the need to dance with the forest came from him… Not that Naruto would complain…

However, despite his desires and his awe in the forest, Naruto could not ignore the threat. The horrible careening had faded but had not disappeared, which meant that they had left to regroup before attacking. Would they attack tonight? Naruto believed so; however, Ka'a disagreed.

~Why not?~

~We're still too close to the village.~ Ka'a reasoned.

~We are?~ Naruto questioned uncertainty.

~Yes, we're still too close, which means if we're attacked then we still can get help from the village.~

~Oh!~ Naruto acknowledged Ka'a's logic. ~When do you think they will attack? Should I warn Kakashi-sensei?!~

~They will not attack soon. They will want to observe how much of a threat we are to them…~ Ka'a reflected, ~No need to inform your Scarecrow-sensei. I am certain that he is aware of the possible danger.~

~If so then why would he let us continued on this mission?~

~He too wishes to observe the enemy, and if he were to turn back, when do you think your team would ever have another chance at a higher-ranked mission?~ Ka'a asked, ~Although I personally prefer that we have more information rather than proceeding blind.~

~Often times a shinobi enters a mission blind, Ka'a.~

~That may be, Naruto-dono, but I am not a shinobi. I am Ka'a no Kyuubi.~ Ka'a stated.

~Yes, you are Ka'a no Kyuubi, but _I_ am shinobi.~ Naruto countered.

Ka'a sighed and knew that his Jailer was correct.

~Very well.~ Ka'a conceded then watched as his human and his teammates went about their nightly ritual.

~Would you like to learn more of Aki no Kitsune, my Little Beautiful?~ Ka'a purred.

Naruto stiffened as his eyes widen in delight. Ka'a had called his abilities Aki no Kitsune, the Way of the Fox. Kitsune magic, or fox magic, was the basic of basics. It was practically the determining factor among Kitsune to see if they had any potential, and Ka'a had told Naruto and Iruka-tousan that Naruto had a lot of potential. At first Naruto thought that Ka'a was being too kind, but now that the great demon was offering more lessons…

~Hai!~ Naruto chirped.

Ka'a chuckled.

~We will wait until your watch.~

~Okay!~

_**/**_

That night Tazuna saved them once again after Sakura's stew became a healthy shade of black. Sasuke kept grumbling about food poisoning while Naruto soothed the girl's hurt heart and glared at the Teme, who had harmed his oneechan. Kakashi observed all this with interest and plotting. After their meal, they settled for the night; with Kakashi taking the first watch followed by Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto ending the shift.

As they slept, Ka'a and Naruto found themselves in Naruto's "mind world"; in their little camp site, just the two of them. Ka'a sat cross-legged across from his young charge, who even in the dream world was full of energy. Ka'a chuckled at the eagerness of his student.

~Calm down, Little One.~ Ka'a said with amusement clearly evident in his voice.

~Can't! This is so exciting!~ Naruto was hyper.

~However, before we begin, I wish to ask you something.~ 

Naruto stilled. Ka'a rarely asked of anything about Naruto since the demon knew pretty much everything about the blonde.

~Naruto-dono, you hear…~ Ka'a paused; uncertain of how to phrase his question. ~You hear something. Do you not?~

Naruto blinked owlishly.

Ka'a frowned. He was uncertain on how to ask.

~You hear something that others do not.~ Ka'a tried again.

~What do you mean?~ Naruto asked, ~I hear like everyone else.~

Ka'a shook his head.

~I do not believe so, my young Jailer!~ Ka'a stated, ~I believe you hear something much more.~

~I don't understand. What do you mean 'much more'?~ Naruto asked then suddenly looked thoughtful as he began to chew his lower lip.

~Normal people don't hear Heart Songs, do they?~

~Heart Songs?~ Ka'a asked.

~I guess not.~ Naruto whimpered.

Ka'a reached out and held onto Naruto's tiny hand.

~Tell me, Beautiful One, tell me what are Heart Songs?~

Naruto looked into Ka'a's eyes and saw concern and curiosity. Was hearing Heart Songs bad? Especially since it would seem that no one else did. _Maybe that's why no one listened to me when I told them about the songs._ Naruto thought, _It wasn't because it was private, but because no one could hear them… but why can I?_

~Naruto-dono…~ Ka'a squeezed his host's hand.

~I-I hear them…~ Naruto slowly began, ~The music… they're different from person to person… like their scents… usually I have to touch someone to hear their song… sometimes with certain people I can just hear it without touching 'em… I call the music 'Heart Songs' because I think it matches people's hearts.~

Ka'a was silent. He had never come across anyone, human or demon, with the ability that Naruto described. He had met those who 'saw' colors rather than music when they were in the presence of others.

~Have you…~ Ka'a paused, ~Have you ever 'seen' colors when you touched people?~

~Colors?~

Ka'a nodded. Naruto thought about it and shook his head 'no'.

~Always music. Besides colors are deceiving.~

~Oh? How so?~

~Well…~ Naruto paused, ~Nature has a lot of pretty things with bright colors but are also very dangerous… and colors are too… too vague and set, if that makes any sense?~

~I'm afraid not. Perhaps an example?~

~Uhm… Red! Red is love, hate, compassion, a flower, the sun, fire and blood. Blue is the sky, the water, sadness, solemn air. Green is the earth, money, jealousy, possessiveness, joy… eh..?~ Naruto tried to think of more but stopped when he heard Ka'a chuckle.

~I understand now.~

~Oh! Also colors lie!~ Naruto exclaimed as if it was an absolute revelation that no one had ever realized.

Ka'a frowned. He did not know what his young host meant by that. _Colors lie._ Perhaps the teen was referring to Nature's use of bright colors or something else, whichever it may be now was not the time to divulge further into the mystery. He had promised his charge a lesson, and a lesson they will have.

~Very well, shall we begin with today's lesson?~

~Hai!~ Naruto bounced.

~This will be difficult than performing Kitsune magic.~

Naruto stilled though still humming with energy.

~As you know, kitsune are forest creatures, and forest creatures draw their strength and power from…~

**FORESTS!**

~Correct. We draw our strength and power from the forest. The forest gives us shelter, food and clothing, and we protect the forest in turn. We are part of the forest as the forest is part of us. We are also the forest as the forest is us. Remember that well, Little One, and you will never be alone.~ Ka'a informed Naruto, who nodded his head.

The blonde understood perfectly what his demon companion was saying. The teen often times felt more at home in the surrounding forest of Konoha village than inside of the village itself. Again was it because of Ka'a? Naruto did not care. The forest was home to him, and alive with so many Heart Songs. Naruto did not tell Ka'a that all living things gave a Heart Song. It was not important at the moment.

~Now, until you are needed for your shift, let's begin with meditation…~

~Ne!?!?!~

~Trust me, Naruto-dono.~ Ka'a chuckled, ~A clear and focused mind is needed for this lesson.~

Naruto grumbled but obeyed.

_**/**_

It only felt like a few minutes since he started his dream-meditation, but he knew it was much longer since it was Sakura, who woke him up for his shift. Naruto took a deep breath of the fresh cool air. He could scent the pre-dawn dew in the air. Slowly and silently sitting up, Naruto stretched the kinks out of his body.

Sakura had quickly returned to her nap-sack and fell immediately back to sleep.

Naruto began to walk the perimeter of their little camp. He had not bothered with putting his shoes or jacket back on. He wanted to feel the forest on him. As he quietly walked around the camp site, he could hear the faint tunes of the Enemy's Heart Songs. Now, that he had confessed about hearing the Heart Songs, Naruto understood better what he was hearing, and he could now identify what was enemy and friend. Right now, the enemy was far away but still close by.

~Good, but to be on the safe side,~ Ka'a said, ~create several shadows as guards.~

Naruto nodded and created four shadow clones. He motioned them to their posts, which they took silently. Naruto felt a bit relieved; trusting that his clones would wake everyone if the need arose.

~Now, sit against a tree, and make sure that you are touching the tree.~ Ka'a instructed.

~Any tree?~ Naruto asked.

Suddenly the teen got the impression that the fox-demon was grinning. This made the blonde pout. _Of course not!_ Naruto grumbled. Not only was this an excuse on connecting with the forest but also connecting with the 'right' tree. Naruto huffed but kept quiet. He knew it was useless to complain to the demon, who now was meditating himself_. Baka Fox!_ Naruto grumbled then began his search for the 'right' tree.

It did not take long to find the 'right' tree. Of course, it helped that the tree was also looking for _him!_ The forest could sense one of its children had returned and wanted to bond with its child. The excitement that Naruto heard in the forest's Heart Song echoed in his own soul. The blonde found the aged tree, surrounded by smaller trees. The tree was large! Absolutely huge! The teen doubted that ten of his village's largest men could wrap around the trunk of the great tree!

~How interesting…~ Ka'a whispered.

~Hunh? What's interesting?~

~It's a God Tree.~

~A tree is a god?~ Naruto was confused. Ka'a chuckled.

~Iie,~ Ka'a shook his head, ~it means that this tree is very, _very_ old.~

~You mean like ancient?!~

~Older.~

Naruto's eyes widen while his lips mouthed an awe filled 'wow'! Without further prompting, Naruto quickly found a comfortable spot at the tree's base. With his back supported against the God Tree's massive trunk, Naruto immediately began to meditate.

~Good.~ Ka'a encouraged his young charge, ~The purpose is to feel the ebb and flow of the God Tree's chi, or chakra; however, do not become upset if you do not succeed at first attempt. It _will_ happen with practice.~

~Feel the flow of chakra…~ Naruto mumbled to himself as his eyes slide half way closed. His breathing steady as he flared his chakra to feel out the tree's; imagining his chakra as his hands reaching out in the dark for the tree's chakra.

Ka'a was right about not succeeding on the first try, but Naruto was stubborn. He continued and continued until almost at dawn did he feel it. The great God Tree's chakra! Naruto moaned. It was as massive as the tree was! And it felt unbelievably warm! The warmth felt _so_ good that Naruto just wanted to drown in it. A deep chuckle roused the teen from the natural high. Sapphire blue orbs opened only to reveal that the teen was alone. Naruto frowned as he looked around.

~Congratulations, Little One.~ Ka'a beamed.

~Eh… Thank you… Was it you, who laughed?~ Naruto asked.

~No.~ Ka'a smiled, ~It was not I but another…~

Naruto's eyes widen as he looked at the great Tree.

The Tree rustled as if to mimic a chuckle, which caused the teen to yip in excitement.

The Tree was alive! And responded to him! Naruto was grinning like a loon!


	12. Chapter 12

**~Scroll 11~**

_Naruto was happy. It was obvious in the bounce of his step as he walked ahead of his teammates. He had learned another Aki, and nothing was going to ruin his good mood… Not even the approaching enemy could ruin his good mood._

"_Um…" Sakura's voice drew the blonde's attention behind him. Sakura was nervous._

"_Um, Mr. Tazuna?"_

"_What now?" The old fisherman grumbled. He was still annoyed that he had to cook for them yet again, even though they __did_ do the hunting.

"You come from the Land of Waves, right?" 

"What of it?" He replied defensively, which made Sakura turn to her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, are there ninja in that country too?"

Naruto slowed his pace. He too was curious. He was curious as to why someone from such a far off land would hire Konoha shinobi as oppose to hiring shinobi from the Land of Mist, which was considerably closer, or at least their own…

"No." Kakashi began, "Not in the Land of Waves. But, as a general rule, most other Lands have their own Hidden Village where a shinobi clan resides.

"There are five principle shinobi territories… Iwa no Kuni, Suna no Kuni, Kiri no Kuni, Kumo no Kuni and of course our own land, Konoha no Kuni. The shinobi of each land serve as the military force; protecting their own people and handle relations with neighboring countries. However, we do not answer to the rulers of our native countries. As for Lands that are small and difficult to access via en masse, a shinobi village is viewed as unnecessary. There are more shinobi villages out there, but only the Five Principles are large enough to have a village leader called 'Kage'."

"The Five Shadows." Sasuke replied off-handedly; causing Kakashi to nod.

"Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage are the ultimate commanders of the shinobi throughout the world."

"Really? Lord Hokage… _Our_ Lord Hokage," Sakura stressed, "is an ultimate commander?!"

Even Naruto was surprised. To think someone as kind and gentle as the old man could be a powerful commander.

"It must be a burden sometimes, especially for Oji-chan…" Naruto whispered, but they heard.

"Only a weakling would think so." Sasuke replied as he thought about the power the old man possessed.

Kakashi looked worriedly at the raven-haired teen.

~Foolish arrogant child.~ Ka'a growled. Naruto shrugged.

"So we don't have to worry about encountering foreign shinobi?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not!" Kakashi was a bit too boisterous as he patted Sakura's head.

Naruto stilled as he snapped around and stared at the old fisherman.

**HIS SCENT!**~ Ka'a and Naruto mentally shouted at each other.

The old man's scent spiked with a bitter and foul odor after Kakashi's statement. Naruto started to scan the area. He expanded his senses and chakra. In the back of his mind, he felt the God Tree reaching out to him as well as if it could sense Naruto's panic.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called.

The silver-haired Jounin frowned when he felt the blonde's chakra expand. Then he noted the teen's frantic search for something. _He knows!_ Kakashi gasped in shock although he kept his expression neutral. Kakashi cautiously approached the teen. He needed to calm the blonde before the teen accidentally gave away to the enemy that they suspected something.

Naruto ignored his sensei. He could hear the enemy. They were drawing closer, but something was different about the Heart song… _Two as one._ Naruto thought but not understanding the meaning.

~Shh… Quiet your mind and heart…~ Naruto heard Ka'a's soothing voice command. ~Open your senses… you're in the forest… our domain… _your_ domain…~

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Instinctively he fell into a meditative trance; allowing his senses to open further and his chakra to blanket the area.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called. He was worried. The teen suddenly quieted and stilled. It was an unnatural calm for the boy… _Almost like the calm before the storm…_ Kakashi absently thought.

"What the hell is that idiot up to?" Sasuke growled while Sakura looked on nervously.

_Where is it?_ Naruto thought, _The Two as One… What does it mean? … The Heart Song… it's louder… closer… clearer… fills the air… ignore it… the Two as One… Copper? … Copper… I smell… I smell copper… it… fills the air… copper… __**BLOOD!**__… __**THERE!**_

Naruto snapped his eyes open and saw the shadow of the Two as One behind his sensei.

"**SENSEI!**"

"**WHAT?!**" Kakashi gasped as he felt himself being wrapped in a chain of shuriken links.

His students watched in horror as two strange shinobi trapped their sensei in the enemy claws.

"One little piggy…" One of the Two chuckled.

The Two as One pulled.

Kakashi's body was ripped to pieces and the sky rained blood.

Before Naruto could react, he found himself as the Two as One's next prey.

**NARUTO!**~ Ka'a screamed.

"Two little piggies…" Naruto heard them chuckled.

_**NO!**_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke growled as he lunged forward when he saw his teammate freezing. His hand slipped into his leg holster; grabbing a shuriken and kunai. The raven-haired teen leapt into the air.

"**NO!**" Two voices cried at once.

Sasuke suddenly felt his body being slammed to the ground.

"**EEEYAAH!**" Sakura screamed as she watched in horror as the earth exploded beneath Naruto's feet and wooden pikes impaled the attacking enemies.

"**NARUTO!**" She cried.

Where the blonde teen once stood was now a wooden cocoon.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, who was now approaching the wooden cocoon cautiously.

_He had to butt in._ Sasuke mentally growled.

"**NARUTO?!**" Sakura cried as she pounded on the cocoon's shell; ignoring the dead ninja that posed as mocking sentries.

Kakashi gave the two men a passing glance then threw a pointed glare at their client. _Kirigakure shinobi…_ Kakashi thought, _Unfortunately I can't interrogate them, but there's no doubt about who they were after… as for this… Naruto is sure full of surprises… Earth-style jutsu, and it looked almost instinctual… could it be?_

"**NARUTO?!**" Sakura cried again.

~Naruto-dono…~ Ka'a gently whispered.

The great demon was so stunned and surprised about the attack that he watched helplessly. He thrashed against his seal, but it kept. Ka'a could feel the tautness of his flesh, where the seal burnt him as he tried to help his Jailer. He knew his panic would not help his young charge. He knew he had to be calm, cool, collective… _Gods be damned!_ Ka'a hissed as he tried one more time to break the seal when a calm hushed filled him; causing him to still.

Ka'a had felt a similar calm hush… Centuries ago. A young girl, if he remembered correctly… A young girl in the traditional red and white clothing of a… _A __**MIKO**__?! _Ka'a gasped.

Before Ka'a could fully comprehend the implications of Naruto possibly having miko blood, he was stunned once more… The calm hush soothed the worried demon; allowing him to sense Naruto's chi flare and connecting with the forest around him. Was it possible for a demon's eyes to widen even more? Ka'a watched as Naruto's chi connected with the forest, and the child cried for help, which caused the forest to react to protect one of its own.

The roots of the tree encased the small human kit in a protective shell then becoming pikes to impale and slay whatever dared to harm the little one. Ka'a breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto was safe.

~Naruto-dono…~ Ka'a gently whispered.

~Ngh…~ Ka'a chuckled.

~Come now… Open your eyes… Come on…~

~Ti-ti…~

~I know, Little One, I know but you must wake up.~

~Ngh…~ Ka'a assumed there was a question.

~Your friends are worried… wake up for them… can you do that? Wake up just for a little while then you can go back to sleep, I promise.~

~Prwomise..?~

~Hai… will you wake up?~

"…tay…" Naruto mumbled; unaware that while Ka'a was coaxing the blonde to wakefulness, the cocoon of protective roots slowly peeled back and returned to the earth.

Sasuke sneered at the sight of the blonde. Naruto was not physically harmed, but it was obvious that the blonde was about to pass out. Naruto swayed a bit and was startled when Sakura threw her arms around his neck.

"…neechan..?" Naruto slurred his words.

"You had me so worried!" She exclaimed.

"… oh…" Naruto then turned to Kakashi, whose Heart Song hummed loudly. The blonde gave the older male a weak and tired smile.

"Prwo… teck…" Naruto whispered as he looked at the silver-haired jounin. Then darkness enveloped the teen into its embrace.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed then relaxed when she saw the sleeping teen in Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi looked down at the child. He was surprised that the tiny blonde tried to command him to continue their obviously more dangerous assignment. He knew he would have to bring it up for the team to decide, and although Naruto had given his opinion on whether or not to continue, Kakashi could not in good conscience take the blonde's slurred words as a vote. They would have to wait until he woke up, and Kakashi was content with that. It allowed him a chance to get the truth out of their client.

"What's wrong with the big chicken?" Sasuke growled; disliking the gently way that their sensei held the blonde.

"Is he alright?" The old man asked then stepped back at the cold glare from the other man. The fisherman knew that the only thing keeping the older ninja from harming him was the sleeping boy in the ninja's arms.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei! Is Naruto okay?" Sakura asked.

"He's fine. Just exhausted his chakra." Kakashi stated with pride, "It took tremendous amount of chakra to use the tree's roots not only to protect himself but also to… Defeat them."

"You mean he summoned the roots?!" Sakura gasped.

Kakashi shook his head no.

"These roots actually belong to that tree." Kakashi nodded toward the nearby tree.

"**WHAT?!**" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hm, but enough of this." Kakashi said, "We need to make camp."

_**/**_

Team Seven made camp several hours away from their last battle, and each member in their own world, including the sleeping Naruto. Tazuna was quiet. He did not complain when he made the ninjas their dinner that night. He just made it and waited. Sakura was worried. She was worried that her teammate would not wake up. She had heard stories of shinobi, who exhausted their chakra, went to sleep and never woke up. She did not want that for the blonde. When the blonde woke up, Sakura swore that she would be the best 'oneechan' regardless of what everyone might think.

Sasuke sat across the blonde dobe, who was curled into a tight and small ball. _Does he even have a spine?_ Sasuke thought; not referring to a metaphorical spine but an actual spine. The raven-haired brooder did not think it was possible for anyone to sleep in a ball much like a cat and yet here he was proven wrong. Sasuke had to rethink his opinion of the dead last blonde, especially witnessing the blonde's power. True, the last Uchiha heir sneered at the blonde's weakness; giving no-never-mind to the fact that it took Sasuke _three_ months to develop the endurance and stamina to use the fire-style jutsu and _still_ fight. The teen never thought that he would come across another elemental jutsu specialist, even though both the dobe and himself have a long way to go before being called 'specialists'; however, the child-Avenger could not deny the fact that the blonde _did_ have power.

Most ninja believed it took more power to summon something out of thin air. It may be true, but _real_ power lay in control over something already in existence, such as plants and the earth. It was believed that earth-style jutsu was the most powerful of all the elemental jutsu. Not because of the earth was solid, but because the ninja actually connected with the earth. The earth and the ninja were one and the same.

Naruto had connected with the earth and used the nearby trees as a shield and 'sword'. That was power. There was no denying that, and Sasuke knew he needed power. He needed that power to accomplish his goals, but how could he get that power? He wondered.

Kakashi knelt down beside the sleeping blonde and gently ran his hand through Naruto's soft locks. He nodded his head approvingly. _His chakra is replenishing… That's good._ Kakashi too feared that Naruto might have caused himself irreparable damage by controlling the plant-life. Kakashi looked down at the boy thoughtful. He could sense the tiny embers of the Nine-Tail's chakra fueling Naruto's natural chakra. _It would seem that the demon has some uses._ Kakashi thought then stilled as he felt a hot glare wash over him. Looking up, he saw Sasuke glaring at him. A visible eyebrow arched. Was it Kakashi's imagination or did Sasuke's eyes have a possessive glint in them? Kakashi mentally frowned. Thus far, the Uchiha heir showed no interest in the blonde other than to show the blonde's place, which made the silver-haired ninja protective of the blonde.

Movement caught the jounin's attention. It was Tazuna. He was standing a bit away. Kakashi gave the blonde one last look then stood to lead the fisherman away for a private chat.

"He'll be fine in the morning." Kakashi said as he walked by the brooding teen.

"Good." Sasuke grumbled, "I don't need another dead weight holding me back."

Kakashi frowned but could not dwell on it for he had other concerns. Walking a ways away from his students, Kakashi turned around and stopped the fisherman in his tracks with one cold glare from the stronger ninja.

"Our attackers appeared to be chuunin level shinobi from Kirigakure, Mist Ninjas." Kakashi stated with a hard edge tone in his voice.

Tazuna gulped.

"Judging your pale complexion, you're aware of Kiri shinobi reputation, ne. Aware of the fact that they are renown for their willingness to fight on until their goal is achieved, even at the cost of their own lives."

Tazuna licked his dry lips.

"There has been no word of _any_ shinobi seeking to take your life." Kakashi's voice became sharper, "The request that was relayed to Hokage-sama was that you have an escort to protect you against any roving bands of _thieves_ and _brigands_."

Tazuna's eyes lowered in shame.

"This is clearly a B-ranked mission if not higher, which means this mission falls far beyond the boundaries of the job we were assigned."

"We…" A soft voice yawned. Kakashi looked at Naruto in surprise before returning his attention on the old man. Kakashi was also surprised to see Sasuke and Sakura with him, "We continue our mission, Kakashi-sensei. Our mission hasn't changed."

"Oh?" Kakashi questioned.

"We're assigned to protect the old man against thieves and brigands…" Naruto yawned again.

The blonde had immediately woken up when Kakashi had left their camp site. Not liking a member of the den being gone, the young human kit followed along with Sasuke and Sakura. Ka'a was exasperated by the petite boy's actions. The blonde really needed his sleep!

"But Naruto… those guys weren't thieves or brigands." Sakura stated.

"Weren't they?" Naruto replied back.

Sakura frowned, _Of course not!_ Sakura thought.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he folded his arms.

Kakashi was surprised again.

"They were, but in the broadest meaning of the terms." Kakashi answered. "Very well, if this is the general consensus then we continue."

Naruto smiled then walked up to Kakashi and grabbed his hand. The older man's Heart Song filled Naruto's soul with warmth and pride.

"Eh… Naruto?"

"Back… ti-ti…" Naruto muttered as he weakly dragged his den leader back to their den.

Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"I…" Tazuna's voice echoed, although he only spoke softly, "have something I need to say…"


	13. Chapter 13

_**~Scroll 12~**_

"Failed?!" A short, fat man snarled, "What do you mean, you fucking failed?!"

His nasally voice made three of the four ninja wince in pain. The fat man turned to the three kneeling ninja and spat at them. This caused the fourth ninja to stir. Oblivious to the danger he invoked, the man continued degrading the three Recon ninja.

"If you weren't supposed to be the best, I wouldn't have paid top dollar for your skills!"

Suddenly the fat man stopped his ranting as soon as he saw the massive zanbatou being swung at his direction with ease.

"Do stop your whining." Ordered the zanbatou wielder. "These men are mine. Not yours."

The three ninja bowed lower.

"Since you're so worried." The zanbatou master stated, "I will take the hit myself."

The fat man attempted to regain some composure although it was extremely obvious that he was frightened of the man before him.

"Very well." The fat one stated; trying to be the criminal lord that he claimed to be and not the frighten old man that he really was. "Don't fail me."

The fat man and his subordinate quickly left the ninja encampment.

The ninja leader slowly stood up and faced his men. He was furious, yes, but he knew it was not their fault. These three were merely a reconnaissance unit that he had sent out after his previous two-man unit had failed to report in of their progress. The leader immediately dismissed desertion and betrayal from them because each member of his encampment shared a common goal with him. That goal kept them all loyal to one another; thus, desertion and betrayal was not part of the equation. This only meant death and failure.

"What happened?" He questioned. His demeanor was less authoritative.

"The Demon Brothers are dead." Replied one.

"The target hired ninja from Konoha village and of exceptional skill." Replied a second.

"The Brothers were impaled by tree roots." Answered the third, "One of them is an earth-style jutsu specialist."

"Earth-style? From Fire Country? How odd…" The Leader commented to himself.

"Sir?"

"Hm…"

"Is it wise for you to take this hit yourself?"

The leader glared at his men.

"Do you forget who you are talking to?" He growled, "I am Momochi Zabuza, the Demon, of the ninjas who hide in the mist!"

_**/**_

"Wow, this is some fog." Sakura whispered and yet in the thick silence, her voice sounded as if she spoke in normal volumes, "I can barely see a thing."

"We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute." Their boatman replied, "On the other side of it is Nami no Kuni, the Land of Waves."

The ocean current carried them closer. Soon from the thick fog, outlines of pillars could be seen. As the small boat approached closer, the pillars became more defined and more noticeable in shape and size. The support columns were what the pillars were. They were made from rock and concrete, and stood tall like titans.

"Whoa! It's **HUGE!**" Naruto whispered, "~Have you seen anything this big?! It's bigger than Hokage Mountain!~"

Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's child-like wonder. The silver-haired Jounin nodded his head in response. To his student's question but did not answer. It was during another life. One he preferred not to remember or share with his students.

As for Ka'a, he too was impressed. He was impressed and awed by the inventiveness, ingenuity and determination of these people of Nami no Kuni. While Naruto was in the state of comatose slumber, Ka'a was fully awake and aware of the conversation that passed on between the two men. Ka'a was not pleased that the old man had falsified his request, but he understood the old human's desperation.

Another human, who aspired himself as a Lord, albeit a criminal Lord, had invaded the fisherman's home. This criminal was smart. Knowing that full-scale military coup would draw the attention of neighboring countries, this Gato gained control of the Land through the country's economy. Nami no Kuni's main source of revenue was its export of goods, and Gato had a monopoly on the country's transportation industry; effectively suffocating the country to submission. This Gato was clever; however, not clever enough to foresee a man, such as Tazuna, to rise up and challenge the criminal Lord. If Tazuna was assassinated before the bridge was completed, there would be no one left to continue the project, and the country would without a doubt fall into Gato's complete control.

_For a human, this Gato is very clever._ Ka'a had thought.

~Ka'a?~ Naruto called; worried about his demonic companion.

~Yes?~

~Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet since that night. Is everything okay?~

~My apologies, Naruto-dono, I did not mean to alarm you.~ Ka'a reassured his host, ~I have been merely thinking.~

~Oh? About?~

~Our enemies' attempt to assassinate the old human had failed; however, it does not mean they have given up.~

~I was kinda wondering why it's been quite… do you think more will come?~

~Yes,~ Ka'a replied, ~and be warned, whatever enemy we face next will be stronger than the last two.~

~So… in other words, more training?!~ Naruto sounded hopeful.

Ka'a chuckled at his charge's bemusement. He sent a wave of affection and pride at his charge, which made the blonde beam in joy.

"We'll be there soon!" The boatman whispered; however, Kakashi ignored him in favor of observing his blonde enigma.

It was subtle, but to someone of Kakashi's background, it was blatantly obvious. The way Naruto's eyes would become unfocused at times. The way he would tilt his head to the side as if listening to someone speaking, and the way he would smile at absolutely nothing. Kakashi knew he should be worried or at least should have informed the Hokage of his suspicions, but it was the fact that the teen himself gave no subtle sign of duress, which kept Kakashi's suspicions to himself.

~Naruto-dono, you are being watched.~ Ka'a finally stated; having enough of the scarecrow looking at his host.

~Hunh?~ Naruto snapped around to find himself in a staring contest with his sensei.

Kakashi knew he was caught when he locked gaze with Naruto, and he knew he should look elsewhere but those pure, sapphire blue orbs had him trapped with no way out. _Kuso!_ Kakashi thought. He was mesmerized by the clarity of those eyes. He had never known anyone in the village whose blue eyes could match Naruto's; not even the Legendary Yondaime. It unnerved the elite ninja that the teen's eyes were so clear and pure that they seem to reflect not the other's reflection, but the essence of the other's soul. Kakashi did not need nor wanted to see the essence of his soul. He knew it was tarnished and fractured.

"Tazuna-sama…" The boatman addressed the bridge-builder.

Naruto looked at the boatman oddly, which freed Kakashi from their staring contest. While Naruto attempted to understand the boatman's honorific to the old man's name, Ka'a observed through Naruto's eyes that the scarecrow visibly relaxed.

~How interesting…~ Ka'a mumbled.

~Yeah… I wonder why that guy called the old man 'Lord Tazuna'.~ It was apparent that neither Naruto nor Ka'a were discussing the same thing. Ka'a frowned at Naruto's statement.

~It's possible he is a Lord.~ Ka'a replied with little interest. He was more fascinated by the scarecrow's reaction. It did not escape Ka'a that there was a possibility that the silver-haired human could be aware of his and Naruto's communication with one another. However, the blatant aversion of the man's eyes from Naruto's made the ancient demon suspicious. Ka'a knew from experience that men like the silver-haired scarecrow did not openly fear creatures like him. Oh no, men like the elite ninja only openly feared what they do not wish to see within themselves. They feared seeing their souls, especially considering their world, which was full of bloodshed, war, hatred and extreme violence.

Ka'a knew this was no coincidence. He knew of only one group of people, who could make others see reflections of their souls just by locking gazes, and this particular group of people were known to possess power that not even the ultimate masters of the ninja arts could obtain. Those people were greatly feared and respected by demon-kind. They were of the West, beyond the borders of Iwa no Kuni and Suna no Kuni, and they were the Holy Children of Kami. They were miko and houshi.

~But he's a fisherman and a bridge-builder, not a Lord.~ Naruto's comment brought Ka'a back to their present conversation.

~Nami no Kuni is a poor country with poor Lords.~ Ka'a stated; deciding to keep this revelation to himself until _after_ the mission was completed. A mind distracted from its duty could lead to death, and Ka'a would be damned to the lowest pits of the Seventh Hell before he would allow Death to befall on the small child.

~Do you really think so?~ Naruto asked, ~I mean him being a Lord?~

~It is a position of honor, Naruto-dono, and what he is doing, especially considering the threat it may bring, warrants such honor.~

~I suppose so, but he's still an old man, who doesn't know the difference between a boy and a girl!~

~Still angry about that, Little One?~ Ka'a teased.

~**YES!**~ Ka'a laughed.

_**/**_

The boatman landed their boat along the pier of what probably once was a prosperous shipping yard but now lay in ruins. The mangroves along the way gave the group cover, and they so fascinated the blonde teen that he almost tipped the boat when he tried to connect with the floating forests. Now on land once more, Naruto felt a familiar and yet foreign charge go through him.

~Ka'a!~ Naruto happily cried, ~It's the forest! It's the forest of _this_ land!~

Ka'a chuckled at Naruto's cheers and antics as he rushed to a nearby cluster of trees. The moment his hands touched the tree's trunk, Naruto felt the tree's chakra ebb and flow in time with his own. Naruto could tell that this forest was young compared to the one with the God Tree, but it was just as full of life as the other forest and just as willing to accept him as the other forest. Naruto pressed his cheek against the bark and felt the tree sigh in joy.

"**NARUTO? ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND? THIS IS NO TIME TO HUG TREES!**" Sakura harshly hissed.

"Maa, Sakura," Kakashi soothed, "leave him be for now."

"Hunh? Why?" She asked; looking at her sensei.

Sasuke sneered; not liking the favoritism that the blonde was getting.

"**HEY! MIDGET! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE** --" Tazuna stopped at the glare he received from the jounin.

"Naruto is reconnecting with the earth." Kakashi explained to Sakura, "You see, those who can perform Earth-style jutsu need to re-affirm their connection with the earth, especially if they're separated from it as we were on the boat."

"Oh!" Sakura's eyes widen. Then she looked back at Naruto, who had overheard now looked thoughtful.

~Is that true?~ Naruto asked.

~I am uncertain by what he meant by Earth-style jutsu; however, it is true for us that once in a while we need to be among the forest to… to re-charge as it were.~

~Oh!~ Naruto exclaimed as he looked back at the tree and smiled then returned to his team.

"Feeling better?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai!" Naruto chirped.

Sasuke walked between Kakashi and Naruto while throwing the teen a glare. Naruto paused and looked at his other teammate. Clear, sapphire blue eyes entrapped onyx black ones. Sasuke knew he should look away but that meant he would have to accept defeat, and his pride would not accept defeat, especially to the likes of Naruto. Sasuke could not understand how someone like the blonde could have the raw potential of earth and yet he was oblivious to that power. Looking into those clear eyes, Sasuke saw himself. He truly saw the lost, lonely, little boy that he thought he had buried, being weighed down by heavy chains. He saw the boy reach out to him as if asking for help. Sasuke wanted to look away, but he could not. For all his intelligence, Sasuke did not know what to do.

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto-chan?" Sakura's voice broke through.

Naruto looked at the pinkette, who sighed in relief.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Iie, you just had me worried, is all." Sakura explained.

"Oh… Gomen…" Naruto mumbled.

"Don't be a baka, Baka!" Sakura chided.

Naruto grinned then followed the older girl.

Sasuke was still frozen in place. The image he saw in Naruto's eyes bothered him greatly. Was that really him? Was he really a lost child burden with responsibilities that no child should be burden with? _**NO!**__ I am an Uchiha!_ Sasuke's mind snarled at himself. He was not some lost child. He was Uchiha Sasuke. He was not burden by those responsibilities. He was honored by them. He was not asking for help. He did not need help. That image was _not_ him. With one last snarl, Sasuke threw a shuriken.

It flew past Naruto's leg; missing in harming the boy, and disappearing into the bushes. There was a resounding thud of the shuriken hitting the tree.

"**SASUKE!**" Three voices exclaimed, and one mental voice promising pain upon the raven-haired teen for nearly harming his host.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, TEME!**" Naruto shouted.

"Saw something moving there." Sasuke lied.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi walked over to the bushes. Kakashi was no fool. He knew that the boy was lying, and he knew that the boy became trapped in Naruto's eyes. It was clear that he saw something he did not like in Naruto's eyes.

"Oh!" Naruto gasped, "It's a rabbit!"

Kakashi frowned as he stared at the white mammal.

"Hey, little buddy, it's okay now! You're safe!" Naruto mumbled as he gently pet its head.

~Naruto-dono…~

~Hm?~

~That's a snow hare.~

Naruto frowned as he held the rabbit up to have a better look.

"Uhm, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called. The teen believed Ka'a. After all a fox' main diet consisted of small mammals, like rabbits, so Ka'a would know immediately what type of rabbit it was.

"Yes." Kakashi answered but was mostly focused on where the attack would be coming from.

"Aren't snow hares supposed to be a different color in the spring?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly the teen stilled.

"**EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!**" Kakashi shouted.


	14. Chapter 14

_**~Scroll 13~**_

Naruto felt Kakashi slam into his body as they both hit the ground. The snow hare ran off into the forest. The little clearing echoed with an ominous 'thunk'. Still hidden underneath Kakashi, Naruto looked up to see a man with no shirt and half his face covered by bandages standing on the hilt of a zanbatou. The man looked down upon them. Their eyes locked.

Naruto could tell that their enemy was stronger. He had more control over his Heart Song. Naruto only heard it a few seconds before he attacked. He was about the same height as Kakashi-sensei. His dark brown hair was held back by his own hitai-ate; giving him a rooster look. He was well muscled since he could wield the massive clever-sword. He wore camouflaged wrist-wrappings and leggings with pinstripe pants and a strange belt-like suspender.

"Well, well…" Kakashi commented as he got to his feet. He was pleased that even the enemy could fall victim to Naruto's eyes.

Naruto looked at Kakashi curiously then back at the enemy, who continued to look at him.

Ka'a and Kakashi noticed this and were surprised. _He's not afraid._ They both thought. Kakashi wondered why while Ka'a understood. This man had seen and accepted the truth about himself. This one had no fear. This one was free of expectations, burdens and responsibilities that chained him to an identity that was not of his making. This enemy was who he was.

"If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off and left the Land of Mists!" Kakashi stated; filing the anomaly for later.

Naruto looked between his sensei and the other man, Zabuza. The air around them became thick with tension. The petite blonde knew and understood that this was a fight between them. Respectfully Naruto slowly stepped back; allowing the two more powerful men the room they needed to fight.

~Very wise, Little One.~ Ka'a whispered.

~You can probably beat him, ne?~ Naruto absently asked. Ka'a knew it was to cover his fear and yet even afraid, Naruto's voice had that brotherly pride in him.

~Easily, my Jailer.~ Ka'a grinned, ~In fact, even in my sleep, my Beautiful One.~

Naruto nodded as he continued to move back.

"Coward." Sasuke hissed as he was about to lunge forward.

"Don't. Interfere." Kakashi ordered. He knew the Uchiha was restless and had a taste for action.

"This one is on a different plane from our previous opponents." Kakashi stated.

Zabuza said nothing; only to continue to stare but this time his focus was on Kakashi.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye…" Zabuza finally spoke.

Sasuke snapped to attention as he stared at his sensei. _The Sharingan - the Mirror-Wheel Eye?!_ Sakura looked torn between her sensei and her teammate. She knew what it meant to have the Sharingan. Everyone in Konoha knew. Naruto had asked Ka'a, who in turn replied that he did not know.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Zabuza formally requested, "could you surrender the old man?"

Kakashi said nothing.

~He knows a battle between them would only end in death.~ Ka'a supplied, ~He was hoping to avoid such needless loss.~

~He respects Kakashi-sensei?~ Naruto was surprised.

~Yes,~ Ka'a sighed, ~there is nothing wrong in acknowledging and respecting the accomplishment and strength of one's enemy. After all, would you acknowledge and respect a weak fighter as an enemy?~

~No. To fight someone weaker than you is just being a bully.~ Naruto answered. Ka'a nodded approvingly.

"Assume the Manji Battle Formation." Kakashi ordered. The teens obeyed, "Protect Mr. Tazuna… and stay out of this!"

Zabuza slowly turned around as Kakashi too slowly lifted his hitai-ate to reveal his hidden eye. Curious as to why his eye was hidden, Naruto crept forward a bit for a better look.

"And now Zabuza," Kakashi stated; revealing a crimson eye with three pinwheels, "shall we?!"

~**THE EYE OF NIGHTSHADE?!**~ Ka'a gasped.

~The what?!~ Naruto asked, but Ka'a did not answer. He was still shocked to see a human possess a fully developed Nightshade eye, even if it was just one eye. ~Ka'a, what's the eye of Nightshade?! I thought it was called the Sharingan Eye?!~

"Ahh…" Zabuza exclaimed, "To face the Legendary Mirror-Wheel eye so early in our acquaintance… This _is_ an honor."

"Sakura-nee… what's he talking about?!" Naruto asked the pinkette, who looked extremely uncomfortable. Ka'a's silence was making the teen _really_ nervous.

"Shinobi who have the Sharingan, or Mirror-Wheel, Eye…" Surprisingly it was Sasuke, who answered, "have mastered a form of ocular ninjutsu. It enables them to penetrate and see the reality behind any illusion or spell and to reflect the power of the magic they penetrate back on those who cast them…"

"Heheh…" Zabuza chuckled, "you're well versed but you forgot one more important fact about the Mirror-Wheel Eye… the Sharingan can discern and the duplicate its opponent's greatest skill."

~All that power comes with a price.~ Ka'a finally said.

~Ka'a!~ Naruto cried, ~You know about the Sharingan?~

~Not by the name, which you humans have given it, but its proper origin.~

~Hunh?~

~Now is not the time for a lesson in demon physiology. Remember, we have an enemy before us.~

~Right!~

"When I was an assassin for the Kirigakure," Zabuza continued, "I possessed the usual bingo book - a kind of who's who of our enemies."

Zabuza looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It had quite the extensive write-up on you." He confessed, "Including a mention of your impressive record, the man who penetrated and copied over a thousand different techniques, Kakashi the Mirror Ninja."

The teens were shocked. To be mentioned in a bingo book, a ninja had to be at least ANBU level in skill and/or a criminal. For their _Jounin_ leader to be in a bingo book, he had to be stronger than he appeared to be. Sakura was awestruck at the idea of the extremely powerful Jounin. Sasuke was confused. He knew that only a small number of people, who could have possibly possessed the Sharingan Eye, and that were members of the Uchiha Clan _only_. So then how did this outsider gain possession of the Sharingan Eye? Naruto was also worried. From what he heard, this Sharingan was a powerful tool in a shinobi's arsenal so then why was Kakashi using it already?

~Because your sensei is aware that this man is stronger than he is.~ Ka'a observed.

~No way!~ Naruto challenged.

~Rest assured the fight is still undetermined. Either man could win.~

~But how's that Zabuza guy stronger than Kakashi-sensei?~ Naruto asked; still not believing that anyone could be stronger than his sensei.

~Strength comes in many forms, Naruto-dono…~ Ka'a paused, ~What does the music tell you about the two men?~

The question struck Naruto as odd but did as asked and listened. He was amazed at the strength of the two men's Heart Songs. Their Songs were loud and full of passion, but there was a difference. One of which Naruto did not realize was important. Zabuza's Heart Song was peaceful, calming and surprisingly gentle while Kakashi's was sorrowful; almost weighed down by something painful that he cannot forget. Naruto tried to explain to Ka'a what he heard and what their Songs meant to him.

~As I have thought.~ Was Ka'a only reply.

Naruto wanted to know more, but Ka'a was right. They were in a middle of a fight.

"Enough." Zabuza remarked, "Pleasant as this conversation has been, the time for talk is over.

"I'm on a very tight schedule to polish off the old man."

Tazuna gasped in surprise.

The teens stood their ground around the old man.

"But, Kakashi," Zabuza replied with whimsy, "it looks like I'm going to have to kill you first."

Kakashi did not even bat an eye at the other's tone.

Zabuza pushed himself off of the tree with his zanbatou in hand and vanished.

Kakashi's eye casually followed Zabuza's movement; not surprised the man re-appeared on the water. The silver-haired jounin could sense his team's nervousness when Zabuza disappeared, and he could sense their surprise at his re-appearance.

"Is he… walking on water?!" He heard Sakura ask.

Zabuza stood completely still with his left arm extended straight up and his right arm bend in front of his face. The water around him began to move around; creating a whirlpool around the man's feet.

Kakashi watched him closely. Mentally he applauded his enemy's cleverness in building up a concentration of chakra; however, for what purpose he did not know… yet.

"The finest of the _ninja arts_…" Zabuza jeered as he slowly faded away into the sudden misty fog, "the Kirigakure jutsu."

"He's gone!!" Tazuna gasped.

_He will come after me first._ Kakashi analyzed, _Momochi Zabuza of the Kirigakure Assassin Corps is a famous Master of the Art of Silent Killing…_

"Letting your guard down around him," Kakashi quietly stated, "buys you a direct trip to heaven."

~And _he_ a trip to the lowest pits of the seventh Hell.~ Ka'a promised; easing Naruto's nervousness.

"What's… what's with this fog?" Naruto whispered, but the fog amplified the soft whisper.

"There are eight targets…" Zabuza's voice echoed around them.

"Wha… What was that?!" Sakura whimpered.

"Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart… so many choices… what vital, vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh-heh!"

Kakashi remain still; not letting Zabuza's taunting to distract him. Suddenly the jounin could feel the fog become a thick miasma, full of Zabuza's killing intent. He quickly expanded his own battle aura around himself; showing the Mist ninja that he was not afraid.

Sakura whimpered as she felt a fear that she had never experienced before seep into her very bones. She subconsciously inched closer to Sasuke, who began to tremble. He had never felt such terror since that Day. It was suffocating him; making him hyperventilate. Naruto did not fair any better. He whimpered at the intensity of Zabuza and Kakashi's Heart Songs. Their Songs vibrated so violently that the teen could feel it in his bones. Then suddenly all was calm.

Naruto felt Ka'a's tails wrap themselves around the blonde child; soothing his frantic heart and anchoring him to the present. Naruto slowly released the breathe he held and listened to Ka'a's strong Heart Song. It was strong and vibrant; giving him the strength to focus. Naruto calmed down; ignoring the Heart Songs as he focused on his duty. It was then he felt the Forest around him; reaching out to him and giving him strength.

Kakashi was impressed as he observed Naruto. He could see the moment the blonde had clamed down and regained his focus. He could see the tendrils of Naruto's chakra connecting with the forest around him; anchoring him to the present and not the fear. However, his attention quickly focused on Sasuke. _He's panicking._ Kakashi thought.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called, "Calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you."

Sasuke looked at his sensei in surprise.

Naruto too looked at his sensei and gave the barest of smiles. Ka'a was impressed.

"I will never let my comrades die!!"

"I wouldn't bet on that…" Zabuza's voice loomed.

Sasuke and Sakura were stunned as they felt the enemy appear behind them.

Tazuna paled as he thought of the children before him dying.

Naruto pushed his chakra into the grass; making the lush patch grow and become a rolling tide on land, knocking everyone off of their feet just as Kakashi rushed forward.

"Game -- Eh?" Zabuza's words were stifled in his throat as he felt Kakashi's kunai thrust into his chest; below his heart, nicking it and causing a massive hemorrhaging.

The Heart Song still sang.

"**SENSEI! BEHIND YOU!**" Naruto cried as Sakura shrieked at the sight of their sensei being cleaved in two.

The first Zabuza disappeared into a puddle of water, followed by Kakashi.

Zabuza stared in surprise. _A water doppelganger?! _He thought, _He was able to copy me in the mist?_ Suddenly he stilled as he felt cold steel against his flesh.

"Don't move…" Kakashi growled.


	15. Chapter 15

_**~Scroll 14~**_

"Hm…" Zabuza murmured, "Do you honestly believe that you can defeat me by mimicking like an ape?"

Kakashi did not answer.

"But you are good, I'll give you that." Zabuza continued, "In that short time, you duplicated my water doppelganger technique, and by making your doppelganger say something that you would say yourself, you ensured all my attention would be focused on it while you yourself used the Kirigakure technique of hiding in the mist, watching my every move!"

Kakashi did not reply.

"Too bad for you…"

"I am not that easy to fool!" Zabuza's voice came from behind Kakashi.

"Another one?" Naruto exclaimed as the second doppelganger disappeared.

Zabuza pulled his zanbatou back then swung it around.

Kakashi ducked.

The momentum of the zanbatou came around as Zabuza planted his faithful sword into the ground; transferring the sword's energy into his own body. Zabuza's body twirled in the air; his right leg connecting with Kakashi's side with enough force that Kakashi's body sailed through the air.

Kakashi mentally winced as he felt his ribs protest against the abuse. Absently he guessed that a few of his ribs were either bruised or fractured.

Zabuza rushed forward only to skid to a stop. The ground was littered with caltrops, four pointed tacks. Zabuza snorted as he muttered, "Foolishness". And disappeared.

"**SENSEI!**" Naruto cried.

Sakura trembled at the idea of Zabuza's physical prowess, especially since the man kicked their sensei clear across the field.

Sasuke watched in awe of his enemy's physical techniques and subconsciously wished for that strength.

Kakashi splashed into the water, head first. He quickly righted himself only to realize something was odd about the water. _Why is the water so heavy?_

"Hah!" Zabuza's voice exclaimed behind, "Gullible fool!"

_Wha--?!_ Kakashi tried to turn around to fend off the next attack.

"Art of Water Prison!" Zabuza declared. It was all the warning Kakashi had. While mentally cursing himself, Kakashi quickly took a deep breathe and began slowing his heart beat. _I thought I could go underwater and re-group, but it was a tactical error!_

"That prison is inescapable." Zabuza chuckled, "You're trapped. How long do you think you can hold your breath, I wonder?"

Kakashi glared at the man.

"You running around free makes it too hard for me to do my job. I'll finish you later… properly… after I've dealt with all the others… Art of the water doppelganger!"

Kakashi's eyes widen as he thrashed about. He knew Zabuza was good, but he had not expected him to be this good. Kakashi knew that thrashing about was not helping him, but he could not do _nothing _as he watched another Zabuza doppelganger emerged to kill his students.

Naruto stood there stunned. He heard Kakashi's Heart Song scream in agony, although the man himself looked as if he was trying to find a weakness in the barrier that trapped him.

~If he does not decease his struggle, he soon will be without air.~ Ka'a stated. This made Naruto panic.

"Little ninja wannabe…" Zabuza sneered with a hint of regret, which caught the blonde's attention, "Trying so hard to fit in, you even wear a hitai-ate headbands."

There was something in his tone that made Naruto wonder if he was really talking to them.

"But a true ninja is one who has crossed and re-crossed the barrier between the lands of the living and the dead."

_Then Naruto-dono is beyond a true ninja if I am correct of his bloodline._ Ka'a quietly thought.

"Clothes don't make a shinobi. You need skills good enough to rate a listings in _my_ bingo book of enemies before you deserve to be called ninja. We don't call your kind 'ninja'. We call them…" The Doppelganger disappeared.

Naruto became alert when it disappeared. Unfortunately doppelgangers do not possess Heart Songs, but they do possess scents of the element they were created from. The scent of moisture became thick, and Naruto moved with the oncoming kick that connected with his face. There was no avoiding the contact, but Naruto lifted his face enough where it was his chin and not his nose that took the abuse. Naruto accidentally bit his lip and felt Ka'a's demonic healing abilities heal his jaw.

Naruto's body flew across the field while his other two teammates watched helplessly.

The doppelganger noted something on the ground then stomped on it with all its might.

"**NARUTO!**" Sakura cried.

"Brats." Zabuza growled out.

"Come on!" Sakura cried as she grasped onto Sasuke's wrist, "We can't fight him! If he's gonna hold Kakashi-sensei, he needs to stay there and the doppelganger can't go too far! We need to get out of here! Mr. Tazuna!"

_Yes! Smart girl!_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto rolled to his side and stared at his littermate in absolute horror. Leave their den elder? Abandon their Lead? Just the mere thought made the acid bile to rise in his throat. He could never do that. He could not leave a member of his den behind without absolute certainty that the member was dead, and Kakashi was not dead!

~Then, my Young One, do what you must.~ Ka'a encouraged.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and finally saw his hitai-ate. The doppelganger was stepping on it, stepping on his father's gift to him. Naruto gave a small growl then disappeared.

_**NO! STOP YOU IDIOT!**_ Kakashi mentally cried as he realized what the teen was doing.

"He's…" Sasuke whispered; his voice trailing off as he thought about the teen's speed.

"**NARUTO!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!**" Sakura screamed.

"Imbecile…" Both the doppelganger and Zabuza muttered.

The doppelganger cocked his leg back to strike the blonde once more but stilled in surprise as the teen disappeared once more. _**THERE!**_ Zabuza mentally screamed as he saw the young ninja reappear behind the doppelganger, who immediately pivoted on his feet with full momentum, the doppelganger struck the teen's back; sending him across the field once again.

Naruto knew that his back would be sore for a moment as Ka'a's magic worked on the injury. The blonde extended a leg to the ground and skidded to a halt. The momentum of his flight across the ground caused him to make a complete rotation; making him face the doppelganger.

"**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!**" Sakura screamed, "**TACKLING HIM BY YOURSELF?!**"

She would have continued but the words died in her throat as she watched him slowly rise to his full height. In his left hand was his hitai-ate, but that was not all that caught her by surprise. It was his eyes as well. They seem to glow from an inner fire and strength that could trap anyone who stared into them. It showed a glimpse of the man that Naruto was to become. It caused Sakura to hold her breathe in anticipation.

Sasuke was silent while Kakashi and Zabuza were stunned. The two older men found themselves trapped in the teen's gaze. This time Zabuza did not wish to look at what was reflected back at him. He wanted to actually see the teen himself. He could see the untapped potential in the boy that made him curious to see what said child would do. _Could he remain pure even if the bloody truth touched him?_ Zabuza wondered to himself. As Zabuza contemplated about the boy before him, Kakashi looked haunted. He had seen that determined expression once before… In fact many times in his youth…

"Hey…" Naruto called, "You… what's life like without eyebrows, freak?"

Zabuza felt his eye twitch in annoyance at the boy's taunting.

"Got a new listing for your bingo book, right here!" Naruto declared as he placed his hitai-ate back on its proper place.

"Oh?" Zabuza could not help but encourage the boy. It was not everyday he came across true potential.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto declared as he secured his headband, "Yoko no Konoha!"

The explosion of pride from Ka'a gave the petite teen the strength and confidence to continue.

Kakashi was again stunned. He did not know if he was stunned at the teen's daring to challenge Zabuza or his daring to declare an affinity with the fox-demon within him. But one thing was certain, Naruto was full of surprises, full of delightful surprises that Kakashi could not help but wait in anticipation to see what the little, golden trickster had in store for them all… That was if he managed to survive this encounter.

Zabuza looked at the teen questionably. He found it odd that such a beautiful and innocent child would refer to himself as a demon. At first the former Mist ninja thought that the boy was attempting to make himself bigger than he really was; however, the look in those sapphire blue orbs told him that there was more to the self-proclaimed tilted than he could ever imagine. _Well, kid, let's see how a "fox-demon" compares to a real-life monster._ Zabuza thought with a dark smirk hidden beneath his bandage-mask.

_At our first meeting,_ Tazuna thought suddenly feeling his entire being filled with hope, _I thought the little fellow was just an inconsequential brat. Guess I was wrong._

"Sasuke!" Naruto called; never wavering his gaze. Ka'a remain silent in the background; allowing the young kit control of the game until it was necessary for him to step in. "Listen up. There's something I want to tell you!"

"What is it?" Sasuke replied in low tones.

"I have a plan."

"Hmf… So, it's time for some teamwork?" Sasuke muttered to himself, _Now, he has a plan?_

Sakura stared at her teammates, specifically at Naruto. It was like when he stared down at Zabuza earlier. _I feel… strange…_ She thought, _This is so… Naruto is so…_

"Ok!" Naruto unintentionally purred, "Let's play!"

"Hm… You're very sure of yourself. But…" Zabuza paused and asked more to himself than to them, "do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

_Damn it!_ Kakashi cursed, _What's the matter with you? Please, run! It's over… it was over the second he caught me! You're shinobi! You have a duty to uphold! Protect Tazuna!_

Naruto caught Kakashi's pleading look and guessed what his sensei was thinking. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Naruto looked squarely at the old man.

"Oji-san?" Naruto called.

The old man snorted and gave a small smile.

"Let's face it." Tazuna stated, "I got us into this mess by lying… I've lived a long life. It would be wrong for you to die while trying to save my life… so go ahead… give it everything you got!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted then smirked at his teammate, "… so that's it!"

Naruto bounced from foot to foot with barely contained energy. Naruto could feel his eternal companion beam with unsuppressed energy as well.

Zabuza then chuckled at the teens' foolishness. He had given them numerous opportunities to flee, but they remained to stay and fight a losing battle.

"Apparently you don't care whether you live to be any older!" Zabuza jeered.

"It's a miracle I lived this long." Naruto shrugged in response.

Zabuza tilted his head at the odd response. He knew it was not boasting, which made the teen to make such a claim. It was the truth.

"Playing at being a ninja like it's a child game…" Zabuza warned, "I, however,… by the time I was your age… I had already dyed these hands in my enemies' blood…"

Naruto casually looked at his enemy while the others were unsettled.

"I am the Demon Zabuza!" Zabuza declared.

~Should I introduce him to you, Ka'a?~ Naruto teased, ~One demon to another?~

~Do that, and the poor human would faint in fright!~ Was Ka'a's cheeky response.

"My village…" Zabuza stated, "The Village Hidden in the Mist was also known as 'the Village of the Bloody Mist'… do you know what was the final step to becoming a full-fledge ninja?… our little graduation exercise?… no?" Zabuza chuckled darkly, "It's a kind of 'killing spree'… among classmates!"

Naruto stiffened. Zabuza found the teen's reaction interesting. Of course naturally, it was hard to imagine that students, who had befriended one another and shared the same meals, were forced into teams to fight another… To the death.

Kakashi was beginning to feel the strain of being in the water prison as he remembered what he had learned ten years ago… The Elders of the Village Hidden in the Mist had to enact a radical reformation of its graduation ritual… The year previous made reform essential because without a moment's hesitation, a small boy, who had not even qualified yet as a ninja, massacred over a hundred of the year's graduating class. Kakashi wondered what his students would do now.

~What do you hear, Naruto-dono?~ Ka'a was curious as to what his host thought of their enemy after this revelation.

"You're hands…" Naruto's voice was soft, "may be stained with blood, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza stiffened.

"But you're heart and soul aren't."


	16. Chapter 16

_**~Scroll 15~**_

Zabuza was angry. How can he fight a child, who showed respect, compassion and understanding to him? His anger magnified at the realization that he would have to kill the blonde child in order to fulfill his contract. His anger intensified; startling the teens.

The doppelganger disappeared and reappeared before Sasuke. The doppelganger laid a barrage of attacks on the raven-haired youth, who barely defended himself. In the distance, the pinkette girl called the boy's name while the blonde summoned a small platoon of doppelgangers. _No… not doppelgangers but clones!_ Zabuza thought impressed at the boy's potential. The platoon lunged onto Zabuza's doppelganger, who cast them aside with the flat side of his zanbatou.

Naruto sailed across the sky as he removed his backpack and pulled out a collapsible Fuma-shuriken.

"**SASUKE!**" Naruto shouted as he tossed the shuriken at his teammate.

Sasuke caught the team's salvation in one hand and smiled. _So that's Naruto's plan._ Sasuke thought, _Lots better than I expected… lots!_ Standing up, the Fuma-shuriken unfolded; revealing its true size and length. In the background, Naruto grinned impishly while Zabuza looked surprised. Sasuke took a moment to regroup his thoughts and strength.

"Demon Wind Shuriken!!!" Sasuke ominously stated, "Windmill of Shadows!!"

Sasuke leapt into the air.

"Shurikens are useless against me!" Zabuza calmly stated.

Not listening to his enemy, Sasuke threw the giant shuriken with all of his might.

The doppelganger prepared to counter but…

The shuriken flew past him; aiming for the real Zabuza!

"Clever!" Zabuza applauded as the shuriken flew at him, "However… not clever **ENOUGH!**"

Zabuza caught the Fuma-shuriken with his free hand.

"**WHAT?!**" Zabuza gasped in surprise, _A second shuriken in the shadow of the first!_

The second shuriken continued its flight; causing Zabuza to jump up into the air but not breaking his connection with the water prison.

"Not bad!" Zabuza declared, "But still not good enough!"

Sakura mentally groaned in disappointment. She had thought that the second shuriken would have worked.

Sasuke smirked, while in the background, Naruto gave a mock salute then disappeared in a puff of smoke, which echoed behind Zabuza.

Looking behind him, Zabuza and Kakashi were surprised to see the second shuriken was in fact Naruto.

A single leaf floated free from the teen's forehead. With his left hand, the young Kitsune vessel snatched the little leaf between his index and middle fingers. Infusing the tiny plant with his chakra, the pliable object became rigid and sharp as any kunai.

"**LET. HIM. GO!**" Naruto growled as he released his leaf-kunai.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he realized that Naruto was the One, who killed his two best men. It was Naruto, who could control the earth and unfortunately that potential could not be allowed to flourish.

The leaf-kunai's aim was for his head.

Zabuza dodged the kunai; breaking his control over the water prison as the leaf-kunai drew his blood. Forgetting his enemy by his side, Zabuza attempted to throw the Fuma-shuriken in his hand.

He felt a jerk in his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he knew this battle had gone against him. There stood Kakashi; bracing the Fuma-shuriken with his right hand. He could see it in Kakashi's one Sharingan Eye that his end was near. Perhaps he should have listened to his men, but now was neither the time for second thoughts or regrets.

"**KAKASHI-SENSEI!**" Sakura cried joyfully.

Naruto's head popped up from beneath the surface of the water; gasping for air.

"Naruto…" Kakashi softly called, "Your scheme was brilliant…"

Naruto grinned as he proceeded to swim for the shore.

"Just so you know, the same spell won't work on me twice." Kakashi informed Zabuza, "You're move."

"Hmmf." Was Zabuza's response as he kicked off into the air and landed a good distance away.

Kakashi kicked off into the air and landed a good distance away.

Immediately Zabuza's hands flew into a flurry of hand signs.

Immediately Kakashi's hands flew into a flurry of hand signs.

"Tori!" Zabuza cried.

"Tori!" Kakashi cried.

"**WATER STYLE! WATER DRAGON MISSILE!**" Two voices echoed in perfect unison.

Two colossal dragons rose from the lake. The twin beasts snarled at one another then clashed against one another. An explosion of power erupted as the lake came crashing down upon the earth.

_So many katas, preformed so quickly…_ Sasuke marveled, _And Kakashi mirrored them all, flawlessly… instantly… that's the power of the Sharingan Eye!_

_What was that?_ Sakura thought as she stayed close to Tazuna, _Ninjutsu?!_

~Could they have waited until I got out?!~ Naruto cried to Ka'a, who was not amused that his host nearly drowned. Looking behind, Naruto threw the battling duo a dirty glare but paused as he watched his sensei holding the zanbatou at bay with a mere kunai.

_Something…_ Zabuza thought as he looked at the completely calm and focused Konoha ninja, _…isn't right…_

Zabuza kicked off.

Kakashi kicked off.

_He's…_

Zabuza dashed to his right; keeping an eye on Kakashi and yet not shaking a foreboding sense of déjà vu as he looked at his enemy.

Kakashi dashed to his right; keeping an eye on Zabuza.

Zabuza stopped.

Kakashi stopped.

Zabuza extended his left arm and bent his right.

Kakashi extended his left arm and bent his right.

The foreboding déjà vu was stronger.

_All my moves… my gestures…_

Zabuza dropped his extended arm.

Kakashi dropped his extended arm.

_He sees…_ Zabuza thought.

"… through them all!" Kakashi completed.

_What?!_ Zabuza was beginning to feel the onset of unnerved panic. _He's reading my mind?!_

_Damn him!_ Zabuza cursed as his hands formed a triangle.

Kakashi's hands formed a triangle.

_He's…_

"… got that sickeningly evil look in his eye…" Kakashi taunted, "Right?"

Zabuza was startled. It was exactly what he was thinking. The mere gale of his enemy mimicking him as if it was mere child's play was unraveling Zabuza's resolve and focus.

"You're a pale imitation!" Zabuza shouted.

"I'm the genuine article! No mere copycat stands a chance against me!" Two voices echoed in perfect unison.

"**YOU MIMIC ME LIKE A PARROT!**" Zabuza furiously roared, "**I'LL CLOSE YOUR BEAK FOR GOOD!**"

Suddenly Zabuza stilled as he realized where the sense of foreboding déjà vu came from. _I-it's… __**ME**__!!_ Zabuza realized. He was not really fighting Kakashi but himself! _But th-that's impossible! Is it another of his illusion?!_

"**WATER STYLE! GAINT WATERFALL!**" Kakashi called; using Zabuza's moment of hesitation to his advantage.

"Wh-what?!" Zabuza gasped in shock as he immediately prepared himself as a mountainous wall of water came crashing down upon him._ Before I could finish my ninjutsu, he used the same technique against me!_ Zabuza frighteningly thought, _I couldn't keep up!_

"Uhn…" Zabuza grunted as he body slammed into a nearby tree. He could hear as series of cracks, either from his ribs or the tree itself he did not know.

"Uhn!" Another grunt echoed as four kunai lodged themselves into Zabuza's limbs.

"That's that…" Kakashi muttered from his location on a tree branch above the defeated man.

Still unnerved by Kakashi's accuracy in reading his moves and thoughts, Zabuza nervously glared at the silver-haired ninja.

"Can you see the future..?" Zabuza's voice was laced with nervousness.

Kakashi brought up a lone kunai as he glared at his enemy, who tried to murder Naruto.

"I foresee…" Kakashi began ominously, "Your death."

**CHUCK! CHUCK!**

Zabuza's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

A stunned silence befell the group as they watched Zabuza's towering frame came tumbling down.

"Your prediction came true." A soft voice lightly chuckled; drawing Kakashi's attention to the front.

Standing alone on a far off tree branch was a figure of a lone ninja. The ninja's entire identity was obscured by both the ninja's clothing and mask. The petite ninja wore a pinstripe body suit that covered the ninja's arms and neck, and over the suit, the ninja wore a black outer Yakuta. The ninja's face was covered by a white ceramic mask, and long raven black hair was hidden beneath a cover.

Naruto finally crawled out of the lake, but his eyes were fixated on the dead form of Zabuza. It almost made him cry to hear Zabuza's Heart Song come to a screeching halt. It just ceased as if it never existed to begin with. The petite blonde slowly climbed to his feet as he walked toward the dead. He did not know why, but he needed to… He needed to assure the dead that it was mourned, and it could safely pass on.

Kakashi landed next to Zabuza's cooling body. He checked for a pulse and found none. He felt Zabuza's body rapidly cool down as the life blood ceased to flow. _Dead…_ Kakashi mentally confirmed then looked up at the newcomer. Kakashi ignored Sasuke's agitated state and Sakura's nervous fidgeting. Naruto kept coming forward; ignoring the possible danger that the newcomer might pose.

"Thank you for your help." The shinobi bowed, "I hope you don't mind my interfering, but I wanted the satisfaction… of putting Zabuza out of his misery myself."

Naruto stopped then looked at the foreign ninja up in the tree. He tilted his head to the side and listened.

~Naruto-dono?~ Ka'a called; understanding that his pure host was listening to the other's Heart Song.

~He's worried…~ Naruto began.

~Worried?~

"The mask is familiar…" Kakashi muttered, "Correct me if I'm wrong… but aren't you a shinobi Hunter from the Village Hidden in the Mist?"

The Hunter tilted its head to the side.

"Well, aren't you a smart one?" The Hunter cordially replied.

"A Shinobi Hunter?" Naruto asked, ~I think he's worried about… Zabuza-san!!~

~Is he now?~ Ka'a murmured, ~How interesting…~

~Their Songs!!!~ Naruto gasped.

"I am indeed, a member of the elite tracking unit from the Village Hidden in the Mist. It is our responsibility to hunt down and deal with the rogues and outlaws that threaten our Village."

~Naruto-dono?~ Ka'a called once again.

~There's… there's more going on, Ka'a! More than I understand! And their Songs!!~ Naruto whimpered uncertainly.

_Judging by his size and the timbre of his voice, _Kakashi thought, _he couldn't be much older than Naruto or the others, yet he's already a full-fledged shinobi hunter!_

Kakashi slowly stood up; ignoring the protest that his body was giving. The silver-haired Jounin noted Naruto's continuous looks between Zabuza's body and the Mist Hunter. It was obvious to Kakashi that the Hunter found Naruto's behavior startling and questioning.

Finally unable to take the Hunter's presence anymore, Sasuke stepped forward.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!!**" Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke, please…" Sakura tried to calm the enraged youth, who violently shrugged her hand off.

"**WHO ARE YOU?!!**" Sasuke growled.

~Insolent brat.~ Ka'a growled.

~Ka'a, their Heart Songs are the same…~ Naruto quietly whispered.

Ka'a became silent. He may not have complete understanding of Heart Songs, but he understood that having the same Songs was very significant.

~Do not alarm your companions.~ Ka'a instructed.

~Wha-- Why not?!~

~First, they will not understand, save perhaps the scarecrow.~ Ka'a explained, ~And second, you yourself have stated that there was 'more' than you understand. Do you not wish to understand?~

~Iie… I want to know… I want to know why someone as honorable as Zabuza-san would do this…~ Naruto confessed. Ka'a did not question his host's opinion of his enemy's honor.

"Sasuke." Kakashi warned, "He's not an enemy."

Sasuke shot him a dark look of disbelief, which Kakashi ignored as he walked closer to Naruto, who stopped looking between Zabuza's dead body and the Hunter.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called quietly.

"Hm…"

"Is it common to come across someone like him?"

"How do you mean?" Kakashi asked; noting the Hunter's head tilted to the side.

"Well, someone that's about my age but strong as you?" Was Naruto's question, which caused Kakashi to place a hand on Naruto's golden mop-top.

Sasuke sneered at the thought.

Naruto's eyes widened in concern as he looked at his sensei, who was looking at the Hunter.

The Hunter softly landed next to Zabuza's body. The lithe form gathered the dead into his arms.

"Your battle is over, for now…" The Hunter stated, "And the remains must be disposed of… lest they give up secrets to our foes… until we meet again."

The Hunter disappeared.

"It's safe now…" Naruto whispered then looked at his sensei, "He's gone."

"Oh?" Kakashi questioned as the others drew closer.

"Yeah, the forest says he's far away…" Naruto whispered, "It's safe now."

"Go~od" Kakashi mumbled as the last of his strength evaporated and his body collapsed. _Damn… used the Sharingan … too much… _Were Kakashi's last thoughts as he was thrown into a world of darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

_**~Scroll 16~**_

"Will he be alright?" A young woman asked.

"He'll be fine." Replied a middle aged man with gentle brown eyes and short salt an' pepper hair. "Give him about a week's rest, and he'll be good as new. By the way, who wrapped his ribs?"

"**HE DID IT!**" Sakura immediately pointed to Naruto.

Team Seven and Tazuna managed to reach the old man's home after their fight with Zabuza. When they had settled their unconscious leader, a young woman with long midnight black locks hurried out the door to retrieve the village doctor, who appeared in short time afterwards. Now, they huddled around the sleeping Jounin; hoping to learn more.

"It was you?!" The local doctor's eyes widened as he took in Naruto's features.

Naruto ducked his head as he fought a blush.

Sasuke growled at the blonde. Not very pleased that said blonde took charge after their sensei had blacked out.

The doctor smiled as he patted the blonde's head; causing Naruto to look up questioningly.

"You did an excellent job, young man." The doctor praised.

"Th-Thank you." Naruto mumbled again as he ducked his head once more.

"An excellent job of what?" Sasuke demanded. To him, Naruto had just wasted a roll of fresh bandages on Kakashi's non-injured torso.

"Apparently basic first aide is not in a ninja's repertoire?" The doctor asked in a manner that was friendly and yet reprimanding.

Sasuke glared at him.

"So the ninja's gonna be okay?" Tazuna asked again.

"Tazuna-sama…" The doctor sighed, "How many times must I tell you not to drink that stuff?"

Tazuna looked at the doctor then at his companion, a bottle of sake. The old bridge-builder shrugged and proceeded to drink; earning disgusting looks from the teens and two exasperated sighs from the adults.

"Father, must you really drink at this time?" The young woman chided as she plucked the bottle from his hands.

"After witnessing a masked kid take out a powerful ninja with ease… yeah, I need a drink." Tazuna muttered but did not attempt to retrieve said bottle.

"Ms. Tsunami," The doctor called, "our friend will wake up periodically, and when he does, be sure he drinks plenty of fluids and broths. That should help with his recovery."

"Of course, Doctor Chicori." Tsunami promised.

The good doctor left with one final look at his newly acquired patient. As he reached for the front door, however, he was stopped by a soft voice calling him.

"Healer-sama!"

Turning around, Dr. Chicori was surprised to hear anyone call him by such an archaic title. Especially since that anyone was the mysterious blonde ninja. The blonde haired youth rushed to his side; giving the doctor a chance to look at the young man. The old healer was surprised to see someone so young as the teen living the life of an assassin. But he would not comment on it, his attention was focused on the little boy, who was nervous about something.

"I am deeply impressed by your dressing of your leader's wounds." Dr. Chicori opened the conversation. A pair of the clearest sapphire blue eyes looked at him questioningly.

"Really?" He asked. The doctor nodded. "Sasuke thought I was wasting time and bandages."

Dr. Chicori frowned. He did not like the other boy much. He had too much arrogance, and in the good doctor's opinion, it would lead the other boy into a lot of trouble.

"Pay him no heed." Dr. Chicori advised, "You did your leader a great service by bounding his chest… a great service and saved him from a lot of future pain."

"Thank you but… uhm…" The blonde fidgeted as he kept looking back to the room, where his sensei lay.

"Yes?"

"I know I'm being nosey but… uhn… Kakashi-sensei has this scar…"

"Your leader has many scars. It is the hazard of his profession."

"Yeah, but… this one looks different and really odd." The blonde teen then lifted his shirt to show the doctor the location of the scar that caught his attention and even drew with his nail what said scar looked like.

Dr, Chicori's eyes grew wide.

"You have good eyes, and yes, I know which scar you speak of. But tell me, why are you interested in that particular scar?" Dr. Chicori was curious.

The teen shrugged.

"It just seems to … you know … jump out at you." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's a surgical scar." Dr. Chicori explained, "Judging by its location, I would guess that the kidney was removed, which was why I instructed Ms. Tsunami that your leader gets plenty of rest and fluids."

The boy tilted his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Although a person can survive with only one kidney, it is not uncommon that they fatigue far more quickly than a person with two kidneys nor is it uncommon for them to be far more vulnerable to illness."

"Really?!" Sapphire blue orbs widened as saucers.

Dr. Chicori chuckled lightly at the child's question. He was inquisitive that much the doctor knew. The doctor gave the teen one final pat on the head and bid the Tazuna family a good day.

~I like him.~ Naruto told Ka'a.

~He is well versed in his profession.~

~He kinda sounds like Oji-chan.~

~Ah!~ Ka'a exclaimed, ~Let's get back, Little One. Later on, we can see if the Forest can provide for some medicinal herbs.~

~Ne?~ Naruto asked as he walked back into the small hut.

Ka'a grinned, ~I believe another lesson in the Aki is in order. Every good Kitsune needs to know a thing or two about herb lore.~

Naruto felt his nose twitch as Ka'a mentally tapped his nose. A huge grin broke out at the thought of maybe finding something to help his sensei heal faster. However, as soon as he walked back into the room, the young teen felt a wave of bitterness and resentment wash over him. He knew who it was, and it bothered him and seriously agitated Ka'a. Naruto threw a tired glare at Sasuke before sitting next to Sakura, who was deep in thought.

"Ne, Sakura-nee? You okay?" Naruto gently nudged the pinkette, who awoke from her thoughts. She smiled at her otouto and nodded re-assuredly.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About? It musta been pretty deep. You had this look." Which Naruto mimicked perfectly, eliciting a giggle out of the pinkette and Tsunami.

"Well, one was the Sharingan Eye," Sakura began, throwing concerned gazes at her secret love, "and the other that masked boy."

Naruto leaned back and looked at the ceiling. He too looked thoughtful.

"I mean, the Sharingan is an awesome tool, but is the strain on the body really worth it?" Sakura asked no one and yet received a distinctive snort from the Uchiha heir.

"Every power comes with a price." Naruto wisely commented.

"I guess so… and that hunter!" Sakura gasped as she looked fearfully at their sensei, who appeared slightly flushed. "He's only a kid. The same age as us and yet he's a _Hunter_!"

Naruto looked at her curiously. The way she uttered that word had meaning, but he did not understand what.

"What's a Hunter?" Naruto asked, which perked Tsunami and Tazuna's attention.

"A shinobi Hunter is also known as an 'Undertaker'," Sakura began; not bothering to insult Naruto's ignorance about Hunters, "because they are responsible of disposing the corpses of shinobi so thoroughly, it's as if they never existed…

"Even after death, our bodies can still reveal secrets of our village's techniques. You know that ol' wives' tales of the dead tell no tales. Well, that's not true, even in death, our bodies can reveal a lot about ourselves if the person looking knows what to look for. So it's essential that these Hunters properly dispose of our bodies to keep our secrets from enemy hands."

"Silently and without a trace…" Naruto mumbled, "Is that how we to leave this world? Like a ghost?"

"It's kinda creepy and sad when you really think about it…" Sakura replied softly.

"But also very untrue." Naruto suddenly chirped.

"Hunh?"

"True, our bodies may be destroyed beyond recognition, but we never vanish without a trace. Something is always left behind." Naruto smiled as he looked at his unofficial sister. "You can't erase what's in here," Then Naruto tapped his head, "and here," Then his chest to indicate his heart, "from everyone you've met. Someone will always remember, who you once were, and that makes all these a bit more bearable, I think."

Sakura smiled. It was odd to have such a deep conversation with Naruto. It was not that she thought of him incapable of having deep, philosophical conversations. It was that Naruto possessed a level of innocence, which was unheard of among shinobi, and surprisingly a level of wisdom, that was also unheard of among shinobi.

"Whatever." Sasuke snorted.

Sakura blushed. She had forgotten that he was still there.

"Since he's laid up, we can't train." Sasuke was disgruntle.

"We can always train against one another; sparring and stuff." Naruto suggested.

"Against you two?" Sasuke replied as if the mere thought was laughable.

Sakura looked torn. She thought Naruto's idea had merit and yet her longing for her crush's approval weighed heavily on her. She wisely opted for silence as she played with the hem of her tunic-shirt.

Naruto just shrugged at Sasuke's disdain. Ka'a was growling at the boy's insolence. While Sasuke was oblivious to the threat within Naruto, the raven-haired youth glared at the blonde. This was _his_ mission; not the dead last disgrace's mission. He was the better shinobi, and he was going to prove it to the blonde idiot and show the blonde his place; beneath Sasuke… A barest of smirks graced Sasuke's face at the idea. _The Idiot under me… hunh, sounds nice…_

~My dislike for that child has increased.~ Ka' growled.

~Who? Sasuke?~

~Yes, that child… revenge and power clouds his mind…~ Ka'a warned, ~I beg of you, my Precious One, avoid him.~

Naruto began nibbling his lower lip as he lowered his gaze on his sensei.

~Avoid him?~ Naruto questioned.

~Yes… stay away from him… do not allow him near your heart! Creatures of his kind do not care for others save for themselves and their goals only!~

~But…~

~I beg of you, my Beautiful Prison, do not become friends with this one!~

Naruto was silent.

~I cannot do as you ask, Ka'a…~

Ka'a was stunned but remain silent. He respected his tiny host too much to not listen to his words.

~His Heart Song is crying… it's begging for help even though he is not… I can't ignore it. I can't ignore the pleas for help… I'm going to try to help him… try to save him from whatever is hurting him… I'm sorry.~ Naruto whispered.

Ka'a closed his eyes. Although the blood of a miko was powerful and ultimate, it was also cursed with the need to help those in pain and those who asked for help, or in this case, crying for it.

~Will you try to save this one even if it could cost you your own life, Uzumaki Naruto?~ Ka'a asked.

The immediate silence was the demon's answer.

~Rest now, Naruto-dono…~ Ka'a sighed, ~We will begin our lesson at nightfall.~

Ka'a then became silent. Secluded in the little corner of Naruto's mind that was his, Ka'a began planning. The great demon respected his young host and will not bring such a conversation up again; however, it would not mean that he was going to allow such a thing to happen. Ka'a did not know why or how he knew that such a friendship between Naruto and that child would end in misery and pain… perhaps it was from past experience and observations…

Naruto was grateful for the silence. He did not like the general course of their conversation. Naruto believed that people had a general, inherent ability to be good. It was just that people were afraid most of the time, which made them do bad things. That was why Naruto could never hate his village, and which was why he was not angry at Sasuke's behavior and attitude.

Naruto hoped that he and Ka'a would never have this conversation again. It was painful to imagine someone so lost that they would prefer destruction rather than salvation. However, Naruto was no fool, albeit naïve but no fool. He silently vowed that if what Ka'a feared would ever happen then he would free the fox-demon from its prison. If saving Sasuke would cost him his life then Naruto believed that it was his sacrifice to make and not Ka'a's.

Naruto made this silent vow and hide it from Ka'a. Then he prayed to Kami that his vow would never be fulfilled.


	18. Chapter 18

_**~Scroll 17~**_

Many miles away rested the masked Shinobi Hunter. The Hunter looked over Zabuza's cold body then casually pulled out his cache of tools. With expert and practiced hands, the Hunter pulled a pair of sheers. The Hunter then looked at Zabuza's body once more; steeling himself for the task at hand.

"First, I'll remove the wrappings around the mouth so the blood can drain out, and then…" The Hunter said to no one, save for the dead.

As the Hunter's hand drew nearer, the Hunter tensed; not letting a sound escape as a mighty hand gripped the Hunter's slim wrist.

"**ENOUGH!**" Zabuza's voice was raspy with disuse, "I can do it myself…"

"Well now…" The Hunter sighed, "Awake already?"

Zabuza slowly sat up as he roughly grabbed one of two senbon needles in his throat.

"You have all the finesse of a Butcher…" Zabuza emphasized his point as he ripped the senbon out.

"Gently, please, Zabuza-sama." The Hunter's tone was a mix of a plead and a chide, "If you pull those out any which way, you really will kill yourself!"

Zabuza sighed then submitted himself to the care of the far more gentler hands of the Hunter. Zabuza looked at the Hunter and growled; causing the Hunter to pause.

"How long are you going to keep that ghoulish mask on?!" Zabuza demanded, "Take it off!"

"Old habits die hard…" The Hunter supplemented; not bothered at all by the harsh command. "And it was also useful for my monkey pantomime routine…"

The Hunter commented as he pulled the mask away from his face and took a deep breathe of fresh air. The mask now gone; the Hunter's face revealed a beautiful boy, only a bit older than the Konoha teenage-ninjas. His eyes were a shade of snowy-blue that seem darker against his pale complexion. His lips were full and red as if permanently bruised while his cheeks were kissed with a faint pink hue.

Zabuza just stared at his Hunter as he gently removed the second senbon.

"You needn't have targeted the vulnerable areas in the neck just to put me into a deathlike trance," Zabuza muttered as he spat up the blood, "Any number of other points on my body would have done!"

"You should not have use Hiroshi as a decoy…" The Hunter replied without thought.

"You're such a sadistic little brat…" Zabuza's tone was laced with deep affection.

"Exactly!" The Hunter giggled.

Zabuza sighed. He knew he was in the wrong to have used his Hunter's beloved pet as a distraction, but what was done was done, and Hiroshi was probably back at their headquarters; safe and sound.

"Besides I didn't want to mar you perfect body, Zabuza-sama." The Hunter continued, "The neck is so much less muscular than the rest of the body… I can be more precise in targeting the points that will leave an ordinary individual paralyzed and apparently dead for a full week." The Hunter sighed, "However, you are no ordinary individual, ne?"

Zabuza could not tear his eyes away from his Hunter, who still had a presence of innocence despite being by Zabuza's side since the Hunter's childhood. Without thought and with only the familiarity of a lover, Zabuza reached out and gently palmed his Hunter's cheek.

"You are so innocent, so guileless…" Zabuza muttered, "No doubt, it's why I love you."

His Hunter smiled as he turned into the palm and kissed it. The Hunter needed not to return those sweet words to Zabuza; there was no need to. The former Mist ninja already knew where his Hunter's heart lay. The pair relished the moment, for in their lives, moments like those were few and far-in-between. The Hunter looked around them.

"Without us even noticing," The Hunter whispered, "the mist has lifted."

They looked at one another and could not help the sense of dark premonition, but knew that they could not dwell on it. They were Shinobi. They lived in the here and the now.

"Next time," The Hunter asked, "will you be all right?"

"Next time," Zabuza resolved, "I'll break the Sharingan Eye."

_**/**_

Kakashi quietly moaned as he found himself returning to the land of the living. He knew immediately that his body protested at the day's earlier activities, and he could feel the beginning of a fever. However, it was not his abused body nor the early onset of a fever that was rousing him from his slumber. It was something else. Something that was nagging at the back of his mind and was very important. Knowing he would not get anymore sleep for the time being, Kakashi slowly opened his one unconcealed eye and was startled to find a pair of sapphire blue orbs starring at him.

"You're missing a kidney." Naruto stated.

Confusion literally colored Kakashi's face as he watched Naruto resettled next to him and busied himself in making a cup of tea. Kakashi slowly sat up; fighting back a wave of dizziness. _How did he know that?_ Kakashi thought as he observed his little blonde puzzle. Said little puzzle then turned to him with a steaming cup of hot tea in his hands.

"Here. Drink." Naruto ordered.

An eyebrow arched as Kakashi took the little ceramic tea cup from his student. A quick observation of the blonde told Kakashi that the teen had been awake for most the night and was probably outside in the forest; judging by the dirt on the teen's bare feet. Kakashi brought the tea up to his nose and sniffed. He could pick up the scent of a few common herbs, a few none and a hint of orange and surprisingly mango.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as he blew into his tea to cool it.

Naruto looked at him with a frown.

"Tea." He replied as if it was the most obvious answer to the question, which it was.

Kakashi chuckled at the idiocy of his own question.

"I mean, what is it for?" Kakashi clarified.

"For you to drink." Naruto replied again as if it was the most obvious answer then proceeded to prepare a second helping.

Kakashi shook his head then quickly sipped the hot drink. The liquid teased and soothed his throat and effectively warmed him up. The citrus and mango flavors helped cut the bitter taste of the other herbs in the tea. Normally, the silver-haired Jounin would never have accepted a drink from anyone, save for the Hokage, but Kakashi suspected that his young student had prepared it for specially him. But for what reason, he did not know nor did he know how the teen knew that he had only one kidney. Such information was on his personal files, which only the Hokage had access to; thus, it bode the question on how did his little blonde student know?

"Dr. Chicori said you'll be okay in about a week." Naruto commented off-handedly; trying to ease the sudden uncomfortable silence that had engulfed them.

"Oh?" Kakashi replied then noted the blonde's respect for his privacy by keeping his eyes averted from Kakashi's bare face. Kakashi smiled at the teen, even though he knew Naruto did not see it.

"Yeah… He also said that 'cause you have one kidney, you could get sick easier than the rest of us…"

Kakashi then narrowed his eyes.

"And how would he know of that?"

"I asked him." Naruto asked with a shrug.

"You asked him?!" Kakashi was truly surprised, "Why would you do that?"

"Well… when I was bandaging your ribs, I saw this scar that just seems to jump out at me so I asked the doctor, seeing he _is_ a doctor and that was when he told me… was I wrong to ask?" Naruto suddenly asked as he fiddled with a tea steeper.

Kakashi was completely stunned by his student's thoughtful actions and concerns. He subconsciously touched his tender ribs, but his eyes never looked away from the blonde. Not many ninja knew of the potential injury a bruised or fractured ribs could be if not immediately tended to, and on top of that, Naruto was able to notice a surgical scar amidst countless of others. Suddenly the teen's increased fidgeting caught the stunned ninja's attention as he remembered Naruto's question.

"No, you weren't wrong to ask." Kakashi whispered. To be honest, Kakashi had only known two other people in his entire life to have been so attuned to him to even notice something as small as that. "Thank you."

"So what happened while I slept?" Kakashi immediately asked; ignoring his own mental monologue of how cute the sudden blush looked on his student.

"Nothing much. Sasuke-baka was grumpy because you couldn't train us. Sakura and I talked about the Hunter…"

Kakashi froze at the mention of the Hunter. The nagging feeling was back in full force. It was the Hunter… Something about the Hunter and the way he disposed…

"Shimatta!" Kakashi growled as he attempted to scramble to his feet only to come crashing down; nearly on top of Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto cried as he tried to support the heavier male, "What's wrong?!"

~It would seem he figured out what we already know.~ Ka'a answered through clenched teeth. He was not amused at the way the ninja's body was pressed against his host, even though he was aware that it meant nothing.

Kakashi's body trembled as he weakly lifted himself off his tiny student. Mentally contributing the sudden warmth and racing heart to his condition and not to something else as he allowed his student to maneuver him back onto the futon. Soon the small home echoed with heavy footsteps. _They must've heard the crash…_ Kakashi chided himself. He then felt his face mask being pulled back into place. He cast a grateful glance to Naruto, who quickly went about to cleaning up the spilt tea.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON?!**" Sasuke's voice was demanding.

"**OH!** Shinobi-san, you're awake!" Tsunami exclaimed with breathy tones.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried in relief.

"I see, your sensei is awake, but did he have to wake the whole house?!" Tazuna grumbled but was clearly relieved that Kakashi was awake.

"I asked you what's going on." Sasuke growled as he glared at Naruto.

Kakashi frowned at Sasuke's behavior toward the blonde, who just looked at him with his own frown and disappointment evident in his expression. The jounin also noted how Sakura had averted her eyes from the boys. It pleased the silver-haired male to know that Sakura was growing out of her crush for the raven-haired Uchiha heir, but it upset him to see her so torn about the situation.

"Kakashi-sensei, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" The pinkette asked; focusing her attention on her sensei to block out the confusion she felt.

"I feel like an idiot…" Kakashi honestly answered; ignoring his desire to have some more of the tea that Naruto was going to make. It was very delicious.

His answer drew everyone's attention; including Sasuke's.

"Hunh?" Sakura asked as she looked at her sensei then immediately looked elsewhere when she realized that the older man was shirtless and was extremely hot!

"Shinobi Hunters, who manage corpse disposals, are suppose to destroy the bodies of those they kill at once, right on the spot." Kakashi said; knowing his students would understand.

"So?" Sakura asked; her curiosity overruling her desire to stare at her sensei's well muscled chest.

"How did the kid in the mask dispose of Zabuza's body?" Kakashi asked.

"I dunno." Sakura shrugged, "He took the body with him."

"Yes, he did." Kakashi emphasized, "Even though all he needed to take home as proof he'd made the kill was the head… and… there's a mystery surrounding the weapons that the Hunter used to dispatch his prey…"

Sasuke looked thoughtful as he tried to remember the type of weapon the Hunter used. _Senbon… _He remembered,_ Acupuncture needles…_ Sasuke froze.

"No way…" Sasuke whispered.

"Yes… way!" Kakashi replied back.

Sakura was confused as she looked between Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei.

"What the hell nonsense are you all mumbling on about?" Tazuna grumbled.

"That it's likely… Zabuza is still alive!" Kakashi replied gravely.

Sakura and Tazuna's eyes bulged in shock as they both became slacked-jaw. Tsunami was confused. She remembered her father telling her about a powerful enemy ninja, but he never mentioned the ninja's name. Naruto looked unsurprised, which Kakashi found curious; however, he did not press in present company. He would have to question the teen in private.

"**BUT KAKASHI-SENSEI!**" Sakura shouted, "**YOU CHECKED TO BE SURE ZABUZA WAS DEAD, DIDN'T YOU?!!**"

"I made sure of it… but…" Kakashi trailed off, "A deathlike trance could have created a very convincing illusion of real thing.

"Those acupuncture needle weapons that Shinobi Hunter used can be deadly _if_ they hit a vital spot. If not, the mortality rate is surprisingly low and remember, they were originally designed as medical treatment tools. Shinobi Hunters and all members of any village's corpse disposal squad must possess an intimate and thorough knowledge of human physiology. It would be simple for one of them to place a person into a near-death state. First of all, the masked boy went to the trouble of lugging off Zabuza's heavy corpse. Secondly, the senbon he used as weapons, while potentially deadly, can also be used to inflict non-mortal injury… these two point suggest that the kid's objective was to give the illusion of killing Zabuza, while he rescued him."

"Aren't you just complicating things by over thinking them?" Tazuna grumbled, "Aren't Shinobi Hunters suppose to hunt outlaw shinobi?"

"Usually, but ignoring something that smells this fishy is a great first step to being caught completely unprepared, and preparation is a shinobi's most important skill!" Kakashi replied.

"Whether or not Zabuza is dead is a moot point." Sakura replied as she thought over previous information and facts, "The fact remains that Mr. Tazuna is still alive and the bridge is almost completed, which means there may still be more and even deadlier ninja in the service of Gato."

Naruto crinkled his nose at the idea. Kakashi found that odd. Not only was the teen not surprised that Zabuza may be alive, but he seemed to be disgusted at the idea of other ninja in Gato's employment.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called, "You said, preparation is a shinobi's most important skill, but right now, you can't even more. What are you going to do?"

Suddenly Kakashi chuckled, which made his students wonder if he had lost his mind.

"I'm going to increase your training schedule!" He simply stated as if that was the solution to all of the world's problems.


	19. Chapter 19

_**~Scroll 18~**_

The three teens of Team 7 just stared at their silver-haired Jounin leader. Although his face was mostly covered, they suspected that he was smiling at them.

"What…?! Training…?!!" Sakura repeated to ensure she heard correctly. The jounin bobbed his head up and down.

"Kakashi-sensei! What will a little extra training now matter with what we're up against?!!" Sakura demanded. It did not escape her notice that even with the Sharingan Eye, their sensei was almost defeated. If it were not the quick intervention from Naruto and Sasuke, they all most likely would have been dead.

"Maa, the skills I teach you now will be an interim thing only, to tide us over until I recover enough to take over…"

"Okay, but _if_ Zabuza is alive, how can we just train without knowing when he may return and strike again?" Sakura rebutted with arms crossed.

"It'll take some time for someone to recover from a near-death trance to peak condition." Kakashi explained.

"So, we'll train while we'll wait." Sasuke muttered; finally pleased for a chance to improve and put Naruto back in his place.

Naruto sighed as he rose to his feet.

"Stand up." Naruto ordered.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi balked.

"**NARUTO!**" Sakura exclaimed.

"There will be no training until you can stand up without using me as a crutch…" Naruto replied then he crossed his arms and attempted a scowl, which turned out to be nothing more than a pout, "'Cause quite frankly, I don't wanna be your crutch because you're **HEAVY!!!**"

Sasuke growled at Naruto. Because of him, the Uchiha heir was going to be delayed once more.

Sakura looked flabbergasted, but immediately understood how the crash, which woke everyone up earlier, had occurred. It appeared that their sensei had tried to get up only to land on top of Naruto. The mental image of the duo in a compromising position was enough to cause the pinkette to violently blush.

Kakashi too understood Naruto's meaning and lightly chuckled.

"Okay, Naruto, you win. No training until later." Kakashi's mirth was still evident in his voice, but Naruto did not comment as he smiled.

_**/**_

Morning came late for the young band of adventurers as they all settled around the breakfast table. Naruto and Sakura were up and about; helping Tsunami set the table up while Sasuke remain seated. From the moment he woke up and saw Naruto, Sasuke had not missed an opportunity to throw sneers and insults at the blonde, who simply just ignored them. Sakura was horrified that her long-time crush could act like such a spoiled brat and that the blonde was doing nothing. Of course, the pinkette did not know that the blonde was more focused on calming a certain overprotective, demonic, older brother, who wanted nothing more than to show the brat the true meaning of humility.

"That is enough!" Kakashi's voice held an edge that demanded no rebuke and absolute obedience.

Sakura let out a squeak in surprise as she nearly dropped the dishes in her hands. Naruto had heard his sensei's Song approaching but was still surprised to see the jounin on his feet, albeit the man was using actual crutches. Naruto frowned a bit then shook his head as he gave his sensei a smile.

~Well, I did tell him no training until he didn't use _me _as a crutch.~ Naruto mumbled to Ka'a, who chuckled and was amused by the jounin's cleverness.

~How true, and you did not tell him _not _use actual crutches.~ Ka'a agreed.

Everyone sat down around the little table. Sasuke gave no apology, which the blonde knew was not forth coming. Sasuke then began to eat while the others waited. It was obvious that Tsunami and Tazuna were waiting for something, or more precise someone. Naruto was about to ask, when he turned his attention to the door as a mourning wail became louder. The wailing Heart Song caused Naruto's eyes to sting as he wanted to desperately go to the wailer and hold him to ease the wailer's pain.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called as he noted his student sudden sadness as he stared at the door.

Suddenly the door swished open; revealing a little boy no more than six years old. The small child wore a dark jump suit with a pale shirt that was once probably a bright yellow in color and a fishing hat, which covered most of the boy's black mane.

"Inari!! Where have you been?!!" Tazuna exclaimed in relief rather than admonishment.

"Welcome home… Grandpa…" The boy, Inari, said. His voice so devoid of emotions and life that was usually common in all six year olds.

"Inari, greet our guests." Tsunami lightly reprimanded. "They're the esteemed ninja who brought your grandfather safely home!"

Inari looked at the Konoha ninja seated around the breakfast table. His eyes seemed to match his voice; devoid of emotions and life. It was as if the small child saw a great evil, which took away not only his childhood innocence but his soul as well.

Naruto's fists clutched tightly; causing his tiny claws to cut deep into his palm. The look in the boy's eyes enraged the teen avatar. The pain, which laced the boy's scent and aura, angered the Kitsune imprints within the usually carefree blonde. All the pain that the little one held in his heart was an abomination in Naruto's mind; however, it was not only the boy's eyes that enraged Naruto, but the pain deeply etched in the eyes and face of the ghostly shadow, which watched over the six year old.

~Both the Living and the Dead are suffering!~ Naruto growled; unaware that his aura was pulsating in time with his enraged heart.

~Be calm, Naruto-dono.~ Ka'a sagely advised.

~Be calm? Be calm?!? How?! Every fiber in my body is screaming at me for revenge and justice! And you're telling me to be fucking calm?!~ Naruto venomously hissed.

Ka'a smiled; however, it neither was a comforting, kind smile nor was it a sympathetic, understanding smile. It was a smile of demonic proportions. Ka'a was thrilled that his young host could get enraged. The great demon had feared that the child would have fallen victim to another curse of the miko bloodline; ignoring and bottling up anger and rage, which would kill from within.

~Your anger is justly placed, Little One; however, if you do not pull yourself together, your anger will cloud your judgment, and you will not seek your revenge and justice.~ Ka'a said.

Naruto could hear the aged wisdom and experience in Ka'a's voice. Naruto knew he could trust and count of the demon's words. With great effort, Naruto took a deep breathe and slowly released it. It was a technique he had seen his father perform countless of times when the Council Elders tried to intercede in the teen's education.

~Good,~ Ka'a coached, ~but do not let go your anger and rage nor bury it. Use it. It is your fuel, your strength, your motivation… it is your ally when all things seem hopeless and dire… do not forget that.~

Naruto sighed deeply. He felt his body relax and ease, but he could still feel his anger and rage for the boy and the spirit's stead burning through his veins. However, instead of it being all-consuming, it was focused, directed, and most importantly, it was calm… the proverbial calm before the storm.

Sakura was watching Naruto nervously. She did not know what caused the usually happy-go-lucky teen to suddenly become so enraged that his chakra was almost visible. She looked over to Sasuke, who too was looking at the teen, but she could not identify the emotions that played across the raven-haired youth's face. Looking over to their sensei, she was surprised to notice that Kakashi-sensei was looking at Naruto as if he was the most unique thing that the jounin had ever seen. She was not too far off the mark.

Kakashi did see the haunted look in the boy's eyes. He too became angry at the idea that a _baby_ was scarred to the point that he had dead eyes. However, he was pulled out of his anger when he felt Naruto's chakra pulsating. At first, the jounin thought it was the demon from within, but soon realize that it was purely Naruto. If Kakashi were to describe Naruto's chakra in terms of elements, the demon was without a doubt fire while Naruto's chakra was more akin to the winds.

"Mama…" Inari's dead voice drew everyone's attention back on the sad child, "They're all gonna die."

"**WHAT?!**" Sakura yelped in surprise while Sasuke coldly glared at the boy. Sasuke was an Uchiha, and no mere six year old brat was going to tell an Uchiha of his fate.

~He is convinced of this…~ Ka'a stated.

~He believes it.~ Naruto replied.

"No one can beat Gato and his men."

Tazuna bowed his head as he looked elsewhere. Shame clouded his eyes.

"Gato? He's the one…" Naruto's voice was laced with anger. "He's the one, who hurt you?"

The boy looked up. For the first time, his eyes reflected an emotion. Surprise. Dark brown eyes widen as he stared into a pair of glowing sapphire fires. Those eyes were looking at him and beyond.

"Gato was the one, who did this to you?" Naruto asked. Although the Living were present, the question was really directed toward the Dead.

Ghostly eyes widened in surprise as he realized that the golden haired child could see him. _Was this real?_ The spirit wondered. The spirit slowly nodded; not truly believing that the young ninja could actually see him.

"Then he will pay!" Naruto growled; unaware that his chakra surrounded him in a light glow giving him an ethereal appearance of a fallen angel.

All were stunned at the savage beauty that Naruto portrayed; however, Naruto's vow invoked a different type of response. One based off of fear.

"You're dumb!" Inari shouted; the first real emotional outburst since the boy entered the dining area. "You can't make promise that you can't keep! Go home! Or die!"

Inari suddenly turned around and immediately ran out of the dining area. Questions of the boy's location died in throats.

Tazuna and Tsunami looked at Naruto, who was practicing his father's breathing techniques to calm himself once more as he was being directed to. The two villagers were not afraid of the power display that they had witnessed. For someone as old as Tazuna, he had seen one other time, in his youth, a display such as Naruto's. It had been the old fisherman's best friend and cousin, who now lived in the Northern Regions of Nami no Kuni. Tsunami had never met her father's cousin, but she had heard the villagers' stories of her famous cousin. The father and daughter shared a knowing look that did not go pass Kakashi's notice.

The widely traveled ninja had heard of people of such power. In the world of the Shinobi, such people were immediately executed for they were able to command and summon demons from the lowest pits of hell, and they answered to no Kage. And although the ninja feared and hated these special people, many rural villagers, fishermen and those unable to afford a ninja's protection have come to revere these mystical individuals as holy people.

Kakashi looked at his blonde student and marveled at the Legacy of Yondaime.


	20. Chapter 20

_**~Scroll 19~**_

Naruto was on cloud nine as he felt the forest around him sing. Not even the earlier event could dampen his good mood, but instead it helped him focus on his mission at hand. Naruto could never explain it nor did he understood it, but he knew he had to protect. He had to protect the innocent, both the Living and the Dead, and he had to protect the trees, the plants, the forests and Nature herself. He knew as a ninja he would have enemies; however, after the confrontation with Zabuza, Naruto knew that that man and his comrades were not his true enemies. No, his true enemy was Gato, a man with no regard to the Living, the Dead and most of all Nature herself.

The forest was singing; happy that a protector had returned.

"Maa, Naruto," Kakashi chided although he was bemused by the teen's excitement and eagerness. The teen reminded Kakashi of a young tiger cub getting its first lesson in hunting, "The new training regimen begins today, but first let's discuss the basics of your ninja powers… the body energies known as chakra."

~Or chi or youki as we demons call these energies.~ Ka'a supplemented. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"What's the point? We know this already." Sasuke muttered darkly, "Unless you need a refresher, dunce."

~This child tries my patience, my Gentle Host.~ Ka'a growled.

Naruto frowned at the Uchiha's behavior.

"Sasuke." Kakashi ordered. He was beginning to tire of the boy's attitude. It reminded the Jounin too much of the Clan's general regard toward others, with the exception of two.

Suddenly Naruto smirked as he looked at the arrogant teen.

"Sakura-nee," Naruto purred startling the pinkette.

"Yes?"

"May I borrow your Encyclopedia Scroll, please?"

"Eh… okay." Sakura replied. Surprised more by the fact that Naruto knew she had such a scroll than by Naruto's all-too-polite tone.

Kakashi was having a dangerous sense of déjà vu. He knew of one person, who had an all-too-polite tone when provoked, and the consequence more often than not lead to the offender's humiliation. _This could get ugly._ Kakashi thought but did nothing to prevent the onslaught. _It might do the boy some good._

"Arigato 'neechan!" Naruto chirped then glared at Sasuke, "Now then, Teme, listen up, and I'll make this brief as possible so that even a fisherman can understand…"

Sasuke was pissed. The dead last was insinuating that a lowly fisherman, a non-shinobi, would understand more about chakras than himself.

"Chakras are, to put it simply, the energies that a shinobi requires in order to perform ninjutsu. Basically, these energies are: (1) those of the body, drawn from each and every one of the approximately 13 trillion cells that are believed to make up the human body, (2) those of the mental and spiritual energy acquired over the course of much training and experience.

"Together, those two forms of energy are what make up the chakras. In effect, all the arts and techniques of the shinobi are born of a combination of those two energies, brought froth from the body and the spirit - in what is called, manipulating the chakras - and focused in the mystic process known as 'weaving the signs'."

Sasuke was seething for the blonde male had not only lectured him on complicated theoretical principles of chakras in a comprehensive manner, but he had also done it without looking into the kunoichi's scroll.

"Iruka-sensei taught you well, Naruto." Kakashi praised.

"Wow! And here, I thought you slept through class!" Sakura exclaimed but quickly blushed at how insensitive her statement was.

Naruto gave her an impish grin.

"I did." Naruto confessed then dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "Iruka-sensei loves to teach but has major stage fright! So he practices in front of me all the time!"

Sakura became slacked-jaw. _No fair! He got the lessons first hand!_ She thought, but was also proud of him.

"Well then, the dobe does know something after all." Sasuke sneered in attempts to salvage his wounded pride.

Kakashi was extremely impressed by the blonde's intelligence and yet was curious as to why the blonde's test scores were so poor. Was the village's paranoia so strong that they would stoop so low as to falsify test scores? Kakashi made a mental note ask the Hokage when they return home. He was curious as to how intelligent his student really was.

"It still does not explain why we have to go over this stuff." Sasuke haughtily uttered, "We already employ the ninja arts and techniques."

"Wrong!" Kakashi stepped in; noting his other two students about to speak. "None of you yet has full mastery of your chakra!"

"What?!"

"Hunh?!"

Ka'a chuckled.

~Mastery does not come over night nor is it completely accomplished in one's lifetime. Even I, who has lived countless of lifetimes, am not a true master of my arts.~ Ka'a replied.

~Really?!~

~Of course, there is so much to know, to learn and to question that often times the idea of being a master is akin to being a god.~

~But humans can't be gods… can they?~ Naruto asked.

~That is, regrettably, a discussion for another time.~ Ka'a chuckled. ~Now, is time to train the body.~

"Hai!" Naruto chirped then deeply blushed at the curious eyes and glares on his person.

"Sorry…" Naruto mumbled as he tried to look inconspicuous.

Kakashi chuckled at the blonde's enthusiasm, and hazard a guess that the blonde was really answering a mental conversation rather than the one actually happening.

"Now listen," Kakashi continued, "as Naruto said, manipulation of the chakra refers to summoning physical and mental energies and combining them within your own body.

"Depending on which techniques you wish to employ, the amount of energy you'd need to absorb would vary as would the makeup of elements you'd need to combine. Right now, none of you are using your chakras effectively!

"No matter how great the amount of chakra you summon and manipulate. If you can't maintain your balance, whatever the technique, not only will the effectiveness of your maneuver be cut in half, but you could blunder so badly the spell may not be released at all. And because you end up squandering your energies, you not only lack the stamina for a protracted fight… but you also develop significant vulnerabilities." Kakashi finished.

Naruto suspected that the silver-haired jounin was subtly referring to his own vulnerabilities, but the blonde took the warning to heart. It would seem that a key factor to a ninja's success in battle was not just skill nor power nor intelligence but also simple endurance.

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"You learn to control your body through the harshest training…" Kakashi answered gravely, "Go out on a limb, and learn from the experience!"

Naruto and Sakura looked at one another. It did not escape either's attention that their sensei said '_the_ experience' instead of simply saying 'experience'. So what was 'the experience' that their sensei was talking about? And what did the jounin mean by 'go on a limb'?

"How do we do that?" Sakura hazard the question.

Sasuke was not impressed.

"How?" Kakashi repeated; not bothering with hiding his mirth, "We climb trees!"

Looks of confusion and disbelief were the jounin's only response. He chuckled. He liked the idea that he had stumped even his most beloved student, Naruto. Naruto's eyes were wide and unfocused as he tried to understand why Ka'a was laughing. The demon's laugh held not hint of ridicule but more like… Irony.

"That's right, my young grasshoppers, we climb trees." Kakashi was enjoying himself.

"How would that qualify as training?" Sakura asked.

"Listen up," Kakashi instructed, "this won't be any ordinary tree climbing. You're not allowed to use your hands."

Sasuke looked dubious. Sakura was uncertain while Naruto was curious, since now Ka'a had settled his laughter down to a deep chuckle.

"How?" Sakura dared to ask.

Naruto felt the subtle charge in the air as his sensei summoned a small fraction of his little chakra reserve. Naruto nibbled his lower lip in nervous concern about what his sensei was going to demonstrate. If it was not enough, it could backfire of the silver-haired jounin and crippled him further. Naruto wondered if the man had a self-destructive streak within him.

~Have faith.~ Ka'a whispered as all eyes were focused on the jounin walked toward a tree and then… Up the tree.

"He's climbing…"

"… with his legs and feet… parallel to the ground!"

"That's," Kakashi panted as he stopped underneath a branch of the tree, "it, in a nutshell."

"Focus all of the energy of your chakra toward the soles of your feet and use that power to cling to the trunk. When you have full mastery over your own chakras, this is the kind of thing you can accomplish." Kakashi said as he smiled down at them.

"But…" Sakura asked, "Kakashi-sensei, how will learning to climb trees this way help up get any stronger?"

"I'm just getting to that." Kakashi replied, "Listen and learn. The point of it all, the goal is greater mastery over the chakras. To use no more than is necessary, but to maximize its effectiveness in where and how it is applied. That subtle control, is the most critical aspect of every jutsu and technique you'll ever apply. It's also the most difficult skill for even a master ninja to command.

"The type of tree-climbing we are doing here requires the most fine and delicate application of chakra energy imaginable. Especially because the bottom of the foot is an area where it is most difficult to manipulate one's energies. In other words, if you can master the control needed for this skill, no jutsu should ever be beyond you… well, that's the theory anyway." Kakashi muttered with a shrug. "Of course, the secondary objective is to build up enough stamina necessary to complete your task once the chakra has been focused. If you think _this_ looks hard, it's even more difficult to maintain your chakra when using ninjutsu.

"In battle, circumstances are constantly changing, and a true shinobi has to be able to manipulate and maintain his chakras on the fly, if he ever hopes to prevail. The time you need to just stand around trying to summon and control your own powers is a luxury you won't have. So while you're climbing those trees, you'll also be mastering skills that will probably save your lives." Kakashi stated, "Now, no more talk. It's time for action."

Kakashi slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out three kunai. He held out the kunai before him.

"The only way to learn is by doing." Kakashi then threw the three kunai at his students. Each landing in front of them.

"Use the kunai blades to score the bark at the highest point you can climb to. It will serve as a reminder for later. Your goal is to make a mark on a higher spot each time you climb.

"I don't expect any of you to reach the treetop on your first try. A running start will probably give enough momentum for a good first effort. All right?" Kakashi suddenly paused then looked squarely at Naruto, "And no cheating, Naruto."

The blonde bristled looking akin to a hissing cat.

"**I! DON'T! CHEAT!**" Naruto hissed as he plucked a kunai from the ground.

Ka'a was annoyed. The demon suspected that the scarecrow was referring to him or Naruto's abilities with the forest. As much as Ka'a wished to lend his youki to his host. His honor would never allow him to do so. His respect for his Jailer would never allow him to do so. Ka'a also knew that Naruto would never appreciate his accomplishments if another did the work. Plus, Naruto was not the sort to want someone doing all the work for him. As for Naruto's connection with the forest, Ka'a will attest to the fact that Naruto's abilities were progressing faster than he had first anticipated; however, the human-Kitsune still had a long way to go before he could truly manipulate of the actual forest. At the moment, it was all out of pure instinct; no real conscious control.

Kakashi smirked at Naruto's declaration. He knew he should not have slandered the teen's abilities, but he wanted to be absolutely sure that it was all Naruto, and not the demon assisting. However, on the other hand, Kakashi did find Naruto's reaction quite cute so… kitten-like. Naruto was quite expressive with his emotions that Kakashi seem to find an enjoyment in bringing them out.

From his perch, Kakashi watched as his students gathered their chakra at their feet. All three then rushed a tree in front of them. Kakashi winced in sympathy as Naruto fell flat on his back after not going even beyond a step. From the corner of his eye, Kakashi noted Sasuke rushing farther up, but each step left a heavy indentation in the tree trunk. Sasuke soon lost grip of his chakra; forcing him to back-flip in the air and landing perfectly on the ground.

_Maintaining focus is a lot harder than I expected._ Sasuke thought irritably.

_Too much focus and the surface's own energy repels you._ Naruto thought as he observed Sasuke's progress from the ground._ And too little, you'll never adhere in the first place._

_Hunh…_ Kakashi thought as he observed them, _That's the difference between Naruto and Sasuke in a nutshell._

"Hey! This is easier than I thought!" A voice cried joyfully; startling all the males.

Sitting high above, even where Kakashi was perched, Sakura giggled as she blew a raspberry at her teammates. She kicked her feet playfully. She looked at Sasuke expectedly; hoping for a praise or an approving look but she only received a cold glare. She stopped moving then looked at Naruto, who was beaming.

"Incredible! That's my 'neechan! Woohoo!" Naruto shouted.

A small smile graced her face then grew exponentially to the size of a supernova. She blew Naruto a raspberry as she winked and held a peace sign up. _A person, who truly cares, would be happy regardless of their pride._ Sakura thought happily.


	21. Chapter 21

**_~Scroll 20~_**

Deep in the forest, hidden amidst the thick vegetation, a strange structure stood. It had the appearance of a giant spider cocoon, especially with all the cables attached to the building and the surrounding trees. The hastily constructed, wooden structure loomed ominously in the dark forest. The building housed a small encampment of fifty former Mist ninja, all of whom were loyal to one man, and that one man was currently resting in his chambers at the highest point of the building.

As this man rested and recovered from his battle wounds, his beloved consort sat by and watched over him as he had done countless of times before. As the respected leader of the abandoned group of ninjas slept, the beautiful, raven-haired consort read the latest reports submitted by one of their far off teams. The consort was aware that his sleeping lover would read the reports later, but that was not the reason why he read the reports. The consort read them in order for his lover to hear his voice. The resting leader had stated one time that hearing his young lover's voice seem to speed up the healing process. The young and powerful consort had just finished the report when he suddenly became alert to three unwelcome presences.

The younger male knew that it was not one of their people for they were all away, and their people knew never to come near the leader's chambers lest they wished to be killed. The three unwelcome presences were faint and weak, but the consort knew that the faint reading of the three chakras could be misleading. The three intruders could be far away or close by; the consort did not know and that disturbed him. Even though his demeanor never changed, the beautiful teen was highly agitated.

The door creaked open, and three sets of footsteps echoed in the room. Unbeknownst to the intruders, the chamber's temperature dropped to near freezing. The cold air matched the consort's silent rage. Two of the three footsteps were light, which meant that they were warriors, while the third was thunderous. The consort immediately knew who that was.

"I'm surprised you have the nerve to show your face around here after taking a beating like that." Gato's nasally voice sneered.

The young and beautiful consort glared over his shoulder. There stood Gato between two armed men. Each man carried a sword by his side. The teen held back the sneer of disgust at the sight of the two samurai. However, neither samurai felt the same reservation and openly stared at the two ninja in disgust and hatred. The samurai on Gato's right was small compared to the samurai on the left. The one on the right wore a ski cap with a heavy winter coat and a dark pair of hamaka, while the one on the left wore a traditional kimono with the top portion rolled down and tied around the larger samurai's waist. The larger samurai's left side was covered in a variety of tattoos, and he wore an eye patch over his right eye.

All in all, to any villager or fisherman, these two men would be frighteningly impressive; however, to the teen ninja, these two were nothing more than sword-wielding thugs.

"Ninja from the Land of Mist would appear to be vastly overrated." Gato sneered as he foolishly stepped forward.

"You can't even clean up for your miserable subordinates. 'Demon', my ass!" He continued forward; completely oblivious to the danger he was walking toward. Fortunately for him, his two samurai had more sense of awareness and tensed at the sudden raise of a battle aura. However, the samurai were clouded in their perception as to who the battle aura came from. Their hands immediately landed on their sword hilts.

"Wait a minute, you two…" Gato ordered and stepped beside the injured ninja's bed; ignoring the raven-haired consort, "So nothing to say for yourself? No last words?"

Gato reached down to touch the ninja.

"**AAARGH!**" Gato suddenly screamed as he felt the bones in his arms crack under the steel grip that shot at him.

"Don't defile Zabuza-sama with your touch." A voice whispered so low but loud enough for the threat to be heard.

The samurai moved only to freeze in place when they felt the cold steel of their own katana pressed against their flesh.

_N-no…_ The samurai thought, _he didn't even seem to move..!_

"You don't want to do that when I'm angry." The consort warned; his voice chilled the samurais to the bone.

_He's some kind of monster._ The ski-cap samurai thought as cold sweat drenched his forehead.

Gato trembled with fear as he began retreating. He had been doing that quite often with this particular group.

"Th-there had better not be any more mistakes." Gato's threat was empty, "I-if you fail again, don't think you can come back here!"

The consort thrust the katanas back to their owners, who effectively dodged from the being impaled by their swords. The three quickly left with a slamming of the door while the consort returned to his seat as if nothing happened.

"Haku…" Zabuza's voice growled; causing his beloved Hunter to smile at him, "there was no need for you to…"

"I know." Haku sighed at the reprimand.

"Unfortunately it's too soon to finish Gato off." Haku sounded disappointed.

"If we cause a commotion now, we might find ourselves on the run from _them_ again." Zabuza explained.

Haku smiled at his lover.

"I know, patience." Haku leaned in and placed a cool kiss on Zabuza's lips.

"Hm…" Zabuza murmured, "Yes, patience."

_**/**_

Sakura huffed and puffed as she lay exhausted at the base of her tree. They had been training none stop for most of the day, and she was spent! Her head flopped to the side to observe her teammates and groaned at what she saw. They were still at it! _I'm exhausted!_ She whined, _But they have so much stamina!_

Sasuke was taking a break to regain his breathe. He had picked the tree farthest from the group but still part of the area. He had progressed only about a foot more than where he started, and now he was currently glaring at the tree. Mentally blaming it for his failure to master this training exercise, which the kunoichi had apparently done. The raven-haired teen looked at the blonde, who was staring at his tree thoughtfully. The blonde idiot had not gone any higher than probably the height of their Jounin leader. The teen smirked in delight. He was still better than the dead last idiot. _He'll throw a tantrum and quit!_ Sasuke thought.

"'Kay…" Naruto's voice carried as he turned around and walked to Sakura. Sasuke smirked again; enjoying being proven right.

Naruto knelt before his littermate as she slowly sat up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"'Neechan, could you help me get a hang of this?" He asked.

"No sweat!" She chirped.

Sasuke frowned as he watched the pink-haired girl lean in to whisper something into Naruto's ear. His frown deepened as the blonde nodded here and there in comprehension.

In the distance, Kakashi smiled underneath his black mask. He was pleased at his student's maturity to know when to ask for help when in need of it. He was really pleased that the teen had asked his teammate rather than asking the demon within. Kakashi was also curious as to how strong the teen would become after mastering this technique. The blonde's latent abilities were something to marvel at. Kakashi could practically feel and taste the teen's chakra. In the beginning, he had assumed that it was the demon but quickly realized that it was all Naruto. Naruto's chakra had a unique feel and taste that Kakashi could not identify but had developed an addiction to. Kakashi knew that he would have to be careful around the blonde. The blonde may be innocent to certain things; however, the silver-haired jounin would bet on his beloved Icha Icha Paradise book that the demon was not. He did not really want to know how the demon would react to him being overly 'affectionate' to the blonde. _He'd probably fine a way to break the seal and skin me alive._ Kakashi thought woefully.

_**/**_

The next day found Sakura letting loose a deep yawn as she stretched the kinks out of her muscles. Kakashi had felt that she had enough control over her chakra to allow her to continue their mission in protecting Tazuna. Thus her being at the bridge and watching Mr. Tazuna and a small number of others busily working on the bridge. It was an impressive construction project that seemed to take the breath away and marveled the mind.

"All alone and lonesome?" Tazuna asked as he held a piece of timber on his shoulder. "Where's Naruto-san and the pretty-boy?"

Sakura looked at her client curiously. Ever since Naruto's outburst the other day, the old bridge-builder and his daughter had shown nothing but the utmost respect for her blonde teammate. The evening previous when Mr. Tazuna had called the teen with a respectful honorific, Kakashi and Naruto both had looked at the old man with complete and utter shock. However, Kakashi's expression was almost akin to fear but quickly it disappeared while Kakashi kept a wary eye on both Naruto and Tazuna's family. The only one out of the fisherman's family not being respectful was Inari, which the blonde did not object because the teen's attention seem to be focused on _getting _a reaction out of the child.

"Mr. Tazuna…" Sakura trailed off; uncertain on how to ask her question.

"Hm?"

"Why are you so suddenly respectful toward Naruto?" She finally asked; clearly remembering the older man's disbelief and disrespect toward Naruto in the beginning of their journey.

Tazuna looked at her for a moment. He contemplated on telling her; however, he clearly remembered Kakashi's warning. Tazuna was horrified to learn that shinobi were taught and train to kill people like Naruto-san on sight because an ignorant and an irrational fear that people like Naruto-san could control them and summon demons to destroy them. Although Kakashi had assured the old bridge-builder that he would never allow such a thing happened or that the young girl would intentionally bring harm to the blonde boy, the silver-haired ninja would prefer that _no one_ knew the truth. Tazuna sighed. He lied to them once. He certainly could lie to them again.

"No one could get a response outta Inari for the longest time." Tazuna lied, "The brat did it in mere minutes when we, his family, couldn't in months. I gotta respect the brat for it."

Sakura nodded in acceptance but suspected the explanation was a lie.

"They're training." She answered the bridge-builder's question.

"Then why aren't you with them?" He asked.

"I mastered the exercise or so Kakashi-sensei said." Sakura replied with a shrug, "He told me to stay here and protect you!"

"Really?" Tazuna muttered as he continued his work.

_**/**_

Meanwhile in the forest, Sasuke and Naruto had unintentionally placed themselves in a race. The mix-matched duo raced up their respective trees; with Sasuke being next to Naruto rather than on the other side of the clearing. As Naruto raced higher up, he quickly realized that he was loosing focus. He quickly nicked his score as he fell and landed with the grace of a cat. Naruto paused to catch his breath and watch his teammate continue up his tree. Naruto held his breathe as he saw Sasuke near the spot he seem to be unable to pass.

Sasuke sensed himself slipping and quickly made his notch as he began to bounce between the two trees to reduce his descent. Immediately the raven-haired teen noticed that his rival was quickly gaining on him. Sasuke skidded to a halt on the ground. As he glared at the tree and his progress, Sasuke took the moment to regain his breathe.

Naruto gave the raven-haired teen a sympathetic grin then slowly stood up. Naruto took several deep breaths as he remembered his oneechan's advice. He relaxed his body. He held his hands out with palms out. As he took a calm breathe in, Naruto raised his hands, and as he exhaled, Naruto pushed his hands, palms down, downward. The teen continued to do this as he went over Sakura's advice.

Sasuke watched the teen carefully but noted that he was not doing anything extraordinary, save for those breathing exercises. The raven-haired teen glanced back at his notches. This was not good, and he knew it. The raven-haired youth had not really mastered the exercise. He had been using the momentum of his speed to get as far as he had, and now he was stuck. He knew he had no choice. He would have to ask for help. He sneered in disgust, but saw no other way around it.

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto opened his eyes. He was surprised to hear his teammate call him, especially by his given name. Naruto cocked his head to the side to show his undivided attention was on Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly looked away; fighting a losing battle against a blush. Even though he liked the attention, it unnerved the raven-haired teen at the intensity of the blonde's focus and attention. It was definitely different from what he usually received from his admirers.

"Wh--" Sasuke cleared his throat, "What did Sakura say to you..?"

Sapphire blue eyes widen in surprise then a bright smile broke across his face.

Sasuke suddenly frowned.

"What are you smiling about?" The teen demanded.

"I'm just happy is all." Naruto replied, and he was. Even though it took the other boy a long while to break down and ask for help, Naruto was happy that he did. It meant that Sasuke was not completely lost. It just required patience; a lot of it.

"Well?" Sasuke demanded. He wanted to know and know now.

Naruto walked up to the raven-haired teen. The blonde completely forgetting about personal space. Naruto's body was a breath's away from Sasuke, who could feel the warmth radiate off of the smaller teen. Naruto had to stand on his toes to reach the pale youth's ear. Sasuke's earlier blush returned with a vengeance as he felt the blonde's body so close to him, and his soft locks tickling against the Uchiha's cheeks.

"It takes mental energy to generate and manipulate chakra," Naruto's breathe teased Sasuke's ear, and Sasuke's hand twitched to touch the innocently, seductive blonde. Sasuke _knew_ that Naruto had no idea of what he was doing, "so if you get all stressed out or distracted, you can't do it. Take it easy. Relax and focus on the tree until you can feel how much or how little energy you'll need to center in the soles of your feet."

Naruto then stepped back with a smile.

Sasuke was having difficultly controlling his breathing, which caused the blonde to frown. Sasuke immediately turned around and walked away a bit stiffly.

~Hunh? What's wrong with him?~ Naruto asked truly curious.

However, Ka'a did not reply as he was mentally plotting of ways to protect his young, beautiful host from what appeared to be a growing list of lechers.


	22. Chapter 22

_**~Scroll 21~**_

Sakura followed Tazuna into town. The old bridge-builder had called it a day after his conversation with a long time friend, Giichi. Giichi had just quit the project and begged Tazuna to do the same; however, the old builder held steadfast and continued to refuse. He tried to convince his friend to remain and reminded him that they _needed_ this bridge that this bridge was their salvation, but Tazuna stopped pushing once he realized that Giichi's fear was too great.

After that conversation, Sakura made a mental note to be more observant of the people around her, and what she saw shocked her. She knew the definition of poverty. She had seen the photographs in their school texts. She had heard village elders and Clan Elders talk of ways to combat poverty in their own village, but she had never truly seen poverty and all its ugliness.

The foul stench of trash, unwashed bodies and human waste was nearly so overwhelming that Sakura feared she would faint. The noise was overbearing with people shouting. Vendors shouted about their little goods to hopeful buyers, who looked longingly to buy them but could not afford it. Regardless if it _was_ the cheapest thing. There were shouts of people begging for money or begging for jobs. Even shouts of 'Stop! Thief!' but no one did a thing to stop a thief… in a way; they all were thieves… and the children! Sakura could not look at them. They were all about; broken, beaten and looking almost like the living dead. She wanted nothing more than to gather all these kids and fed them all a hearty bowl of stew and hug them all until their pains were erased from their memories.

"My daughter wanted me to pick some things up for our lunch." Tazuna startled the pinkette from her thoughts, "Here we are!"

The pair walked into the small store with barely a legible scribble of 'groceries' over the door. Sakura looked worried about how little there was at the store and was even more concerned about the insane prices for the goods, which seemed to be mostly rotten. She looked at Tazuna again as she realized that the old man must really be of some importance if he could not only afford to hire ninjas, buy the building materials _and _the food to feed them all. Suddenly Sakura tensed as she felt a hand brushed against her backside.

"**HENTAI!**" She screamed as she delivered a vicious roundhouse kick to a bald man.

The man went flying across the room. As soon as he recovered, he quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out of the store.

Tazuna chuckled while the store owner looked stunned. Of course, Sakura was embarrassed once she realized that the man was actually trying to steal her travel pack rather than copping a feel. She quickly followed her client out the store; still embarrassed about the store incident.

"Well, that was certainly a surprise." Tazuna teased the young girl.

"What's with this town?" Sakura asked finally controlling her embarrassment.

Tazuna looked at her thoughtfully. He suddenly noticed that she stilled as her expression showed her agitation. He saw behind her a small child, shaggy and in dirt-covered rags.

Sakura turned around, ready to clobber the culprit but was surprised to see the little kid. The little one held his hands out, clearly begging for money or food. She did not know which. She dug through her travel pouch and handed the small child a handful of brightly wrapped nutrient supplements, a tastier version of the standard nutrient bars that all ninja carried when on missions. The little one smiled brightly at the items and quickly ran off then proceeded to share with several other street kids.

"It's been like this ever since Gato moved in." Tazuna explained, "We've become a city of slackers, cowards, and fools!"

Sakura could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"That's why the bridge we are building is so essential! It will be an emblem of courage. Maybe the people who've taken to path of least resistance will be willing to walk the road of courage and dignity again. If we can only complete it, I truly believe that our city and our people can be what they once were again!"

_**/**_

"Boy, this is real fun!" Tazuna chuckled as he watched the two ninja boys devour their meager meal with the vigor that was common among boys their age, "I can't remember the last time I shared a meal with so many people."

Naruto had finished his meal and looked at the remainder of their feast. Not much was left, and he was still hungry; however, he could not ask for seconds because that would be rude. Naruto sighed as he pushed his plate away. He would have to hunt later to satisfy his stomach. His never satisfied stomach was a great concern to the teen that he had asked his demon companion if he had a tapeworm, which in turn caused the great demon to chuckle. Ka'a then explained that _he_ was the reason why the teen ate so much and yet not gain a single pound.

It would seem that the human body cannot properly sustain two energy sources on its own. Thus to compensate for the massive depletion of energy to sustain both energies, the human body must require a greater input of fuel, also known as food. In all reality, Naruto can east his own weight in food and still maintain his slim figure; however, the teen avoided doing that save for when he was with his father so as to not draw attention to himself.

Kasha looked worriedly at his blonde student. He could see it in those expressive eyes that he was still hungry but noted that the teen did not continue. However, what he did find odd was that Sasuke tried to match Naruto plate for plate. The silver-haired man was curious when the rivalry suddenly appeared. Kakashi made a mental note to keep an eye on the two boys.

"Um…" Sakura muttered as she returned from using the restroom. She was looking at a photograph on a wall behind Naruto. "Why is this picture torn?"

She could clearly see Tazuna, Tsunami and surprisingly a happy Inari. Behind Tsunami and Inari's head were clearly the limbs of a man, but his actual picture was missing.

"Little Inari was looking at this the whole time we were having dinner." Sakura said. Naruto looked over and saw the ghostly phantom look at the picture with a sad smile on his face. As if the spirit was remembering… remembering when that picture was taken and happier times.

"Someone's face is completely gone. Is that deliberate?" Sakura asked.

Silence enveloped the room.

"It was…" Tsunami's voice cracked, "It was a picture of Inari's father."

"Once upon a time," Tazuna recalled, "if you will, our entire city called him a hero."

A chair scrapped violently against the floorboards. Inari stood up and quietly walked away. He uttered no word.

Naruto watched solemnly as the child left with his invisible companion in tow. The spirit looked over his shoulder to the blonde. _I failed my son._ The spirit whispered which only Naruto could hear, _I failed to protect him, and I became a liar._ Naruto frowned.

"Inari!" Tsunami called. "Where are you going?"

The only answer was a slammed door.

"**INARI!**" Tsunami yelled once more than turned on her father. Tears gathered in her eyes. "**FATHER!** I've told you time and again not to mention that in front of my son!!"

For a second time in short order, the door slammed shut as a thick silence covered the room.

"It sounds like there's a story there…" Kakashi said.

Tazuna bowed his head, and for the longest moment the Konoha ninja believed that the old man would not speak until…

"The man in the picture was not Inari's birth father…" Tazuna's voice was cracked with emotions, "but they were as loving and close as any biological father and son could have been. Inari was such a happy, laughing child back then…"

Tazuna then sobbed. Unable to continue as the memory of that injustice raped his mind. So lost in that painful memory, Tazuna had not heard the young girl call to the blonde child to get off of the table. He was not brought back to the present until he felt a pair of warm and yet cooling hands cupped his face. Tazuna looked up and gasped at the sight before him.

Naruto knelt before the weeping man. The blonde teen could not ignore his instincts further. He _had_ to ease the pain and suffering of the old man. He was not sure how he was going to do, but he trusted his instincts, which told him to go to the man, to touch the man and to give the man strength, strength to continue not only the story but also with his life.

Tazuna's hands trembled as he clasped onto Naruto's small hands. The old man could _feel_ Naruto's presence give him strength. It assured the old man that everything will be fine and that Kami had not forsaken them. Kami had sent one of the Blessed Children to them, to free them from Gato's evil.

"Houshi-sama…" Tazuna whispered so softly that only Kakashi and Naruto heard since they were the closest. Kakashi stilled in fear while Naruto only cocked his head to the side. "Gato robbed Inari the very meaning of courage! That monster robbed our people the very meaning to live!"

"_{What happened?}_" Naruto's voice held a timbre that could not be ignored.

"In front of our entire city, Gato had Kaiza, Inari's father, put to death!"

Naruto released Tazuna, who continued to look at the blonde teen. Sakura was pale. To see your own father put to death would change anyone, she knew this and felt sorry for the boy. Sasuke was quiet. Kakashi watched his beloved blonde student; curious as to what he would do. Kakashi knew that there was more to the story; knew that there was more to this Kaiza character than the old man revealed.

Naruto remain knelt before the old man.

~Ka'a…~ Naruto whispered.

~Hai.~

~I don't know what he called me. I know it's important, and I know that I can't ignore it…~

~I shall be by your side, Naruto-dono.~ Ka'a vowed. Ka'a understood the secrets of the holistic bloodlines. He understood them to know that Naruto will fight for these people, right the wrong and ease the pain and suffering; even at the cost of his life.

~_{Teach me everything.}_~ Naruto stated.

Ka'a could feel the special timbre in the blonde's voice. He knew that they have already agreed to Ka'a teaching the Kitsune child everything. He also knew that his host did not intend to use the special timbre on him.

~It shall be done.~ Ka'a obeyed.

Slowly Naruto stood up and began to walk away. As he leapt down, whatever magic that befell the group lifted; allowing a hurricane of noise.

"**WHERE **are you going?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't even think about training any more today." Kakashi's tone held an edge that surprised everyone, save Naruto, who only looked over his shoulder. "If you try working your chakras without getting some rest, it will kill you."

Naruto sighed.

~The scarecrow is correct, this time.~ Ka'a replied. ~Rest for now, and we will begin again tonight. We know that Gato will not strike this night nor the next.~

Naruto took a deep breathe.

"Patience… patience and focus." Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called.

Naruto then smiled at his sensei; a pure and honest smile.

" 'Patience and focus on what's right helps bring about justice'. Iruka-sensei told us this one day."

"Iruka-sensei taught you well." Kakashi chuckled, which caused the blonde to smile brighter than the sun.


	23. Chapter 23

_**~Author Omake:~**_

**...**

The fast pace typing echoed away in the master bedroom of a two bedroom apartment as the typist casually listen to the music playing over the radio of a local station. Pausing for a moment, the typist stretched out her arms and fingers before blindly reaching for her cup of coffee. However, instead of her slender hand holding fast to her beloved cup, she grasped empty air.

Normally large, round eyes narrowed behind her thin framed glasses as she inspected the empty space where she knew she had placed her cup. Tongue pressed against her upper teeth as she inhaled; making a sharp, tsking sound. Not only was her beloved coffee cup missing, but said cup was filled with the sweet, black ambrosia of the Gods. As she stared at the empty space, methods of torture and punishment, the likes of which would make her ancestors proud and fearful, danced in the foreground.

Suddenly the room echoed with a deep chuckle.

"Keep staring like that and you'll burn a hole through your desk." A deep, velvety male voice purred.

Swiveling around on her desk chair, the typist turned around and faced the soon-to-be dead thief. She leaned back with arms crossed and a dangerous glint in her eyes. Her legs were crossed, and her top leg fidgeted. A clear sign that she was not amused by the male's stunt.

The gentleman in question chuckled bemusedly as he took a casual sip of the hot beverage. A quiet moan erupted from his throat as the hot beverage coursed down his throat. He sat cross-legged on the king sized bed with the prize of his theft cupped between his large hands. His mix-matched eyes glittered with impish delight. He knew he was playing a dangerous game with this particular authoress, but he could not help it. It was fun to watch her and her emotions play out in her eyes. He had no siblings growing up to tease, and he always saw the Mistress of his Fate as such… the little sister that the big brother picked on and bothered. Of course, looking her over once more before taking another sip of the black liquid, he knew that this 'little' sister could, would and enjoy kicking ninja ass. And why? Because he stole _her_ cup of coffee. To her, such an act was equivalent as declaring open war.

With a heavy sigh, he returned the precious drink to his authoress and returned safely to his seat back on the bed. With coffee in hand, she took a healthy sip of the liquid fuel. He could visibly see her relax as the liquid coursed though her. Leaning back, she looked at him openly curious as to why he was intruding her reality.

"So…" She began, "aside from trying to see if you can steal my coffee and live, what brings you here?"

"I'm hurt!" He gasped in mock hurt, "That you of all people would suspect some ulterior motive to my visiting you!"

She arched an eyebrow then relaxed said brow as she took another sip of coffee.

"And the Oscar goes to…"

"Heh! Heh!" He chuckled. Then his demeanor changed, "Actually, I came to check up on you."

"Oh?!"

"It's only the first portion of _Naruto_, but we're already sensing a change. We're just worried that you might abandon us, is all." He said which caused twin brows raise high in shock.

"Abandon you guys?" She repeated. He nodded. This caused her to smile with a slight shake of her head. "Don't worry… I'm not going to abandon you guys. At the moment, there's going to be a pause. After all, I also have other pieces that I need to work on."

He relaxed then gave her a winning smile.

"Plus," She continued, "this will give readers a chance to vote on who's going to be Naruto's life-mate."

"Naruto's life-mate?" He asked, "I thought you have settled on… Itachi."

She heard the slight pause when he said Itachi's name.

"Originally but now, a few ideas have popped up… good ones too." She confessed as she took another sip, "Really it's a toss up between Itachi and you."

"Me?" Hope echoed in his voice, "Really?"

She nodded. His smile was as infectious as Naruto's.

"So, I'm letting the readers decide between an ItachiNaruto pairing or a KakashiNaruto pairing. I'm giving them one month to decide. One month from the last chapter posting; however, don't expect the pairing to occur immediately in _Naruto_."

"Of course, if I remember correctly, Naruto gets --" Kakashi suddenly blanched at the feral glare she shot him with.

"Say anything, and I'll make your life miserable, do you understand?" She replied calmly.

Kakashi nodded.

"Good."

"Uhm…" Kakashi was hesitant but gained confidence when she cocked her head to the side, "What if a decision isn't made?"

"Coin toss or make a threesome. I do have a lovely scene playing in my head." She grinned as she sipped her coffee.

Kakashi was flabbergasted. _A threesome?!_ _Between me, Itachi and Naruto?_ Kakashi's ever-creative mind began to go on overdrive.

"Oi!" She commented, "Mind outta gutter… it's blocking my view." She purred.

"You…" Kakashi cleared his voice, "You do realize that now you've mentioned a possible threesome, people might vote for that, right?"

"If they do, they do. If not…" She shrugged, "until then, they have one month to decide on ItachiNaruto or KakashiNaruto."

"Or a threesome!" Kakashi chirped.

"Or a threesome." She smiled then turned around to continue her work.

"So, what are you working on now?"

"Severus getting pounded by Harry." Was the deadpan response.

In the background, there was groan of disbelief masked by an enthusiastic, "**YES!**"


	24. Chapter 24

Hello!

For those reading my Naruto piece, this is just a line stating that the voting for which pairing is closed and the winner is surprisingly a threesome between Itachi, Naruto and Kakashi!

I want to thank those who took the time to vote, and that I should have several chapters ready for posting in a short while. Please, be patient. Until then, take care!

Tschuesla!

-Azteka


	25. Chapter 25

_**~ Scroll 22 ~**_

_It was about three years ago that I first met Inari._ The handsome spirit whispered as he and Naruto stared into the starry night sky. The silver-hued moon gave light over the entire village, giving it an eerie calm of eternal slumber. However, none of that held any interest to Naruto, who sat comfortably perched on the rooftop of the bridge-builder's home. No, his focus and interest laid in the spirit that stood by his side.

After dinner and after everyone had settled in for the night, Naruto had felt a gentle tug at his core, and when he woke up, he came face-to-face with the handsome face of the spirit he presumed to be Kaiza. Quickly and quietly without disturbing his teammate, who slept soundly nearby, Naruto snuck out of the house and leapt onto the rooftop.

_It was on one of the numerous docks that I happened to hear shouting. It was a group of boys shouting at one another. Their shouting was about ownership of the most scraggily looking dog I had ever seen. When suddenly the biggest boy just threw the little pooch into the ocean. The littlest tyke, Inari, broke free from the others and made a rush toward the edge of the dock when he suddenly froze… I knew right there and then that he was afraid. He probably couldn't swim, I wasn't too sure at the time. He just stood there with a look of pure despair and guilt, thinking somehow it was _his_ fault that he couldn't help the little puppy when suddenly the bigger brat just kicked Inari into the water._

_Hmmph… I didn't need to hear one of the kids exclaiming that Inari couldn't swim. I knew immediately by the way he thrashed about in the water. The dog, as all dogs do, quickly learned how to swim, but poor Inari didn't fair too well. It was just fortunate that I was sailing nearby. I quickly pulled him out, but I was so scared that I was too late. He wasn't moving when I held him in my arms… He was so small and fragile looking; it was like I was holding onto a newborn, _my _newborn…_ Kaiza shook his head as he continued his story,_ I remember that I frantically pumped water out of his lungs and began breathing into him. I was really scared that I was too late. Then… I was so happy and relieved when he started coughing up more water and was breathing on his own._

_Unfortunately, there wasn't anyone around to hear my cries for help, and I certainly couldn't leave him there on the beach… I did the only thing that I could think of. I made camp there and waited for him to wake up. He woke up… a few hours later, much to my relief. He was so dazed that I had to literally wave a piece of fish under his nose before he snapped out of it._

_He was so miserable at not being able to save his dog, but really it wasn't his fault. He's just a child… But… it's when he becomes a man that I know that he will walk a road that won't leave him filled with regrets…_ Kaiza's spirit paused again as he looked at the blonde ninja, who smiled kindly at him. _Naturally, Inari didn't understand, but I hope he does… if something is precious to you, no matter how painful or how hard it seems, no matter what it may cost you, you have to hang in there and protect it with all the strength you've got, even at the risk of your life!_

Kaiza and Naruto then shared a knowing look for they both believed in what Kaiza had said about protecting what was precious. For Kaiza, who paid the ultimate price, it was his son, and for Naruto, it was his father. Suddenly Kaiza chuckled at the fond memory.

_I guess I must have sounded heroic or something because from that day forward, Inari and I were inseparable… The Tazunas accepted me as one of their own… Of course, the old man wasn't convinced about me… But then again… Old fathers will always protect their daughters and grandchildren much like an ornery old badger… but I respect Tazuna. He's a good man…_

Kaiza paused again as he looked over the small fishing community that had become his home, and Naruto patiently waited. This was the spirit's story, the spirit's truth, and instinctively Naruto knew that it was best to wait the spirit out; let the spirit tell his tale at his own pace. While Naruto waited, Naruto took the time to really look at the spirit.

Kaiza was a tall man, probably the same height as Kakashi, but definitely broader built then the Jounin ninja. Kaiza wore a pair of tattered pants that were cuffed up to mid-shins and wore a pair of traditional fisherman's sandals. His black gi-top had a faded yellow sun on his back, most likely a fisherman's superstition for good fortune. And a weather band across his forehead, which was to keep the sweat out of his eyes.

Kaiza had a cross-shaped scar on his chin and more scars along both arms. Hazards of being a fisherman if Naruto were to make a guess.

_A while back, there was a heavy rainstorm. It had overflowed the river and forced open all of the locks on the flood gates. It would have been a matter of time before all of Sector D would have been flooded… our sector would have been flooded… Despite the brave face, I was scared shitless, but I _knew_ that I had to do something or I would have lost my little boy and my precious family! I told Inari to get some rope, and we both ran to the river. Fortune was smiling down on us… yeah sure, the flood gates were wide open, but they were still intact. I pushed my way forward with the rope slung over my shoulder. The others were trying to stop me, even Inari tried to stop me, but I just smiled at him and told him…_

"_Don't worry, Inari… Daddy can do anything! Because he loves the city where his little boy lives!" Then I leapt into the water. The current was so strong, stronger than the ocean's! But I refused to give up. I had my family to protect! While I struggled against the current and placed the rope around the flood gate, I heard many of the villagers shouting, but the only one I heard was Inari… "__**GO DADDY**__..!!"_

_Inari's belief and faith in me gave me the strength that I needed. I knew then that I _can_ protect my family and my son! But… I was wrong… I am such a liar…_ Kaiza whispered as silvery tears stained his face.

Naruto's hand reached out and gently caressed the translucent hand of the spirit's. Kaiza looked up in surprise at the small blonde. The spirit felt a kind and comforting warmth from that single touch. He had _felt_ that touch! Ever since his death, Kaiza knew that his voice could not be heard. His touch could not be felt, and that he was cursed to watch and be unable to do anything. Kaiza had felt that that was his punishment for lying to his son and for not being able to protect his boy. However, now… Now, his voice was being heard and his touch felt. It gave him peace.

"Because of Gato?" Naruto asked.

_Yes._ Kaiza replied without hesitation, _I knew what he was doing! I have seen his kind before. Men like Gato only have power because the people give it to them! Fear and intimation are their tools, and they only understand that. Men like Gato believe that they can scare others into submission. That is their only power… They have no real power! Not like you…_ Kaiza whispered, which made Naruto look at the spirit curiously.

_I thought,_ Kaiza quickly continued on with his tale,_ and hoped that by showing Gato and his thugs that _I_ was not afraid nor was I going to be intimated by Gato and his thugs that the villagers would stand with me and drive that monster away… but… I was wrong…_ Kaiza bowed his head, _I was so terribly wrong…_

"Sadly…" Naruto whispered as he looked over Kaiza's beloved village, "It is easier to accept the wrong thing, easier to accept the safest path, rather than to fight and do what is right."

Kaiza then smiled. His smile was shadowy with hidden knowledge and wisdom gained from his experiences.

"Tell me what happened next?" Naruto asked. Kaiza frowned.

_I don't think…_

"Please, Kaiza, I need to know. I need to know who needs to be punished, who needs to atone for their sins." Naruto explained, "I need to know and understand."

Kaiza sighed.

_Their kind is beyond atonement. Their kind only understands violence and the strength and cruelty of that violence… but I will tell you what happened…_

_The village held a meeting. All the men above the age of sixteen were present, even Gato and his samurai. It was obvious that their presence was scaring the village council, enabling them to act properly. I'd had enough, and I spoke out. I told them that since they were not recognized members of the village or members of the council that they could not be present. Some of the council members gained strength and confidence by my words, and they began to agree with me._

_Gato must have realized then that I was a threat to him and his operations. Because right then and there one of his samurai, a small man with a ski cap, attacked me. I defended myself when suddenly Gato shouted assault!_

_Assault!?! As if _I_, a fisherman, had the strength to challenge and defeat a samurai! However, despite the number of witnesses to the contrary, the village council would not speak in my defense. They were too afraid, and I was soon bound in chains and dragged out into the streets. Gato and his men paraded me through the village, spewing lies upon vicious lies… "This man has committed acts of violence and terrorism against my company and our activities here."_ Kaiza said in a high-pitch nasally voice, imitating Gato's voice, _They beat and tortured me as they paraded me around. But not once did I begged them to stop. As we neared the village square, I saw the cross, and I knew that they were going to execute me… I did not flee… nor begged, which I suppose angered them even more. It was then that they broke both of my legs, forcing me to drag myself, still chained, to the cross… they continued to beat me as I crawled… I reached the cross… I don't know how long it was from the time of my imprisonment 'til then… they hoisted me up on the cross… and… I don't know why… perhaps for the pure cruelty of it… they sawed my arms off… they saw down until only centimeters of flesh connected my arms to my body then… gravity did the rest… I must have bit my own tongue clean through for I remember tasting the metallic taste of blood…_

_Gato spoke again… "He openly denounced our policies and tried to incite sabotage and resistance against us, and disrupted the order of this land. The sentence will be carried out at once to ensure that such an awful thing will never disturb any of us, ever again!"_

_Somehow over the din of his voice, I heard Inari… he was calling for me, and I couldn't get to him… I couldn't hug him to tell him everything will be alright… next thing I felt was a sharp pain going across me stomach… then nothing as everything slowly faded away… I … I couldn't even tell Inari that I loved him… of all the things, I regret… I regret that the most…_ Kaiza cried silently into the night.

Naruto slowly stood and wrapped his arms around the mournful spirit, who in turned returned the embrace.

"I'm going to prove to him that he's wrong!" Naruto whispered as he stepped back.

_Prove? Prove what? To whom?_ Kaiza was puzzled.

"I'm going to show Inari…" Naruto smiled, "that there are still heroes in the world!!!"

Kaiza stood there stunned as Naruto respectfully bowed and disappeared back into the house. Then Kaiza smiled, at last at peace.


	26. Chapter 26

_**~Scroll 23~**_

~You're doing very well, Naruto-dono!~ Ka'a preened on the sixth day of training.

~Really?!~

~Yes.~ Ka'a chuckled at his Jailer's pure joy. ~I would guess that you will master the scarecrow's training technique in short order, and your ability to connect with the earth and forest is close to second nature… I am very proud of you, my Kit!~

~Ka'a…~ Naruto whispered, uncertain of what to say in response to the praise. Then Naruto did what he did best, he smiled wide and bright.

Ka'a chuckled as he mentally hugged the petite teen.

~I can't wait to tell Iruka-tousan!~

~And he too will be proud!~ Ka'a assured the blonde, who giggled in delight.

~Now then, my young pupil, I want you to spend one hour before and after each tree climbing session to reconnect with the forest.~

~Hai!~ Naruto chirped and proceeded to do as instructed.

_**/**_

To the untrained ear, the forest was silent; however, even in silence, the forest was a symphony of subtle music. The wind whistled gently through lush, freshly bloomed leaves like a series of wooden wind-chimes. The animals scurried about in quiet tumbles to resemble little drums while the grass echoed the silent steps of an intruder, much like the magical ringing of a metal triangle. Sound after sound washed over a lone figure resting on the forest floor. The music served to lull the fatigued youth into a deeper state of meditation until suddenly a soft melody began to trickle into the forest's Heart Song.

The foreign Heart Song was subtle, not overly intrusive. It was as if the person was a friend to their surroundings but not wholly part of it. It was soft and quiet and yet the melody itself was familiar as if he had heard it before, but his hazy mind could not produce the answer. The two Heart Songs, the forest's and the foreigner's, were in concert with one another and sounded absolutely beautiful that the dozing figure did not move as he just happily listened. Then suddenly the foreigner's Heart Song spiked, like a bow screeching over the strings of a sitar, but almost immediately the foreigner's Heart Song returned to normal, and the concert resumed but with a hint of wary melancholy.

"You'll catch your death of cold," A gentle voice and a gentle tap slowly roused the sleeping youth.

"Hunh?"

"… Sleeping on the ground."

Slowly Naruto sat up and looked at the beautiful, raven-haired teen. The mysterious teen was pale with an almost snowy-white complexion. His hair was long, longer than Sakura-nee's. He wore a pale rose-petal colored summer kimono, which could easily confuse anyone into believing this young man was a girl. However, Naruto knew better.

_**/**_

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto cried as he held an armful of herbs, "Have I picked enough of these that you wanted?"

It stunned Naruto at how much of these herbs that the young man was collecting. It was as if the young man was collecting enough to heal an entire army rather than a single individual.

"I'm sorry to have imposed on you." The stranger commented while placing more herbs into his basket.

"That's alright." Naruto replied as he examined the collection and began removing the seeds, "My Aniki is teaching me herb lore so this is good practice for me."

"Herb lore?" The young man questioned.

"Yep!"

"Is that what you were doing out here at the crack of dawn?"

"No," Naruto answered, "I'm training."

"Really?" The teen cautiously questioned.

Naruto only smiled at his companion.

"What are you training for?" He asked as he picked more herbs.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he observed the young man. The question was simple, but Naruto heard and sensed a deeper meaning behind the young man's words.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, which startled the other. He paused for a moment, realizing that his question was too board for definition.

"Well… why? Why are you training?" He clarified.

"Ah!" Naruto whispered then glanced around to help focus his thoughts.

"Are you doing this for the sake of a person or for your own satisfaction?" The young man pressed, causing Naruto's clear sapphire orbs to refocus on him. "Do you have anyone special in your life?"

Naruto smiled knowingly but did not answer. The petite blonde felt that this moment was for his companion to bare his soul and to reveal an absolute truth.

"When people are protecting something truly precious to them, they truly can become as strong as they must be!"

As his companion spoke, Naruto could not help but remember Kaiza's story about the river. He remembered how Kakashi-sensei protected their little team and how his own father protected him from Mizuki. Despite the pain each memory inflected because injures suffered, Naruto still softly smiled as he felt the warmth of love and care that each men exuded in attempts to protect what was precious to them.

"Hai…" Naruto whispered softly, "I know all about it!"

The two shared an understanding smile.

"You _will_ get stronger…" The young man said as he slowly rose to his feet, "I know we'll meet again…"

"Wait!" Naruto cried out as the mysterious teen was about to walk out of the clearing.

~Naruto-dono?~ Ka'a questioned. He had remain silent during the two's conversation. The fox-spirit had not felt any ill-intent from the other, which was why he had not said anything, but now, he was curious. He was curious as to what his beautiful Host was doing.

"Yes?" The other replied, confused by the blonde's action as said blonde rummaged through a pouch and quickly trotted over.

"Here." Naruto held in his hand a single triangular shaped packet.

"What is it?"

"It's tea… for your Mate." Naruto said softly.

"M-mate…" His voice hitched in surprise, "B-but how… why?"

Naruto just shook his head as his eyes sparkled with unshed tears. It was then that Haku understood. This beautiful blonde-haired angel had known, somehow had known.

"Arigato." Haku whispered as he took the packet and walked away.

~Do you think it was wise, Naruto-dono, to give that packet to the enemy?~ Ka'a asked as they watched the young man walk pass Sasuke, who in turn glared at the stranger suspiciously.

~He had the chance to kill me, but he didn't.~ Naruto explained then asked as he hugged himself to ward off a piercing chill, ~Do you think that at a different time and a different place that we could have been friends?~

~As easily as breathing…~

A single tear cascaded down his tanned cheek.

_**/**_

The next morning, Kakashi and Sakura trudged through the forest as they searched for their missing teammates. With the help of Naruto's special tea, Kakashi felt his strength returning faster than he had originally expected. Instead of needing both crutches, he only needed one; however, he was still nowhere near one hundred percent healed, and the ex-ANBU Operative knew better than to push his health.

"Where did Naruto go _this_ time?!" Sakura growled out as she scanned their impromptu training area.

"Pushing himself beyond his limit," Kakashi muttered to himself as he imagined his own painful and slow death at the hands of either Iruka-sensei or the Hokage… or even worse… _**both**_! Kakashi mentally shuddered.

"And at breakfast time," Sakura continued her rant, "Sasuke says he's going for a walk and he disappears too!"

The two sighed deeply in aspiration when suddenly…

**THOK!**

The two blinked owlishly as they looked at each other then at the kunai, which had mysteriously fallen from the sky. Immediately their eyes went up and up into the heavens until…

"**NARUTO!**" Sakura gasped in shock.

Perched haphazardly on a questionable tree branch was… Naruto… sleeping!

"He climbed all the way up _there_?!"

_Hunh…_, Kakashi thought,_ As impressive as his feast is… how am I suppose to get him down?!_

Suddenly Naruto twitched, causing the other two to breathe in sharply in fear. Slowly Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and he gave a weak smile as he recognized two of his teammates. He attempted to sit up, completely forgetting his precarious perch.

"**YOU IDIOT!!!**" Sakura shouted.

"Whu-oh!" Naruto mumbled as he felt gravity's grip on his person.

"**NO!!!**" Kakashi exclaimed as his own life flashed before his eyes, "**IF HE FALLS FROM THAT HEIGHT…!!**"

_I'm not healed enough to --!_ Kakashi stopped then released the breath he was holding.

"**SASUKE!!**" Sakura and Naruto both exclaimed in relief.

"You bonehead." The raven-haired teen chided.

~**NARUTO-DONO!**~ Ka'a exclaimed, ~Next time I say 'Rest', you rest on the _**GROUND**_!~

"Oops…" Naruto blushed at the chide from both his teammate and Ka'a.

Hanging upside down on the tree branch, Sasuke held onto Naruto's left ankle while Naruto looked around for the best way to safety. The tree trunk was a foot away, but Naruto was still a bit frazzled by his near death experience to concentrate on his chakra for a proper hold nor could he manipulate the tree to create another tree branch. Taking a deep breathe, Naruto knew that his only option was to catch his breathe, preferably right side up!

"Gomen!" Naruto said.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow then onyx orbs widened in surprise as Sasuke watched Naruto curl up and gracefully climbed over Sasuke to the safety of the tree branch. _Wow… he's really flexible…_ Sasuke absently thought as he accepted Naruto's hand and sat beside the blonde nin.

Kakashi smiled, _Well, they are coming along nicely!_

_**/**_

"196... 197... 198..." Kakashi counted as he did his single-finger push-ups later that day.

"I keep meaning to ask you…" Tazuna began as he and Sakura watched… perched… on Kakashi's back!

Kakashi grunted, which Tazuna took as a sign to continue.

"You know I duped you about how dangerous this mission was to get you to come here…" Kakashi grunted another affirmation, "So why do you stay?"

"_To know what is right and choose to ignore it is the act of a coward_." Kakashi quoted, "_Like master, like man!_ Those are the teachings of some of our previous Lords Hokage. This is the shinobi way of life…

"True shinobi do not merely dance to the tune of whoever pays the piper." Kakashi remarked then signaled his weights that he was down. As he stood up, Kakashi clenched his fist to stretch out his muscles. _It looks like I'm almost completely healed._

_**/**_

Meanwhile back at the cocoon-shaped stronghold, a single hand held an apple in its grip. Slowly and bit by bit, the hand's grip tightened and tightened until finally the apple was crushed in that hand.

"Most of your strength has returned." Haku commented as he approached with a towel in hand.

"Excellent!!" Zabuza replied while his consort cleaned his hand. With his free arm, Zabuza wrapped it around his slim Hunter, pulling him closer.

Haku looked up to his mate and smiled. A slender hand reached up and lowered the bandages that covered his lover's lips. Haku leaned forward and met Zabuza's chapped lips halfway. Tentatively Haku's tongue sought refuge within Zabuza's mouth, which Zabuza complied to the plea. The two lovers could feel a finality in their touches but banished it from their minds.

Zabuza leaned back, pulling his smaller mate on top of him.

"Tomorrow…" Zabuza whispered gently, "Tomorrow, it ends…"

"I know… Zabuza-koi…"

_**/**_

Naruto looked upon the crescent moon rising from the east. It was breathtakingly beautiful to see the moon rise and nearly encompass the entire evening sky. The stars danced brightly, like permanent little fireflies. The breeze felt cool against his hot flesh as it refreshed his soul. He listened to the evening Songs and felt at peace, despite the low humming of danger that echoed in the background.

Sasuke watched the blonde teen perched once again haphazardly on a flimsy tree branch. They both had continued to push themselves hard and were rewarded with reaching the top of their respective trees. Sasuke would admit, only to himself, that the view from the tree top was breathtaking, but looking at his teammate with the moon's light caressing the blonde's form, Sasuke immediately knew that nothing looked more breathtaking or more beautiful than Naruto.

The silver light of the moon made Naruto's golden locks glow like a halo of holistic light. His tanned complexion glowed almost copper in the hue, and he was absolutely still with that unnatural presence of still-movement, which Sasuke could never properly describe nor ignore. The only thing that Sasuke knew and understood was that he wanted… no, he needed that something… he wanted… he needed Naruto…

"Want…" Sasuke licked his lips as his mouth suddenly became dry, "Want to head back?"

Naruto opened his eyes when he heard his teammate's voice.

Sasuke sucked in a breathe as he noticed Naruto's eyes glowing. They were like a pair of twin blue flames, burning at unbelievable temperatures, leaving their ethereal marks upon Sasuke's soul, and confirming the raven-haired teen's want and need.

"Sure!!" Naruto smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

_**~Scroll 24~**_

"So, you're finally back!" Tazuna remarked as Sasuke walked through the front door with Naruto sleeping on the raven-haired teen's back. "Looking like something the cat dragged in!"

_I _told_ you if you didn't take a break you'd wear yourself out, you dobe._ Sasuke mentally chided while tightening his grip on Naruto's thighs. The sudden pressure caused Naruto to quietly moan and to nuzzle his face against Sasuke's shoulder. The darker teen immediately bit his tongue to keep from reacting and to keep a neon blush from forming on his pale face. It took every once of the Uchiha heir's willpower to keep himself under control. Realizing that Naruto was not really waking up and that Sasuke was actually losing control over himself, the brooding teen turned his head to face Naruto. As he turned his head, Sasuke's face caressed against the blonde's own dirty face, and he was surprised by how soft and baby-smooth it was.

"Hey, Dobe," Sasuke quietly whispered, afraid that any louder and his voice would betray as to what he was feeling.

"Mmm…" Naruto muttered as a single sapphire orb revealed itself.

"We're here…" Sasuke whispered then reluctantly released his hold on his teammate's legs. Instinctively Sasuke's breath hitched as he felt those slender and well-toned limbs slide down on either side of him. Still bracing the petite teen against himself, Sasuke suddenly glared at his Jounin-sensei as he noted the silver-haired nin's narrowed gaze.

Kakashi could not help himself. He glared at the raven-haired teen when the silver-haired Jounin noted how intimately the Uchiha survivor was holding onto the smaller blonde. It was not that he was against such relationships. He would be a hypocrite if he was. Nor was it because he felt that they were too young. After all by village law, they were considered to be adults. No, in fact what made Kakashi glare warningly was that the entire scene was just plain _wrong_! Seeing the blonde shinobi being held like that, especially by the Uchiha, Kakashi felt his chest tighten and his stomach twist in agony. He knew that the blonde deserved someone better than the Uchiha. Someone who would love and cherish the blonde teen for who he was, not for the power that the blonde wielded.

"Heh…" Naruto's exhausted voice broke the two men's impromptu battle of wills, "both of us… we made it to the top of the tree…"

"Good!" Kakashi replied with one finally warning glare to Sasuke, "Naruto, Sasuke, starting tomorrow you two can help Sakura protect Mr. Tazuna."

Naruto gave his sensei a weak and exhausted smile then happily sat down in his chair.

~Table… good…~ Naruto send.

~Naruto-dono…~ Ka'a sighed, ~What am I to do with you?~

Naruto knew that Ka'a was being playful, but he was still worried. Against the great demon's wishes, Naruto had pushed himself today, harder than usual. He could not explain it, but the forest's Heart Song held a heavy undertone as if danger, as if war, was upon them… and soon.

~S'rry… Ka'a…~ Naruto replied.

~Naruto-dono, I understand… believe me, I do; however, it does not alleviate my concerns for you. You are a powerful ninja, and you are much more than a mere ninja.~ Naruto looked at Ka'a curiously, but Ka'a did not explain instead he continued, ~So, please, take better care of yourself… Heed you body's cries for rest…~

~I will, Ka'a, and I didn't mean to worry you.~

~Good.~ Ka'a then grinned mischievously, ~Of course, I wouldn't mind seeing your father give the scarecrow a good lashing for allowing this to happened!~

~Hunh?!~ Naruto was confused then looked at his sensei, who was in turn looking at _him_ curiously.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he stayed his hand. He remembered that day in the forest when Naruto had exhausted himself when they were attacked by Mist ninja; he remembered how soft the teen's hair was, and he wanted to feel that once more.

"Hai… just hungry an' tired…" Naruto replied, still concerned about his imprisoned companion's mental state.

"Then you eat and go straight to bed." Kakashi quietly ordered.

"Hai, sensei." Naruto answered with a bright yet tired smile.

Tazuna chuckled.

"Whew! … well, I'm dirty, sweaty and real worn out from all of the work on the bridge today, but construction is almost complete!"

"Father," Tsunami lightly chided, "You and Naruto are two of a kind. Please don't work yourselves to death!"

This caused everyone to chuckle, everyone save for Inari. As he blankly stared at Naruto, the small child could only see his father. He saw his father smiling, and he saw his father dying. Soon Inari's eyes began to sting as tears began to form.

_If something is precious to you,_ Kaiza's voice echoed in his mind, _protect it with all the strength you've got!_

More tears gathered and fell as Inari stared at a content Naruto._ Why… Why…_ Inari chanted.

Slowly Naruto looked up as he scented and felt Inari's despair intensify.

"What's wrong?" Naruto calmly asked as he noticed Inari trembling.

"**WHY**," Inari slammed his palms onto the table, "**DO YOU WEAR YOURSELF OUT TRYING? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN, YOU'LL NEVER BE A MATCH FOR GATO'S THUGS! YOU ACT ALL COOL, AND YOU TALK TOUGH BUT BIG, STRONG GUYS LIKE THAT ARE ALWAYS TOO MUCH FOR PEOPLE WEAKER THEN THEY ARE. THEY'LL DESTROY YOU!!**"

While Tsunami and Tazuna looked away in shame at the outcome of Gato's tyranny had brought upon them, Sasuke growled at the boy's insinuation that anyone was better than _he_, an Uchiha. Sakura looked on worried as Kakashi watched his blonde student, who was doing some deep breathing exercises in order to calm himself.

Naruto was tired and hungry, and under any normal circumstance that would make anyone cranky; however, for Naruto, it made him exceptionally cranky. He really did not want to snap at the boy, but his patience went out the window the moment his stomach began to growl in hunger and his body craved for his nap-sack.

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped.

_Well, this could get interesting._ Ka'a and Kakashi mentally thought to themselves.

"I'm not you, and I'm not gonna lose!"

"**JUST WATCHING YOU TICKS ME OFF!**" Inari shouted, "**YOU GO RUNNING YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW A THING! THIS ISN'T YOUR TOWN! AND YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME. YOU'RE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND HAVING FUN. YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT SUFFERING OR LONELINESS OR WHAT MY LIFE IS LIKE!**"

_**That**__ was the wrong thing to say._ Both Ka'a and Kakashi thought.

"So…" Naruto began, his tone heavily laced with annoyance, "you figured it's noble to star in a melodrama and treat everyone around you like guests at your pity party?"

Inari gasped in surprise by the blonde's hostile tone while Sasuke and Kakashi winced as they heard the scathing words.

"It takes a really big man to sit around and cry," Naruto growled, "You brat! You big baby!!"

Needing some room to breathe before he did something that he would truly regret, Naruto found what little strength he had left and walked away.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out, "You went too far!"

Despite her scolding words, Sakura felt that it was good for Inari to receive a wake up call of sorts; however, she felt that it could have been done in another way _and_ after Naruto had eaten! She sighed deeply as she watched her unofficial little brother walked away, unaware that Kakashi was also watching the blonde teen with a mixed twinkle of worry and admiration. And all the while Inari cried.

_**/**_

Looking upon the crescent moon and the brightly lit night sky, Inari just sat on the docks, not thinking and not feeling. He was confused. He was in war with himself. His mind was telling him that the strangers were foolish and suicidal, and yet in his heart, he knew that they were doing the right thing. Inari sighed again and deeper. Then he heard the soft footsteps of one of the ninjas. The little boy knew that they could walk without making a sound, but they chose to make a little noise out of respect of them… Of course, a little incident involving his mother nearly spilling a bowl of boiling hot stew on Naruto did help with the decision…

"May I join you…?" It was the ninja-leader, Kakashi.

Inari looked at him then gave the older man the barest of shrugs. In Inari's opinion, he thought the silver-haired man was a loser, being laid-up as he was, but the little one kept his opinion to himself.

For the longest time, neither of them said a word. They just watched the moon rise higher into the velvet black sky.

"You know," Kakashi randomly began, "Naruto's kind of a brat, but he wasn't trying to be mean or hateful…"

Kakashi paused as he thought back on his student's behavior.

"He just… was tired and hungry…"

Inari just sighed. Kakashi knew that was not the best explanation he could give.

"Mr. Tazuna told us about what happened to your father." Kakashi said as he remembered the old man trembling before Naruto and crying mournfully at the memory.

"Naruto grew up without a father, same as you." Kakashi whispered then smiled weakly as he noticed the subtle gasp from the little boy by his side.

"Actually," Kakashi frowned again as he thought about his blonde student, "without any parents. He doesn't remember either one of them. Or have a single friend. His whole life is one big, painful memory."

"R-really?!" Inari could not believe that the blonde bundle of annoying energy could have ever been lonely and without love.

"And in all the time I've known him, I've never seen him cry. Or use his troubles as an excuse to sulk or be a coward. Not once. He always…" Kakashi paused as he thought back again on his little golden gem, "tries his hardest, hoping someone will notice and give him a kind word or a pat on the back. That's his dream, and he's risked his life for it."

Inari thought of his father.

"I think one day he must have just gotten fed up with crying." Kakashi continued, "He understands what it means to be strong. He knows what it costs and what it's worth… just as your father did.

"Naruto probably understands you and knows how you feel better than any of us."

"**WHAT?**" Inari whispered in disbelief.

"He can't leave you alone," Kakashi smiled as he figured his blonde student out, "because you've gotten under his skin."

Inari was startled in surprise.


	28. Chapter 28

_**~Scroll 25~**_

"Well! Please take care of Naruto!" Kakashi asked Tsunami, who only smiled. "He's worn himself out." Kakashi then let out a heavy sigh, "I doubt he'll be able to move the rest of the day."

"We're off, Tsunami." Tazuna called out as he, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi headed for the bridge.

"Bye." The young woman waved then returned indoors for one final check up on Naruto before starting her daily chores.

_**/**_

Hidden beneath the shadows of the bridge, two lone figures waited in a simple rowboat. They could hear the building crew begin their work for the day, and they knew that it would be a matter of minutes before their target would arrive.

"Are you ready to attack?" A nasally voice demanded over a cheap two-way handheld radio. The voice received no answer; it called again, "Zabuza, pay attention!!!"

The handheld laid abandon on the boat while Zabuza looked at his lover, "Time to go, Haku."

"Of course."

_**/**_

"**WHAT TH--!**" Naruto suddenly shot up to his feet despite his earlier position of being curled into a tight ball. He had been asleep one minute then the next startled to full wakefulness. His sapphire orbs, still hazy from sleep, automatically scanned the room for the threat that had awoken him.

It had been a deafening sound, akin to a large explosion and followed by a series of wails, howls and screeching. It took Naruto's sleep-fogged brain a few seconds to realize that it was the forest's Heart Song! The forest was calling him!

~**KA'A!!**~ Naruto cried as he immediately ran through the house to find his missing den-mates.

~I know! I heard it as well!~

"Where'd everybody go?!" Naruto frantically asked as soon as he found Tsunami and Inari in the living room, knitting.

"Naruto!" Tsunami exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing up?! Master Kakashi wanted you to take today off."

Believing the two of them to be safe in their home, Naruto immediately tore out of his pajamas and into a pair of black trouser-shorts that his father had bought him and a simple orange-colored tank top.

"**I'M OUTTA HERE!**" Naruto shouted as he ran outside, "**STAY INSIDE!**"

Naruto quickly bounded from tree branch to tree branch while all around him he heard the forest.

"I know… I hear your cries!" Naruto replied as he continued.

Suddenly the wind shifted, and the heavy scent of copper tickled at Naruto's nose, causing him to stop.

~What's that?~ Naruto asked.

_**/**_

"**WH-WHAT THE HELL…?**" Tazuna exclaimed as soon as he saw five of his closest friends laying in pools of their own blood. The old bridge builder immediately reached for the nearest man and gently helped him up. Tazuna was relieved to see that the young man was not dead, just badly injured.

"What happened?!" Tazuna demanded, "What… could have…?!"

"M-monsters…" The young man stuttered.

_It can't be… _Kakashi thought as he scanned the area.

_**/**_

"Inari - could you please help me do the laundry?" Tsunami called from the dining room as she began folding the freshly dried clothes.

"Okay, mom - but I'm in the bathroom now!!"

_**/**_

A heavy mist quickly rolled in and enveloped them.

_The mist…_ Kakashi mentally murmured.

"They're coming!!" Kakashi warned as he and his student reached for their weapons. _I was right! He survived, and he's come back to finish things._

"Kakashi-sensei, is this…?" Sakura's voice trembled with nervousness, "That man we met… his 'hiding in the mist' technique… isn't it?"

Kakashi did not answer. He did not need to.

Sasuke's body began to tremble with barely contained energy and excitement.

"Been a while, Kakashi…" Zabuza's voice taunted from deep within the mist, "and I see you've got those brats tagging along, just like last time. And the little boy is trembling again, poor thing…"

The air exploded as seven Zabuzas appeared around and between them.

"I'm shaking with eagerness for a rematch!" Sasuke cockily replied.

"Ha!" Zabuza sneered.

"Go ahead…" Kakashi commented, knowing if he did not then the teen would have done something reckless, "Sasuke."

Immediately Sasuke exploded into action, and seconds later the group was drenched in water. Sasuke was back in his original position, staring directly at his enemies. _There…_

"Well, my water doppelgangers were obviously no match for you." Zabuza casually commented, "It seems the brat have matured quite a bit…"

The others turned to face Zabuza, the Demon.

"Into worthy rivals… eh, Haku?" Zabuza commented, and he was happily relieved to note that the blonde Yoko was not among them.

"Indeed!" Haku replied.

"Looks like I was right." Kakashi said more to himself than to his students.

Sakura gasped in surprise while Sasuke glared at the masked figure. He did not know why, but he could not shake the image of a pretty young man in a pale rose-petal colored kimono when he looked at the masked shinobi.

"Our mysterious masked friend," Kakashi continued, "is playing on Zabuza's team."

"He has nerve, showing up like this!" Sakura grunted.

"This one's mine." Sasuke growled, "That was quite a show you put on before, but we're on to you now… And I hate ham actors!"

_There's no need for flamboyant bravado._ Kakashi mentally chided and absently wondered what Naruto would do if he saw the masked Hunter.

"Impressive kid, isn't he?" Even though his tone was bored, the sneer could still be heard, "Even if your water doppelgangers have only a tenth of the strength of the original, it's amazing he was able to do so well."

"But we're still on the offensive." Zabuza stated, "**GO!**"

"Yes, sir." Haku disappeared.

_What?!_ Sasuke gasped as he instinctively blocked the senbon needle.

_**/**_

**BAMM!**

Tsunami gasped in shock as the front door came crashing down in pieces and two men, who looked more like thugs rather than samurai, walked in.

"Old man Tazuna's daughter, huh?" The ski-capped thug coldly chuckled, "Sorry, but you're coming with us."

_**/**_

Inari sighed for the umpteenth time as he washed his hands. His confusion had not subsided from the night before. In fact, his confusion had only gotten worse as he thought about the blonde ninja and his father.

**CRASH!**

"**AIEE!!**"

Inari immediately ran out of the bathroom and hurried to the dining room, where his mother's scream had come from. As he rounded the corner, the small boy immediately stopped as he saw his mother cowering against the sink and two mean looking men advancing on her.

"**MAMA!**" Inari cried then gasped in horror as he recognized one of the two men as his father's murderer.

"What do you want, brat?" Grunted the larger of the two.

"**RUN, INARI! DON'T COME IN!!!**" Tsunami screamed.

"Should we grab him, too?" Casually asked the one, who wore an eye patch, as he caressed his sword's hilt.

"We only need one hostage." Stated Kaiza's killer.

_Hostage…?!_ Inari flinched as he watched the larger man begin to draw his sword.

"Heh-heh… too bad -- for him!"

"_**WAIT!!**_" Tsunami ordered, which surprised the two hired thugs. "If you dare touch my child…" Tsunami snarled like an enraged lioness, "I'll bite through my tongue and drown in my own blood.

"Then what will you do for a live hostage?"

Inari stood there as his mother willingly sacrificed herself for him.

"Heh…" The smaller thug chuckled, "Be grateful to your ma, kiddo."

"Aw, man…" The taller one pouted, "But I'm dyin' to cut someone!"

"Relax. You gave your blade a pretty good workout before we even got here." The two conversed as casually as two old friends. "So get over it and let's go."

Inari's knees suddenly gave way as he collapsed to the ground. His entire body shook as he cried.

_Mama…_ Inari cried, _I'm so sorry… I'm a weak little crybaby… I can't save you… and I'm afraid! I don't want to die!!_

"_**YOU BIG BABY!!**__"_

Inari gasped as he heard Naruto's voice growl at him. Suddenly the little one remembered Naruto's scolding and the Ninja-master's words while he recalled his mother's smiling face. _"If something is precious to you, protect it with all the strength you've got! … Even at the risk of your own life!"_

Slowly Inari looked up and saw the smiling face of his father, kneeling before him. The little boy then remembered that the ninjas were fighting to protect his grandfather and their village. His grandfather and his mother were protecting him and the village. And he remembered how his father and Naruto were fighting for what they knew to be right.

"Can I… Could I… be strong too… Daddy?" Inari asked the phantom shadow of his father.

Kaiza smiled and nodded his head.

_**/**_

"Heh-heh… such beautiful skin." Drooled the tattooed thug. "So smooth and lovely. It's a shame not to be able to cut it…"

"Stop dawdling!"

"_**WAIT!!**_"

"Huh?" The two men paused as they turned around and saw the little boy.

"**INARI!**" Tsunami shouted.

"Well, looky there. The brat came back." The large man gleefully said.

"**YOU GET AWAY FROM MY MAMA --!!**" Inari ordered then charged.

"Jeez, this kid is a waste of space!"

"So cut him…"

"Yeah…!"

"_**INARI!**_"

Inari closed his eyes, but he did not stop. Suddenly he felt a gust of warm air brush past him, and a pair of warm and gentle arms around him.

"Sorry. I'm late." A kind voice said.

"**N-NARUTO!!**" Inari gasped as he noticed himself safe in the blonde teen's arms, as well as his mother. Looking around him, Inari noticed that they were safe behind the two thugs.

"The art of substitution?!" One of the hired samurai exclaimed as they recognized a mangrove seed in place of the boy they attempted to murder.

"Way to go, Inari!!!" Naruto cheered, ignoring the hired muscles.

"Hey! Isn't that one of Tazuna's cut-rate bodyguards?!" Asked the other samurai.

"When you distracted them, I was able to save your mother! Don't worry. She only fainted."

Inari breathed a sigh of relief then noticed the two murderers charging.

"**NARUTO! LOOK OUT!**" Inari cried.

Naruto remained still as he glared at Kaiza's murderer and Inari's would-be killer.

"Do you know why a battlefield is so lush after a season?" Naruto casually asked as he slowly raised his hand.

"Fuck the botany lesson, bitch!" They sneered as they were nearly upon the little group.

"It's because of the _{blood}_." Naruto's voice held a timbre that startled the samurai… but only for a moment, and then the air was filled with their screams as tree branches pierced through their bodies then twisted about to encase the two men. Their screams were instantly cut off by two crashing sounds and an eerie silence that soon followed.

"Whu…" Naruto suddenly swayed as a wave of dizziness struck him hard.

"Naruto!" Inari yelped as he helped the blonde stay on his feet.

~Naruto-dono!~ Ka'a hissed in agitation, ~That was completely reckless! If it were not for that stupid endurance training of that stupid scarecrow, you would be unconscious!~

Quietly Naruto chuckled.

~I'm sorry.~

Ka'a sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face.

~Now, next time, warn me before I lose a tail in fright.~

~Hai, Aniki…~ Naruto replied then breathed deeply as he felt Ka'a's nose touch his.

~One other thing…~ Ka'a purred devilishly, ~That was beautifully done… it always amazes me that from something as ugly and hideous as those thugs can something grand and beautiful bloom…~

~Hunh?~

~Look.~ Ka'a instructed.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked upon in amazement at the two most beautiful mangrove trees he had yet to see.

"Wow!" Inari gaped between the two trees and Naruto, "I didn't know you could do that!"

"A bit taxing but yeah…" Naruto whispered, making a mental note to reconnect with the forest before rejoining the others.

"How'd you know those samurai were coming?" Inari asked as they placed Tsunami in bed.

"Hunh?" Naruto asked, "Oh… there was a wild boar back in the forest, cut to ribbons with a sword… it's one thing to kill for food, but for sport, it's another… the forest told me those responsible was heading here… so… but forget that… Inari, I owe you an apology."

"Why?" Inari blinked owlishly. He tried to comprehend what Naruto had meant by 'the forest told me'.

"I'm sorry I called you a baby." Naruto said, "It's not true."

Naruto then gave the small, stunned child a hug and whispered, "You're a big, strong _man_ --!"

Suddenly Inari held onto Naruto as he felt his eyes sting and his nose run.

"Ohhh… oh no…!!" Inari whimpered as he pulled away.

"Inari?" Naruto knelt as he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe Inari's nose, "What's wrong?"

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry…" Inari whimpered, "Now you'll make fun of me again…"

"No way!!" Naruto smiled as he continued to clean the little one's face.

"Huh?"

"Nothing wrong with crying…" Naruto smiled brightly, "when you're happy!"

Inari suddenly looked at Naruto and started to cry again. _Naruto, _Inari happily wished, _I wish you were my big brother..!_

"Look," Naruto began with a sober look in his eyes, which made Inari stand tall, "The others will need me, you can handle things here, right?"

The little one nodded.

"Good!" Naruto stated, "Let's go and show Gato and his thugs whose boss!"

"You bet!" Inari cheered as he watched his hero run off to go help his friends!


	29. Chapter 29

_**~Scroll 26~**_

**CHING. CHING.**

The air was filled with sounds of metal against metal, but instead of the sight of two nobles in swordplay, all what was seen was two blurs. One blue. One black. The two teen shinobi went at each other, matching strike with block, block with strike but most of all… they matched one another in speed.

_He can keep up with Haku's speed._ Zabuza thought as he observed his lover's fight while Kakashi remained focus on the zanbatou-wielder.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called as he moved closer to Tazuna, "We have to cover Mr. Tazuna. Take that side, and stay close!

"Let Sasuke handle Haku."

"Yes, sir!" The pinkette quickly stepped closer to the old man.

_**/**_

"I don't want to have to kill you, but," Haku stated, holding two fingers before him, "you probably won't leave quietly, will you?"

"Don't be stupid…" Sasuke sneered.

"Just as I thought…" Haku sighed, "However, you won't be able to match my speed for long and I've laid the groundwork for two attacks."

"Two attacks…?" Sasuke gasped but kept his hold steady.

"Firstly, there's water splashed all around us. Secondly, I've trapped one of your hands with parrying this move, which leaves you only one hand free to defend yourself from my attacks!"

Haku then began to perform a series of hand signs, which blurred together.

_**WHAT?!**_Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, _With_ _just one hand, he's…!!_

_He's making signs with just one hand?! I've never seen anything like it…_ Kakashi looked on worriedly.

"Secret Art of Water!" Haku quietly said with two fingers before his face, "The Thousand Stinging Needles of Death!"

Then Haku stomped his foot twice.

The surrounding water puddles rose high into the air and froze into icicles; sharp, ragged and as deadly as an actual senbon.

_So… "I don't want to have to kill you"…?_ Zabuza thought as he continued to watch over his beautiful mate, _I wonder if he truly means that!_

"Sasuke!!" Sakura cried as she realized what the masked teen was planning on doing.

Kakashi just watched.

_Come on!_ Sasuke thought as he brought two fingers before his face, _Gotta remember the training! Summon all of the chakra energy you can… and focus it in my __**feet**__!!_

The ice senbon quickly crashed down upon Sasuke as Haku jumped back. Haku looked up in surprise._ Where did he …?_ Immediately the masked teen leapt back again as a series of shuriken rained down upon him. Haku continued leaping out of harm's way and paused. Instinctively he scanned the area for the raven-haired Konoha-nin.

"You're not that fast." Sasuke coldly cooed, "Now _you're_ the one who has to worry about defending yourself from my attacks."

Sasuke pulled his right arm across his chest and quickly swung back. The kunai tip perfectly aimed for Haku's throat.

Haku blocked the attack then immediately ducked as Sasuke flicked the kunai.

Sasuke then rotated on his right foot, bringing his left leg for a devastating kick.

_H… He's fast…!!_ Haku mentally gasped in realization that he could not block the attack.

He felt the powerful kick to his jaw as his body flew through the air toward his larger mate. Quickly righting himself up, Haku sensed his lover tense, but he kept himself from rushing to the smaller Mist-nin's aide.

"You had that coming…" Kakashi subtly sighed in relief, "for underestimating my team, and for the name calling.

"He may not look like much, but Sasuke here is the top-ranked rookie from all of Konohagakure village. And Sakura here is our sharpest mind, and last but not least," Kakashi then darkly grinned, "let's not forget the one who drew first blood, the one and only Naruto!"

Zabuza looked at the two children thoughtfully and mentally marveled at their development. It was not more than a week ago that they had last met, and the teens were meek and scared then. Now, they held a new level of self-confidence and exhibited new levels of strength that most shinobi never reach, especially within a _week's _timeframe. Zabuza coldly laughed, which startled Sasuke a bit.

"Haku…" Zabuza called; his tone strained, "Do you understand, if this goes on, you could end up dying at the hands of the very person you sought to spare?"

"Yes, I do…" Haku sighed, "What a pity."

Haku slowly rose to his feet.

Sasuke felt the hot air quickly cool, causing him to shiver. _Wh… why… does the air suddenly feel so… cold?_

Haku clasped his hands together, bringing his index fingers beneath his middle fingers and locking his remaining fingers together.

Sasuke tensed as he prepared to jump out of the way then stilled as he saw the surrounding puddles rise and solidified into sheets of ice!

"Secret Art of Water: Ice Crystal Magic Mirror Technique!"

Sasuke breathed deeply as he found himself trapped within a cage made of ice!

_I…_ Kakashi marveled and feared at the enemy's prowess, _don't know this technique._

Immediately Haku stepped into one of the ice-mirrors.

"Wha…?" Sakura watched horrified as each ice-mirror held Haku's reflection.

"**KUSO!**" Kakashi cursed as he rushed toward his student.

The silver-haired nin skidded to a halt as Zabuza appeared before him.

"Let's not forget…" Zabuza growled, "_I'm_ your enemy.

"Our children can play together… while mine kills yours."

_No…_ Kakashi thought as he quickly calculated his chances of getting around Zabuza to aide Sasuke.

"Now that it's all in place…" The multiple Hakus said.

_What's he planning to do with these mirrors?_

"Let me show you some real speed!"

One of the mirror-Hakus held out a senbon; instinctively Sasuke focused on him. Suddenly he flinched. _Oww!!!_ And before he could react…

"**AUGH!!**"

"**SASUKE…!!**" Kakashi cried.

A maelstrom of pain enveloped Sasuke's senses as a hail storm of senbon needles descended upon the Konoha-nin from all sides!

"**AAAARGH--!!**"

"Any sudden moves and I'll kill those two!!" Zabuza warned.

"You…!!" Kakashi growled.

"**SASUKE!!**" Sakura screamed as she heard her long-time crush scream in pain. She did not know what to do. She _knew_ that she was no match against Haku, but she also knew that she could do _nothing_. She had to help… even if it meant at the cost of her life. Resolved, Sakura quietly spoke to Tazuna.

"Mr. Tazuna, I'm sorry." she apologized, "But I'm going to have to leave you for just a little bit."

Tazuna saw the determination in her eyes and knew that nothing he could say would stop her.

"Go ahead." He assured her, "I'll be fine."

Sakura lunged to the side. Her hand slipped into her kunai pouch, and immediately she threw a kunai between two ice-mirrors.

"**SASUKE!!**" She shouted, hoping it would distract Haku long enough for Sasuke to escape.

Haku immediately popped out of the ice and easily caught the flying weapon.

_He caught it!!_ Sakura mentally groaned.

As Haku began to slip back into the ice, he heard a sharp whistle. Turning around, he saw what looked to be a large leaf spinning toward him. The leaf moved like a shuriken! Quickly Haku attempted to slip back into the ice, but the leaf-shuriken clipped him on the chin. The power behind that hit forced Haku to be pulled out of the ice and fall heavily on the ground.

Kakashi and Zabuza were stunned.

"Who…?" Sakura whispered to herself.

_That idiot…_ Sasuke affectionately thought, _Show-off…_

Haku immediately knew who it was.

Standing between the bridge railing and the ice-cage was Naruto.

"**NARUTO!**" Sakura cheered, relieved that her otouto had arrived.

Naruto just stood there, looking at Haku, who had gathered himself to his knees. It surprised Haku that this young man had come to battle so casually dressed. Naruto wore his hitai-ate across his forehead as usual, and wore a simple pair of black trouser-shorts with an orange tank-top. It was clothes one would wear on a casual day, not to a battle… But Haku understood. He understood completely. It was Naruto's way of telling Haku that he was resolute to fight and that the blonde was not afraid. It startled Haku a bit at how well the two of them could understand one another only after a few short meetings.

_Exasperating little --!_ Kakashi chided, _What we needed was an ambush. Instead he all but paints a target on himself! He's smarter than that! What was he thinking!_

Zabuza reacted. He did not think. He panicked. He knew that his mate was in horrible danger. Zabuza did not fear the blonde's physical prowess, none was as powerful as his beautiful lover, but it was something else… There was something else about the blonde nin, which terrified Zabuza more than physical prowess. The former Mist-nin knew that that _something _was going to be Haku's and his own downfall.

Half a dozen shuriken flew and whistled through the air.

"Kuso!" Kakashi swore, unable to react quick enough to protect his favorite blonde.

Naruto remained still as he looked at the shuriken passively.

Haku immediately threw six senbon needles.

In the thick silence, metal against metal clashed and echoed painfully loud like nails on a chalkboard.

The others gasped in shock as they all thought, _What the…_

"Haku…" Zabuza's voice was tight, but Naruto could hear the fear echoing in the man's Heart Song, "What are you doing?"

"Zabuza-koi…" Haku's voice was barely audible but his lover still heard him, "Please let me have this boy. I want to fight him in my own way."

Zabuza looked at his lover then returned his gaze onto Kakashi and sighed.

"So, you want me to keep my hands off him, eh, Haku?" Zabuza stated rather than asked. "How charmingly naïve of you… as usual…"

Naruto could hear the affectionate chide in the older man's voice.

~Are you ready, Naruto-dono?~ Ka'a send.

~No, but this has to be done.~ Naruto replied.

~Then my advice, my Kind Jailer…~ Ka'a paused, ~Do not waiver.~

~I won't.~ Then Ka'a slipped further into Naruto's mind, giving the fight to his Host.

Naruto breathed in deeply and looked at the masked Mist-nin.

"Haku," Naruto politely called, causing the other teen to tilt his head, "may I make a request?"

Haku nodded.

"Take off your mask."

Haku slowly shook his head.

"It's easier this way." Haku replied.

"Easier?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Yes, for the both of us."

Naruto did not truly understand the other's meaning, but he trusted the honesty in the other's words. Naruto nodded.

The blonde did not know what the outcome of this battle would be, but he knew that he and Haku would not waiver from their chosen paths and that they both would fight with all their heart and soul…_Then why do I feel so sad…?_


	30. Chapter 30

_**~Scroll 27~**_

Sasuke slowly gathered himself up as he watched his masked foe warily. He remembered Zabuza's words about Haku being naïve.

_That guy_, Sasuke thought, _naïve? My ass! Look at me… it's like I'm being cut to ribbons by a thousand needles… but the cuts are superficial. He's killing me by inches… saving the vital targets and the deathblow for later._

_But I can't figure out what technique he's using! His doppelgangers all hide within the mirrors and then strike simultaneously! I don't even see him move. He strikes before I can spot his weapons' trajectory!_

_It can't be the art of the doppelganger… the ice mirror are a part of this, somehow, but I can't figure out their significance! Whatever is going on, the mirrors must be the key!_

_Looks like my only chance is to concentrate on the battle here! … and trust Naruto to set me free from out… side?!_ Sasuke blinked owlishly as he noticed a messy mop of blonde hair and bright blue eyes kneeling before him.

"Now, which wound is the worst?" Naruto asked.

It was then that Sasuke noticed Naruto holding up two fingers with some grey-milky paste on them and a small leaf packet in the other.

"**Y-YOU DOOFUS! NO STEALTH… NO CAUTION… AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A NINJA?!**" Sasuke yelled, "Now that you've gotten yourself trapped in here with me… just do what you want. I don't really care."

"**OH, SHUT UP!!!**" Naruto yelled back, "**HE'S ONLY GIVING US ONE MINUTE! SO TELL ME WHICH ONE IS THE WORST, TEME!**"

~Uncooperative brat…~ Ka'a darkly mumbled as his tails flickered in agitation.

As the two argued, Haku slipped back into the ice.

Instinctively Sasuke pushed Naruto aside as he faced Haku.

_So, that's it! His real body is over there! _Sasuke reached for a kunai.

"Over here." Haku said from behind.

"Hunh?"

~Well… that's neat…~ Naruto numbly send while Sasuke quickly weaved his hands for a jutsu.

_Looks like destroying all the mirrors may be our only hope! These mirrors are made of ice, so…_

"Fire Style! Blaze of Glory!!!" Sasuke exhaled.

The fire roared about them, but through the dying flames, the teens could see Sasuke's flames had no effect.

~It's not even making a dent!!!~ Naruto send. Ka'a remained silent.

"That pitiful flame will barely touch my ice mirrors…" Haku remarked as Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

~We need hotter flames!~ Naruto realized and quietly cursed for he knew of a type of fire that could work, but he could not summon. Kitsune-hi, Fox-Fire.

Haku held out a senbon.

"**AUGH!!**"

"**GAAH!!**"

~**NARUTO-DONO!**~

Sasuke and Naruto crashed onto the ground.

~**FINE! I'M FINE!**~ Naruto lied. He straighten himself out, catching his breathe as he eyed the mirrors warily.

_**Where**__'s the attack coming from?_ Naruto thought, _Are they all doppelgangers? No… that doesn't seem right… focus, baka, focus…. He can't hide forever… he can't…._ Naruto paused.

"Your eyes will never see the truth. I can't be caught." Haku stated, hoping to scare the two into submission.

_My eyes… hunh?_ Naruto thought, _Then how about my ears… you can't hide your Heart Song… not from me!!_

"**SASUKE!**" Naruto shouted as he crossed his fingers to form a cross.

"**WHAT?!**" Sasuke snarled as he looked at the multiple Hakus, trying to determine which Haku was the real one.

"**GET READY!**"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

"**ART OF THE DOPPELGANGER!!!**" Naruto declared.

"**HEY! STOP!!**" Sasuke shouted in surprise.

The inside the ice cage echoed with multiple explosions as a dozen of solid copies of Naruto appeared and lunged for each mirror. Naruto himself quickly lunged to his right, the source of Haku's Heart Song. As Naruto approached his chosen mirror, for a brief moment, Naruto thought he saw Haku slip out of the ice but then everything was a blur, and the petite blonde felt a deep punch in the gut, which had him flying in the air and skid painfully against the concrete ground.

The area was filled with smoke as Naruto's shadow clones disappeared around them. Sasuke hurried to the fallen teen's side.

"Did you see him?" Naruto gasped, trying to regain his breathing.

"See him? No, why?" The raven-haired teen asked.

"It's some sort of teleportation jutsu… I think." Naruto replied.

"It is." Haku confirmed, "The technique I'm using is part of the art of teleportation and the only tool I need to perform it is the mirrors that hold my image.

"I move so quickly, the pair of you might as well as be standing still!"

_So that it!!!_ Kakashi realized the truth of the masked youth's powers.

"I never imagined that anyone could master such a technique at so young an age!"

Zabuza laughed.

" 'Such a technique'?" Sakura asked.

"It's a kekkei-genkai," Kakashi explained, "a skill that can be passed from one generation to the next!

"A _genetic_ trait… running through the bloodline of those of the purest shinobi pedigree… some of the extraordinary techniques are handed down from generation to generation solely on that…"

"You mean…" Sakura's eyes widen in realization.

"Precisely… it's of the same order of skill as my Sharingan Mirror Eye, but even my Sharingan can't copy, mimic or break this boy's kekkei-genkai!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another. They both knew now that there were no doppelgangers, just Haku, and they both knew that their only chance of surviving was to catch Haku when the Mist nin was out of the mirrors.

"I…" Haku quietly began, "find it difficult to embrace the full shinobi philosophy."

Naruto blinked owlishly as he heard a deep level of exhaustion and sadness in the other boy's voice.

"I can't help but hope that the pair of you," Haku honestly said, "not force me to kill you.

"However, if you two are going to come at me," Haku's tone grew dark, "I shall kill my own heart with my blade - just as the word 'shinobi' was originally the words 'heart' and 'blade' - and act as a full-fledge shinobi would!"

Naruto listened carefully, and knew that the youth was honest and mournful about his course of action. The blonde teen also sensed a lesson in Haku's words that the young man could not yet decipher.

"This bridge is a nexus of our destinies," Haku continued solemnly, "and all of our dreams and futures balance on the edge of a knife.

"I have my own dreams as you have yours… Please try not to resent me, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes," Haku silently begged to Naruto, "to protect the one I care about most… to fight, kill or die to fulfill that person's dreams. Doing so is my own dream. To that end, I will become a true shinobi and I shall kill you both."

Sasuke haughtily glared at Haku, not caring in the least of the valuable lesson in which Haku just revealed. The Uchiha heir just wanted to defeat this masked ninja. While Naruto kindly smiled in understanding, the petite blonde knew that this confession was mostly for Haku as a way to cleanse his soul and to reveal the source as to why _Haku_ fought.

Both Naruto and Haku had revealed their souls to one another. Now, it was time to see whose soul was the strongest!

"**SASUKE! NARUTO!**" Sakura screamed to her teammates, "**DON'T YOU DARE LOSE TO A PERSON LIKE HIM!!!**"

"Stop encouraging them, Sakura!!" Kakashi hissed, fearful that his two young students would challenge the Mist-nin. He was fearful that his favorite blonde would perish!

"Hunh?" Sakura gasped in confusion that their sensei would even suggest giving up.

"Even if we knew of a way to counter his techniques, your teammates still wouldn't be up to the task of defeating that boy."

"Wh-what do you mean?" She whispered.

Zabuza began to laugh. It was a cold and hollow laugh that Naruto sensed as a wary acceptance of his and Haku's fate.

"Those two haven't yet developed the psychological strength," Zabuza harshly explained, "to turn their hearts to ice and take a human life.

"That boy has lived with the kind of emotional anguish that prepares him to be a true shinobi. No true shinobi could ever be born of a place like your village, a place of weakness… of peace."

Naruto heard the quiet resentment, jealously and envy in Zabuza's words. Naruto knew that Zabuza was gathering his anger as a source of strength to fight Kakashi-sensei.

"You don't live with death, or grow up needing to kill to ensure your own survival. In you those skills - and the mindset they require - die stillborn!"

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura cried, "what can we do?"

Kakashi's mind was racing. He knew that he had no choice. He would have to use the Sharingan again. It was a dangerous move for him. Despite the fact that his physical health was back to a hundred percent, Kakashi knew that his chakra levels barely reached peak conditions. But in order to save his students, to save Naruto, Kakashi would have to push himself harder than ever. His hand twitched as he reached for his hitai-ate.

"You'll forgive me," Kakashi casually remarked, "if I put an end to this..!"

"Heh heh… Going to use the Sharingan…?" Zabuza taunted as he sensed a subtle hint of desperation in Kakashi, "What a vulgar maneuver. So obvious, so lacking in finesse!"

Zabuza lunged forward while his hand reached behind him for a kunai-cutter blade. It was a blade designed mostly to gut one's opponent.

Kakashi was surprised by the sudden blitz attack but immediately saw the exotic kunai. The silver-haired nin managed to bring his free hand up to block the gray-colored blade. He did not even wince as the razor-sharp kunai pierced through his hand.

"You can sneer all you want about my 'lack of finesse', Zabuza," Kakashi glared at his enemy, "It doesn't change the fact that you're afraid of the Sharingan. And of me."

Zabuza coldly chuckled to mask the sting of truth in Kakashi's words. Yes, he was afraid of Kakashi and his Mirror Eye, but what he feared more was losing his beloved and having his soul pierced by the hauntingly clear blue eyes of the Konoha no Yoko. This fight had to end before either could happen.

"A ninja's secret weapon," Zabuza replied, "should be employed judiciously, not displayed at random to every foe you face!"

"You should feel privileged. No one else has ever lived to see the Sharingan a second time. And no one will ever see it thrice!" Kakashi said.

"By all means, defeat me, if you can." Zabuza chuckled, "You still won't have what it takes to kill Haku!"

"Sensei…!" Sakura cried. _That masked boy is so powerful, even Kakashi-sensei can't win…?!_

"Since he was toddler," Zabuza reminisced, "I've honed his fighting skills into him!

"Even in the face of unthinkable adversity, he has always prevailed! He's lost all regard for his own life and become a killing machine… a true shinobi. His skills surpass even my own. And he bears within him the formidable legacy of an inherited kekkei-genkai!

"Thus, I have forged and carry with me a weapon of matchless quality and skill… Entirely unlike the scraps of trash that follow at your heels."

Zabuza pulled his kunai free from Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi pulled his hitai-ate up to reveal his three pronged Sharingan Eye.

"Is there anything duller than listening to someone else brag?" Kakashi sneered, "_**It's show time!**_"

"Perhaps you might hold off a moment, now that I've caught my breath. And - to borrow your own idiom - permit me one more boast." Zabuza quipped whimsically, "You turned a very pretty phrase at our last encounter."

Kakashi just blandly looked at him while Sakura felt unnerved at how sporadic Zabuza's emotions were.

"Frankly," Zabuza teased, "I've been dying to steal it."

Kakashi took a deep breath and prepared himself for battle.

"Something to the effect of '_**Just so you know**_'," Zabuza gleefully recited, " '_**The same spell won't work on me twice!**_' "


	31. Chapter 31

_**~Scroll 28~**_

Kakashi glared at Zabuza's childish attempt to psych him out.

"Having had a chance to see it in action." Zabuza began, "I now have a thorough understanding of the arcane workings of your mirror eye.

"There was far more to our previous battle than the apparently humiliating defeat I permitted you to hand me. Haku, who was hiding nearby, observed and studied every aspect of our fight, from beginning to end.

"Haku is extremely intelligent. For him, to see a technique is to analyze and understand it. And with that understanding, he can develop effective countermeasures." Zabuza said as his hands weaved the now all familiar illusion, "And now, the Kirigakure Jutsu."

_Kuso!_ Kakashi mentally cursed as he watched Zabuza fade into the thickening mist.

_**/**_

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Shut up and get on your feet!" Sasuke automatically muttered as he too attempted to catch his breath.

Naruto had repeatedly used his shadow clone jutsu in hopes to either protect Sasuke and himself from Haku's attacks or to catch Haku while he was outside of the ice-mirrors. Neither hopes were successful; Haku continued to elude the clones and the teens as he still managed to injure the Konoha-ninjas.

"We're both wounded, but we have to suck it up and go on." Sasuke mumble more to himself than to his blonde companion. "We'll be fine as long as he doesn't kill one of us!! There must be a limit to his chakra. His attacks have been getting weaker!"

Haku tensed and prepared his senbon.

Sasuke tensed. _He's coming!!!_ Sasuke attempted to lunge out of the way but collapsed immediately as a senbon pierced through his leg above his knees.

_**/**_

"Sakura!" Kakashi called out, "I'm counting on you to protect Mr. Tazuna!!!"

Sakura straightened. _He's right… I've got to have faith in otouto and Sasuke… and concentrate on what I have to do._

Tazuna looked around him nervously. _Where the hell is this fog coming from? You can't see your hand in front of your face!_

"The air is crackling with his energy, Mr. Tazuna!" Sakura warned as she moved closer to the old bridge builder, "Stay by my side!!"

"All right, Sakura…!" Tazuna whispered.

Kakashi gazed about himself and instinctively knew that this battle would be taxing, not only on himself but also on Zabuza. The fog was thicker than the previous hiding-in-the-mist technique. The thickness effectively blinded both himself and Zabuza. And then he heard it. It was faint and muffled by the thick atmosphere…

**VIIIIN. VIIIIN.**

It was purely by muscle memory that Kakashi's arm managed to effectively block each of the dozen shuriken that were aimed for his back.

"You repelled those nicely…" Zabuza offhandedly commented, "No less than I'd expect of Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye."

Kakashi turned around and was surprised to see the Mist-nin with his eyes closed!!

"However," Zabuza teased, "the next time you see me… it will be the end."

Zabuza again disappeared into the thick, freezing fog.

"You've overestimated the value of your Sharingan." Zabuza sagely stated.

"What…?" Kakashi gasped.

Zabuza laughed again, feeling confident in himself.

"You pretend it enables you to penetrate all… yet… But you've turned out to be a false prophet after all, Kakashi. You can neither read my mind nor the future. In other words, your precious Sharingan is just an elaborate hoax, a confident trick you play in order to psych out your opponents.

"More preciously, it combines clarity of perception and insight on your own part with the ability to all but hypnotize those around you! Using those skills in concert, you are able to create your illusions through a combination of mimicry - from movement, to thoughts, to the skills of those you fight!

"Prancing around acting like you can see the future! You analyze my superficial movements, copy them, and use the rapidity of the turnaround to induce fear and insecurity. Once you're certain you understand what's going on in my heart and mind, you calculate just what to say to bend my mind to your will, and then you calculate when my insecurities have reached a fever pitch, and then you lay your trap. You use visual hypnosis to trick me into signaling what technique I'll use and how I'll be using it… and then all you have to do is mimic it!

"Knowing that, it was simple to choose a countermeasure. First, I conceal myself within this thick mist and neutralize your visual activity." Zabuza gloated as he struck.

Kakashi managed to block the attack, but the force caused the silver-haired Nin to skid across the bridge.

_Clever bastard…_ Kakashi applauded, _To figure out the limitations of _my_ Sharingan from that one fight._

"Heh heh… With my own eyes closed, I eliminated the possibility of your hypnotizing me while we're in close proximity."

"But then…" Kakashi continued, "while I can't use my own eyes, neither can you!!!"

"Ah, but you forget…" Zabuza teased.

"What?!" Kakashi groaned in disbelief.

"I am trained in silent killing. My genius lies in the ability to hunt by sound alone!"

_Baka!_ Kakashi cursed himself for not realizing earlier the Demon of the Mist's true abilities. His focus was centered around his two students; mostly around Naruto, if he was honest with himself. Kakashi took a deep breath as he absently wondered when was the last time he had been in such an adverse situation. _Too long…_ His mind replied. The former ANBU Operative took a deep breath, calming his addled mind as he thought about when the Mist-nin would strike next.

_**KUSO!**_ Kakashi hissed as he moved toward Sakura and Tazuna.

_**/**_

Sakura stared wildly in front of her, where she last saw her sensei and their enemy. Her ears thundered in the sound of silence. She could hear her own heart beating like a frighten rabbit. She could _even_ hear her own blood flowing through her veins. But then everything went silent once more. She heard nothing, not her heart nor her blood. Then she heard it!

A light 'TAK' of a footstep.

"Hunh?!" She whispered as she turned around.

Tazuna saw her turn and followed her gaze.

Zabuza's hands reached for his zanbatou and used the momentum of his speed to bring the clever-sword around.

"**TOO LATE!!**" He bellowed as soon as he saw Kakashi appear before him.

Zabuza believed that Kakashi would attempt to block, but the Konoha-nin just stood there and stared at Zabuza

_**/**_

"**AIEEEEE!!**"

Sasuke and Naruto immediately looked up and out toward the area they had last seen their sensei and teammate.

_That's oneechan's voice!!_ Naruto nibbled on his lower lip in concern.

_What the hell happened?!_ Sasuke thought as he slowly gathered himself to his feet. Haku looked on in surprise.

_What the hell does Kakashi think he's doing?!!_ Sasuke winced, _If this keeps up, we'll all be in serious trouble!_ It was then he noticed Naruto's still breathing yet unmoving form. _I've got to do something!_

~**KA'A!!**~ Naruto cried, ~**I CAN'T MOVE! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!!**~

~Shhhshhh…~ Ka'a cooed, ~You're not dead! The boy just merely immobilized you!~

Naruto felt Ka'a's many tails caress his trembling form, reassuring the tiny teen that yes he was _not_ dead! Once he calmed down, his mind began to work again.

~Immobilized? How?!~

~His needles… He had purposely attacked your nerve bundles, which effectively immobilized you…~

~But why?!~ Naruto asked; however, Ka'a did not answer.

The ancient demon had a suspicion to Haku's reasoning, but he did not wish to distress his Host any further than the teen was. Ka'a suspected that Haku wished to spare Naruto. As long as Naruto posed no physical threat to Haku, the masked teen then would not attack the blonde. The raven-haired brooder, however, was a different matter. Ka'a doubted that Haku truly understood the type of threat that particular child posed, but the masked-nin understood enough.

Sasuke was the _real_ threat.

Slowly Sasuke gathered the strength to stand up right and glared at one of Haku's reflection.

_My eyes are beginning to adjust to the environment…_ Sasuke absently thought.

_I've been targeting the points that would result in mortal injuries but,_ Haku watched the raven-haired boy thoughtfully, _he's evaded every attempt! And while he's dividing his own focus between fighting me and watching out for his friend… He's gradually gaining speed, beginning to catch up to my own moves…_

_That boy…_ Haku suddenly realized, _He can see something…!!_

"**UHNGH…**" A grunt from Naruto caused Haku to mentally wince.

~**STOP! STOP BEFORE YOU HARM YOURSELF!!**~ Ka'a ordered.

~**I CAN'T!**~ Naruto cried back, ~**I HAVE TO HELP! I CAN'T LET SASUKE FIGHT ALONE! I CAN'T!**~

"You…" Haku started, "move well… But my next assault will take you down!"

_He shows amazing stamina, reflexes, training, skill and judgment…_ Haku thought, _though his every faculty must be expanded past its limit by now…_

Sasuke tensed as he saw the Hakus prepare another assault.

_Here he comes!!_ Sasuke mentally chanted, _Stay frosty… focus… concentrate and look through the illusion!!_

Immediately Sasuke lunged toward Naruto and gathered the light blonde as soon as he saw Haku standing in front of the unresponsive teen.

_He wasn't fooled,_ Haku gasped in shock, _or even confused! Impossible…!!_

Sasuke and Naruto skidded out of harm's way. Flying free from Naruto's back was a few senbon needles, which freed Naruto if only a bit. Haku just watched in pure surprise then gasped in horror as he looked into Sasuke's eyes!

_His eyes are… It can't be --! They're… Sharingan…?!_

"You're…!!" Haku gasped then quickly regained his composure, "I see… You, too, share the legacy of a kekkei-genkai bloodline!"

_An amazing boy,_ Haku mentally applauded, _A prodigy… still in the fledgling stages…_

_It was only for a moment,_ Sasuke thought, _but I was actually able to see!!!_

_To find that ability within himself and force it to awaken untutored in the heat of battle --!_ Haku marveled.

"I can't let this fight go on!" Haku said, "My own art forces me to expand a great deal of chakra, so there is a limit to how long I can go on using it!

"And I'm certain that the longer our duel drags on… The greater your ability to perceive my movements will become! Especially since to a certain extent, you can already see me now!!"

_It would be foolhardy to try to target you directly,_ Haku thought,_ but if I use… him as bait…_

Haku bowed his head as he lightly held onto a senbon needles.

_Naruto-kun, forgive me…_

"Time to bring this to an end!!" Haku shouted as he lunged for Naruto.

_What?! He's going after Naruto?!_ Sasuke gasped, _No! I have to get there first!!_


	32. Chapter 32

_**~Scroll 29~**_

**DRIP! DRIP!**

Kakashi and Zabuza stood before each other, glaring. Zabuza was marginally impressed by Kakashi's willing sacrifice for his client and the lone female of the Nin's group. Kakashi began to control his breathing as means to control the pain, and attempted to stop the bleeding with his bare hand.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Sakura screamed.

"You were slow on your guard, Kakashi!!" Zabuza gloated, "Your desire to save those brats caused the blood to rise to your head, obscuring your thoughts and vision as surely as the fog I've created does!

"Even with your impressive eye and the formidable powers you wield with it… Your ability to read my movements has been blunted! Heh heh heh… I want to enjoy this, Kakashi! Paying back what you did to me would give me the greatest pleasure!!

"Don't worry, Haku should be finishing off those brats of yours right about now… I'll be reuniting you with them shortly. When you met them in the after life, beg them to forgive you for your weakness and folly!" Zabuza coldly laughed again.

Tazuna was stunned by the callousness of Zabuza's willingness to kill children while Kakashi became increasingly angry. True, he would be saddened by Sakura and Sasuke's death, but in all reality, it would be Naruto's death that would anguish him more.

The emotions that overwhelmed his senses whenever the silver-haired Nin was around the petite blonde were often pushed aside and ignored. Kakashi did not want to identify these emotions, but he knew that if anything happened to Naruto, it would be these nameless emotions that would give him the strength for revenge.

"Naruto and Sasuke won't be easy for someone like that masked kid to defeat!" Sakura cheered, "_**Neither of them!!**_"

"You're right…" Kakashi confirmed with renewed conviction, which surprised Zabuza, "I have faith in them and in their strengths - Naruto's unpredictability…" Kakashi spoke with deep fondness, "And Sasuke is one of the most worthy heirs to the most superior bloodline of Konohagakure village!"

"You don't mean --" Zabuza quietly stated. He had heard of _The Tragedy_, nearly all within the shadowy world of the ninjas knew of that tragic story.

"That's right," Kakashi confirmed, "His full name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's a ninja genius, who carries in his genes the kekkei-genkai of Clan Uchiha!!"

"He's the sole surviving member of that tragic clan, eh…" Zabuza mumbled. _No wonder his development is so remarkable…_

"So he may indeed be Haku's equal," Zabuza stated as he faded into the fog once again, "No one has ever penetrated the secret of Haku's techniques… **NO ONE**…"

"He's gone again!!" Sakura groaned.

"Sakura, don't move an inch." Kakashi ordered, "I'll finish this as quickly as I can!"

Before Sakura could protest, Kakashi disappeared into the fog after Zabuza.

"Do you hear that, Zabuza?" Kakashi remarked, "Do you truly believe, after all of the hardships, I've survived in this world armed only with the Sharingan?"

Kakashi released the clasp of one of the scroll pouches on his vest. A scroll easily fell into his hand.

"I too was once a member of a ninja assassin corps." Kakashi reminded his enemy, "I'll show you what kind of shinobi I once was… This isn't something I learned with the Sharingan. Let me show you my own true art!"

_**/**_

Darkness filled Naruto's vision, but he was not concerned. He could hear Sasuke's Heart Song, and it was at ease. As if he had finally found peace within himself. It was a beautiful score. Naruto sighed and slowly opened his eyes. His body tingled as sensations and feelings began to return.

The last jolt from Sasuke had shaken loose more of the senbon needles, allowing Naruto to freely move without damage to himself and without Ka'a hissing about uncooperative kits. Naruto gave his demonic companion a timid smile then proceeded to look around. The blonde teen turned around and gasped in surprise.

Laying there on the ground was Haku!

"Sheesh…" Sasuke softly mumbled, "No matter how many times I warn you, Naruto, you still keep getting in the way…"

"Sasuke! You…" Naruto stopped abruptly as he heard Sasuke's beautiful Song begin to softly fade.

Blue eyes grew wide as pupils contracted in horror. His body trembled in fear as he looked upon a scene that his mind understood but not his heart.

Standing over him, protecting him, was Sasuke. His lithe body riddled with nearly two dozen senbon needles… A good number of them were frighteningly protruding from his neck.

Naruto did not understand, and Sasuke's Heart Song was fading faster.

"Now get that lame expression off your stupid face…" Sasuke mumbled when he gently turned his head toward the blonde. Sasuke did not like the ashen pale complexion on the teen's face. He did not like the dull hue which Naruto's usually vibrant orbs had now taken. He did not like it at all. Where was his idiotic blonde? Where were those mesmerizing oceanic blue orbs that dared to look into Sasuke's soul? Where was that beautiful smile that drew him to the dobe like a moth to a flame? Where was _his _Naruto?

"You dobe…" Sasuke mumbled, hoping to draw his beautiful pet out.

Naruto blinked.

"Wh-why…" Naruto could not think.

~He was trying to cover me…?!~ He send to Ka'a, who was uncharacteristically quiet.

_Why?_ Sasuke thought as he felt his body become heavier. _You ask me something I don't know or understand…_

"Hmph…" Blood trickled down Sasuke's chin, "I used to _hate_ you, you know…"

Naruto was quiet as he listened to his friend. The blonde heard all of it. He heard all of the emotions, which Sasuke conveyed in that one little word: 'hate'. Naruto heard envy, jealousy, sadness, longing and so much more, but his heart could not comprehend as to why Sasuke was saying all of this.

"My body just…" Sasuke mumbled, "moved… on its own… fool…!"

Then Naruto gasped as he saw Sasuke's body sway backwards. Instinctively Naruto leaned forward and gently eased the fragile teen down. Naruto held onto his friend and gently caressed his matted locks.

"Shh…" Naruto whispered. "Save your strength… Remember your dreams?"

A weak smile graced Sasuke's lips. He was pleased that his Naruto remembered. Perhaps his dreams would not die, perhaps his Naruto would carry it out, like a good… Like a faithful servant avenging any wrongs done of his Master… Sasuke weakly smiled again as he looked at his blonde servant.

"I swore I wouldn't die…" Sasuke began, "until I killed him… my older brother… thought the oath would save me… but… but don't you dare die…"

Naruto stilled as he heard nothing more. No heartbeat. No labored breath. No Heart Song. Naruto heard only silence.

Sasuke just laid in Naruto's arms, looking at peace with himself but at the same time empty.

Naruto's eyes stung as unshed tears pooled at the corner of his eyes.

"He struck one blow at me…" Haku began as he slowly stood up, "And without any sign of shirking… sacrificed himself for you!!

"He was a shinobi worthy of the utmost respect, who in order to protect someone he cared about, threw himself headlong into what he knew full well was a trap. Is this the first time a comrade of yours had died…?" Haku asked, hating to have to teach the small blonde the horrible truth of shinobi life. "Such is a ninja's path."

Haku then slipped into the ice, knowing now that he would have no choice but to fight and kill the petite blonde.

Ka'a remained quiet as he watched the helpless anger rise in the petite teen's body. The air crackled around the blonde as the holistic powers within resonated in his anger. Ka'a could feel the holy powers of Kami lick and burn his flesh, causing him to shrink further into Naruto's mind, but he quickly paused as he felt a painful tug on one of his many tails. Passively looking down, Ka'a smiled as he noted Naruto's powers clinging to him for comfort like a child clutching onto a parent's pant leg. Without care of consequences of burns on his flesh, Ka'a wrapped his tail around his little Host and watched.

_This…_

Ka'a watched as his demonic aura engulfed the brilliant light that was Naruto's powers.

_This is why the shinobi fear the powers of Kami's Children!_

Soon the hellfire-red youki began to pulse in concert with the beautiful blue chi.

_I care not for the fate of the raven-haired brat._

As the two mix-matched auras resonated in perfect harmony, their distinct colors began to blend and merge, becoming a haunting hue of royal amethyst.

_But you have caused Naruto-dono to shed a tear in pain and anguish, and for that young warrior, I shall not forgive you…_

Naruto threw his head back and released an inhumane cry from the depths of his heart and soul, along with that bestial cry came an outburst of violent chakra.

Haku gasped in surprise as he felt such a malevolent maelstrom of emotions and chakra. It was as if Nature Herself was answering Naruto's anguished cry with one of Her own.

_Now, little warrior, watch, feel and learn the _true_ power of Kami's Own._ Ka'a coldly purred.

Haku gasped in horror as he stared into the eyes of the amethyst-eyed Konoha no Yoko!!!


	33. Chapter 33

_**~Scroll 30~**_

_Wh… What chakra is this?!_ Haku gasped in fear as the lavender-hued aura pulsated around the petite blonde and ripped through the stone bridge. Haku watched in horror as the senbon needles that were still protruding from Naruto's back were expelled with such force that the needles were lodged fist deep in the ice behind the small Konoha-nin.

Slowly Naruto stood up while his aura surrounded him and revealed the angry maw of an enraged Kitsune-kit, his own Spirit Beast.

_Impossible…!!!_ Haku mentally cried, _His chakra is physically manifesting itself!… I-It's not possible!_

_His hands…_ Haku was stunned beyond measure as he saw the layers upon layers of injuries heal themselves instantly, and as the wounds healed, Haku saw the blonde's blunt little nails grow into sharp claws, _the wounds are… healing themselves! __**WHO**__ - __**WHAT**__ on earth is he?!!!_

Haku stilled as he became locked in a gaze that was neither man nor beast and yet both at the same time. Naruto's eyes glowed like a pair of amethyst jewels melting in the moonlight while his unique whisker scars became more distinct.

_**/**_

Kakashi and Zabuza froze as they felt the shock wave of chakra.

_This chakra I'm feeling something about it…_ Zabuza paused, _fills me with dread!_

_Kakashi?!_ Zabuza attempted to find the source, _No… it seems bigger than Kakashi somehow. But who --?!_

_**NARUTO!!**_ Kakashi anguished, _It can't be! After all this time has the binding spell begun to unravel? Is the seal broken?_

Kakashi frantically looked at the last known location that he had seen Naruto and Sasuke. Then another shock wave of chakra washed over him, causing him to gasp and instinctively clutch at his heart.

The chakra was foul, but not in the sense that it was evil. No, the chakra that Kakashi was sensing was filled with mourning, sadness, mental anguish and pain. This chakra was foul because these emotions did not belong to his little blonde! These emotions should never be felt by his little bundle of sunshine, _ever!_

_But why is the power of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox bleeding through?! And how is it possible that Naruto can bend it to his will?!_

With two fingers holding onto the scroll's tie, Kakashi flipped the scroll into the air; unraveling the tie, while he jabbed his thumb into his open wound, coating it thickly with his blood. Kakashi then caught his scroll in his hand and crossed his arms across his chest.

_I must act quickly…_ Kakashi ordered himself as he uncrossed his arms.

The scroll came undone as the silver-haired nin smeared his blood across the parchment.

"Listen to me…" Kakashi called, "Zabuza… I'm a busy man. You're a busy man. We've both got a lot on our plates…

"And it goes against the grain to even suggest this, but what do you say we stop screwing around," The scroll then rolled itself closed, and Kakashi expertly caught it between his thumbs and index fingers; his hands clasped together, "And wrap this up right now? One big move, winner take all?"

"An intriguing notion," Zabuza's voice echoed from the thick fog, "What's left, Kakashi? Show me what you've got!"

_**/**_

The winds roared wildly and grew hotter by the second.

The image of the Spirit Beast faded into the howling winds and revealed a feral-looking Naruto, whose muscles tensed.

_He's attacking!!!_ Haku pulled more senbon needles to the ready as Naruto charged. Instinctively Haku released his needles. He was startled by how bloodthirsty the petite teen had become. It was as if the blonde had become a completely different person.

With a deafening roar, the winds whipped around the bestial teen and deflected the senbon out of harm's way.

_He… He deflected them… without touching them?!_

Haku observed as Naruto had skidded to a stop, realizing that the real Haku was not there.

Haku immediately dropped from the top mirror in hopes to catch the blonde teen in his blind spot.

Almost on instinct, Naruto lowered himself to the ground then pushed himself into the air and tumbled away to safety.

Haku landed heavily on his feet and instinctively lunged for the nearest ice-mirror.

"**AH!**" Haku gasped in surprise as he felt his body come to an abrupt halt. _He couldn't have --!!_

"**GRRRR -- AAAUUURGH!!**" Naruto growled as another blast of malevolent windstorm attacked the two nin. The winds attacked with such intensity and heat that the indestructible ice-mirrors began to crack under the violent pressure.

_This is bad!!!_ Haku gasped as he attempted to stabilize his mirrors, _I can't withstand his chakra any more!!!_

"Ow…" The masked teen cried as Naruto's grip tightened, "Uhn…"

Naruto cocked his arm back then he came forward with full momentum.

Instinctively Haku moved with the punch, but the powerful force had knocked him senseless and had the Mist-nin flying through the air and through an ice-mirror.

As Haku came crashing through one of his mirrors, the mirrors and his ceramic mask crumbled to pieces.

Haku struggled to his feet and immediately sensed Naruto's second charge.

_Zabuza-koi…_ Haku mentally whispered, _I… am finished._

Haku looked up and accepted his fate as he saw the petite blonde appear before him.

_Zabuza-koi…_ Haku just simply stood there, _I… I'm…_

Naruto was upon the lithe raven-haired teen. He skidded to a halt as he brought his fist forward.

"Y-You're…" Naruto growled through clenched teeth. His fist stilled just short of Haku's chin, "right…"

"Why did you stop?!" Haku exclaimed in shock, "I murdered your comrade…" Haku attempted to provoke the blonde into another fit of rage, "Your beloved friend and you still spare me?!"

Haku was truly confused.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw his teammate's prone body. Pain and anger swelled in his throat and heart once again.

"**CRAAAAP!!**" Naruto swore as he punched Haku unexpectedly.

Haku was knocked off his feet and slammed to the ground hard.

"All the power you had before…" Haku began between coughs, "Where is it? You can't hope to kill me with the meager force you put into that blow."

Naruto just looked at the other teen in confused horror.

"Often people have it wrong, mistakenly believing that showing mercy to an enemy is kindness. They spare the foe whose life is in their hands… but don't you see? It's an empty existence, to go on living… alone and unloved… when defeat's already cost you your dream!"

"Say what --?!"

"Zabuza-san has no use for a weak shinobi." Haku honestly answered, "You've taken away my reason for living!"

Naruto could not understand the honesty in Haku's words, especially since he heard the pair's Heart Song. True, their Heart Songs were different instrumentally, but they shared the same melody, and their Songs worked in harmony and were the same. Naruto could not believe that Zabuza-san would be so heartless as to discard the young Mist-nin.

"**YOU CAN'T HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT?!**" Naruto shouted, "**YOUR MATE WOULD NOT TAKE YOU SO LIGHTLY!! IF HE'S REALLY PRECIOUS TO YOU - YOUR 'BELOVED FRIEND' THEN WHY THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE SO READILY?!!!**"

Haku smiled thoughtfully.

"Once…" Haku began softly, "I was precious. I belonged to… my… parents."

Naruto listened.

"I was born in a snowy, little village in the land of Mist. And I was happy… My parents were good, kind people. But…" Haku paused, and Naruto felt himself being pulled to hold the sad, lonely teen. "Just as I was getting old enough to really notice the world around me… something happened."

"Like what…?" Naruto prompted when he noticed the older teen remaining quiet for too long. "What happened?"

"Blood." Haku sneered as he whipped his blood away from his lips. "My blood."

"Blood…?!"

Haku glared at his blood-stained hand with distain.

"Haku," Naruto softly called, causing the teen to look up in surprise, "what are you talking about?!"

Haku marveled at Naruto's innocence and hated himself for having to reveal an ugly truth about himself.

"My father killed my mother." Haku's voice was devoid of any emotions, even though Naruto could sense the teen's resentment and shame, "and tried to kill me."

"Why --?" Naruto gasped in horror.

"The Land of the Mist has been the scene of generations of non-stop war." Haku began, "Among its people, those who possess the kekkei-genkai - skills that come out of our genetic inheritance - are loathed as abominations."

"Kekkei-genkai…?" Naruto curiously asked.

"The term refers to clans whose bloodlines give them powers like mine… Inherited skills that were exploited and twisted, used to cause horrible slaughter… until we ceased to be looked on as warriors or even weapons, but were condemned as the harbingers of doom.

"After the wars were over, we who possessed this trait were hunted, only able to survive by hiding the existence of our skills and our bloodline away. Exposure meant certain death! … I'm sure that boy I killed, who shared that skill, must also have grown up knowing the pain of which I speak… We are special. We are powerful. And we are feared!"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at his fallen teammate. Now, he finally understood some of the raven-haired teen's pain that haunted the Uchiha heir. To be looked upon not as a person but as a weapon was as painful as Naruto's own pain.

"My father learned…" Haku painfully continued, "that my mother came from such a clan… and before I even realized what I was about to do… my father had died… by my hand."

Haku stopped and looked up, hoping to see revolution in the blonde's eyes, but all that Haku saw was sadness and a level of understanding that no one else had ever come close to.

"And then it came to me." Haku whispered, "I knew what I was. And I was forced to accept it. That was the most painful thing…"

"The most painful thing…" Naruto unconsciously repeated, knowing instinctively what Haku was talking about.

"Accepting that I was alone in the world." Haku stated, "Superfluous. Unwanted. Shunned."

~He…~ Naruto looked at Haku in shock, ~sounds… the way I felt...~

~But you are not shunned nor unwanted, not anymore.~ Ka'a gently whispered as he wrapped his many tails around the petite teen.

"Didn't you tell me that you understood?" Haku implored the blonde teen, "You understand that if you had someone in your life who did more than that… who acknowledged your existence - even cared for you - wouldn't that person become the most important… treasured… person in your life?!"

'_Tousan…_

"Zabuza-san adopted me, knowing I came from a kekkei-genkai bloodline. The very thing in me that made everyone else hate me - he didn't just overlook it. He cherished it. He wanted it!"

Naruto frowned. Perhaps that was what Zabuza wanted in the beginning, but Naruto knew that was not the case now.

"I was so happy…!!" Haku whispered as tears began to caress his stained cheeks.

_Forgive me… My love… I have failed you._

"Naruto…" Haku begged, "Please… Take my life."


	34. Chapter 34

_**~Scroll 31~**_

With the scroll still safely secured in the nook of his thumb and fingers, Kakashi's hands flew into a flurry of hand signs then slammed onto the ground.

_Shinobi Conjuration!_ Kakashi mentally summoned, _Earth Style! Fanged Vengeance Technique!_

"This posturing will get you nowhere, Kakashi!" Zabuza taunted from the fog, "You can't even tell where I truly am!!! While I, on the other hand, know exactly where you are and exactly how to defeat you!!! You are completely enmeshed in my spell!"

Zabuza placed two fingers before him to begin another attack when he felt the ground beneath his feet begin to tremble. Instinctively Zabuza opened his eyes and looked around for the source. Then beneath his feet, the ground exploded!

"**NO!!!!**" Zabuza swore as he attempted to jump out of the away of snapping maws. In an instant, Zabuza found himself surrounded by a little over half a dozen inu-nins.

"When your eyes and your ears have let you down --" Kakashi calmly stated, "you can always follow your nose!"

"Uhn…" Zabuza grunted under the massive weight of one particularly enormous mastiff-pit-bull inu-nin.

"It worked because you shut your eyes in the mist. This conjuration is specially designed for tracking." Kakashi explained, "It's why I went out of my way to bleed a bit during both of our earlier encounters… My little ninja pups couldn't miss it! The smell of my blood is all over you and your weapons, so thick…

"Every dog has his nose… and they all know **YOU STINK!** So… who's enmeshed in whose spell now?"

Zabuza grunted again as the summoned hounds' weights bore heavily on his body.

"The fog is lifting. I can see your future…" Kakashi predicted, "**YOUR FUTURE IS DEATH.**"

"You say my future is death…?" Zabuza sneered, "I've had enough of your bluffs."

"Who's bluffing? There's no way out. Face it. You're going to die." The silver-haired nin said as he stood up. The two shinobi glared at one another. "Zabuza, you've had your fun.

"You schemed your schemes… The day you deserted the Land of the Mist and became a turncoat and renegade, your name and your actions were reported to us at Konoha Village. We know all about the failed coup you and your followers staged, and about the attempt to assassinate Mizukage, the Water Shadow, leader of your people.

"You've been trying to raise funds for a second attempt, and barely staying a jump ahead of the shinobi hunters… which is what brought you here. It's why you'd stoop to work for a parasite like Gato."

Instantly Kakashi weaved a series of hand signs, which Zabuza did not recognize. Then with his right extended out before him, Kakashi was surrounded by the live electrical current within the atmosphere. It condensed around him and continued to condense into the palm of his hand.

_Wh-what the!!_ Zabuza gasped, _I can almost see… the chakra in his palm…!_

"You're a loose cannon…" Kakashi coldly stated, "The man you're trying to kill, Mr. Tazuna, is the heart and spirit of this place. And this bridge you're trying to prevent him from completing is the land's hope.

"You're willing to sacrifice this place and everyone in it, just to advance your own ambitions. That's not what a true shinobi does."

"Spare me the civics lessons and philosophy. I'm fighting for my own ideals." Zabuza sneered, "And I'm not about to stop."

"I'll say this just once more." Kakashi sighed.

"Huh?!"

"Give up… Your future is death."

_**/**_

"Please, Naruto. Kill me. Now." Haku begged.

Naruto shook his head.

"What are you waiting for?"

Naruto continued to shake his head.

"**NO!!**" Naruto shouted, "There's more to life than just fighting. There's more to you! Zabuza-san loves you for more than your blood… I know it! You know it!"

Haku looked sadly at his blonde companion.

"That day I met you in the forest… I remember thinking that we were two of a kind…" Haku whispered, "Surely you can understand."

Naruto shook his head again in attempts to deny the fact that he _did_ understand.

"Is that…" Naruto whispered mournfully, "Is that the only way? No other outcome?"

"Yes…!!" Haku replied, "Forgive me. You'll have to bloody your hands… and I wouldn't want it any other way."

~No, I can't!~ Naruto cried to Ka'a, ~Not him… I can't kill him!~

~Perhaps…~ Ka'a paused.

~What?! Do you know a way out of this?~ Naruto pleaded.

~Do you trust me, Naruto-dono?~

~_**{YES!}**_~

~Then… leave it to me…~ Ka'a commanded, and Naruto relaxed as he felt Ka'a's presence fill his soul with a summer warmth.

"I hope you find your dream…" Haku whispered then looked at Naruto's fallen companion, "He must have had a dream too…"

With his eyes still closed, Naruto's hand automatically reached for a kunai.

"If we'd met some other way, someplace else, you and I would have been best of friends." Haku whispered as he watched Naruto's body lunged forward. "Thank you."

_You're going to be very strong._

_**/**_

Slowly the fog began to lift, and Sakura and Tazuna began to relax as their shrouded world began to be more visible.

"That super thick mist…" Tazuna licked his lips nervously, "it's starting to dissipate…"

"I see two people." Sakura cheered, praying that the two people were her friends. "But it looks like they're just standing there, glaring at each other…"

"It's hard to make out…" Tazuna replied, "Which one is your Master Kakashi?"

"**OH!!**" Sakura gasped in surprise, "One of them's moving!!"

_**/**_

Haku smiled faintly as he accepted his fate. He hated the fact that it would be the kind-hearted Naruto, who would end his life, but Haku would not preferred it any other way. For he knew that Naruto would truly mourn his passing.

Suddenly a cold chill raced down Haku's spine. It was then he knew that it was not his time… just yet.

Naruto's arm came across his body.

Haku immediately gripped Naruto's slender arm.

~What?!~ Ka'a gasped.

~Ka'a?!~ Naruto called in concern.

"I'm sorry, Naruto!" Haku apologized as he immediately weaved his teleportation jutsu, "I can't die yet!!"

"What?"

~It would seem that he has found a purpose.~ Ka'a stated as he retreated into Naruto's mind.

~You were going to simulate a death like what Haku did to Zabuza.~ Naruto stated.

~Yes.~

~Thank you.~

_**/**_

Zabuza attempted in vain to break free from Kakashi's inu-nins; unaware of a single ice-mirror being formed nearby.

Kakashi charged as his focus was completely on Zabuza.

Instantly Kakashi thrust his Lightening Blade through Zabuza's chest.

The air became thick with the heavy metallic scent of blood as it rained a bloody rain.

Immediately the air echoed with the sound of multiple 'poofs'.

_**WHAT!**_ Kakashi gasped in numbing awe.

He shuddered.

Zabuza's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

_No…_ Zabuza weakly thought, _This can't be happening._

He coughed a bloody and wet cough as he weakly reached out and clutched onto the other's arm.

"K-koi…" He exhaled softly.

_**/**_

**BAM. BAM.**

"**GIICHI-SAN!**" Inari bellowed to a wooden door.

**BAM. BAM.**

"**OPEN UP! PLEASE!!**" The little one pleaded, "**I NEED YOU TO COME WITH ME TO THE BRIDGE!!! IF WE STICK TOGETHER, THIS TIME WE CAN BEAT GATO AND HIS WHOLE GANG!**"

"I'm sorry." An old voice replied from the other side, "Inari, we're not going to fight back any more… Your father… was a hero. But he's gone now.

"If we fight, we'll be throwing away a lot of lives. We've already sacrificed and lost so much. None of us want any more losses… Anymore regrets."

Inari was quiet for a moment. He understood his people's fears. He understood them completely for he too felt the same way, but he also knew something else. He knew that by doing _nothing_ would be a bigger regret.

"I don't want any regrets either." Inari confessed, "That's why I have to fight… A man has to live his life so that he doesn't end up filled with regrets… I love my ma, and grandpa, and you… And everyone in the village…

"And I understand now… that I can't protect anyone by being a big crybaby." Inari declared as he turned around and ran in hopes to find anyone willing to help him.

His running steps could be heard echoing over the click-click sounds of an elderly woman knitting.

Her husband leaned against the door as he listened with a heavy heart.

"Little Inari is growing up to be a fine young man, isn't he…" She stated fondly then calmly asked while still knitting, "Are you sure he'll be all right like that… by himself?"

Giichi just looked ahead. He heard them. He heard them both.

_**/**_

"**WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO TO THE BRIDGE ALONE!**" Tsunami yelled as she watched helplessly her son armor up with impromptu weapons and body armor.

"Have to." Inari grunted as he struggled a foot into a sandal. "No one in the village was willing to go with me."

"But that doesn't mean…!" She tried to reason with her child. "You're a little boy!"

"I may be little…" Inari replied with a boyish grin, "but I know how to fight 'cause I'm my Daddy's son."

Tsunami just looked at her little boy with a strange sense of déjà vu. She was seeing her late husband in her young child.

"**INARI, WAIT!**" She called again.

Inari stopped at the door but did not hear his mother. No, it was the mob before him that stopped him.

_**/**_

"Haku…" Naruto immediately looked around. His heart raced frantically as he heard the tale-tell silence.

~His Heart Song stopped!~ Naruto whimpered, but Ka'a remained silent.

_The mist's fading… I'm seeing things more clearly…_

In front of him, Naruto began to make out three shadowy figures. Without thought, he rushed over, hoping that he was not too late. As he came closer, the fog dissipated even more and the three shadowy figures became clearer.

Naruto stopped immediately in his tracks as a hand clutched at his chest in heartache at the horrific and bloody sight before him. The petite blonde could hear his sensei's Heart Song moaning in regret. Naruto knew that he would have to heal that pain, but he could not think how at the moment.

His eyes stung as unshed tears began to gather and obscure his vision, but he still saw the horrible image. Naruto did not know if it was the sight or the silence that effected him so.

Just standing before him was his sensei, Haku and Zabuza.

Kakashi's right hand and arm was plunged deep into Haku's chest.

Haku held onto Kakashi's arm, but he was silent and empty.

And Zabuza…

He was deathly silent, but Naruto heard it.

The once sweet melody that echoed in harmony with Haku's Heart Song now screeched in painful high-pitched wails! The wails of agony and pain vibrated painfully in Naruto's Heart and Soul.

~He will follow his lover…~ Ka'a whispered as he wrapped his many tails around his kind and gentle Host in attempts to shield him from the Mist Demon's mourning wails. _End this quickly, Scarecrow._


	35. Chapter 35

_**~Scroll 32~**_

"Isn't that that boy in the mask…?!" Tazuna whispered while Sakura covered her mouth with her hands.

_He jumped between…_ Kakashi attempted to pull his arm out, _to save Zabuza…_

Zabuza just stood there. His eyes were unfocused.

"Haku…" Zabuza whispered, lost and confused.

_The boy…_ Kakashi gasped in surprise as he continued tugging his arm free but was unable to, _is already… dead._

Haku's eyes were dull and empty and yet he held a serene expression of peace and happiness.

Zabuza reached for his zanbatou. His eyes wild with madness.

_He's going to come right through the kid to get to me!_ Kakashi gasped in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Sakura cried as she watched the Mist-nin bring the huge clever-sword around.

"**GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HAKU BACK!**" Zabuza roared, bring the massive weapon around.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto gasped as he watched the silver-haired ninja gather Haku's lifeless form into his arms and leapt out of harm's way.

Kakashi laid Haku's body down and freed his arm from the teen's chest.

"You got away…" Zabuza grunted between labored breathless. "Haku… Give him back!"

~He's mad with grief!~ Naruto send.

~That is the power of Love.~ Ka'a replied, ~It can grant one the power of the gods, or it can drive you to insanity.~

~We have to stop him!~ Naruto answered and made a step forward.

"Naruto…" Kakashi's voice held the blonde teen in place, "Stay out of this!"

Respectfully Kakashi closed Haku's eyes then glared at Zabuza.

"This is my fight!!" Kakashi growled.

Naruto stepped back and wondered what the source for his own sensei's anger was.

"**NARUTO --!!**" Turning to the direction of where his name sounded from, "**YOU'RE ALIVE --!!**"

_Sakura!!_ Naruto relaxed in relief at the sight of his littermate safe and sound.

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she looked for her other teammate, "Naruto, where's Sasuke?!!!"

Naruto flinched as he felt the raw pain gnaw at his heart. He looked away, unable to look at his sister without breaking down into tears and sobs.

Sakura stiffened in confusion. Why would Naruto look away? Why would her little brother not answer her? And more importantly, where was Sasuke? She did not even hear Zabuza's wild bellow for his dead comrade nor did she see her sensei kicking the enraged ninja across the bridge. She, in fact, saw nothing as her body trembled.

"I'll stay with you," Tazuna whispered, "So that you won't be disobeying your master's orders."

Subconsciously Sakura grasped onto Tazuna's hand.

"Uh-hunh." She mumbled as her body began to move without much conscious thought on her part.

They ran past Naruto. They continued to run until Sakura skidded to a halt.

Tazuna swallowed thickly at the sight he saw.

Sakura just stared in disbelief. Slowly she dropped to her knees, never taking her eyes off the bloodstained face of her one time crush. Hesitantly she reached out and caressed a pale cheek.

"He's so cold." She whispered as she looked at Sasuke, "This isn't an illusion… is it…?"

"Don't hold back for my sake." Tazuna stated, "There are times when it's right to give in and shed some good honest tears."

"I…" Sakura's voice cracked, "always got perfect scores on all my tests in school. I memorized each and every one of the one hundred rules of conduct for ninja and shinobi. I used to write them out with pride.

"We had a test one day and the question was… 'What is the twenty-fifth rule of shinobi conduct?' Just like always, I wrote it down." Her voice cracked further, " 'No matter what happens, true shinobi must never… ever… show their emotions! Th-the mission is the only priority. Carry that in your heart. And never, never, sh-shed a tear'…"

She could not finish the quote as her throat tightened. Her eyes stung with tears and mucus rolled down from her nose, forgetting her professional demeanor as an assassin and remembering the fact that she was just a twelve-year old little girl.

_So this…_ Tazuna helplessly watched, _This is what a shinobi is… it's unbearable…_

"Sasuke…!" Sakura sobbed.

_**/**_

_Why…_ Zabuza gasped for air as he glared at Kakashi, _Why… can't I keep up…?_

His body screamed in protest of the abuse he was feeling. His left arm was useless, dead weight, while he barely had any feelings left in his right.

"**DAMN IT!!**" Zabuza bellowed as he charged again, but his charge was stopped in mid-step as Kakashi reappeared and backhanded the grieving Mist-nin.

Zabuza skidded back a few paces then reversed his momentum to bring his zanbatou around. Zabuza was determined to kill Kakashi.

**WHAK.**

The zanbatou landed heavily into the stone ground. It was then that Zabuza felt the steely grip on the back of his neck.

"Now there's no way you can beat me." Kakashi calmly said, "It's over. You just don't know it yet."

_**/**_

"Heh-heh!" A cold and malicious, nasally voice chuckled, "I wonder how the fight's going!"

_**/**_

Kakashi pulled out two kunai to end this fight.

"This is goodbye, 'Demon'!" Kakashi remarked as he brought his arm around.

Out of instinct, Zabuza twisted his massive frame, using his good arm to block the attack.

The suddenness of Zabuza's move threw Kakashi off-balance.

Kakashi fell back while the zanbatou toppled over with a loud clatter. Slowly Kakashi gathered himself to his feet.

"Now you can't use either arm." Kakashi stated then stole a glance at Naruto, who was hissing like an extremely angry kitten.

"Well, he's certainly made a fine mess out of you!" A cold, nasally voice remarked with morbid amusement. "What a pity…"

Kakashi followed the sound of the obnoxious voice and frowned. _Reinforcements… Just great…_

Standing on the other end of the bridge was a small old man with wild grey hair. He wore a business suit and used a cane. The sneering old man stood in front of a small army of hired thugs, renegade ninja and dishonored samurai.

"Gato…" Zabuza growled in displeasure, "What are you… doing here? And… why… did you bring… all of _them_?!"

"Heh heh heh," Gato chuckled, finally feeling safe from any retribution that Zabuza may bring, "There's been a slight change of plan, Zabuza. Or of your plans, anyways." Gato paused, relishing the fact that Zabuza could do nothing to him.

"This was what I had in mind all along. You're going to die, 'Demon'… here and now. You must have guessed. I never intended to pay you.

"It's such a bother hiring a skilled shinobi affiliated with one of the top villages. It's expensive… and they tend to have friends who object when I betray and kill them. It's so much simpler to hire ukenin - renegades - like yourself. No one cares what I do to your kind once the job is done.

"All of you ninja are so eager to fight each other. Once you've worn each other down, common thugs can finish off the rest. It's a great business plan - efficient and inexpensive. My only mistake was hiring you in the first place.

"Calling yourself the Demon of Kirigakure is just plain false advertising!" Gato chuckled, "You're no demon… more like a _baby_ demon, if that."

The crowd of thugs roared in laughter at Gato's poor joke.

"The shape you're in, we'll take you down without even breaking a sweat!" Someone from the mob jeered.

Naruto hissed louder as he never took his eyes off of Gato, the boorish pig that started this mess.

"Forgive me, Kakashi…" Zabuza sighed, "Our fight is over."

"Yeah…" Kakashi replied. It was the shinobi way. He and Zabuza no longer had a reason to fight now that Gato broke his contract with the ex Mist-nin. "You're right."

Naruto just watched in confusion. Of course, the small blonde knew that Zabuza was not the _true_ enemy, but the petite teen found it odd that Kakashi too accepted the fact that Zabuza was not the enemy with such ease. Naruto mentally frowned.

~This shinobi way is so… is so…~ Naruto paused as he searched for the right word.

~Is so what, Naruto-dono?~

~Duplicitous…~ Naruto finally remarked, ~An enemy can be an ally in one hour then in the next, your enemy again.~

Ka'a just nodded.

Gato began walking towards the two former combatants, which surprised them.

"That reminds me…" Gato callously remarked, "I still have a score to settle."

Gato stopped next to Haku's body and sneered at it.

"You…" Gato began, "crushed my arm until you almost broke the bones!"

Gato then nudged Haku with his foot. Haku did not move, and Gato relaxed. Then… He gave a vicious kick.

"Hah!" Gato laughed, "Dead meat. Carrion."

"_**{STOP!}**_" Naruto's voice held a commanding timbre that forced Gato to freeze in place.

Naruto then charged at the coward.

"Let go!" Naruto yelped as soon as he felt his sensei's strong arms holding him in place.

"Cool down." Kakashi instructed, "There's a lot of them."

Naruto continued to struggle then saw Zabuza just standing there, doing nothing.

"**DO SOMETHING?!**"

"Like what?" The defeat in Zabuza's voice stopped Naruto in his struggles. "Haku is dead."

"**THAT PATHETIC PIECE OF DOG SHIT IS DESECRATING HIM!!!**" Naruto swore, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from Kakashi, "**HE WAS YOUR PARTNER… YOUR MATE!!!**"

Zabuza closed his eyes.

"Gato's been using me… and I used Haku." Zabuza coldly said, "Weren't you listening? It's a shinobi's lot. All of us are either users, or tools… or both. I didn't value Haku for himself…" Zabuza began lying to Naruto and to himself.

"But for the taint his blood carried… and for what his talents could do for me. I apologize for nothing."

"Liar." Naruto growled.

"Stop it, Naruto!" Kakashi warned, "Leave him alone. Our quarrel is over."

"**NO!!**" Naruto shouted as he broke free from his sensei's hold, "**IF YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT THEN YOU'VE BE COME MY ENEMY!!!**"

Zabuza did not move nor turn around. He could not face the blonde Yoko because if he did then his lie would have been revealed as that… a lie. Zabuza did value Haku for himself. Zabuza valued and loved Haku.

"**HE**…" Naruto pointed to Haku, "**HE REALLY CARED ABOUT YOU!! HE WAS DEVOTED TO YOU!! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT HEARTLESS!**"

Zabuza remained silent. His eyes stung in pain.

"I can hear it…" Naruto whispered as his own eyes stung in pain from unshed tears, "I can hear your Heart crying… dying from the pain…"

"Konoha no Yoko…" Zabuza's voice was soft and cracked, startling Naruto, "Not… another word."

Kakashi watched in amazement as Zabuza faced the small teen with tears in his eyes. It made Kakashi wonder about what power that the small teen possess to be able to reach the human inside of the Mist shinobi.

"What Haku did…" Zabuza began, "was not just for me. While we fought, he broke his heart… over you… and your friends. That's the truth. He was too kind… too gentle… I'm glad my last battle… was against you… Yoko… You're right, you know.

"Say what we will, do what we will. In the end, we shinobi are still just people after all… with feelings all-too-human. And I've lost… _everything_. Would you lend me your strength?"

Naruto looked at Zabuza in puzzlement. He had watched the man bite through his facial bandages and felt an odd calm and peaceful aura wash over the older man. It was a strange warmth of acceptance that Naruto could not name.

~He has accepted his fate.~ Ka'a quietly replied to Naruto's unasked question.

~His fate?~

~Yes… His Death.~

"I - I see…" Naruto whispered as he slowly reached into his kunai pouch and pulled a kunai out.

Effortlessly he tossed his kunai and watched as Zabuza caught the blade between his teeth and glared at Gato.


	36. Chapter 36

_~Author Omake~_

_**Scratch. Scratch. Scra~atch. Scratch…**_

_**The-thud.**_

A pen paused as crimson-hued brown eyes slowly looked up from a notebook to see a rather large paper cup. From the cup, the eyes glanced to the right to look at a very solemn and stoic young man.

Casually the authoress put down her pen and picked up her glasses, lying on the table.

The young man did nothing. It was as if he was more a statue rather than a living and breathing being.

Once her glasses were firmly settled on her face, the authoress looked at the young man very closely. He was casually dressed and yet at the same time appeared to be very professional. He leaned against the wall. His black slacks covered lean and toned legs, which were crossed at the ankles. He wore a pale blue button shirt with a few top buttons undone to reveal his pale complexion. He also wore a black blazer to match with the slacks.

All-in-all, the young man could have easily passed off as a casual executive in his attire

The young man's black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and his eyes were soft around the edges. They no longer looked sharp, hard and unforgiving. Now, they possess a peaceful, aloof quality. It gave him a calming presence; despite the fact that this young man had the power to destroy an entire village with just a mere flick of the wrist if he should so desire it.

The young woman motioned for her guest to sit at the table with her as she reached for the paper cup. It was a very large cup and warm to the touch. Instinctively, she brought the beverage to her lips and took a discrete whiff. It was warm milk. She smiled. The warm milk meant only one thing… a latte. She took a cautionary sip so as not to burn her tongue.

And as if by magic, her entire body relaxed against her chair at the rich flavor. The rich spice of chai danced well with the bitter kick of espresso, and all the while everything was blanketed nicely with the smooth taste of vanilla. She smiled again. It was an espresso vanilla chai latte; a drink she got addicted to while away.

"Mmm…" She purred then looked at her guest, "If I didn't know you any better, Itachi, I would have thought that this may be a bribe."

Itachi arched a brow.

"Is it not customary for a guest to bring the hostess a gift?"

She smiled.

"It is." She answered, "Would you like some tea? I, unfortunately, don't have oolong. Will you be fine with chamomile instead?"

"Hai," Itachi replied as his hostess stood up and walked to the kitchen.

As she prepared a cup of tea for him, Itachi's eyes wandered to the simple notebook that she had been writing in.

He was fascinating by her tiny script. It revealed a lot about her character that he found he could relate to… Analytical, methodical and yet there was one aspect of her character that he could not identify himself with… compassionate.

"Maa…" Her voice drew Itachi out of his observation, "You know it's not polite to profile a person without permission."

"Iapologize… I found you to be quite the contradiction. Thank you." Itachi replied then took a sip of his tea.

She sat down then looked at her own handwriting. It was small, small to the point that most complained about having to use a magnifying glass just to read it. And she wrote in cursive, a dying art in her opinion. A former colleague once did a profile on her from just observing her handwriting, and he was dead on, including the part about being a contradiction.

"Anyhoot…" She commented, "You didn't come here to tell me that I'm a contradiction."

"Hn." He grunted then asked, "I came to gather information in regards to what you will be doing with us."

"Kakashi sent ya, didn't he?"

"He made a request, yes."

"Idioten… Also…" She spoke in German then switched to English, "Since you came baring gifts and haven't attempted to steal my coffee, I'll give you the lowdown on what's going on."

Itachi smiled faintly. There was _a_ contradiction. Itachi knew that the young woman before him can be very professional and yet at the same time, very casual. Itachi nodded, signaling her to continue.

"First of all, Yoko no Konoha is to be treated as a Chronicle… meaning all the arcs that everyone is familiar with within the first 27 volumes of the Naruto manga will be their own little stories. Example, the Land of Waves Arc is nearly completed. Once that is completed, I'll start the next arc, the Chuunin Exams, as a separate story under the title of Konoha no Yoko, which reminds me… I need to thank a reader for pointing out the grammar error…"

"I see… Konoha no Yoko then the arc the story is representing."

"Da…" She absently answered, "And when the Konoha no Yoko Chronicles are done, I'll start another set of Chronicles, which will be stories centering on a variety of individuals."

"Such as?"

"Well, you for one. Iruka, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Tamara… Oh and Kakashi! But not in that order."

Itachi nodded then frowned a bit.

"Problem?"

"And what of Sasuke?" Itachi honestly asked. There was concern, due to a houshi's need to physically touch an individual to 'heal' them, that Sasuke might attempt to abuse Naruto's healing instinct. It was something that neither he nor Kakashi would allow. However, Itachi was silent. He did not know how to express his concern, which made her frown as well, with narrowed eyes.

"Do you honestly believe that I'll allow Sasuke to abuse Naruto?" She questioned.

"It is a concern." Itachi replied, not at all bothered by the fact that she knew his thoughts and concerns.

"Don't worry, my One Winged Angel, Sasuke will _never_ get the chance to abuse nor force his will on Naruto… After all, the little blonde has very powerful protectors… One of whom I'm speaking with. So, please, rest assured. _Nothing_ will happen between Naruto and Sasuke in _that_ way."

Immediately as her words passed her lips, she noticed the subtle tension in Itachi's shoulders begin to melt away, which made her smile.

"Now as for the pairing… particularly your pairing…" Instantly changing the subject, she paused as she took a sip of her drink, "What I have in mind is this… Since Kakashi is far more prevalent in the Konoha no Yoko Chronicles, I want to start to establish the emotional ties between Kakashi and Naruto. Ah! But don't worry, when you show up, I have something very special in mind."

"Nothing physical." Itachi frowned.

"No, not in Konoha no Yoko… I feel that between you three, before anything super physical happens, a strong emotional connection is needed. Let's face it, with each of your childhood backgrounds, any relationship based solely on physical attraction is just pure raunch. You three need a connection that runs deeper than mere physical attraction."

"I agree." Itachi replied as he sipped his tea.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to throw in there a few chaste kisses and cuddle sessions!" She smirked, which caused Itachi to nearly choke on his tea. A faint rosy hue kissed his cheeks, which caused her smirk to turn into a grin.

She knew that as a shinobi they were trained in many arts in regards to intelligence gathering, and one of those arts was the art of seduction. It was in fact not an uncommon practice among the shinobi to use 'sex' as means of getting what they want, but 'sex' was much more than the physical act, and she hoped that she could convey that level of love in that depth, but for now she was content with how her story was coming along.

Quietly without much fanfare, the young woman picked up her pen and began writing.

"Are you continuing Konoha no Yoko?" Itachi asked curiously.

"No, I'm pausing for the time being. I'm right now working on Ban getting his ass kicked by his cousin."

"Not a difficult feat I would imagine."

"Actually, it's more comical than being difficult because Ban is about… what 5'9" and his cousin is 5'1"."

"Ah! That would be amusing."

"It is!"


	37. Chapter 37

_**~Scroll 33~**_

_Haku…_ Zabuza mentally cried as he clenched his teeth tightly around the kunai hilt, _I'm coming!_

Then the grieving Nin charged.

"**WHAT?**" Gato squealed like a pig as he fled to the safety of his hired thugs once he realized that the beaten man was charging toward _him!_

"That's enough! What are you waiting for? Kill all of them!" Gato shrieked, causing his men to jeer and cheer 'Let's Go!' and 'Yeah!'

One hired thug foolishly stepped forward to protect his cowardly Boss.

"Even if you're a ninja, you're half dead, against all of us!" He jeered, "You don't stand a chance!"

The hired thug then gasped in surprise as he saw Zabuza's ma'ai, his warrior's aura, physically manifest itself into a horribly maw of a grotesque oni.

_A_… The thug and his companions froze in fear at the charging man's massive killing intent, _A demon!_

Gato, unaware of his men's frozen fright, sighed in relief, believing himself safe behind the wall of his hired men. Until he heard the screams and saw the fountains of blood painting against the blue sky.

Despite the sharp, biting pain that littered his body, Zabuza's mind was immune to the thoughts of his surrounding enemies. His only thought was Gato! Zabuza pushed past the last remaining barrier that stood between him and his prey. He lunged forward, jabbing the kunai into Gato's fatty chest.

"Why won't you die?" Bellowed three mercenaries as they stabbed Zabuza in the back.

"I-if you're in such a hurry…" Gato chocked out as blood spittle drooled pass his lips, "to be reunited with your little whore… go alone!"

"I…" Zabuza growled between pained breathes, "have no intention… of going to the same place… as Haku…"

"Wh-what are you babbling about? Ugh…"

"Heh…" Zabuza cruelly chuckled, "… I'm taking you with me… to **HELL!**

"Even an ogre in name only…" Zabuza gasped as he stepped back, "a washout from Kirigakure village… can become a real demon in how he meets his death."

"**AIEE-!**" Gato squealed as Zabuza charged with another slash to Gato's ribs.

"Once we're in hell, I can take my time and show you over…" Zabuza viciously growled, "and over… who is, or is not, 'a baby demon'!"

Then Zabuza swung his torso wide and fast as the sharp kunai gently whistled through the air.

And Gato's head flew across the bridge, landing with a dull THOP, THOP onto the ground.

Kakashi sighed in relief, knowing this nightmare would soon be over.

Naruto watched solemnly as he could hear Zabuza's Heart Song cease its horrifying wails and begin to fade.

And Zabuza… He ignored Gato's body as it dropped heavily to the ground next to him. The Mist-Nin was glowering at the cowardly hired mercenaries.

They gave out frightful shrieks as they looked upon the bloodied Demon of the Mist.

Then…

A sick and wet cough echoed painfully in the silence as blood pooled about the dying Nin.

_Please… keep me beside…_

Slowly the world lost its shades of reds and greens, leaving everything in a strange hue of blues and yellows.

Then slowly everything became grey and white…

Everything save for Haku's smiling face.

_It's… goodbye now, Haku… Thanks for everything… And I'm sorry…_

Zabuza's body collapsed on the ground while the mercenaries watched stunned.

"This was the end of a man who lived full out." Kakashi respectfully spoke, which caused Naruto to gently smile as he replied, "Yeah."

/

Darkness. Everything was covered in darkness. There was nothing in the darkness. It was as if he was floating free. He felt no pain. He felt no fear. Not even the Nightmares plagued him here. He sighed. Finally… finally, he was free. Here in the darkness, nothing mattered. The past, the present, not even the future mattered here in the darkness. It was as if he did not matter in the darkness, and he liked it!

He did not want to leave the darkness. Here, he felt no pain, no fear. He felt nothing, and he liked it! Here, he did not have to see the Nightmares, and he loved it! Here, no one bothered him. No one expected him to be better than the best. No one cared here, and he relished it! He sighed. He could stay here, and he will!

SOB. SOB.

LUBDUP.

"Sasuke…" A voice called, familiar, faint and very distant.

_No! Go away!_ He growled at the intruding voice.

SOB. SOB. SOB.

Suddenly his body felt heavy. He felt pain screaming throughout every fiber of his being. He wanted to scream and cry! He wanted the darkness back! He wanted the freedom to feel nothing back!

SOB.

But he knew… He knew he could not go back. No thanks to _her_! Oh, how he hated her at that moment. How dare _she_!

"… Sakura…" Sasuke whispered his throat dry, parched and sore.

The sobbing mass of pink looked up as she stared in disbelief at the young man laying on the ground.

Tazuna gasped in surprised.

Before Sasuke could say anything else, Sakura suddenly clutched on to the raven-haired teen.

"**SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!**" She cried over and over, faintly mindful of his injuries.

The old bridge-builder smiled in relief as he watched the two children before him.

_I'm so happy for you, Sakura._

Sasuke hissed as the young kunoichi accidentally brushed against one of the many senbon nestled in his lithe frame.

"Oh! Sorry!" She stuttered then gently let go and made a mental note of which injury should be tended to first.

Sasuke lowered his eyes to hide not only his pain but also his hatred toward the pinkette, who dared to bring him back from the darkness. Slowly the Uchiha tried to get to his feet, only to drop to his knees as his body quaked in pain.

"Don't try to move!" Sakura scowled, which Sasuke ignored as he suddenly remembered.

His Naruto was left alone with that Ice-Nin.

"Naruto! How's Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"Naruto's fine!" Sakura assured her teammate as she tried to keep the brooding teen from moving, "And the boy in the mask is dead…"

Sasuke was stunned.

"Dead-?" He questioned, "Did Naruto..?"

Sasuke had to know. He knew that his blonde was powerful, untapped but powerful nonetheless, and if Sasuke could properly get the blonde bound to him then…

"N-no…" Sakura shuddered at the horrifying thought of her otouto killing anyone. "I mean… I'm not sure. I didn't see it very well. But the boy died trying to protect Zabuza."

"Hmm." Sasuke grunted in understanding. He was a bit disappointed that it was not his blonde, who killed the nuisance, but then again, he looked at it as a mixed blessing. The raven-haired teen wanted to see and be there when the blonde made his first kill. Sasuke did not doubt that it would be a beautiful sight to behold.

"I… was afraid…" Sakura quietly whispered, " I thought…"

"**SASUKE!**" Naruto's voice echoed over Sakura's soft voice.

The two teens looked up to see a stunned Naruto staring at them, more specifically at Sasuke.

"**NARUTO-!**" Sakura cried back in joy, "**IT'S SASUKE. HE'S ALL RIGHT! HE'S ALIVE!**"

Naruto could not believe his eyes or ears and yet they presented him the truth.

Slowly standing to his feet, ignoring Sakura's persistence to help, Sasuke gave the blonde a weak wave.

A thousand watt smile broke on the blonde's face as he felt his heart and soul rejoice at the sight of a friend, thought forever lost, was indeed alive.

~**KA'A!**~ Naruto happily send.

Despite his distrust toward the young Avenger, the ancient Kitsune could not begrudge his Host of his joy.

~But..? How?~ Naruto send in confusion.

~Haku.~ Was all that Ka'a send.

Naruto then turned and looked at the fallen Mist-Nin.

_Haku… while we fought, he broke his heart…_ Zabuza's words echoed in his mind and his heart, _over you… and your friends. That's the truth. He was too kind… too gentle._ Naruto shyly smiled. _I get it… He…_

"I've been worrying since the fight began…" Kakashi heavily sighed, "but…"

Naruto smiled gently at his sensei, who found himself unable to speak. The silver-haired ninja could not take his eyes off of the young shinobi. Despite the haggardness of Naruto's appearance, the young blonde still held a presence of calm and peace. Much like an unearthly angel, who descended upon chaos to bring hope. It made Kakashi wonder if this was the reason why the shinobi world feared Naruto's holy kind. The Jounin did not know, but he would be damned before he would let anyone harm the blonde, who gave him peace in his heart and soul.

"**HEY!**" A voice bellowed, interrupting Team-7's respite and surprising Kakashi and Naruto, "Aren't you sweethearts forgetting something?"

One of the surviving thugs stood before the two exhausted Nin. He was an odd looking male with a strange hair-do and a single red stripe war-paint across his face. He looked rather comical rather than frightening.

"You ninja killed our meal ticket! And now you're gonna die! The only way we can break even now…" The mercenary bellowed, "is to overrun the city and loot every business and home!"

"Oh yeah!" A hired thug cheered from the back, causing a sudden mob of cheers.

"**LET'S GO!**" Then they charged.

"Uhhh…" Kakashi grunted mostly in annoyance rather then in apprehension, "This isn't good.

"I'm afraid… with the Lightening Blade, the illusions and conjurations… for the moment, I've exhausted my chakra."

Naruto cantered his head to the side then gave an impish grin to his bedraggled sensei, who arched a brow curiously.

"No need to worry, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto calmly stated, "Friends have arrived!"

THUKK!

Landing in front of the mercenaries' path was a crude-looking but still very effective bolt.

"Heyy -!" The hired thugs skidded to a halt.

"**STOP WHERE YOU ARE.**" Inari's boyish voice commanded as he stood before his fellow villagers. Each armed and each determined to protect their home. "**THIS ISLAND IS OUR HOME. ONE STEP FURTHER…**" Inari warned as he took aim with his crossbow, sighting in a mercenary into his line of fire, "**YOU'LL DIE WHERE YOU STAND!**"

"Inari…" Tazuna whispered as he noticed his grandson, standing battle ready, then he saw the rest of his village, standing tall and proud behind his tiny grandson, "All of you…"

"**INARI!**" Naruto happily greeted.

"**NARUTO-NII!**" Inari smiled, completely losing his sober warrior demeanor in favor of his happy-go-lucky one.

The stand-off was pronounced. On one end were the mercenary, hungry for blood and treasure and yet also very wary from the heavy loss of their companions. And on the other end were the villagers, tired and fed-up with the abuse that they had endured and suffered from Gato and his men. Despite their inexperience in battle, their determination made them stronger than any experienced warrior.

Naruto was pleased and happy that the village had finally banded together to fight; however, Naruto felt that a good bluff was needed more than bloodshed.

The blonde teen brought his hands up, borrowing a little strength from Ka'a, who happily gave it to the kit-ling.

_Art of Shadow Doppelganger!_

The air echoed with a series of tiny explosions as than a half of dozen Narutos appeared before the army of mercenaries.

The hired thugs paused for a moment, thinking about their odds.

Kakashi smirked at his clever little blonde.

_I can't manage anything solid with my chakra so low._ Kakashi thought, _But a bluff should be enough for these bozos!_

_Art of the Shadow Doppelganger: Kakashi Style._

Then a small platoon of Kakashis appeared from the smoke.

"**AIE - !**" The cowardly thugs shrieked as they watched the army of ninja appear.

"Now… shall we?" One of the Kakashi shadow clones asked menacingly.

"**NEVER MIND!**" The mercenaries cried, "**RUN AWAY!**"

The mercenaries scrambled back to their ships so fast that many of them had dropped their own weapons for more speed. And as the cowardly group of thieves and looters fled, the villagers cheered. It was then that Naruto approached Zabuza's body. It was barely audible, but the blonde still heard the faint hum of Zabuza's Heart Song.

Kakashi tensed as he watched Naruto gently knelt beside the Mist-Nin.

"… looks like it's all over…" Zabuza's voice was soft and weak, "… eh, Yoko..?"

"Hai." Naruto replied with equal softness as he gently brushed away the Nin's bandages.

"Yoko…" He sighed peacefully, taking comfort from the teen's gentle caress, "Do me a favor?"

"Hai, Zabuza-san."

"… I want to… see… his face."

"Hai." Naruto whispered then looked up to his silver-haired sensei.

Naruto did not need to ask for the Jounin heard everything. Kakashi quietly bent down and gently cradled Zabuza's cooling body into his arms. Naruto just watched then noticed something white and pure floating gently from the heavens.

"It's snowing." The teen simply stated as he looked up then gracefully rose to his feet and followed his sensei, ignoring the villagers' mutterings about it being the middle of summer.

Meanwhile Zabuza watched with fondness as the tiny fluffs of snow danced against the grey-blue sky.

_My dear Haku… are you crying?_

"… thank you… Kakashi…" Zabuza whispered as he gazed lovingly at the seemingly sleeping face of his beloved.

_You were at my side right from the start… and I'm at your's, now, at the end…_

His entire body trembled with pain, but he ignored it as he gently caressed his mate's lovely face.

"… if I could…" Zabuza whispered tenderly, ignoring the blonde Leaf-Nin who knelt down between the two Mist-lovers, "… if I were able… I would want to go… to the same place… on the other side… as you."

The snow silently fell about them without care. A single snowflake then gently landed on Haku's right eye. It melted as it trailed down the teen's face, giving him the appearance that he was crying.

"… he…" Naruto quietly whispered, "was born in a village where it snows a lot…"

_I see_… Kakashi thought as he watched his student place a hand on Zabuza's and Haku's head.

"He was a pure spirit - as true and clean as a newly fallen snow." Kakashi said, which made Naruto smile.

"_{You can go with him, Zabuza-san…}_" Naruto whispered with that special timbre of his, "_{… go to that place… together.}_"


	38. Chapter 38

_**~Epilogue~**_

Later that night, Naruto found himself resting against the forest's young God Tree to recover his lost chakra. He and his team had just finished burying the dead and tended to each other's injuries, well mostly he and Sakura tended to Kakashi's and Sasuke's injuries. Of course, the raven-haired brooder had been rather difficult and had refused to allow Sakura anywhere near him to tend to his many injuries, which upset the pinkette greatly. The Uchiha heir had even gotten on Naruto's last nerve that the blonde had used a technique, which Ka'a had taught him, to render Sasuke unconscious. And despite the slight calculating gleam in the silver-haired Jounin's eyes, Naruto knew that his sensei was just relieved that the raven-haired teen would finally be tended to.

With a deep breath, Naruto slowly slipped further into his mindscape, further slipping into the rhythm of the forest, being part of the forest, becoming the forest.

Slowly Naruto opened his oceanic-sapphire blue orbs to find Ka'a casually sitting across from him in the tiny little clearing. Ka'a was leaning against the small tree opposite of the God Tree with one leg bent and the other stretched out in front of him. His right arm draped over his bent knee while his left hand absently fiddled with a blade of grass. Naruto watched with rapt attention as Ka'a absently allowed his youki, his demonic aura, flow and ebb in and out of the little blade of grass, making it grow and recede. Naruto had never seen the ancient Kitsune do anything of the like before, and it made him wonder if the great demon would teach him.

~If you wish.~ Ka'a soothing voice broke through the blonde's thoughts.

Naruto suddenly found himself fighting a blush. He kept forgetting that the old fox could read his thoughts. Ka'a then chuckled at the cute blush which kissed the teen's tanned flesh.

~Alas, my Kind One,~ Ka'a began, ~it was not your thoughts but your eyes that gave you away.~

~Mou, no fair.~ Naruto pouted, which made the Kitsune laugh lightly, and Naruto smiled despite him being slightly put out. ~So, you'll teach me?~

~Of course.~ Ka'a replied, ~It is no different from when you made the mangrove seed grow. I merely do so as a form of meditation.~

Suddenly at the mention of the little seed that Naruto had used in his rescue of Inari and his mother, the young kit's bright eyes dulled in remorse. Ka'a had noticed but made no comment. The ancient demon was not going to lie to the little blonde about what he had done was right or wrong. The belief of his own actions fell on the blonde alone.

Naruto had to make a decision about his own actions. The two samurai were the blonde's first kill. True, the blonde had killed animals before, for food; however, taking the life of another human being was another matter. Naruto was not killing some nameless or faceless thug. He was killing someone's father, someone's brother… someone's son.

The blonde did not even count the two Mist-brothers that had attacked them. In that instant, it was purely by accident. He had not meant to harm them. It was just the outcome of his accidental manipulation of the forest around him. But the samurai… He did intend to harm them. He had even prepared himself, for that moment, that he would have to kill the two samurai in order to protect Inari and his mother.

He knew by their disconcerted Heart Songs that the two samurai had done many terrible, terrible things in their lives and had felt no remorse for their horrible deeds. However, regardless of the fact that those two men were the epitome of 'bad men', it did not sit right with Naruto at how readily he had killed the samurai.

~Ka'a?~ Naruto quietly called.

~Hm.~

~Does it get easier?~

~Easier? What do you mean?~

~The killing… Does it get easier?~

~Iie.~ Ka'a answered firmly, ~It should never 'get easier'. For when that day comes then you have lost yourself.~

Naruto nodded. He may not like it, but he understood. He knew that as a shinobi, he would have to kill or be killed. However, it did mean that he would have to relish in it as so many of the shinobi world did. He would kill but only when necessary and then… he would mourn. He would mourn out of respect for what that one life had been. He faintly smiled at his vow.

~I know that I will have to kill again.~ Naruto confessed, which made Ka'a look curiously at his little Jailer, ~And when I do, I'll give my respects.~

Ka'a cantered his head to the side as he observed the little houshi before him.

~Even to the likes of the two samurai?~

~Hai.~ Naruto answered.

~Even to the likes of Gato?~

~Hai.~

Ka'a was silent for a moment before he asked, ~Why?~

Naruto blinked owlishly at the ancient demon before a rueful smile graced the teen's face.

~Even monsters were, at one time, someone's child.~

Then Ka'a truly smiled as he slowly stood up and approached the blonde kit-ling, still sitting at the base of the God Tree. Naruto just watched curiously as Ka'a suddenly dropped to one knee. The demon bowed his head respectfully and held his hands out on either side of him with his palms up. It was a position that Ka'a had no way of defending himself if he was attacked, and it confused the petite blonde that a great warrior such as Ka'a would allow himself to be in such a position.

~Ka'a?~

The Kitsune slowly looked up, locking crimson orbs with sapphire.

~You are truly one of Kami's Children.~ Ka'a remarked.

Naruto wrinkled his nose cutely as he looked at him eternal companion oddly.

~You're weird.~

At this, Ka'a laughed then dropped to sit properly before his little kit.

~My apologies, Naruto-dono.~ Ka'a chuckled, ~I believe it is best that I explain myself, but first, I must ask for your forgiveness.~

~Hunh? Why?~

~For I have kept something from you.~ Ka'a confessed, ~Something about… you.~

~Me?~ Naruto blinked in surprise and confusion, ~What?~

~I have… come to a realization as to why _you_ specifically was chosen as my Host.~

Naruto's eyes grew wide but said nothing, waiting for his constant companion to continue.

Ka'a then slowly reached out and gently cupped Naruto's cheeks.

Instantly Naruto nuzzled into the demon's palm as Ka'a felt the all too familiar tingling warmth coursing down his arm and spine.

The sweet addictive purifying warmth of Kami's Holy Power.

Ka'a now understood why his kind and kin held a respectful fear for Kami's Blessed Ones. Their warmth was welcoming and yet destructive; hold on for too long and that warmth would destroy… much like fire.

~Ka'a!~ Naruto gasped as he pulled away when he noticed the slight pinkish hue of burnt flesh against the demon's palm where the kit-ling had nuzzled before. Ka'a ignored the slight burn in his hand as he gently caressed the teen's cheek.

~Worry not, my Little Houshi.~ Ka'a whispered, snapping Naruto from his daze as he recognized the strange word that Old Man Tazuna had called him. ~It will heal within minutes. And this… is what makes you, Naruto-dono, so _very_ special…

~I know not who your mother was, but I do know what she was. For you have inherited _her_ powers.~

~Okaasan…~ Naruto whispered in a daze.

~Hai. Your mother was a miko, a daughter of Kami, and you, as her child, are a houshi, a son of Kami.~

/

"Are you sure?" Inari asked for the umpteenth time since he agreed to help his big brother.

After the battle, Naruto had disappeared into the forest and had not been seen for a few days. Until one morning when everyone woke up for breakfast, they were all stunned to see the blonde in the kitchen, _making_ breakfast. Inari was not sure what surprised him more; the fact that the blonde had returned or the fact that the blonde was making breakfast. Regardless, Inari was just happy that his big brother was back.

Of course, it also did not escape the little one's notice that there was a change in the blonde ninja. The blonde was more comfortable and more at ease with himself. Oh sure, the blonde had always been comfortable and at ease, but there was also a lingering sense of self-doubt and now…

Naruto was all calm, pose and strong.

"Yep… I know there's one around here. I felt it." Naruto replied with a grin as he and the little hero of the village continued trekking into the forest.

"But why are we looking for this specific tree?" Inari asked, "We have plenty of apple seeds."

And he aught to know since he and his friends ate quite a bit of apples just to get Naruto the seeds he wanted.

"Uh-huh… The apple is for Haku, and the holly is for Zabuza-san." Naruto explained as he looked for the allusive holly tree.

"What?" Inari stopped in surprise.

"I'm going to grow these for them. That way they can stay together forever and be remembered." Naruto easily stated.

"But why?" Inari asked, "They were the enemy! And done a lot of bad things!"

Naruto frowned as he looked at his otouto.

"It is true that their _actions_ were wrong," Naruto began, "but I do not believe that their reasons were wrong."

Inari then made a face of disbelief.

"I heard that they were trying to take over their village."

At this, Naruto nodded. There was no point in lying about the truth; however, it was not the _whole _truth. Naruto then looked up and smiled as he found the grand holly tree that he had been looking for. He placed a small hand on the trunk and sent out a small portion of his chakra, asking the tree for a few of its seeds. He did not have to wait for long when the century old tree groaned and shook its branches, raining a few of its precious seeds on top of the two children.

Inari's jaw dropped in surprise as he saw the old tree _move_, and then it rained holly seeds. Quickly snapping out of his shock, Inari fleeted around Naruto, picking up the little seeds.

"Inari." Naruto's voice sounded unearthly in the silent forest.

Startled, Inari turned around and looked at his big brother, who had a stern expression on his face.

"Why did your father challenge Gato, who was in essence the law of the land?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, Inari squared his shoulders and proudly spoke.

"Because Gato was an evil man and because he was killing us!"

"That's right!" Naruto agreed, "Gato was an evil man. His rule was unjust, unfair and tyrannical. If not stopped, he would killed everyone and everything and then move onto the next village. That is how evil is spread by not stopping it. By good people doing nothing."

Inari then fell quiet as he listened to his big brother speak. It was then he understood.

Yes, what the two dead shinobi did was bad, especially to his village, but they too were trying to save their own village by trying to take over. Inari finally understood. Neither they nor his people were good or bad, they all were doing what they believed to be right, and in the end, Inari's people had won.

"I… I think I understand." Inari stated, which made Naruto's eyes soften as he nodded in approval.

"It's a start." Naruto encouraged, "Now, one more thing to do."

"Hai!" Inari cheered, "And don't worry, Naruto-nii, I'll protect you!"

"Arigato!"

/

"Where the hell did that dobe go!" Sasuke demanded once he realized that his blonde was nowhere to be seen… again.

After the Uchiha and Kakashi had healed and rested a bit, the entire Team had decided to stay and help finish the bridge. Well, the entire Team, save for the Avenger, had agreed to; thus, they were at the bridge working with the other villagers, but the blonde had disappeared… again! Sasuke had been having a difficult time in controlling his foul mood. He was hateful toward Sakura, who had pulled him out of the blissful darkness. He was resentful toward Kakashi, who allowed his blonde to be near the dead ninja in a respectful manner. And he was angry at Naruto for not being by the raven-haired brooder's side as he should be!

"Leave Naruto be, Sasuke." Kakashi warned as he witnessed the increased possessive behavior that the Uchiha heir was displaying.

Sasuke snapped his Sharingan red orbs on his sensei, discovering another reason to hate the older Jounin.

Kakashi wisely chose to ignore the highly agitated teen while mentally he was grateful that Naruto was nowhere near the dark teen. At the moment, it was only the Uchiha and himself at the bridge while Sakura was with some of the villages' women, helping them with making lunch for all of the bridge workers. Absently Kakashi prayed that the pinkette did not help too much since her culinary skills were non-existing.

Kakashi sighed as he lifted the heavy support beam into place. He had to come up with some sort of plan for meals on their trip back when suddenly he remembered the delicious breakfast he had just the day before. The silver-haired Nin can still taste the perfectly seasoned fish that was undoubtedly caught fresh that morning! And the rice and vegetables were steamed to perfection! And the eggs! Oh! The eggs! Kakashi had no idea where the eggs came from, but they were light and fluffy and had just the right amount of sweetness to them that Kakashi could just die happy from eating them.

Then the Jounin grinned as he remembered exactly who had cooked the delicious meal that had nearly brought tears to his eyes.

_Now_, Kakashi plotted as he mentally rubbed his hands together in a maniacal fashion, _how to get … __**NARUTO -!**_

Kakashi suddenly froze as he felt an all too familiar warmth and calm that he had tasted once before.

Immediately he looked about him only to realize that _everyone_ had stopped working. They too felt the warm and calming summer breeze caress against their hot and overworked flesh, cooling and refreshing them. And in an instant, the silver-haired Nin leapt to action, dropping the support beam, ignoring the shouts of surprise from those around him and began running toward the source of Naruto's call.

Kakashi had always known that his blonde student was powerful, but to be powerful enough to spread out his chakra for ordinary people to sense was something that the ex-ANBU thought was not possible. At first when he had sense Naruto's addictive chakra, Kakashi thought that his blonde was in danger, but as the more he felt and the closer he got, the Jounin realized that Naruto was doing something special. The Kitsune avatar's chakra filled heavily in the air, much like the scent of heavy rain lingering in the air. Kakashi sped faster to his favorite student's side. This massive calling was bound to draw the attention of some unsavory characters. Even though the Konoha ninjas managed to chase away Gato's men, it did not mean that they were finished with Zabuza's men, who were probably laying in wait and were hungry for revenge. At this horrible thought, Kakashi sped even faster forgoing the need for stealth in favor for more speed.

The silver-haired Nin saw a gentle glow of amethyst coming from Zabuza's gravesite as he busted out of the bushes and stopped dead.

"**HALT!**"

TWANG!

Kakashi barely registered Inari's startled cry as he equally barely registered the slight sting he felt on his arm as one of Inari's makeshift bolts grazed him.

"What the hell?" Kakashi barely heard from Sasuke, who had followed him immediately after he witnessed the silver-haired Jounin bolting from the bridge.

However, Kakashi paid the teen no mind as he looked upon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Sitting in front of a pair of trees was Naruto, who was surrounded by the beautiful amethyst glow. His tanned flesh was tattooed with amethyst glowing tribal markings, which cascaded from Naruto's body onto the ground and racing toward the two trees. It was then that Kakashi realized that the trees were over Zabuza's and Haku's graves, and as Kakashi observed more closely, the Konoha Jounin smiled when he noted that the two trees were embracing each other as any pair of lovers would.

The holly and apple trees embraced and bound together forever, just as Haku and Zabuza were in this life and in the next.

Suddenly the amethyst glow faded, and Naruto's form began to sway. Before the blonde hit the ground, Kakashi was immediately by the teen's side, cradling his exhausted frame against the older shinobi's chest gently.

Slowly a pair of seraphim blue orbs fluttered open and stared into Kakashi's own dark gem.

"Pretty…" Naruto softly whispered before he fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
